Christmas read after Recovery in Twilight Series
by chipmunk2
Summary: Leo and Margaret's first Christmas and her brother Colin and his two kids come to visit for a DC christmas.
1. Christmas part 1 of 5B

**Title**: Christmas Twilight Series 4 /?
    
    **By**: chipmunk and leosimpishgrin 

**Pairing**: Leo/Margaret - Romance

**Rating**: R

**Spoilers**: None really

This is not strictly cannon by the show.

Doesn't matter the year or the situation.

**Plot Development By: **Imp leosimpishgrin@yahoo.ca

**Beta and Mentor By**: Lee pigletnpooh@comcast.net

**Disclaimer**:
    
    The characters are from the NBC, WB, Bravo, A John Wells Prod., 
    
    TV show, 'The West Wing'. 
    
    They own them; therefore, they do not belong to us. 
    
    They are the creation of Aaron Sorkin. We only borrowed them.
    
    No copyright infringement is intended. 
    
    No monetary benefit is received or anticipated.
    
    A 'grateful' and 'enormous' thanks, to the actors and actresses, 
    
    who portray the characters 'brilliantly'
    
    and bring them to life in our heads. 
    
    Feedback: We'd love it hear your opinion! PLEASE! 
    
    It helps to improve our writing!
    
    **Archived at**: 
    
    **Summary**: Margaret's brother and his kids visit for Christmas in DC.

**Note:** In exploring Margaret's family, this fic might get a little kid oriented, but that's the fun of Christmas. 

We just thought you might like to visit Leo and Margaret during their first Christmas together. 

It may be a day or two before another part is posted. We're working on it this week, but I really don't know how to write a short fic and Imp cheerfully lets me have my way. It's just a flaw I have with my writing. I'll try not to drag this out and use all of the 12 days of Christmas to post it. Speaking of writing, with all the wonderful Christmas fics being posted, I should just surrender and go back to being a reader. They're just blowing me away with their awesome and creative writing. Thanks for much for giving me what I want most for Christmas. New fics!! 

Happy Holidays!! 

From Chipmunk and Imp.

**Warning: **Some _Sexual content _

***** 

Saturday - Dec 20th

"Leo, move it to the left. It's not in the center."

"Margaret, Baby, 'close' is good enough for me. I'm the one down here on the floor, crawling around under an artificial tree." 

She grins at the sight of Leo's hips sticking out from under the tree branches, "Well, Leo, it could be worse. It could be a real tree and then you'd be crawling in pine needles and you could have sticky sap on your hands." She just can't stop herself from teasing him.

"Margaret," he growls a warning as he waits impatiently for her to finally declare the tree centered in the bay window.

She giggles at his threatening tone, "OK, Leo, leave it there. I just wanted to center it, before we start to decorate it." 

Leo crawls out from under the tree and using the coffee table to brace himself as he climbs back to his feet. He quickly turns to sit on the coffee table, until the small twinge in his bad knee stops nagging him. Just one of the things he lives with. He's watches Margaret as she starts wrapping stings of lights on the tree. "Margaret, it looks fine to me. What would you like me to do next?" She's definitely in charge of this project and he's agreeable to that. He can see that she's really loves doing it and it is extra important to her, for several reasons this year. He's really enjoying the holiday spirit this year. While decorating today, they have some Christmas music playing in the background. Margaret has been humming and singing under her breath, while busily moving about the apartment all morning.

"Leo, could you unpack more of the new lights? Getting them out of those little plastic trays just drives me nuts. I can't believe that someone has the job of putting them in those tiny little holders. It's insane." 

"Margaret, maybe you need a break. We could do with some hot chocolate about now. You know that I make the best. You've been decorating all morning and we spent all last evening shopping for new Christmas decorations. She hesitates with the lights and gives him a glance. Leo's trying to avoid the doghouse, "I'm not complaining, Baby, you picked out lovely items and the place is going to look great. I did my part last night. I just kept handing over the credit card to the clerks with cheerful smile and carried the packages. Really, Margaret, I truly enjoyed the shopping."

"Leo, I appreciated your help and patience last night at the mall. You know that before last night, we only had a handful of heirloom ornaments between us. I had a door wreath, two Christmas pillows for the couch and three nice window lights. All of them fit into one small box. That's it. Since we arrived at the White House, we're never out of the office at the holidays." 

"Well, sadly, neither of us had anywhere else to be at the holidays, anyway. You never would take the time to go away visit your brother and his kids at Christmas. It's not like we didn't have the whole White House decorated for the holidays for us to enjoy. Not everyone can do that." 

She scoffs, "Like I'd leave you alone with my files and your scheduling book. You'd have to take out stock in AT&T, your cell phone bill would outrageous and I'd be crazy with worry. No thanks. I was happier to stay with you in DC." Margaret just reflects what she just said. She giggles, "You know, Leo, that didn't come out right, but you know what I mean." 

"It sounds right to me this year, Margaret. Even then, it felt right. You've been a part of my life for so many years and we've spend so many Christmas' together. Just not for the right reasons. We're doing it right this year." He stands and moves over to give her a quick kiss, as he hands her another string, plugging them into the connector cord to light them.

"Leo, I'm glad we are too. It's going to look wonderful. Just the thought of having two kids here to enjoy our home for Christmas, just makes my Christmas that much more special."

"Baby, then our time, in choosing just the right decorations was well spent." He grins, "We drove my agents nuts. I think 3 hours buying decorations, kind of stretched their patience to the limit. Even if there were just three of them used for our adventure." 

"Well, Leo, at least you're down to one agent in the hall." They both are thankful that the agency cut back to one right before Thanksgiving, since there was no more appearance of the attackers, after they made that last attempt on CJ. I know that the agents are not taking any chances, but I'm happy that they feel you're safe at least until March or April, which is when they think the attackers may start trying again. I'm hoping for a peaceful holiday, with Colin and the kids here for Christmas. I'm so looking forward to having them here. Thanks, Leo, for suggesting they come and stay with us. It'll be fun to have the kids here. I've have missed not seeing them more often and seeing them grow up. I can't believe that they're not babies anymore. I still can't believe that Megan been gone over three years. 

"I'm sure that being here with you will be nice for Colin and the kids. Christmas at the White House should be an experience for them. It was nice of Colin to agree to bring them for Christmas." 

"At the old apartment there wasn't room for them to stay and the kids were small. It may still be a little cozy here for three adults, two kids and a Christmas tree."

"Margaret, it'll be fine. Kids need a tree at Christmas. You have the perfect window for it. I think that's what sold you on this apartment. Remember, I'm an old hat at stepping over kids in the floor. Mallory and her friends were down on the floor playing games all the time. I didn't mind. I wanted her around me, not tucked neatly away in her room like some of her friends and their nannies. 

"OK, Leo, I'll stop worrying that they'll be under your feet all the time. They're going to be here for only five days. They arrive tomorrow evening. Colin wanted to get a flight out after the kid's nannygranny caught her flight on Sunday, so they could all go to the airport together." 

"Nannygranny, what's that?" Leo has a bewildered look on his face, wondering if Margaret's being quirky again.

"Mrs. Wilson or Granny Wilson as the kids call her. It's a new type of nanny. She's older and fills the place of a grandparent for the kids. Megan's parents live in Florida and are elderly, so the kids don't get to see them very often. Colin felt this was the best solution. Mrs. Wilson is widowed with grown kids, who are living out of state. Don't get me wrong, she doesn't sit and rock while knitting. Granny Wilson gets involved with the kid's projects and activities. Like you, she likes the kids underfoot as a family. She treats them like her own grandkids and they love her. She's family to us now. It was a blessing that she arrived just after Colin was widowed. He needed someone that he could trust to leave the kids alone with, since his hell-fighter job takes him away at a moments notice, for a week or two at a time."

Leo's sure that Margaret doesn't know half of the danger that Colin faces each time he goes away. "He really has an adventurous job. Flies the world and gets into the thick of things, to help where needed. It must be satisfying?" 

Margaret smiles as she thinks of her big brother, "He loves his work and Megan knew that. She supported him continuing his job after they were married and even after the kids arrived. It's demanding and has its risks, but it was the type of job that let him have a lot of time at home, between jobs, to be with her and the kids. I mentioned to you before that she was able to continue her consulting work from home, which gave all of them more time together."

Leo goes back to his mentions of prior Christmases, "Margaret, the more I think of this, our first Christmas together, the more I feel bad about the last few Christmases." 

"In what way, Leo," she pauses as she starts to hang ornaments on the tree after Leo adds a hook to each new one, as he takes them from the box. 

"Well, it's sad to say, Margaret, but I can't remember if you ever told me what you were doing on Christmas. While, after attending mass with Jed and Abby, I was having Christmas dinner with my family." She gives him a look that tells him it's not a good question and she stays silent. "Were you alone on Christmas day all those years? I guess I really never thought of it before now. You must have told me something? You could have joined us, you know." 

"Leo, even if you had invited me, I wouldn't have wanted to interrupt your family time with Jenny and Mal. It was not your place to see about me on Christmas. I probably told you I was with friends and that was actually true. I had a place to go if I wanted to. Some years I worked the free, church dinner for the homeless on Christmas. You know I have always volunteered for the church. They understand how I work. If I have to cancel on them, it's OK. I know they can always use an extra pair of hands anytime, if I'm available."

He moves over to her and steals another kiss, as he hands her more ornaments, "Well, Margaret, I'm afraid that they'll have to do without you this year. I want to make sure you won't ever again be looking for a place to volunteer on the holidays, to fill your time, even if it is for a good cause. They'll just have to settle for a nice size donation from your boyfriend instead, they might remember me, since I have attended church a few times with you. Colin, the kids and I are going to keep you busy Christmas Day." At her grin he asks, "That is where you've planned that we would attend Midnight Mass, as a family, on Christmas Eve?" 

"Yeah, Leo, that's what I was hoping, but I don't know if Jed and Abby are going to insist we attend with them at the National Cathedral. I just think that it'll be too large for the kids at that time of night and it might overwhelm them. Our regular church is small and cozy." 

Leo likes the 'our' part. "I'll slip the word to Jed that we're doing our own family worshipping this year. You're right about the kids possibly being overwhelmed."

Margaret's glad he sees her reasoning, "They are old enough now to really love and participate in the beauty of the candles of Midnight mass. This is my first real family Christmas in a long time." 

Margaret has opened another new package of decorations, "Here, Leo, help me straighten out this bead garland." She pulls them out of the bag. "Oh no!" One end of the garland is loose and the beads start spilling and bouncing over the carpeting. 

Leo grabs up the loose end to stop the flow of beads, as Margaret's hands are full of the other end. He looks at her surprised face and he can't resist breaking out laughing. Margaret smiles at his happy face and joins him. They lay the bead on the coffee table and both drop to their knees to start gathering them back up, still chuckling at their luck of getting a string that was loose. Leo looks around at Margaret, as she's muttering to herself or the lost beads. It's hard for Leo to tell, he's more interested in the view of her hips moving, while she moves around looking for the beads. He ignores his protesting, moves to her side and wraps his arm around her to push her onto her back on the floor under him and his mouth quickly descends to hers. Enough of the decorating, he's now insisting on taking a break and he knows just how to spend the time. Rolling around on the carpet. 

"What are you doing, Leo," she asks when they break for air.

"Getting into the Christmas spirit. Don't you feel merrier already?" His trailing kisses down her chin and advancing to her neck. His one hand is running up under her shirt, while he leans on his other forearm. He tugs the shirt up to expose more skin, before heading for his favorite area. 

Margaret giggles as his fingers lightly trace a path to her breasts. She might sound playful, but she's seriously yanking his shirt up to get skin on skin. Seeing her working on his clothes, he knows that she's game for some hot and heavy necking. They're not inhibited by what they can do to pleasure each other, because they have agreed to not go all the way for now, but they do enjoy getting damn close. He rubs his growing desire in his jeans, against her jean-covered thigh. She wiggles her hips under him in response. Their lips meet again, as their stomachs rub warmly together and he slips his hand under her bra to tease and caress. Her giggles have now turned to satisfied soft moans, as Leo has learned just how to tease them from her. She's slipping her hand down inside the back of his jeans to cup and stroke his warm firm hips, pulling him closer against her. Their breathing and heart rates increase in tandem. They break apart at the sound of the phone ringing. Leo sighs and softly chuckles in her ear as they listen to the second ring of the phone, Leo starts to rise off her and she pulls him back, "Leo, let the answering machine get it, we're busy." He chuckles again, this time in deep sexy tone as he lowers his lips again to hers and molds his body again to hers. The machine does its work and soon a voice speaks out, as it takes a message. Margaret suddenly shoves Leo to roll off her, recognizing the voice and she scrambles to answer the phone. Leo lies on his back and looks at the ceiling and sighs with a smile as he hears Margaret happy voice. 

"Colin, I'm here. Hello. Yes. No. Wonderful. Yes, we'll be there. Yes, brother, on time. Like I'd be late, you're the one who's always late. Great. Kiss to all. Colin you have no idea. Just get here. Of course I have a plan. I can't wait. Love you all. Bye, till tomorrow." She is grinning ear to ear as she sets the phone down. 

Leo is grinning also as he studies the nearly decorated tree, from his current place on the carpet. What has him so happy is the thought of the conversation he just listened to. The whole conversation took approximately two minutes that would normally take ten minutes for most people. Margaret and her brother, Colin, are the only two people he knows that can both talk as the same time and get so much said. It has to be a family trait. They are so in tune with each other. He's looking forward to experiencing them in action, in person. He looks up when Margaret arrives back at his side. He reaches a hand up to her, to encourage her to return to the carpet with him. 

"No such luck, Leo, we have things to do." She does take his hand, but to help him up and not as he hopes, but he grins at her renewed excitement after talking to her brother. 

Leo gains his feet, "What do you need me to do, Baby?"

"Well, Leo, we somehow didn't get the beads picked up, so I think you might consider getting the tiny shop vac that I use for cleaning the car and suck them up. I'm going to fix the end of the beads and get them on the tree. We need to get to the grocery store yet this afternoon." 

At the mention of the grocery trip, Leo is definitely motivated. He has plans of what he's cooking this coming week, with a full family to cook for. He's going to have his holiday enjoyment daily. He hopes he can get the kids involved in helping him. It's never too early to get them started with a love of cooking. 

Sunday afternoon is definitely going to be busy.

***** 

That evening, Margaret is sitting at the table wrapping some small gifts for the girls of the Sisterhood that she purchased this last week. Leo is sitting at the end of the table, where he's writing out the meals and specialty foods that he hopes to fix with Colin and the kids here. He also knows that his kids will be dropping in several times this week, as has become the custom of late. One that has made Margaret and he very happy to see happen, because they really enjoy having them feel comfortable here and leaving work at the White House. Leo grins as he reviews all the items that he finally found a place to store in the kitchen. "Margaret, you're going to need one evening to make cookies with the kids, so we need to add that to the schedule if we are going to get it all in. We have so much we want to share with them. Maybe that evening Colin and I can find something for us to do together, just to get to know each other better. You know, men doing manly things." 

"Leo, whatever you two choose to do, will be fine. I just want to remind you that Colin doesn't drink either, not with his job. He never knows when they will call him out."

"Yeah, you told me that he doesn't drink but, we both sadly know that someday he has to tell his kids that a drunk driver killed their Mom and that's probably the bigger motivation for him to refrain from drinking. He pauses before quietly asking to reconfirm it, "Is Colin OK with you being with me? I'm a recovering alcoholic. I know that you and Colin have both figured out that there were times I was behind the wheel and I shouldn't have been driving." Leo is so sorry he ever was DUI. It still scares to him just thinking of what might have happened and now he's close to people who have had to deal with the aftermath of losing a loved one to a drunk driver. 

"Leo, Colin and I have discussed your addictions and your rehab. Your proven ability to control your alcoholism is all the guarantee we need. We know that even Megan would have given anyone a second chance, if they truly were determined to succeed after rehab. Alcoholism is a disease. We understand that it's not something you chose to have in your live. Just like a diabetic has no choice. You just have to deal with it, control it and live your life. We respect that and support you." She pauses to consider, "The kids will do the same, when they are told all the facts about you, then and now, and about how their Mom died. It may help curb the anger that they may naturally have toward anyone who drinks, after they realize that being an alcoholic, does not always mean being drunk. You're not to worry another moment about it. It's going to be fine. They'll come to love you like family and you'll love them in return." 

"Thanks, Margaret, I hope to God that comes true. I don't want the kids to look at me as an alcoholic, but as a friend, at least."

They both are quiet for a few moments, trying to imagine the heart wrenching time that will be for Colin. Margaret is the first to speak, "Colin will know what to say. I'm sure he won't keep it a secret how she died, but he just hopes they'll be older. For now, they just know that she died in a car accident." 

"They were so small when it happened that he just feels it's more important for them to be reminded of happy times with their Mom. I hope I can help with that while they're here, by telling them of Christmases that I knew Megan and the other small things about her. Colin wants the kids to have a normal and happy childhood and not let Megan's death cloud their lives, but for them to live life to the fullest. Like he does with his job and it seems to be working wonderfully as you'll see when the kids get here. They're very confident and outgoing kids. They love wholeheartedly those who care about them. Megan would be so pleased to see how Colin's doing in raising them and I hope to help reinforce that while they are here. I want them to know a sense of family and that they can rely on me." 

Leo reaches over to take her hand, "I hope you mean, rely on us and that includes the extended family we have here in DC. They will have a whole group to rely on and that extends to Colin also. A family is a family." He grins softly at her shining eyes tells him how much she appreciates him extending his care for her only brother and his family. 

She too, is confident that their family here will effortlessly extend to include Colin and the kids. Life is so full of blessings this holiday season. 

As Margaret happily continuing with her wrapping, he crosses his arms on the table in front of him and makes an inquiry with a grin, "So, Baby, where are you going to assign everyone to sleep? I know you have that list somewhere in your plans."

"Well, Leo, never fear, you're still sleeping with me in our bedroom. But, I guess I could put all of you guys in the guest room and Katie and I could take the bedroom. We could do some serious girl bonding like that." 

Leo growls at her playfully threatening him, "Margaret, you wouldn't make me sleep on the couch again, would you? Because, I'm not sleeping in the same bed with your brother and Ben." 

Margaret can't help giggling at Leo sad looking face, "No, Leo, You can stay with me, Katie can sleep in with her little brother and Colin, or Colin might want the couch. You know it's large enough for him to sleep on and he has always been able to sleep anywhere, as long as his laying flat is all he requires. It will be up to him, but we want the kids in the guest room, so Santa can come on Christmas Eve." 

"Margaret, speaking of Christmas Eve, I never asked, but Colin is raising the kids Catholic. Right? If I remember correctly, you did go to their baby Baptisms, but it just occurred to me that there are other religions that have christenings. I never considered that Megan and Colin might have been observing one of those other religions." 

"Yes, Leo, they are Catholic and I am their godmother. They have different godfathers, but as their only other family, besides Megan's parents, I got the honor of godmother to both of them. In fact, Katie had her first communion the Easter before last and Ben will have his, this coming Easter. I think this will be their first Midnight Mass." 

"That should help them to enjoy and make the service special to them. I know that some non-Catholics do attend with friends for the service, but I didn't want to assume and speak out of turn to Colin or answer the kid's questions about the service in a way that might be contradictory to their Dad's wishes. Good to know."

"Oh, Leo, even though we are going to our small church for the mass, I would like to find time to stop at the National Cathedral for the kids to see it and possibly light a candle for their Mom to remember her here at Christmas. I think it would be meaningful for them and I'm sure Colin would appreciate it." 

"Sure, Baby, just pick a time. By the way, what time do we pick them up tomorrow at the airport? I need to tell the agent, so he can get another agent to accompany us. They will want one of the White House drivers to take us, with it being the airport and the holiday season. They want to be extra careful, just like they do for Jed and Abby at this time of year, when I go out. Just like last night at the mall. 

"Colin said that their flight is scheduled to arrive shortly after 6pm. So we better ready to go around 5pm, with the traffic and even though the agents will not have a problem parking, I'm sure that they want to look around the airport briefly before they let you out of the car. They can find out what gate and if the flight is on time, which is convenient for us." She grins at finding them useful. Leo tends to get impatient with them, but he's been getting more used to them over these past few months, since his attack. 

***** 

Sunday afternoon finds Leo watching a nervous Margaret moving quickly around the apartment. She's straightening and tweaking the decorations, plus double-checking the guestroom and the food preparations that he has under control in the kitchen for the meal that they'll prepare when Colin and the kids get here. Leo has decided that at this point in time, the safest place to be is sitting still and out of Margaret's path. It would just fluster her to move and to dodge him at every turn, while they wait for time to leave for the airport. "Margaret, Dear, you need to perch somewhere, you're going to be more exhausted than the kids before the evening is over, if you keep pacing. Come over here and cuddle with me for a few quiet moments. The agent will tell us when they are ready for us to go down to the car. Every thing looks wonderful and you have everything ready. I really think you could use a hug right now and I'd be happy to oblige." 

"Leo, I am just so happy to see my family that I'm having trouble holding still, but a hug would be wonderful right about now." She admits her bubbling joy to him as she slips in against him on the couch and rests her head on his shoulder. 

Leo thinks the best way to keep Margaret occupied right now is to review some of her schedule as he can tell she's too hyper at the moment for even some quick necking and that's really saying something for her. She's usually happy to join in with their favorite hobby. "Margaret, you did say that there was room for them to attend the kids Christmas party on Christmas Eve at the White House, didn't you?"

"Oh yes, Leo, I talked to the director of the party and she assured me that two more kids would be fine. She's glad to include them and assured me that they would not be bumping any other kids from the list. She said that they always plan on a few extras attending at the last moment. It'll be nice for them and help the day pass for them, before the casual gathering with the President and the others at the Residence. After that we come home to rest for a while, before going to mass. The kids might rest and watch a Christmas movie. I know they're not going to sleep with it being Christmas Eve." 

"Maybe, they'll let us sleep in on Christmas morning," Leo looks hopefully at Margaret. 

"Don't count on it, Leo. That just doesn't happen with kids. Not on Christmas."

" I know, it's a pipe dream. Mallory never let me sleep either. She was up at the crack of dawn, even after staying up for midnight mass." Leo smiles at the memory of a small Mallory.

He tries to sound serious as he asks, "Margaret, could you explain to me again, why the President wants this year to have a formal family dinner, on Christmas day? There will be close to thirty or more people attending, with parents and children. His grandkids are two of the kids that I know will be there. Mallory is attending and CJ is bringing Hogan. Charlie is bringing Deanna." 

"Leo, the President thinks that it's wonderfully old fashioned. The dance is right after for the adults and the kids are going to pack and take their pajamas. They get to have a slumber party with Gus in the Residence, with a nanny or two in attendance. We can carry them home after the dance or let them sleep over. They can decide after the meet Gus and see how it goes."

"Sounds like a good plan to me, Margaret." He hugs her snuggly to his side, "They'll want to come back to DC for every Christmas, after this one." 

"I can only hope, Leo. I can only hope." She rests her head on his shoulder at this happy thought. They both turn to look at the door as the agent steps in to signal that the car is ready. The second agent has arrived and is waiting in the hall to help escort Leo to the car. 

***** 

At the airport the kids are a little curiously tentative at the sight of the agents escorting Leo and their aunt Margaret. Leo hangs back a little, to keep the agents with him, but is smiling a welcome at Colin and the kids. Colin has warned them that Leo would have agents, so he would have time to explain it to the kids and answer their questions. Leo notices the kids; the older one is a little pixie type girl, blonde with strawberry highlights to her hair, like her father. The boy is a slender frame with rich red hair, just like his aunt. 

Margaret quickly puts the kids at ease as she approaches. She stoops down for a hug from both, "Merry Christmas you two. I've missed you so much. Did you miss your favorite aunt?"

Katie answers as she returns the hug, "We've missed you too, Aunt Margaret, so much," and she buries her face in Margaret's shoulder and takes a big sniff. "Just as I remembered, Raspberries." 

Margaret, with her arm still wrapped around Katie, turns her face to Ben who is hugging her around the waist, "What, no greeting from my favorite nephew?" 

Ben answers her with a voice much older than one would expect from a small six year old. He replies with some exasperation, "Aunt Margaret, first, I'm your only nephew and yes, I missed you, too." Still with his little arms around her, he sighs, " I would have spoken sooner, but you two girls were doing all the talking. I didn't have a chance, without being rude. Aunt Margaret, you weren't joking when you said Mr. McGarry, I mean Leo, Dad said we have permission to address him as Leo, would have real agents with him." 

Katie looks at Leo and the agents, "Are they really going to guard him out in the hall at the apartment?" She has happiness shining on her face. 

"Oh, Lord, Katie, don't tell me that you consider that a bonus to your trip to DC." Margaret rolls her eyes at her brother. Katie definitely takes after his adventurous side. Her brother just grins at her, she knows him so well. 

Katie face lights up more, "Sure, Aunt Margaret, that is so cool. I'm going to go say hi to Leo and maybe he'll introduce me to them."

Margaret just looks in wonderment at her niece as she hurries to Leo and calls after her, "Katie, remember the agents are working." They'll have to keep an eye on that child, she's not easily intimidated and she has the curiosity of a cat. She's also one of the most loving children as is her little brother. The others watch as she goes right up to Leo and gives him a hug, which just lights up Leo's face when he looks down into Katie's smiling face. They can tell that Katie is wasting no time before asking him her questions and Leo's happily answering by pointing to the agents, but he has a wise gently restraining arm around Katie's shoulder as he explains. Leo seems to have a new fan. 

Margaret turns to hug her brother, who bear hugs her and lifts her up to her tiptoes. Which brings a laugh from Ben, as this is an old tradition with his dad and Aunt Margaret. Colin set her down, "Man, it's great to see you, Sis. Did you wait long? Maybe we need to rescue Leo from Katie and her million questions." Colin takes Margaret's arm in his and Ben by the hand to move them closer to Leo. Hey, Leo, glad to finally meet you. I hope Katie hasn't been too much trouble already with a ton of questions. Did she actually say hi first?" Colin winds to an end as he looks at Leo's smiling face. 

Leo is happily please when he hears Colin sounding so much like Margaret and her fast paced talking. Leo extends his hand and it gets swallowed in Colin's clasp as he answers the string of questions, "Nice meeting you, no and yes." 

Colin burst our laughing at Leo fast answers. "I guess you've figured out how to keep up with a Ryan in a conversation. I'll try to limit the rapid fire lingo to just Margaret, as the kids have started to roll their eyes at me now for doing it." 

Leo gives him a little advice, "My daughter, Mallory, is still rolling her eyes at me, so unfortunately they don't outgrow the habit"

"Thanks a lot, Leo. Just what I wanted to hear!" Colin has laughter in his voice instead of dread. 

Leo glances at the agents, who are starting to get form a closer circle around him, "I guess we better get in the car, before the agent decide it's getting too crowded in here for their comfort." He finds that Katie has glued herself to him, which is just fine with him, because he's sure that Margaret and Colin are going to hang onto each other, for a while longer. He glances down at Katie's "Oh my" and Ben's "Wow," when they sees that the President sent the limo for Leo to use, to pick them up from the airport. 

***** 

After they get everyone bundled into the apartment from the airport, Margaret helps the kids to settle their things in the guest room and shows them around the apartment, while Leo and Colin get busy in the kitchen to get the meal under way as both kids agreed in the car that they were definitely hungry. Colin calls from the kitchen, "Hey, kids, get your hands washed, please and come help with the table. After we eat, you two get your showers and pj's on. Then maybe Aunt Margaret will find you a movie to watch before bed or if you're really good, Leo might let us use his computer, so we can to email your friends a short note that you arrived in DC." 

Ben enters the kitchen first after the hand washing, "Leo, do you have Master Chess or Grand Trivia games on your computer? I'm allowed to play them on the computer at home. Ours is in the family room where we can be supervised while surfing. I find tons of interesting info on the web."

Leo gives Colin a questioning look, "How old is he again? Did I get the ages wrong or is life flying by that fast?"

Colin chuckles at Leo's bewilderment, "I should have reminded Margaret to warn you. Ben is advanced for his age. Both of them are, but Ben is more so than Katie. Ben has jumped a grade this year and may do so again in a couple more years. He may be smart, but I want him to be a kid also. Katie may jump one in a year or two as she's in the top group in her class now. Their mom was this way in school, not that my side of the family is shy on brains, even if Margaret did score higher than I did. They predict that Ben will either grad with Katie or may even before that. Colin is not saying anything that Ben and Katie have not heard before Colin has been very open with the kids in dealing with the decisions he has made with their schooling. 

Leo smiles and asks, "Have you checked out any of the advanced academies that are day schools? He might benefit from one of those, instead of skipping so many regular class years. If Katie is also advanced, she might blossom there as well. They have all kinds of extra curriculum to make a better-rounded student. They usually have a lot of hands on experience courses. You should ask Mallory about it while you're here."

"That's a great idea, Leo. You really think that Mallory would be willing to help, because I would have no idea what I should look for in that type of school." 

"I'm sure she'd be delighted. Mallory takes educating children very seriously." Leo assures Colin. "Ask anyone that knows her, she's just going to love your kids, especially since they seem eager to learn."

Colin laughs, knowing that Leo's referring to Katie's questioning in the car about White House security and his protection. "That would be a great help. His school now really doesn't know what to do with him and I think Katie tends to scare her teacher sometimes with the questions she comes up with. She may wear out her making her do homework, to find the answers to Katie's questions."

Dinner passes with everyone getting caught up on events in each other's lives, including Granny Wilson's part in their lives, just like family. When finished, they all clear the table and Leo volunteers to handle the kitchen detail, while Colin and Margaret supervise the kids with their showers. Katie loves using Margaret's more feminine bathroom and leaving the guest shower for the guys. Katie is definitely a member of the universal Sisterhood, age is not a factor and she loves getting that reinforced from her aunt. Having a blood bond only reinforces the camaraderie. Katie confirms her female bonding, with her rapture over the antique carved wooden headboard for the bed and matching dresser, in the master bedroom. Any female would love its floral design. 

Clean and shining, the kids settle down on the floor to watch a Christmas special on TV. Leo remembers to turn on the computer and opens up a mailing program for them. At the half hour the program changes and Ben is first at the computer, right at Leo's elbow. Watching as Leo finishes using his flight simulator program. He loves using a computer and is more knowledgeable than Leo would have guessed, even for Ben. It's as natural to Ben as breathing. Sitting at the computer, Leo turns in the rotating chair to face Ben with a smile, beckoning with his hand he offers, "Come on up here, I'll help you reach." 

Six-year-old Ben climbs eagerly onto Leo's lap to reach the keyboard. He informs Leo that he can type pretty well already, but he has trouble trying to type fast, as his hands are still too small. Reaching around him, Leo volunteers to take dictation. Colin comes in to help them with email addresses, but finds that Leo and Ben have it under control. Colin goes back to the couch to have a good visit with his sister. After Ben is done, Leo helps him back down to the floor, "Go get your sister and tell her it's her turn." Ben agrees moving slowly, but his eyes are busy taking Leo's aviation pictures and memorabilia in the room. He puts two and two together after remembering Leo at the computer, when he entered the room before. "Are you a pilot, Leo?" 

Leo can happily tell that he's in for twenty questions from the curious boy and he doesn't blame him. That's how he fell in love with flying, "Yeah, I am, but I don't get much flying time lately." 

"Where did you learn?" Ben halts at the door and is looking at a row of pictures on the wall. 

"In the Air Force, when I was younger." Leo honestly answers him but doesn't give him and unneeded details.

"How do you get to fly, now that you're not in the Air Force?" Ben tries to puzzle out if a pilot is always a pilot once they know how to fly.

"See that middle picture, Ben? That's my plane. A Cessna 310J," Leo smiles at the grin on Ben's face.

"Your own plane? Where is it?" The eagerness is shining in his eyes, as he whips his head around to Leo. He's looking very much like a small version of Margaret, when she heard of Leo's antiques. 

"It's out at the airport and maybe we can check it out before your fight leaves this weekend." Leo's not making any promises. He wouldn't want to disappoint the small boy. "Better get your sister now, so she can get her emails done before bedtime." Leo watches Ben bounce out to the living room. _~Oh, to be a boy of six again and your head full of dreams of the sky~_

Katie comes into Leo, just as ready as Ben was, to let her girlfriends know the details to the beginning of her trip to DC. 

Leo notes that even at eight, Katie is just slightly taller than her little brother. Gladly she's just tall enough though, to give his knee a rest. Knowing that she might need some help, Leo scoots back in the chair and lets Katie sit on the edge of it, in front of him. Leo then remains sitting back in the chair, watching her work the keyboard. He's trying not to pry into her note to her friends, knowing that females are funny that way, with any males reading over her shoulder. As needed, he helps with some of the program commands and also helps her to spell some of the local names, of sights that they passed on the drive back to the apartment. She now stops to consider the wording of a sentence. She's getting tired from her long day and she leans back against Leo, while she explains her problem to him, of how to describe the agents and the need for Leo's security. It's the juicy part that she really wants to tell them about in her note. 

Leo happily wraps his arms around her to squeeze a hug. ~_Only Katie would be writing to a group of little girls about a bunch of men in black~._ Leo's deep rumble of a laugh reassures her that he's delighted with her and not making fun of her small dilemma. She snuggles into the security of his arms, happy to find another safe haven today in her life, something that's wonderfully welcomed, even by a self-assured little girl. 

Josh and Donna do a quick drop by on their way out for a late meal. They've heard so much about Colin and the kids that they just couldn't wait. Josh grins as he shakes Colin's hand as Margaret introduces them, "Glad to finally meet you. I don't know if Margaret mentioned to you that I'm a regular fixture around here. Leo is like my adopted Dad. Really, I kinda adopted him, since we got into the White House, because he as known me almost all my life. He was a good friend to my Father." 

"Yeah, I get all the news about Margaret's DC family. From what I hear, you guys are a wonderful and motley bunch, as Margaret calls it." Colin's huge grin of merriment confirms that he really does know the best parts.

Josh decides to get in a safe dig at Margaret, "Being her big brother you can tell me if as a little sister, she likes tease and torment you like Mallory does to me?"

Margaret breaks in, before Colin can answer, since he's wearing his happy payback look, "Remember the Sisterhood, guys. We always get the final payback." 

Josh looks at Margaret in a panic, "Is Mallory in that as well?"

Margaret smirks and asks, "Is she female?" At Josh's sad nod in reply, she continues to shoot him down. "There's your answer, Josh." 

Standing behind him, Donna snickers into the back of Josh's shoulder, at Margaret's tactics. 

Colin gives a sad and commiserating look to Josh, "I think that gives you my answer as well. She knows just how to turn a prank to her advantage. She always has."

"I'll tell you about the adventures of the Sisterhood of the White House sometime." Josh can tell that he and Colin are going to get along just fine. 

Leo comes out of the guest room behind Katie. Ben has been on the floor looking at a Christmas catalog that Margaret gave him to look at, while Katie was on the computer with Leo. "We're all done for the night with emails. All her friends now know more than they need about Secret Service agents. Colin, if you're lucky, next month she'll be interested in being a lawyer. They tend to keep you confused right up to graduation from college." 

Colin smiles at Katie and Leo as they enter the living room, "Thanks, Leo, for helping the kids. From the looks of it they're going to insist you be the one to help them this week. They get tired of me supervising them. I keep forgetting that dads are not to give opinions on clothes and hairstyles to 10 year olds, when she's emailing her friends for their input." 

"That's fine with me, they both have me impressed with their computer skills, but Mallory tells me that the kids are started on computers in Kindergarten." He looks over at the kids pouring over the catalog. "Look like they are plotting their lists for Santa."

Josh grins, "Maybe, I should go help them with the important choices, like computer games and maybe they'll put in a good word for me with Santa. I may be Jewish, but I'm flexible enough to believe in Santa. Leo can be Santa this year, as far as I'm concerned." He looks at Leo, knowing that Leo will pick up on what he wants as a gift. 

"Forget it, Josh, you're not getting my car 'Beauty' for Christmas." Leo happily shakes his head at Josh's attempt to get the car for himself. 

Josh tries a different tactic, "How about for Hanukah then, Leo? I told you I'm flexible about receiving gifts." 

"Forget it, Josh. Get your own classic. 'Beauty' is mine." Leo firmly tells Josh, but he's smiling. Josh has been teasing him about wanting the car, ever since Leo first let him drive it. 

"And mine! I claim her," Margaret pipes up from the kitchen where she and Donna have adjourned to, going over the coming weeks schedule and Christmas events. 

"See, you better go with your first idea and help the kids pick out computer games." Leo is not moved by Josh's mock disappointment. 

Leo smiles at his big kid. Watching as he moves over and introduces himself to the kids on the floor and looks with interest at the catalog. Josh listens to their preferences, as the kids accept him as family. Aunt Margaret told them that she and Leo had an unusual family here in DC. 

Colin and Leo check with the women on the week's schedule, leaving Josh to entertain the kids while they plan their Santa strategy, while Donna is there to give her and Josh's input. The plans are made to keep the kids entertained enough among them this week among them to get Santa shopping done. Donna volunteers to call around and find out where to get the items that Colin needs to pick up in the DC area. She can do it and the kids not unexpectedly overhear. 

Planning done, the adults rejoin Josh and the kids. Josh communicates with Donna with his eyes. Colin informs the kids that it's teeth brushing time and then into bed. Leo and he will pop out the bed. He looks at Josh and winks, not letting Donnas see him do it. Donna takes this as her cue and announces that they need to get going or one of them is going to starve tonight. 

From the doorway to the guest room, Katie with her toothbrush in her hand begs, "Can you guys wait a minute and help tuck us in? We need lots of help." She grins at the assembled adults. Colin moans, here they go again. They love having extra people around at bedtime. The two want everyone to tuck them in. The kids think it's a special treat for them. They don't want to miss any opportunity to get extra hugs."

Donna smiles and agrees, "I can't blame them. Bedtime hugs are the best part of childhood. I'll be happy to wait for them to get done with their teeth." 

Colin sighs happily that the DC family is so accepting of him and his kids, "Then I better be last then, so they will actually calm down and go to sleep." Colin heads for the guestroom to set up the bed. Leo and Josh follow for advice. Well maybe Josh should just watch. 

Margaret has Donna follow her into the master bedroom for a surprise for the kids. 

Soon the men return and grin at Margaret and Donna waiting on the couch. With in moments the sound of running feet and soft thump can be heard from the guest room. Then the kids are calling that they're in bed and ready to be tucked in. Margaret suggests to Donna, "You two go first, you need to go and get Josh fed, he's been here an hour and hasn't made it to the kitchen yet. That might be a record for him."

Josh grins at Margaret's teasing, "Yeah, we wouldn't want me to waste away." He turns to the guestroom. "We're coming in now and you better be under the covers." Donna hands what she's holding to Leo and follows Josh to hug the kid's goodnight. It's nice to have kids to include now in the DC family. 

They return after a lot of giggling from the kids and Josh is grinning and Donna gives them an apologetic smile. Josh so loves kids. She can tell he gets such delight out of being around them. "We're leaving now that Josh has them good and tired."

Margaret looks at Leo, "Then it's our turn, now. I can't wait any longer to give them my surprise. Leo looks at what he's holding. You think these will make them get quiet and want to go straight to sleep. That's not going to happen." He happily follows her into the kids. He's going to enjoy the kids being here as much as any of them this week. He misses having a child to tuck in at night. He follows Margaret example and holds the surprise behind his back. 

Margaret goes around Katie's side of the bed, "We have a gift for you, so don't get us in trouble with your dad and stay awake half the night looking at them." She holds out a stuffed angel bear for Katie and Leo give Ben a brown teddy bear with a green vest and red bow tie. Ben reaches eagerly for the bear from Leo, with a big smile and Katie doesn't know if to hug or to admire her angel bear. She looks at her aunt and hold up her arms to hug her in thanks, still holding her bear in her hand. Ben does like wise and hugs a surprised Leo in thanks. From what Leo has been told, Ben is not the quick hugger that Katie is, but he gladly hugs those he considers family. Leo can tell he prefers to shake hands with just regular people. 

Katie announces that they are now ready for a kiss goodnight. Margaret quickly complies with the request and Leo gives Ben a kiss on the forehead that is accepted as his due, as the baby in the family. His new bear tucked under his arm for sleeping. Margaret and Leo switch sides of the bed and as Leo bends to kiss Katie's cheek good night he whispers to her, "Goodnight, Pixie. Did I mention to you that my Secret Service codename is Pilot?" She grins at the new information, "Night, Pilot." Ben must have heard, as a soft sleepily 'cool name', is heard from him, but his eyes are starting to droop. The couple quickly slips out, so their dad can make it in to say good night before they drop off to sleep. They have had a big day. 

Colin returns to the living room to find that Leo has made them some hot chocolate to end the evening with. The three of them settle in to talk and get to hear about each other's lives and Colin asks Leo about the two antiques in the room, the glass enclosed bookcase with his collectables and the great drop leaf table that not only is beautiful to look at, but worked so well for all of them.

***** 

Monday morning finds the adults up early. Leo and Margaret are going to go into work early and later in the morning, after staff meeting. Colin will bring the kids to the White House for a visit, by way of Leo's driver. 

Every time Leo and Margaret find themselves alone now, they try to sneak in a quick kiss and a hug. It's as much fun as avoiding Josh catching them at work sneaking a much needed kiss to tie them over. Of course, they get caught. This time it's Colin and he decides to tease his little sister, with a warning. "You know, the kids are sneaky and they will catch you. They love a challenge and finding you two stealing kisses will be the highlight of their day and they will razz you with it as their due reward." All three adults grin at each other, knowing the couple is sure that they are more than up to the challenge. More holiday family fun!

***** 

At the White House later that morning and after getting their clearance neck tags, Colin hangs onto each of his kids by a hand, to keep them from walking into the walls. They are too busy looking at everything they pass, while they're being escorted to Leo's office. Margaret smiles as she exits Leo's office into hers. "Hey kids. Hi, Colin. I see you have a good hold on them, but you can let go of them now, they're safe here and I know that they are not destructive kids." 

"No, I know that they're good kids." He chuckles, "I was just making sure they arrived here, when I did. I was just keeping them from walking into the walls and bouncing off of moving people. They definitely were looking at everything, but where they were going," Colin explains with at chuckle to his voice. He knows this a big deal to the kids, even at their young age, as they have been exposed to, first, the history of the Bartlet campaign and then the administration at the West Wing, by keeping up with their aunt's life. 

Katie asks as soon as her dad is finished talking, "Is Leo in his office?" She looks at the door that Margaret had just come out of, trying to peer around the edge without being rude. 

She's answered by Leo, "Come on in, Katie, Ben. I have a moment to show you my office." Leo's rounding the side of his desk, as the two kids hurry in to see him. 

Katie eyes are as round as saucers, "Leo, this is a big office. It looks like an apartment."

Leo smiles at Katie's very accurate assessment, since he been accused of practically living here, "Yeah, it almost does, but they won't let me have a kitchen in here. I guess they're afraid I'd be cooking all the time, like I do at the apartment." 

Ben pipes in, "But you cook great, Leo." He brought his new bear with him, but Katie left hers tucked into bed to wait for her return. "Wow, you have some airplanes here too and a laptop right behind your desk." 

Leo chuckles at him, "Leave it to you, Ben to spot the computer first."

Colin is in the doorway watching the kids take in everything, with their eyes open wide. He waits for and is not disappointed when Katie's eyes spot the third door. 

She almost whispers, "Leo, does that door go to the President's office?"

Ben corrects her, "You mean the Oval Office, Sis. Is he in there, Leo?"

Katie whispers helpfully in his ear, "We have to call him Mr. President or Sir. Remember what Granny Wilson said. We have to be on good behavior if we meet him and use our manners."

Leo assures them, "The President definitely wants to meet you while you're here. Yes, he's in his office with a meeting, but it's a light week, so he'll have time later." 

Margaret has a slightly serious look on her face behind Colin and Leo picks up on this. She nods and addresses the kids, "How about we go and see where Josh and Donna work. I'm sure that they would want you to say hello while you're here."

Colin adds, "Yeah, guys that would be a good idea and I'm going to spend a few minutes with Leo. Say hi to Josh and Donna for me."

After Margaret gets the kids in front of her out the door she closes it behind her. 

Leo looks at Colin, "I take it there's a reason you need a few minutes with me?"

Colin looks at him seriously, "Yeah, Leo, I got a call on my cell phone from work. They need me to fly Denver today. I'm needed for the full day tomorrow to call in and organize a team. It's needed in Alaska to fix a leak, before it flares up and needs a hell-fighter crew. I worked on the inspection team for this line last year, so they feel I'm the best qualified to get a crew together. With the holidays, most are in hiding, but I'll have a larger list to pull from out of Denver." 

Leo asks the only important question that springs to his mind, "Can you get there and get back in time to get back for Christmas?"

"Leo, I'm in a real dilemma." Colin sighs and rubs his hand around the back of his neck, " Granny Wilson is in Texas and I can't get her back here or the kids to her, in time for me to report in tomorrow morning." 

Leo looks at him, not understanding the problem, with a blank face, "Why would you need to do either of those? I think the kids will be fine with staying right here with Margaret and me." 

Colin looks at Leo's face to see if he's serious. He was working it out in his head how to get the kids to Austin, Texas and himself north to Denver. He hadn't even considered that Margaret and Leo would be able to keep the kids for him. They run the White House after all. 

"Leo, am I missing something here?" Colin has a surprised look on his face. "You have important work to do here this week. The country and the world don't take a holiday." Colin questions the man that he actually just met, but has heard so much about his importance to the White House from his sister. 

"Not a problem, Colin. Not, at least this week. The kids will be safe here in the White House and we have lots of people right here in the West Wing that will help, if needed." Leo lists some reasons to ease Colin's mind, "You met part of the family last night at home and then counting in Margaret's sisterhood." Leo grins with confidence, "With the holidays, I'm sure we'll have plenty for them to do here at the White House." 

"You're sure this will not cause you a problem with the President?" Colin's now trying to see a bigger picture, "I know you're his right hand man, Leo"

"Colin, the President and myself are fathers also, we understand kids. If it makes you feel any better, let's go in and ask him." Leo knows how to ease Colin's mind.

"Leo, you're kidding right?" Colin is now shocked, "We're just going to walk into the Oval Office and ask the President for his permission for my kids to hang around here, for better part of the next two days?"

"Yeah," Leo smiles. "I'm sure that Margaret has mentioned to you that the President is also my best friend. He'll be happy to help. He loves kids and I can just tell he's going to love yours."

Leo walks to the connecting door and raps with his knuckles, before entering. Luckily, the meeting inside is over and the President's alone at his desk. Colin waits at the open door, till the President beckons him to enter further. Colin moves to the front of the desk, as the President is rising to be introduced. The President is also listening to Leo's proposal for having the kids at the West Wing for the next two days while working. 

The President reaches out his hand to Colin, "So nice to meet you, Colin. I knew that Margaret had a brother. Now that Leo's firmly attached to her, which makes us having connected interests in them, you'll be seeing me at family events where Leo is, but you'll get used to me hanging around." 

Leo gets in a soft dig at his friend, "Yes, sir, I'm sure he will. I did."

"Keep it up, Leo, and Santa will be leaving you a lump of coal this year. Which you might like better than my informing you and the senior staff of the history of the song, 'The Twelve Days of Christmas'."

Leo deadpans back, "Yes, Sir, coal is preferable." But he breaks into a smile at the shocked look on Colin's face.

"Abby and I consider Margaret family now. Especially after she yelled at me." The President watches Colin face for the shock reaction and is not disappointed, so he drops the big bomb to get the ultimate shock reaction. This is as much fun as making Margaret blush. "Of course that was the morning after Margaret and Leo had slept in my Presidential bedroom with Abby and I there as well."

Leo snickers at the impression Jed is intentionally giving Colin, but remains silent. 

The President grins back, "Yeah, we gotta quit teasing each other in front of the new guy. We'll scare him off." 

"Colin, Leo has my permission for your kids to hang out here at the White House for a few days." The President adds some casual details to put Colin at ease, "I think Abby mentioned that Margaret is taking them to the Children's Christmas Eve party. I overheard her talking about it to Margaret, on the phone, the day before yesterday." The President smiles wide, "Gus arrives tomorrow, so Abby's taking Gus to the party." The President smiles warmly, "It'll be nice to hear some young voices around here for the holidays. Don't worry, Colin, if Leo and Margaret get busy, I can always have an agent assigned to follow each of your two kids around."

Leo breaks in at this promise, "Sir, I better warn you. Katie is already fascinated by the agents and in fact, the whole agency. I thought I might take her to the agency offices and introduce her to Ron Butterfield, as a bonus to her trip to DC." 

The President asks a little bewildered, "I was told that they're a boy of six and a girl eight?"

Leo confirms, as Colin is still wrapping his head around actually talking causally with the President, "Yes, Sir and you'll love them. Katie is independent and a hugger, while Ben seems to be a serious little guy, with a happy heart. They're both smart as whips." Leo elaborates on the two, "Katie is the adventurous type and Ben's maybe smarter than I am, so I better keep my files away from him or he might steal my job." Leo grins widely, "I'm not too worried though, at least not as long as he's still packing his teddy bear with him."

The President grins big at that remark about Ben. He turns his attention from Leo back to Colin, "OK. So Colin, do you think you can get back in time for my Christmas Eve gathering in the Residence?"

Colin takes a moment, while Leo is explaining the kids to his friend and looks at the eagle carpet under his feet. Life is so amazing at times. His little sister is working just a short distance from where he's now standing in the Oval Office in the White House. 

At the President again addressing him, he gives him his full attention, "Yes, Sir, the head office assured me that they'll have me on a plane Christmas Eve morning at the latest, to get me here in time to observe Christmas with my kids. I'll be happy to attend your gathering on Christmas Eve." Colin is delighted that the President is happy to include his family, in with his own holiday celebrations. 

Leo breaks in, "Sir, I think I better take Colin to inform the kids that they are spending a few days in our care and then we need to get him to the airport." 

"OK, Leo, it sounds like a plan. Colin, I'll see you on Wednesday. Have a good trip and don't worry about the kids. If they get tired here during the day, we can take them up to the Residence for a nap." The President look at him seriously, "When they're with Leo, they're family to me and will be treated as such. Go safely and don't worry." 

Colin is relieved and honored at the President's words, "Thank you, Sir. I can see that I'll be leaving them in good hands. I'll be back on Wednesday."

The President nods to acknowledge Colin's gratitude, but knows that having the kids here will be nice for him also. 

"Thanks you, Sir," Leo says, an indication that they're leaving. 

Leo and Colin go in search of Margaret and the kids. The kids are just going to love having the run of the West Wing.

***** 

Continued in Part 2


	2. Christmas part 2

**Title**: Christmas 2/? Twilight Series 4 /?
    
    **By**: chipmunk and leosimpishgrin 

**Pairing**: Leo/Margaret - Romance

**Rating**: R

**Disclaimer**: See Part 1-Posted 12-25-03

**Warning:**_ Sexual content_

***** 

While tracking down the kids, Colin gets thoroughly lost in the maze of offices. They find them still visiting Josh and Donna. Both kids are giggling at the two adults who are debating, to the kids like they are jurors, being given both sides of the issue of Donna getting coffee for Josh. Both adults are over-acting to keep the kids tickled with laughter. 

Leo announces their presence to the room, "Josh, you can give it up. Donna is not going to bring you coffee, ever." 

Donna has a huge grin on her face at winning by default and Josh is mock pouting for the kids' benefit. 

"Josh, could we use your office a minute? Colin needs to talk to the kids," Leo asks, but tries to convey that even though it is personal, it is not too serious. 

Josh picks up on the request, "Sure, Leo. I need to go and get some coffee, for myself, about now anyway." He winks at Katie as he passes her, since she has a smirk on her face that the Sisterhood won. 

When the door closes behind Josh and Donna. Colin squats in front of the kids and explains, "Hey, Guys. Bad news. It's that time again. I got a call from work and I need to go to Denver for two days."

Katie asks, as her brother unhappily studies the floor, "Dad, does this mean we have to leave DC and Aunt Margaret and Leo?" She reaches a hand to her aunt. Margaret pulls Katie in close in front of her and wraps her hands in front of her to hug her in support.

"The good news, Kids, is that Aunt Margaret and Leo are going to let you stay with them, for the two days that I'm gone. If you two are agreeable with that? Then you can stay and still have the Christmas activities they have planned for you."

Ben's happy now, knowing that he doesn't have to leave DC so soon, "Dad, will you be here in time for Santa?"

Colin pulls Ben over to hug him, "Yes, Son, I definitely will be here. I promise! OK?"

"Yeah, Dad, It's OK. We'll be all right with Aunt Margaret and Leo. He's cool," Ben, in his little boy wisdom, knows from past experience that his Dad needs to hear that they're comfortable with staying here without him.

Colin gives Ben a squeeze, rises and bends to kiss Katie on the cheek. "Thanks, Kids, you two are the greatest. I love you both." He shifts and gives Ben a kiss to the top of his head. "I'll be here Christmas Eve day. Have a good time. I know Aunt Margaret and Leo will take good care of you and they have lots of friends to help, if needed and that's OK with me. OK? I need to catch a plane."

"Sure, Dad. Love you, Dad," Katie replies and hugs her Dad around the waist. 

Ben turns and reaches a little to also hug his Dad, "I love you too, Dad. Thanks for letting us stay." 

"Love you, Little Man. Love you, Kitty-Katie. I need to go. Leo is having me driven to the apartment and the driver will then take me to the airport." He kisses the top of each kid one more time. Ben reaches for Margaret hand, with both of his and she understands, as Katie steps back to lean against her again. 

"Margaret, I'll be back to my office as soon as I get Colin in the car." Leo leans over and kisses Margaret a quick kiss, before Colin opens the door. Leo gets the expected ohhhh and giggles from the kids. He grins at Margaret, "Let me check with what's going on at my office, then maybe we can take these two down and get them some lunch in the mess."

Margaret and Colin grin at each other, at the kids' reaction to the kiss, knowing that Leo did it to put a smile on their faces. "Sure thing, Leo. We'll meet you there. We can take a quick look at the Mural Room on our way to back to your office."

At the pleased looks on the kids' faces, Colin waves bye to Margaret and the kids. Leo follows right behind. Margaret waits for Josh to reenter to take their leave of him. The kids are used to their Dad leaving them for work, as that is the way it has always been and now they look forward to enjoying the West Wing first hand, while Margaret and Leo work.

***** 

After lunch and some good-natured teasing by some of the Sisterhood, for them renting kids for Christmas. That tickles the kids and they play along, as if it's true. They walk the halls back to the office and they each have a kid by the hand. Margaret suddenly remembers, "Leo, I need to run and check to see if the report has been sent over from The Hill, it might be down in the courier's office. Can the kids go with you to the office?"

"Sure, you go ahead and we'll be fine," Leo holds out his other hand for Ben to take and they continue on to his office. Ben is starting to drag behind, after his busy morning and a nice lunch. His bear is starting to droop lower to the floor. Leo glances down and can see that Ben is running out of steam. "Come on, Ben. I think you need to ride for a while." He bends and scoops Ben up onto his left arm. Ben tucks his bear safely in between them and then rests his head on Leo's shoulder to watch where they're going, from his new vantage point. He is tired, but he's still interested in learning the halls of the White House, so he can remember everything when he gets back home. Katie on his right hand is happy to hold hands and swings them just a little as they walk. All three of them are happy and content just being together, taking a break from the hustle and bustle of the White House's business, to enjoy the Christmas decorations as they pass them. 

They meet Sam in the hall and Sam stops short at seeing Leo with two kids, who surprisingly seem very comfortable with him. "Hey, Leo. Who are your little friends?"

"Hi, Sam, these are Margaret's niece and nephew, Katie and Ben. They're staying with us this week, with their Dad, her brother Colin. Colin was called to work and the kids wanted to stay with us."

"That's great, Leo. Mallory did mention to me that they were expected this week. I think she has plans for us to stop over and see them one evening soon." Sam smiles warmly at the kids. 

"Kids, this is Sam Seaborn and he works here in Communications. He's also dating my daughter Mallory, so they're in and out of the apartment, about as much as Josh and Donna are."

"Nice to meet you, Ben," Sam smiles and shakes Bens hand that he extends, after he lifts his head straight to look more grown up, but his drowsy looking face and the bear gives his real age away. 

Sam next reaches out to shake hands with Katie, "Nice to meet you, also, Katie. I'm sure that Mallory will be eager to meet you both."

"You're dating Leo's daughter? I bet she thinks you're cute," Katie adds with a giggle. 

"Hopefully, handsome, Katie," is Sam's response at Leo's chuckle and Katie's giggle. She found Sam's weak spot in record time. Katie is going to be a heart breaker when she gets a little older.

Leo lets him off the hook, "We'll see you at home, Sam, some evening soon. I think that I need to get Ben to my couch, for a power nap." Leo smiles at Ben again laying his head back onto his shoulder. Leo starts to move again for his office. They get a few startled looks from staff, most of whom could never imagine Leo McGarry comfortable with small kids, or them with him. Even a lot of the adults in the West Wing, will walk wide circles around him on most days. 

***** 

Leo arrives at his office and puts Ben down on the couch, "Hey, Sport, you curl up here for a short power nap and after Margaret gets back, I'll check with the President's schedule to see when you can go in and see him." 

Ben gives a sleepy nod, but asks anyway, "Leo, you promise not to let me sleep through going to see the President?"

"Sure, Ben, I'm going to be right here, working." Leo takes the Air Force throw blanket off the nearby chair and spreads it over the little guy. 

Ben sees the insignia on the blanket and happily snuggles down for a nap. 

Leo glances at Katie sitting on a chair at the round table watching him, "Katie, do you think you could shut the hall door for me? We don't need someone barging into the office and disturbing Ben. You sure you don't want to use the other end of the couch?"

She slips off the chair to help, "No, I'm fine. Thanks. I'll get the door. You need anything else?" Leo grins at the very 'Margaret' sound, to Katie's way of speaking. 

"Thank you, Katie. That's great. Do you think you could lay these files on Margaret's desk?" He holds out two blue files to her, loving her delighted face at his request. 

"Leo, can I sit at Margaret's desk, till she returns? I won't bother anything," she solemnly promises. 

"Sure, Pixie. I'm sure you won't bother anything." Leaning forward to see her, he grins as she hops up onto Margaret's chair. He can tell that now perched on Margaret chair, she pulling it closer by grabbing the edge of the desk. Leo goes back to reading the report on his desk, knowing that she's happy pretending that she's his assistant.

After a few minutes the phone rings and Leo is intently reading the report. After the third ring, Leo, being lost in the report, calls slightly impatient, "Margaret, answer the phone, please." 

Katie's reply from her office pulls him back to reality, "Leo, she's not back yet."

"Thank you, Katie. My mistake. I just assumed she had returned." Leo grins at his own blunder and quickly thinks of a way for Katie to get her wish at helping in the office. "Katie, can you push the top button on the phone, to send the call in here?" 

"Let me look, Leo, I think I can." She calls back into him. "The caller ID says it from Josh Lyman's office, is that our Josh?" 

"Yeah, it is. Better yet, Katie, answer the phone with 'Leo McGarry's office'. Then after he replies, you can switch it to me with that top button. OK?" Leo's sure this will please her and Josh as well.

"Wow, sure, Leo." She picks up the phone and answers it like Leo instructed her, "Leo McGarry's office." She giggles at Josh's response and his treating her like she's Margaret, with him sounding very professional and not like he's talking to an eight year old. She tries to be serious, "One moment, Please. I'll check with Mr. McGarry and see if he can speak to you." She flashes a grin at Leo who's having as much fun as she is with Josh. Leo's tempted to string Josh along, but gives in and directs her, "Katie, tell Mr. Lyman that I'm available now and that you'll switch him in to me."

Katie's grinning from ear to ear at being allowed to handle the call. She does exactly as Leo instructed and is pleased when it works perfectly. She spins Margaret's chair to leans forward to peek though the door and watch Leo on the phone. 

When Leo is done, he hangs up and pushes the button to switch the calls back to Margaret's desk. 

"Katie, if it rings again, you handle it, OK?" His face tells her that he seriously trusts her.

Katie does a quiet squeak of joy. "I can do it, Leo. Thanks," she breathes the last word and she stares at the phone, willing it to ring again. 

She's not disappointed in her waiting, when it rings in just a few minutes. Her eyes get wide, when the caller ID just has OO on it and she immediately knows who's calling. She leans back to look at Leo and gives him a glance, showing a little panic.

He sees her wide eyes and his face splits into a grin, guessing accurately at who's calling. He nods his head for her to go ahead and answer.

She picks up the phone firmly like it might get away, "Leo McGarry's office. Yes, Sir. One moment, Please." She glances a split second at Leo and pushes the top button to send the call to him and hangs up the handset she's holding. She quickly slides off the chair and moves to the doorway to hear if her call switching was successful. She finally starts to grin, when she hears Leo explain that he has a sub while Margaret's running an errand. 

Leo knows that he has a very interested audience, "She very qualified, Sir. I trained her myself. She's just a temp for the week, Mr. President." Leo hears her giggle and it must have carried over the phone. "Yeah, it's Katie. Oh, he's here in my office. Ben is taking a power nap on my couch. He was really pleased to use my Air Force blanket. I think I have a new flying convert. Ohhhh, that's a good idea." Leo soon rolls his eyes, "No, Sir, we can't take him to the Sit. Room. No, you really can't, but I'm sure, Sir, that we'll run into some military officers before the week is out. Yes, Sir, he loves the Marine guards. Hey, we could get one of the guards to do the rifle drill for him. Yeah, it's great having a small boy around." Leo glances at Katie to see if she upset at his macho remark. He's glad she's not.

Katie has now crept to the front of his desk, while Leo's talking to the President. She folds her arms on his desktop and rests her chin on her arms as she listens. 

Leo leans forward and rests his elbow on the desk, stretching out his fingers from his other hand to stroke them against her smooth child's skin. Katie can almost hear the President speaking. She's hardly breathing and her eyes are sparkling. 

"Yes Sir, she's doing a fine job of taking care of me, while Margaret is gone. Yes, Mr. President, they'll be thrilled to come in to meet you. I'll call later and see if you're free. Thank you, Sir." Leo hangs up and scrunches his face down to hers and is nearly nose-to-nose. He takes a fingertip and taps her gently on the nose. "Thanks, Pixie. You better get out to your office and guard the phone." 

Katie skips out, to do just that and climbs back into Margaret's desk chair, spinning it around once in her happiness. 

Unfortunately, no more calls come in before Margaret arrives back. She had brought back with her, a brochure for the kids to look at about the White House. 

Katie happily reveals to her Aunt Margaret, all about how she manned the phone for her. 

Margaret gives her a hug and a kiss of thanks, on the top of her head. Then Margaret recommends that she rest on the couch with Ben, to read the brochure. 

***** 

When Ben wakes, Leo calls to check the President's schedule, but finds that he's in a meeting. Charlie assures him that the President will be available for the kids to see him later. 

Margaret moves over and refolds the blanket from Ben's nap. "Hey, guys why don't I take you around to meet some of the other staff? You haven't meet CJ or Toby yet." 

Ben is now rested and ready to go again. "That would be great, Aunt Margaret." He climbs off the chair at the table that the two kids were sitting at, while looking at the brochure. 

"We'll see you later, Leo. Bye, Leo." the kids call back over their shoulders as they leave with Margaret.

Walking down the hall, Katie voices a deep wish she has in her heart. "Aunt Margaret, do you think that we can come and visit you and Leo more often, now that you have a bigger apartment and we're older."

Margaret looks down into the beautiful face of her niece that is framed with the strawberry blonde hair of her Dad's and can see the honest desire there. Of Katie needing to be close to her, her real family. Margaret can see that this is not a whim or just Katie being excited at visiting during the holidays. It's possibly something that Katie has been dreaming of at home and Margaret knows after this last year, how important dreams are. She now has her Leo, after all of her dreaming.

"Katie, I know that Leo and I work crazy hours, but we'll find a way to work it out. I want to be a part of your life and your childhood. I realize that some things just can't wait until later. You two are growing up so fast and I don't want to miss it." She hugs both kids in close against her. She counts her blessings. Margaret has so little family. These two and their Dad are all the family she has in this world. Leo is her life and he has accepted her family without hesitation. 

Ben looks up from against her side, "Thanks, Aunt Margaret. We really want to see more of you too." Margaret's eyes get shiny, understanding that Colin has ingrained into his kids, how important family is and shared his love for her, with the two at her side. She is so happy that the kids are just as eager as she is, to bond as a family. 

She grins with happiness and it still shows when they arrive at CJ's office. Carol is not at her desk, but the office door is cracked open. Margaret stops outside and knocks, calling, "CJ, are you in and free a moment?"

"Hey, Margaret. I sure am, come on in. I'm almost to the point of boredom. It has been so slow that it's almost scary." She smiles a welcome at the two children with Margaret. She has been hoping to see them this week during their visit. "All right, you two, are you into hugs or handshakes? By the way, I'm CJ and I'm a good friend of you aunt's." 

Ben smiles up at CJ, as she stands to her full height. He sticks out his hand to shake. "I'm Ben. Glad to meet you. This is my big sister, Katie."

CJ bends down to shake his hand, "I thought you were suppose to be six. You seem older. Well, young man, I better put in my reservation now. You seem so mature now, that I can tell you're going to be into older women when you're all grown up."

Grinning at her thinking he's older, he states, "I think so too, CJ." He boldly answers her, giving her a small surprise, "When I'm older, like ten, I might like girls. Not now, the girls in my class act just like babies. I stick to hanging out with the guys, for now." He says this with all the dignity that he can while still carrying his teddy bear. 

CJ is tickled at his reply and stifles her giggles, trying not to hurt his feelings by laughing. "Ben, you are just delightful. With that attitude, you should fit right in with the guys around here."

Margaret nods her head in total agreement. CJ turns to Katie, "You must be the newest member to the West Wing Sisterhood. Margaret has told us all about you. I hear you're a very independent girl. We like that, as the guys tend to out number the girls around here, so we can use all the female support we can get." 

Katie likes CJ's style and when CJ holds out her arms for a hug, Katie slides right in, for a squeeze from CJ. 

CJ holds Katie to her side with an arm around her still and Ben is in front of Margaret, as the two pair face each other. She asks the kids, "Who have you guys met so far, here at the White House?"

Ben answers, "We saw Josh and Donna. We met them last night at the apartment."

Katie adds, "We saw Sam in the hall. He's cute and he's dating Mallory, but I'm not to call him cute."

Ben pipes up, 'Yeah, guys are handsome and girls are cute." 

CJ smiles at his candid statement. His rich red hair and ivory skin, which he obviously shares with his aunt, is definitely a handsome combination, even before you add in his green eyes. He's going to be a lady killer when his time comes. Cupping his chin in the palm of her hand, CJ looks into those green eyes and can see the old soul in a child's body, just waiting for time to make it right. Just like a friend she knows.

"Margaret, why don't you take them over to see Toby? I'm sure that they would like to see Sam's office too, while they're here." She grins wider at the thought of Ben and Toby meeting. It should be very interesting. 

***** 

When the trio is walking in the hall near the communications bullpen, they can hear a loud, gruff, male voice demanding that someone get the right report and get a person on the phone. Loudly stating, "It's wrong and needs fixing and fixing fast. Heads may roll and the world may cease to spin." The male is in a rant of injustice. Then, after a moment of staffers scurrying quickly up ahead, the area gets quiet. Arriving at Toby's office, they find Toby smoking his cigar and Ben knows this is wrong. He is smoking in White House. Ben walks right in, with not a shy bone in his body. This needs fixing and he knows just how to do it. With stats and trivia. Ben love to drive adults crazy this way and Toby looks like fun. Ben stops in front of Toby's desk and puts his hands to his waist, "You know, smoking is bad for your health, it can cause heart disease, cancer and strokes."

Toby growls, "You don't say kid? Where did you come from? Do we just have strays running around in the halls?" 

Ben backs up his stand, "Second hand smoke contains over 4000 chemicals and at least 50 of them can cause cancer."

Toby glances at the doorway and sees Margaret, with Katie, both wearing a look of interest and not concern. 

Ben looks at the smoldering, smelly, stub of a cigar in Toby's hand. "Cigar smokers have more mouth and tongue cancer, more than cigarette smokers.

Toby is really protective of his cigars, "You know what's worse for a person's health? Minding other people's business."

Toby growls softly, but not in real anger. He's working on a defense. This kid is good. Toby is intrigued that they're having a pint sized pissing contest.

Ben hears the growl, but he also senses a kindred spirit in Toby, with the 'right, wrong or fix it' motto he heard, as they were approaching his office. Even though he's challenging Toby's right to smoke, Ben is bonding with him, in a small way. They're on the same moral wavelength.

Toby goes at Ben with his American rights, "It's my freedom of choice."

Ben, with all of his small bravado makes his point, "but not to make others breathe it! Second hand smoke kills more than 4000 non-smokers every year."

Toby sounds grumpy in defense his smoking, "It relaxes me." He's not really thrilled that a child is calling him to task. "It helps me to concentrate and what I'm 'hearing' is something that's worse for my blood pressure than my cigar." He tries to bluster Ben down.

Ben holds his ground and exclaims, "But I'm breathing 'your' second hand smoke!"

Toby simply replies with another growl, "Then leave."

"Ben is not scared. He knows Toby is gruff, not mean and comes right back at Toby, "Children of parents, who smoke, have more respiratory infections, asthma and ear infections. I'd like to point out it is not good for the smoker either."

Margaret and Katie just watch the fireworks from the doorway. Sometimes Ben surprises Margaret, because he usually treats people with a detached respect, till he gets to know them, but that's obviously not the case when something needs fixing or he has a strong opinion about something. Not even at the early age of six. ~_He's kind of like Toby in that regard, isn't he_?~

Ben is ignoring Toby's gruffness, just like he does Leo's. Toby likes that.

Ben doesn't give in to Toby's silence and goes at him again, "Second hand smoke creates other health problems like allergies." Being a kid, Ben is enjoying the game and is letting a slight grin show, but it might give him away.

Toby gives a half smile and asks Margaret, "Was this brassy boy born an adult?"

"We seem to think so," is Margaret's honest reply and she smiles proudly.

Toby surrenders and snuffs out his cigar and grins at Ben, acknowledging Ben's victory. "You must be Ben? I'm Toby Ziegler. Glad to meet you." He reaches across his desk and shakes hands with Ben.

Katie giggles from the door. Toby gives her a grin, "You then, must be Katie? Word has gotten around the West Wing that you two have Leo McGarry smiling and that's a scary thing around here. You may need to tell us your secret." 

Katie steps closer and shakes Toby's hand. She sees right through his guff manner. If Ben likes him that's fine in her opinion, "Nice to meet you, Toby Ziegler."

Toby grins wider at her making fun of him using his full name, like it would make an impression on the kids. Ben's uniqueness should have told him right off that he was connected to Margaret and Leo. He likes these bold kids and that's a scary thought as well. 

***** 

When Margaret gets the kids back to Leo's office, she gives them a snack and some juice at the table. Katie wants to watch Kim Possible. Leo relents and lets them change the channel on one of his TV sets to watch the Disney channel. Leo just shakes his head, completely lost to what cartoons kids, today, are watching on TV. They're definitely different from the Smurfs and Care Bears that Mallory watched on TV as a small child. 

When the short cartoon is done, so is their snack. Leo calls Charlie and finds that the President is now available. Holding their hands, Leo instructs Katie to give a brief knock on the Oval Office door and they wait for permission to enter. 

The President quickly calls permission to them to enter. His face lights up when he sees that Leo has children and not files in his hands. He sees Margaret waiting just inside the door, smiling, letting the kids have their long awaited moment.

The President moves around his desk to happily meet the kids, "Hi, I'm Jed Bartlet. Welcome to the White House." He acts like he's welcoming new dignitaries and the kid's grin at his jolly tone. 

Katie replies with a smile, "Thank you, Sir. It's nice to meet you. I'm Katie Ryan and this is my little brother, Ben. We're visiting our Aunt Margaret and Leo for the holidays."

The President bends closer and holds out his hand to shake first Katie's and then Ben's hand. "Glad to met you. Now, that the formalities are done, tell me what you've seen and who you have met, since you arrived today, at the White House. We have lots of fun activities planned, which you two can enjoy. Did you hear that Gus is going to have a sleep over after the big dinner on Christmas night?" He guides them to the couches, to sit and tell him about their day, like an indulging grandfather or at least an uncle. 

Leo just shakes his head, smiling at Jed enjoying the kid's recital of their day and of him getting a review of Ben taking on Toby. He and the President admire that not many six year olds would challenge Toby, let alone win. They're both pleased with Ben, like a couple of proud papas.

Margaret signals to Leo that she's going back to her office, to get some things done, while the kids are entertaining the President. 

The President is delighted at the kid's adventures so far today, but of course, Charlie needs to interrupt them with a note. The President stands and moves to the portico doors to read it. Charlie waits near him for directions. 

Katie turns to Leo and whispers, "I hate this, but I need to go to the little girls room. I'll be quick."

Leo nods his head in agreement. He knows that it must be from nervousness. He has an idea, "Ask Margaret to come back in with you and to bring her camera." Smiling, Katie pops up and quickly slips out the door to Leo's office. Leo knows that with it being relatively quiet in the office this week, Margaret can sneak around and get some candid shots of the kids, in the West Wing. Then he can print them out at his computer and make an album for them of their adventures. Margaret can pick a few special ones to put in frames to show off around the office and at the apartment as well as for the kids to take home with them. 

The President looks up from the note, "Ben, would you like to sit at my desk for a few minutes? I'd like to speak to Leo." 

Ben's face lights up, this is his fondest wish. "Yes, Sir. Oh, Thank you, Sir," is his happy breathless reply. He slides down to set his feet on the floor and glances his smiling face to Leo.

The President watches as the two move toward his desk. Ben is striding determinedly and Leo is doing his slight swagger, happily following the boy. As Ben gets behind the desk, the look on his face is priceless. Jed loves that look, possibly, the look of the future.

Leo follows him behind the massive desk, to watch Ben get up in the chair. He scoots Ben closer to the desk, before quickly moving over to talk to the President.

Ben holds onto the chair arms to resist touching anything on the desk, but it's really tempting to a six year old, who's getting his heart's desire at this very moment in time. He wants to remember every minute of this, forever. 

Margaret appears at the door with Katie and her camera. With a nod from Leo for them to enter, she holds up her camera as the President looks over at them and the President nods his head toward Ben at the desk, as a signal of permission. Margaret moves in front of the desk and takes a picture of Ben at the President's desk. She knows just how special it is to sit at the desk of the President of the United States. Most government officials would be honored to do just this same thing. Margaret knows that because Leo and her are close to the First Couple and the fact that she works first hand with some of the behind the scenes most powerful people in the US government, the President might feel closer to her niece and nephew and be comfortable in favoring Ben, with this honor. 

Katie has an asking look in her eye. She just knows that she should not speak normally right now, with Leo and the President talking about important matters across the room. 

Margaret knows how it is, to want to be included, but knows the President gave permission just to Ben and she shouldn't presume any rights, by having Katie sit with him. She does think of a way to get Katie in the picture. She whispers in Katie's ear and the little girl quietly moves to stand behind her brother for a quick snapshot. Moving quickly back to Margaret's side, with a smile like 'no one saw me go behind the desk for a moment'. Katie and Margaret glance at the men on the other side of the room, to see if they are about to get thrown out. 

The men did catch the ladies little detour in protocol, because no one, not even the senior staff, move behind the President's desk without permission. The men start out to give them stern looks, but in the holiday spirit, they relent and grin at the tenacity of the two of them. 

Margaret and Katie share a glance, the Sisterhood did it again. They out maneuvered the men. 

Ben just sits proudly behind the desk, enjoying his right to be there. Now that he understands he's special to get such a treat.

Margaret stays with the kids, while Leo is busy with the President, especially since they've not been given permission to leave. 

A decision on the matter is made and instructions given to Charlie. The men move to join Margaret and the kids at the desk. The President loves a camera and moving behind the desk chair, he motions for Katie to join him. He shakes a finger at her in mock anger and when she reaches him smiling, he gently taps her impish little nose with his fingertip and drops a kiss to the top of her head. 

Ben is turning in the chair and happily watching. The President looks down at Ben's shining face, "You get a kiss too." He bends and Ben ducks his head slightly with a giggle at the President teasing him. 

The President turns to Katie and holds out his hands to her, "Here, little lady, Let me help you to stand in the chair beside your brother and get a real picture. I'll just stand here behind you and hold you steady." Like he's not important in the picture. "Put your arm around my neck, like you like me." Katie is giggling now at the President being silly. 

Margaret moves to quickly take a picture of the threesome. 

The President has an idea, "Margaret, hand Leo the camera. Maybe he can manage to work it, well enough to take one of you in here too." 

Leo gives him a pained look, while Margaret moves around. The kids are delighted at seeing the two men having fun with each other.

Then the President instructs Ben. "Yeah, Sport, you stand up here too. We need to see that you're a big boy."

Ben has a surprised look on his face, "That's what Leo calls me, when he helps me to shower and get my jammies on."

The President laughs at the vision of Leo helping Ben into his small PJ's "Ben, it must be because we're best friends. We just think alike."

Leo gets the shot and the President razzes each of them, on the side of their neck, just to hear them chuckle deeply with childish delight. This is what Christmas is all about. Having fun with kids. Leo got snapshots of the President teasing them. They're exactly the special type of casual photos he hopes to get for them.

The President grins between Leo and Margaret and settles on her, "That's a great idea to catch their visit here in pictures. They'll need tons of them to show to their little friends back at home. Snap away anytime, you know what's appropriate and allowed." He addresses the kids again, "Let's move back to the couches. I want to know more about you." The President helps Katie down and Margaret lifts Ben to the floor. He's a little sad to give up his reign in the chair, but understands that is was an honor even if it was just for a little while. 

Margaret smoothes down his hair with a comforting touch, before asking permission to leave the Oval Office and resume her work. The President understands that they're passing the responsibility of the children between them and are still able to get some of the White House business done. 

After a few minutes of talking together, the foursome on the couches is getting comfortable around each other. Leo and Katie are sitting on one couch and Ben is beside the President, on the other. Ben is trying to look important and sitting up straight up against the back of the couch, with his shoes not touching the floor by several inches. Katie is the opposite of him and is leaning against Leo's side, but she remembers to keep her shoes off the couch. She's not being that casual. 

Ben now feels the need to mention something he noticed at the President's desk and gives him a serious look. "Sir, you're my President and Leo's best friend? Right?"

The President gives Ben his full attention. Ben has been, bit-by-bit, revealing his sharp mind to him in the conversation and the President is impressed. "Yes, Ben, I am. The people elected me into office and I've know Leo, since we were in high school together." 

"Sir, then that makes you important to me." At the President's nod, Ben continues. "When I was at your desk, just looking around, mind you, I saw that you have cigarettes in the box on top. The lid was not shut all the way." Ben gives the President his most accusing look. Pinning him better than any reporter. The look he inherited from his Aunt Margaret. 

The President blows out his breath with a guilty sigh and glances sheepishly at Leo. ~_How to answer the child, about his smoking_.~

Ben makes a challenging statement, "Sir, smoking is bad for your health. It can cause heart disease, cancer and strokes. "

The President face lights up at the challenge. "I limit myself to one cigarette a day, on good days." He honestly admits. 

Leo asks with a smirk from the safety of the other side of the table, with the kids to buffer any payback, "Sir, have we had any of them lately?" He gets a glare for his remark.

Ben pulls out some stats to use on the President, "Mr. President, 80,000 people die every year from heart attacks and strokes. Sir, 20,000 of the deaths are from smoking. That's 55 people every day!" Ben loves using numbers in his debates. 

After his glory of shutting down Toby, he forgets himself and now tries the same with the President, who has to hold his ground. 

Katie groans and hides her face against Leo. Here Ben goes again.

The President is now in his element. He loves numbers as well. 

"Ok, Ben, You have numbers, convince me that it's bad for me." The President turns to better look Ben in the eye. 

Ben gives him a list. "Sir, Heart disease risk is 70% higher for smokers than non-smokers." Ben holds up his small fingers one at a time and the President notes the significance of one so young, caring. "Nicotine, carbon monoxide and tar are the three most harmful chemicals in cigarettes. Smoking causes your heart to beat faster and pump less blood. It makes your blood pressure higher." Ben nods his head seriously at the President. 

The President nods his head and reluctantly admits Ben is right. He has already heard this from Abby, in even greater details.

Ben now sees that he is winning and changes his tactics, "Sir, the risk of heart disease gets less, right away when you quit. Ten years or more after, the risk of heart disease, is almost like you never smoked."

Leo sounds relieved when he comments, "Good thing I've already quit smoking or I can see Ben would be giving me a hard time at home." He looks with sympathy at his friend. Leo knows it's hard to quit, but he personally finds its easier not smoke or drink, they go hand in hand for him. Margaret morally supported him in his period of kicking the habit. It was shortly after his rehab. It seemed that giving into one addiction, was tempting him to give in, to his larger addiction. "I started in the military, Ben. I smoked for years, but now, luckily, I've quit." He wants to be honest in front of Ben.

"Good, Leo," is Ben's honest opinion. 

The President looks over at Leo, "Is this Ben's soap box at age six? He may make a politician someday? One with a conscience. I like that." He tries to distract Ben with other trivia. Which is his first love. "Well, Ben, since you like interesting facts, did you know that chewing gum was first invented by a dentist?"

Ben just grins at finding another person that loves trivia as much as he and his aunt do. 

The President is now happily warming up to the new topic, now that he's found a willing listener. "It purpose was for jaw exercise and to clean the teeth." Ben's nod and full eye contact encourages the President to continue, "Later, Double Bubble chewing gum was invented to blow bubbles with." 

Ben lets the cat out of the bag that he knows some trivia for gum also, "Sir, Wrigley's stick gum was added to some products, to get people to buy them."

The President comes back quickly with, "Gum was outlawed in the Soviet Union until 1935. I am not real sure on that date. Don't hold me to it, but I'm sure I'm fairly close on that."

They now have a trivia battle going and Ben fights back. This may backfire on the President.

Ben replies with a smile, enjoying the competition with an adult, "Sir." Ben pauses for effect and then plays his counterpoint, "It still is in Singapore." Ben grins at the surprised look on the President's face and then backs up his remark with facts, "They confiscate it at the airport, because it makes black spots on the sidewalk. It's illegal to be caught with gum there, you can get arrested."

Leo chuckles at Jed getting shot down by a child, "Mr. President, did I mention that Ben's first love is trivia?" 

"What's his second love?" The President asks, both a little worried and hopeful at the answer he might get.

Leo nods his head to the side, "Computers, but I think I heard from his Dad last night that his third is chess. All three are a tight call and from what I've seen, he's really good at all of them." 

Katie is looking the two on the opposite couch, from the safely of being now tucked under Leo's arm. She's grinning and nodding her head in agreement to Leo's statement about her little brother. "Sir, maybe we should have warned you that Ben is smart that way."

The President admits, "Leo did warn me, with your Dad." He looks at Ben's grinning little face and the teddy bear he's hugging to his chest, "He's six, how can he be playing chess already?"

Leo relates what Colin told him, "Ben excels at math and so computers and chess are logical to him." Leo nods his head to the side and adds, "The trivia is just for fun. He is a kid, after all."

Leo smiles at the gleam in the President's eye. He knows Jed will love Ben's intelligent mind, the same way he's sure Mallory will. 

Leo moves to sit up straight on the couch, helping Katie to do the same, they've relaxed in a holiday mood long enough and suggests it time to leave. "Sir, I'd like to take Katie down to the Secret Service agency for a visit. Ben's special treat was to go to the Oval Office, so now it's her turn." Leo and Katie stand. Katie is firmly holding Leo hand to make sure he doesn't get away before granting her wish. 

The President looks a little disappointed at losing the opportunity to further enjoy Ben's visit. "Leo, if Ben is willing, I'd like to suggest that he stay here with me and spend some time playing chess." At Leo's puckered look of doubt, he gives some logical reasons, "I don't have any meetings till later and you can leave the doors open to your office. If I have to take care of something that Ben needs to leave for, I can call for Margaret or Charlie can take him to her." Seeing some tiny doubt still on Leo's face, he continues quickly, "If Margaret's away from her desk, Charlie can watch him for a few minutes. You know Charlie's good with kids." The President looks confidently at Leo. 

Leo grins at the happy face on the President, "Sir, it's up to Ben. If he wants, he can go later to see the agency." He turns to Ben, "You want to stay and play some chess with the President?" At Ben's glowing face, he gets his answer, before Ben even speaks. He can tell that the President has a new kindred friend.

Ben nails Leo with a pleading look, "Leo, I really want to stay here with the President. I'll be good and if I need to leave. I can even sit in the hall all by myself. I'm six now, you know." 

Leo remembers that Ben wants to be treated like a big boy, even though he reserves the right to be babied, when he feels the need. Leo leans over to tousle Ben's hair in agreement and then remembers to smooth it back down. "OK, Sport, you stay here and enjoy your time with the President. We'll be back in a little while." Leo and Katie leave by way of the connecting doors to his office. He wants to tell Margaret the plan and to tip her off to go to the Oval Office in a few minutes to take the President up on his candid photo offer and get one of Ben and the President playing chess in the Oval Office. Ben will definitely want one of those for his album.

The President is delighted that Ben is agreeing with his plan, "Leo, why don't you tell Ron to entertain Katie down there for a little while, as a favor to me. That will give Ben and I more time for chess and you can go to your office and clear up some reports. You can rest assure it's the safest place in the White House for her, it's crawling with agents and has some neat security devices." He's actually talking to Katie by this time and loves the sparkle that has entered her eyes at the mention of what is found at the agency. 

Leo grins at the President encouraging Katie's new passion for all things to do with White House security. "Let's go, Katie, before the President can think of anything else to enrich your visit to the White House. Sir, I'll have my cell phone if you need me. Thank you, Mr. President." 

Katie echoes Leo's words, "Thank you, Mr. President."

The two leave the Oval Office into Leo's office and Katie is still firmly hanging onto Leo's hand, hopefully preventing any delays or distractions to her being delivered to the agency offices. She heard the President's request for the Secret Service Director to let her stay awhile in the agency. In her opinion, her visit is just getting better and better.

***** 

The President gets a nice surprise at the chess set, which is sitting between Ben and himself at a small table in the back area of the room. Ben can see chess moves in his head. Jed is delighted. Leo has found him a teddy bear genius and he's giving the President a run for his money. Actually, it's a good thing that no money is involved with chess playing, since the President never carries money. 

A fact that Ben finds fascinating to logic out, while they're playing the game. He enjoys talking to the President about different topics that relate to him, as an intelligent kid. Just like he's a close friend of the family, which he now is, staying with Leo. The President nearly forgets Ben's age, with his clear logical thinking for a child. Ben also is comfortable with the debating over the game and does not feel he's being tested, but honestly being listened to. It never overwhelms the boy with wonder that he's spending one-on-one time with the leader of the free world, now that they're chess playing friends. Ben has immediately included the President into the circle of people he trusts. 

***** 

Down at the Secret Service Agency, Katie is enthralled with Ron Butterfield, all six-plus feet of him, especially compared to her being less than four feet tall. After the introductions are dealt with, Ron gives Katie a quick tour and is hoping that this is a short visit, he was hoping to review the variety of security measures that'll be used for the upcoming holiday events that the First family are having this year. With the First Family remaining at the White House this year, it relieves him of organizing extra security details for their coverage if they were spending the holidays at their New Hampshire farm or Camp David. He's planning to use some time this week to catch up on a few reports and to finally get the drill schedule planned for the first two weeks of the New Year, ahead of when it's actually needed. Katie has found a new hero and she just loves to question Ron. She's one of those kids that want to know the 'how' as well as the 'why'. Katie's so pleased she's driving him nuts and is being a real trial to Ron, to answer her questions. She loves to make him growl, but she recognizes right from the beginning that it's the same growl that Leo and Toby use and she's not the least bit intimidated by it. She just doesn't understand why, when any of the three men growl, it makes the other adults around them nervous. She wishes she could stay here with Ron all day, everyday. This is the most fascinating work she has ever been exposed to. She must take after her Dad with a love for adventure. She knows from Leo's being a pilot that he must also love adventure and that may be the reason that he's indulging her thirst for this. This White House is full of adventures for an eight-year-old. 

Ron is anything but thrilled that he's now responsible for a little girl for the rest of the afternoon, as a favor to the President. He saw the delight in Leo McGarry's face when he imparted this request, earlier. It was as if Leo loved the payback, for when he had to give into Ron's insistence, of his own need for an agent. Leo's last comment was something along the line that they'll have to give in to having someone around that they don't really want. It goes with the job. Throwing Ron's own theory back at him. Leo's satisfied rolling gate was not lost on Ron, as he glared at Leo's back leaving the agency.

Two hours later in the agency, finds Katie and Ron in a stand off. Looking like David and Goliath. Both are determined not to back down from their stand. Both with fists on their hips and a hard look on their faces. Ron is slightly leaning over the small girl, using his most intimidating glare. Katie is glaring right back, neither so much as blinks.

Ron's raising his voice slightly to get his point across, "You, young lady, are 'not', I repeat, 'not' going to check out the shooting range. You are 'not' to even touch the doorknob. It's too dangerous for you in there. You do 'not' have the eye or ear protection to wear that is mandatory in there. You are 'not' going to, in any way, talk, threaten or sweet smile any of the agents into letting you shoot a real gun at the silhouette targets in there. You understand that I have your little tactics already figured out?" Ron lists his points with complete care. 

"You have female agents in the Secret Service. So why can't I learn to shoot from one of the agents? They'd make sure I was safe with shooting." Katie's not going to back down. She's a Ryan after all and they know how to debate with the best to them. 

"To begin with, you're well under age to handle a firearm. You have to grow up first." He's using all his tactful ability to change her mind. Good thing he has lots of practice with the President. 

"Boys learn to shoot hunting guns at my age." Katie has just remembered a point to use again his 'young age' factor. She has always been a fearless tomboy. 

"It is definitely 'not' that you're female. As you, yourself, pointed out, we do have female agents." Ron is trying to not completely blow his cool. This kid is firm in her conviction that she can do anything she sets her mind to. If he admitted it to himself, he admires that in people, including little girls. 

"The best reason I can give you is that Leo McGarry would use 'me' for a target, if I even let you in there and we won't even think about what the President would be yelling at me." Ron is honestly considering the consequences of her wish to shoot at a target of coming true. 

Katie warns, "I won't give this up, Mr. Butterfield. I can learn to shot. I can do it and do it right. Just try me!" 

Ron has had it, debating with her and her determined mindset. He's taking this to a higher authority. 

***** 

Entering the office, Ron brings her back to Leo, under his arm. Katie did not back down. Ron likes a real 'hands on' kid. It makes him wish that someday that he'll have kids like her.

Leo looks up at Ron with surprise, at the manner in which he's returning Katie. "Ron, you want to explain to me why you're man-handling a child in your care? In my care!" He watches Ron carefully set Katie to her feet and that is about the time that it dawns on Leo that Katie has that look on her face that the Sisterhood is born with. Her arms have been crossed against her chest this whole time. Showing her silent displeasure at being returned, all the way from the agency, as Ron packed her through the halls. 

"I'd be happy to, Mr. McGarry." Ron is calm and collected in his review. "Miss Ryan has decided that she should be instructed in the art of firearms. She is 'not' pleased at my prohibiting that from happening."

Leo stands and looks at the two individuals lined up in front of his desk. He looks at Katie with some disbelief, as she again has her hands on her hips and her head is turned to glare up at Ron, for ratting on her. Leo looks back up at Ron, "The firing range was not on the guided tour you gave us. How did she learn of its existence?"

Ron gives his report in the same manner as any other report to the CoS. "Sir, she seems to have overheard a couple of our female agents remarking about their shooting session that they had this morning. After that, it seems, Katie decided to go exploring for it. I found her trying to enter the locked range. She was 'not' happy at being denied admittance. I escorted her back to my office and we have been at a stalemate ever since. Honestly sir, I need a break!"

***** 

Ron leaves after Leo prompts an apology from Katie. Ron assures her that he's fine with her now. Reminding her that he has rules, which govern the agency that he's expected to follow as well. 

Leo rounds the desk to where Katie is still standing. To Leo, she looks about as un-contrite as Mallory did at her age, when she didn't get to do something that she felt she should be allowed to try. 

Leo stands in front of her with his hands at his waist holding his jacket open, showing his displeasure at her behavior. He knows that he needs to be the authority figure here and not just her friend. Leo uses his 'chewing Josh out' voice, "I guess we need a firm talk about rules that apply to all of us, all the time and not just when they fit our needs. I'm sure you know that we can't just ignore the rules, when they don't let us do what we want to do. The White House is where we make the rules that the whole country follows. So we're really pretty good at having rules for us to follow here that make sense."

Katie's crossed arms droop to where she's now hugging her rib cage, as she reflects on what Leo is impressing on her. Her eyes are studying the floor.

Leo asks her in a quite voice now, a tone which some of the senior staff find scarier, "Do you agree with that reasoning, Katie? You are 'not' to touch a handgun until you are of legal age. That is not debatable. Handguns are designed to injure people and you have 'no need' to know how to properly use one, as a child. I don't want to hear six months down the road that you accidentally shot someone. Trying to show how the agents use their weapons, with a gun you found in someone's house." He's slightly amazed that no tears are showing, at his scare tactic. He usually has Josh and Sam nervous with his 'laying down the law'. The power of the Sisterhood must have gone to her head. Katie is responding more like Margaret, CJ and the rest of the sisters here. He is sure that it's just a matter of her wanting to grow up too fast. The girl has pluck, but he doesn't want a nightmare like that, to happen to her. 

Katie grudgingly admits, "Yes, Leo. I'm sorry. I won't touch a gun till, I'm an adult and get proper training."

Margaret is back already from one of her errands. Leo glances at the door and sees her there. She's quietly listening with concern, but doesn't want to interrupt. He sees her signal to him, using their private and silent communication that she agrees with his talk to Katie. He is being a parent here in handling it and she's learning from him how to be stern, and to discipline, while encouraging more rational reasoning with decision-making and yet convey loving concern too. Never showing anger, but definitely that he's disappointed with Katie's behavior. 

"You understand that Ron has a job to do and he has rules to follow. You are very fortunate to have been given practically free roam of the West Wing." Leo points out the freedom that belonging has given her. Leo slides his hands into his pants pockets at her apology.

Katie quietly speaks as she looks down and watches as she puts her foot out to just touch her shoe tip against his. "I didn't break any rules or say or do anything wrong. I just know I can do some of the things that the agents do. I just thought that since all agents need to learn to properly use a gun, I could start with that and they do have a range here. I won't have that available to me at home." 

"You can start with something else." He blows out his breath, showing some impatience, "They have a fitness center here. You can start by getting strong and building up your endurance. Being an agent is hard work." He pauses to let that sink in. It's not a glamour job of just walking beside the President's limo. "You're right about not crossing the line and breaking a rule, but you can't see how far you can bend or push them either. Ron is not a babysitter and you're no baby. That may be part of the problem we have here today. You're old enough and smart enough to just get yourself into some real trouble." He notes her change in attitude, which is for the better, "I need your word that when Ron or any security agent, of any type, tells you that something is not allowed, you'll immediately agree with their decision. "If you can't give me your word on this, then you won't be allowed back down to Ron's office and possibly you'll be limited to where you can go in the West Wing."

"Yes, Leo, I will. I promise. Honest, I give you my word," Katie steps closer to him and starts to play with the end of his tie. It's her quiet way of asking for forgiveness. She doesn't want her freedom curtailed. She knows that Leo is not really mad at her. He's upset and is just trying to tell her what's best for her. She knows that at home he's a marshmallow inside. That's her real Leo. 

She sees he's upset and the little girl in her is sad that she caused it. She wraps her arms around his waist and gives him a hug. "I'm really sorry I butted heads with Mr. Butterfield and that I upset you, Uncle Leo." She rubs her cheek against the smooth feel of his shirt, wanting to regain the snuggling closeness that they've formed since she arrived. 

At hearing her say that she's sorry and calling him 'Uncle Leo' for the first time, Leo's disappointment and fear melts. He knows she's a good kid. 

Watching Leo's face and the stern look leaving it, Margaret breathes out with relief, happy that Leo knows how to handle a determined Katie. She realizes that he's just being bluntly honest with Katie, like he is with his 'kids' of the Senior staff, this is how he is with those he loves and sees as family. It just reaffirms to her that he really loves his big kids and this also shows how quickly he has formed a family bond with her niece and nephew.

Margaret looks down at Katie who is hugging Leo, now tying to make amends with him. She's surprised that Katie didn't get angry, yell or cry, like some strong willed children might. Margaret has always known that Katie is a determined child, but she's a little amazed at her ability, at such a young age, to keep enough control to debate and try to support her point. Margaret is really glad that Leo seems to be able to deal with Katie. She's proud of her for admitting that Leo is right and when she hears the 'Uncle Leo' and she tears up, knowing that Katie has added Leo to her circle of family. It's obvious to her that the kids trust and love him already. 

Margaret catches Leo's eye and she signals that she's going on one more errand to finish up and will return soon. She knows that Katie and he need a few minutes to get right with each other. 

Leo nods his head to Margaret in understanding and he bends to give Katie a kiss on the head, "Were fine then, Pixie. We'll just drop it and try again. Let's go rescue the President from your little brother. Maybe after that, Margaret will be back from her errand and we can go home for the evening."

"Sure, Uncle Leo. Sounds like a plan. I wonder who's winning in there?" Katie's happy again and ready to move on. 

Leo looks down at her with a smile for her and teases, "With the trivia battle or the chess game? I'm sure that neither one of them is nowhere near done." He bends down to whisper in her ear like it's a secret, "This may be an ongoing contest with the both of them." Katie giggles at his whispering. Her Leo is back.

They're holding hands as they knock for permission to enter the Oval Office, to rescue one or the other of the room's occupants.

***** 

Arriving back at the apartment that evening from the White House, Margaret is considering how they're going to keep the kids occupied this evening. "Leo, were you planning on going down to the pool and swim laps this evening? If you are, then it might be fun for me to take the kids down and let them play awhile with the kick boards. I told Colin to bring their suits with them."

"OK, that sounds good to me. Are we taking them into the hot tub afterward?" Leo asks, since that's their usual routine.

"When I mentioned to Colin, how everyone loves to soak in the hot tub and to bring his suit, he mentioned that he'd heard where it's not good to let small kids stay in the heated water for any length of time. Something about it raises their whole body temperature, but that he thought he would let them get in for just a short time to enjoy the bubbles. We can take them in long enough to get the chill off them from the pool. I think ten to fifteen minutes would be OK." Margaret has logically settled on a plan.

"They don't keep the water that hot in the tub," Leo points out. "No more than fifteen minutes sounds good to me, we don't want any sick kids for Christmas." Leo leans closer to her on his way past and whispers with a grin, "I'll just have to keep my hands under the water." He gives her a quick peck to the lips and hears a moan from behind him, telling him that they have been caught kissing again. The kids are getting good at this new game of scolding them for kissing.

Margaret puts an end to their exaggerated moans. "Kids get your swimsuits on. We're going down to the pool before dinner. I don't want to hear any debating on who's changing where. Katie you can change in the guest bathroom and Ben you change in the guest room. The longer you take, the less time we'll have in the pool, because Leo's a fast changer and he might not wait for any slow pokes. He needs to get started on his laps." Margaret, by this time, is talking to a closed guestroom door, after the kids call back over their shoulders, begging for Leo to wait for them. 

Leo laughs loud and deep at the pleading kids. They don't realize that he wouldn't think of going without them. He grabs Margaret's hand and pulls her to the bedroom in a hurry. They just might have time for one passionate kiss, before the kids start beating on the door. He's an old hand at dodging the eyes of kids in the home, but this is new to Margaret and this could get interesting over the rest of the week.

***** 

After Leo's laps and the kids trying to do small laps, side to side in the pool on the kick boards, Leo takes a few minutes to play with the kids. They're all enjoying the horsing around, but not for long, it has been a long day for all of them. They still have the kid's showers and a late dinner to get in, before bedtime. 

In the hot tub, the kids are delighted with the bubbles and find that they can stand in front of a jet and not only will it tickle their tummies, but for a few seconds, it will gently push them out to the middle of the tub. Leo takes advantage of the occupied kids and pulls Margaret close against his side, for a little underwater groping. Margaret is just as happy to give him some payback and she rubs her hand up his leg as well. Good thing that they're only going to be here a few minutes or she'd have to take the kids on upstairs and let Leo stay here and cool off. Leo leans over and whispers in her ear, so the kids don't overhear him over the whoosh of the bubbles. "We may need to retreat to the bathroom upstairs, I really need some loving time with you. You know how I can't resist you wet. How soon until shower time for us?"

Margaret's eyes light up at his suggestion. She smiles and then quietly gives him the bad news, "Leo, our shower fun will have to wait. The good news is that the kids take their showers at bedtime. Then they can sleep in, in the morning. We can get up early and shower together."

"Let's get the kids upstairs for a shower and dinner. Maybe we can get in some necking time in tonight after they're safely tucked in?" Leo has a plan of his own tonight.

***** 

On the way up to the apartment, the kids are wrapped in their towels to keep warm. Just as they are getting off the elevator, Margaret notices that Ben is shivering. "We better get you two showered, dried off and into your warm jammies." She looks at Leo for his agreement, as she asks, "If you can handle Ben in the guest shower, I'll take Katie with me into ours?" We can each dry off and get into our jammies, while the kids are in the shower. 

Leo grins at her plan to keep the evening moving along, "Sure, Margaret, we'll use the men's bathroom. Katie, run and get your jammies, before you go to shower. Ben, go along and get yours out as well. I'll be right there in a second." 

The kids are in the same hurry to get warm and dry. When they're both in the guestroom, Leo pulls Margaret into his arms, "I'll get you warmed up better than your soft blue jammies." He moves to place his lips to hers for a preview of his plans for later."

"Ohhhhh, they're kissing again, Ben," Katie calls back to her brother that she's caught them in a lip lock. Again. A groan is heard from Ben in the guestroom, of his disapproval of kissing on a whole.

Leo grins and moves to join Ben, who's now waiting impatiently in the bathroom. 

Leo's eyes are still on the females heading for the master bedroom. Katie looks back at him with a sassy grin, for getting Margaret away from him and breaking up the grownup's kissing session.

Leo teases her back, "Remember, Pixie, Santa has ways of knowing." 

Katie giggles at Leo, since she's too old for Santa, but knows better than to spoil it for Ben, with giving him a smart reply about her knowledge of the real Santa, as Ben might overhear her.

Leo smiles to himself, as he turns his back to her, to go to Ben. He can see she's going to be handful as a teenager, if she's already starting to act like a member of the Sisterhood at age eight. 

Leo starts the shower water to warm it up for Ben, "Get out of your wet suit and I'll hook it on the towel rack for you." Leo holds his hand under the water to test it. "You can get in now, Ben." He holds Ben's hand as he climbs in, to keep the small boy from slipping. Ben gets quickly under the spray, rubs his hands over his hair a few time and move back out from under the spray, "I'm clean now, Leo!"

"Not so fast there, Sport." Leo is used to a girl that you could never get her out of her bubble bath. "Here, Ben, hold your hand out and I'll give you some shampoo. Rub it on top of your head. You might still have chlorine in your hair."

Ben is scrubbing the shampoo around with curled fingers, like a cat scratching on a tree, "What about the rest of me. Dad usually just has me soak in the tub, to get me clean. I like this better. Showering like I'm a big kid." 

Leo smiles and remembers back, to how he also hated to get a bath as a boy. "Just rub your soapy hands over the rest of you. I'm sure you're clean from the pool and the hot tub." Sounds practical and logical to both males.

"OK, Leo." Ben now looks like he's trying to set a speed record for showering. He barely had the bubbles on him, before he's under the spray to rinse off. The boy now is making sounds that remind Leo of a loud duck in the water, as he rubs his hair to get the bubbles out. Leo grins, he going to have to mop the floor with a towel after this, Ben is getting as much water on the floor as a wet sheepdog. Leo has been unable to pull the curtain. He's afraid Ben will fall, at the rate of speed he's going at. Like the soap will become permanent. Leo has found out that boys are definitely different to get clean, than girls. "OK, Ben, lets get you out and dry."

Leo holds onto Ben again as he scrambles out of the shower and Leo quickly gets him dry. He wraps Ben around the waist with the towel. "Go in the bedroom and get your jammies on, while I get dry and into my jammies as well." 

Ben giggles at the thought of Leo calling his satin pants, 'jammies' which are so much bigger than his own. With a whoop of fun, Ben drops the towel and streaks to the bedroom to dress. 

Leo laughs after him. ~_Oh, the joys of boyhood. Having the kids here is so enjoyable._~ 

When Leo enters the bedroom, he sees that Ben is mostly dress, but has some trouble with the buttons on the shirt. Leo stops after donning a clean t-shirt to help Ben with the last buttons at the top that Ben can't see. When done, Ben wraps his arms around Leo's neck and Leo scoops him up to join the girls for dinner. 

***** 

Dinner is soon over and the kids are starting to wind down, after giving the grown-ups a full review of their day during dinner. Margaret can see that they're just about ready for bed. "Ok, you two, time to brush your teeth. After Leo and I get the kitchen cleaned up, since it's not too late, we'll come in and start you a video to watch till you fall asleep. How's that sound?" She knows she's probably spoiling them, but that's what the holidays are for.

Katie perks up at the treat of watching a video in bed. "We can use the little TV in the guest room? Cool! We brought our video, 'The Santa Clause' with us. We have some other Christmas videos with us too." She hops up to hurry and brush her teeth.

"Wait for me, Sis." Ben rushes across the living room to catch up.

With great timing, Colin calls for a short check on the kids and to tell them goodnight. After that, it takes more than a few minutes to get the two kids settled in. First, they have to find their new bears and next, they want hugs and kisses from both Leo and Margaret. The last stalling trick that they try, is begging the adults to stay and watch the movie with them. That suggestion is rejected firmly, but with reassurances that they'll be just across the living room in their bedroom and can easily hear them, if they call during the night. Leo and Margaret have plans for some heavy necking in bed tonight. "Good night is wished by all, as Margaret and Leo leave the room, leaving the door open a crack. 

***** 

Over in their bedroom, Leo peels off his t-shirt first thing and tosses it to the chair in front of her vanity table. A nightly ritual, before he and Margaret waste no time in getting in under the warm covers. Much to Leo's dismay, Margaret has already turned on the Restwarmer, prior to tucking the kids in. She hates a cold bed and Leo loves a cool bed and sadly he's still required to wear some kind of clothing to bed. They really need to get a Restwarmer with duel controls, so he can keep his side turned off. For now, Margaret has compromised by keeping the dial at a low setting and Leo can make up the difference for her. Not a problem, as he soon proves. He just loves the feel of her soft flannel shirt under his hand as he rubs against her breast, teasing the erect nipple. She wiggles with delight and moves closer to him. He gives a small growl of approval and she shushes him for fear that they'll get too loud and wake the, hopefully soon to be asleep, children on the other side of the apartment. Leo gives a soft chuckle at her scolding him, but he does change his vocal approval to soft moans, as she rubs a thumb across his nipple in return. He ceases his attentions to her breast and reaches around her, rubbing his hand in a circular motion, before cupping her hips to pull hers firmly to his. She happily wiggles again, to rub against his hips, to encourage a response from him. He responds to her encouragement by thrusting his hips against her satin covered mound. She moans at the pleasure his lips are giving at the same time, trailing up her chin line, making for the spot just behind her earlobe. It drives her wild. 

The door pops open after a short knock and Katie is heard to exclaim to her little brother, "I told you they wouldn't be asleep and I just knew that they'd be kissing again." 

Leo and Margaret both rise slightly in surprise and whip their heads to the door to see the kids hugging their new stuffed bears, with dissatisfied looks on their faces. Margaret gives a small gasp of surprise, quickly followed by a sound of disbelief as the adults fall back to the pillows. Leo, after the startled appearance, chuckles at the kids looking at them like scolding parents, who've caught them eating cookies in bed. He knows this is a first for Margaret, with her quickly trying to look innocent to the probing eyes of children, entering your room unannounced. It's obvious that the kids are welcome anytime in Colin's room and Colin must have never had a reason to discourage them in this practice. 

Katie faces changes to the a look of a sad little girl, "The movie is off and we're not sleepy." 

Ben yawns, which contradicts him nodding his head in agreement to his sister's announcement. 

Katie uses her best pitiful voice, trying to play on the sympathies of the adults. "Can we get in bed with you. It's a long way across to the guest room." She gives the only reason she can think of, as they move slowly into the room to lean against the end of the bed, in hopes that their request will be granted. 

Leo looks sideways to see Margaret's reaction and she's looking at him for a decision. They're both a little disheveled, but luckily she's still buttoned. So, to her, the real question is if Leo is in a passive condition to let children in under the covers with them. 

He reads her face and chuckles at her questioning eyes, "Sure, Kids, it's fine for a little while and then it's back to your own bed. This bed was not made big enough for the four of us, for any length of time."

The kids grin at his agreement, scrambling up over the end of the bed, crawling to the top and quickly diving under the covers between Leo and Margaret. The twosome are still grinning and hugging their bears with satisfaction. "Thanks, Leo and Aunt Margaret," is Katie's sincere appreciation.

Leo leans over the two and in mock anger accuses them. "Did I hear you two right? Did you not like me kissing Margaret?" His voice has laughter in it and he's grinning at them. He leans down and starts smooching loudly on both the kids alternately. They giggle and wiggle with happiness. They just love Leo teasing them. This is great fun for them. 

Margaret joins in on the fun. "Hey, I give great kisses too." She starts giving them loud smacking kisses, till both kids are breathless with laughing and are panting for breath. 

Ben finally pipes up in a small tired, but hopeful voice, "Leo, what if we fall asleep, before the little while is up?"

Leo leans over Katie to use a mock-whisper, close to Ben face, "If that happens, Sport, I guess you'll have to wait till morning to find out." Realization spreads across the tired, but happy face now and Ben wiggles in comfortably against his aunt. 

Katie snuggles against Leo, "Tells us a story and maybe we'll get sleepy."

Leo agrees with his wonderfully deep rumbling but soft voice, "OK, I'll tell you a story about two people who were so close in spirit, that they just could just sense that they had known each other at different times in history. The may have know each other back in the time of brave knights with swords and Ladies of the court that needed defending?" Leo voice rumbles on as he weaves a tale to lull the minds of the two cuddled in between them to sleep. Margaret smiled softly to discover this wonderful side of Leo. That of the father side in him that can dream up a bedtime fairytale, as easily as he can compose a political statement for the President. 

Soon, Leo looks up at her with a smile of satisfaction at his success in getting the kids asleep. He moves to swing his legs from under the covers. "I'll take her over first and be back for Ben. Then if you're a good girl, I'll tell you the end of the tale and how they lived happily ever after."

Margaret nods quickly and in total agreement to his plan. She loves the happily ever after part and hopes to do her part justice, to reward him for his clever story-telling skills. She also hopes to encourage him to reveal other skills he may still have hidden from her.

***** 

Leo rejoins her after his last trip across the apartment. "Now, my dear, where were we before the little darlings interrupted?"

Margaret gives a soft moan of approval and slides over to cuddle in against his body. "I think we were just about right here." She pulls his hips against hers and gives a reminder wiggle, just to get him up to speed.

He growls his approval, he has been waiting all day to get her in his arms and to show her just how much he wants to love her. Leo goes to unbutton her pajamas, to savor her breasts to his heart's delight and to make her breathless with his attentions. She moans, as his mouth is following his hand's decent on her buttons. She whispers softly and a little sadly, "Leo, I don't think you should go there tonight, he kids might come back in, since we made them welcome here the first time. It's fine for you to be bare chested in front of them, like Colin does, but I don't think it would be OK for me to be caught bare chested." 

Leo gives her a disappointed groan, but then give a soft chuckle, "We could say we're not sexist and feel that females should have the same freedom." He rubs her breast through the soft flannel, again teasing the nipple to a firm peak. 

She giggles and gives him a mock scolding, "Nice try, Leo, but no such luck. Katie is old enough to understand that females keep their breasts covered in mixed company. She would definitely ask questions that we do not want to answer right now."

"Speaking of now, how about I go exploring in dark and mysterious places," he goes digging under the cover with his hand, to find the bottom edge of her pajama top. "I wonder if I can find my way, blindly searching for your hidden treasures"? 

She gives a soft "ohhhh" of anticipation, as he goes exploring, up from the bottom, moving slowly, caressing her ribs. He's searching for her mounds of delight under her clothes, getting his way, with still leaving her clothes on. He loves a challenge and this is a most enjoyable one for both of them. She moans and makes other sounds of approval, which are smothered by his mouth closing over hers. He plunders her mouth and explores it as well. He's good at multi-tasking. 

She joins in with some exploring of her own, on his body. Rubbing her hands up the side of his ribs, hesitating a moment to flick her thumb on his nipple, to make him squirm at her determined treatment to it, to harden like her own. When he growls at her in response to her knowing what he likes and boldly getting a reaction from him. She nibbles at his lip, encouraged by his sounds. She slides her hand around to his back, to rub with teasing strokes up and down his spine, till he shivers at her soft touches. She relents and moves her hand down to slip it under the band of his satin pants, caressing the peach fuzz of his firm hips. Stroking the area where she knows the tiny jet tattoo is located. Loving the warmth that radiates from his body. As he increases his attention to her with his hands and his lips, she responds to the need to somehow to get closer to her love. She throws her leg over his, to rub her mound firmly against his growing manhood. 

He pulls her fully against his body. Wrapping her firmly in his arms, rubbing his free hand, from the nape of her neck up under the soft flannel, to the band of her panties. Leo follows her lead and slips his hand underneath her silk panties to caress the soft roundness of her hips. 

She wants to touch him more intimately, but is hoping that they don't get too carried away and get too loud. She worries that the kids might come over to investigate the noise. She has never had to face this situation. She closes her mouth over his and moves her hand to the front of him to cup the warm velvet skin below his manhood. 

Leo moans into her mouth with satisfaction. At her moving them to a new level of passion, he explores the soft curls that he has easy access to with her leg over him. He whispers loving words in her ear as he reaches under the pillow where he keeps a small tube of lube with a flip top. Leo knows that once she's relaxing and she starts to move them along faster that he can not make a clear break from her to go too far to fetch the lube. With one hand he successfully retrieves a small amount and returns to fondling her pleasure point. He still needs to be gentle and take his time to build her pleasure slowly.

Margaret moans into his mouth to smother the sounds at are involuntarily emerging from her. She loves what he's doing to her, the stroking and circling, then dipping farther to repeat the motions at the opening to her womanhood. Leo is moving between the two sensitive areas, making her wiggle against his fingers to fully enjoy the sensations he's creating. In return, her hands are now more active on his manhood as well. They're both working the other up, to the edge of passion. Now, both of them are losing control over some of the louder sounds that are coming from them. 

Margaret pulls her lips from his with a monumental effort. The sound of their heavy breathing is loud, in the quiet room. Maybe they should have opted to have the CD player going, but then again, with it on, they wouldn't have any warning if the kids were on their way in. She gives him another quick, soft kiss with love-swollen lips. "Leo, we have gotta cool off. We can't do this with the kids here and their door cracked open. We're getting louder and louder. They're going to hear us. They may not be sleeping as deeply in a strange bed, with their dad not here. I'm sorry, Leo."

Leo returns her kiss with his own swollen lips. "Don't be sorry, Baby. You're right. Cooling off is a good idea tonight. The kids might not sleep well and they might return for some reassurance during the night." He chuckles and admits, "Plus, I really don't want to have to get up and change my satin pants, after you get done having your wicked way with my body." 

She giggles against his bare chest, as he rolls onto his back, pulling her along to lie tucked in under his arm. Leo kisses the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her hair. She cuddles in and smiles softly at the reassuring sound of his heart. She stretches her arm across his chest to hug him lovingly, as she hears his breathing slow in rhythm and she sighs in contentment, as they settle off to sleep and she thinks about how much she loves him and how much she loves the holidays with her family. She is so blessed this year to have both. 

***** 

Continues in part 3

Posted on 01-04-04


	3. Christmas part 3

**Title**: Christmas 3/? Twilight Series 4 /?
    
    **By**: chipmunk and leosimpishgrin 

**Pairing**: Leo/Margaret - Romance

**Rating**: R

**Disclaimer**: See Part 1-Posted 12-25-03

**Warning:**_ Sexual content – _

The beginning has been read and rated a 'strong' R

***** 

Tuesday morning - Dec 23

Margaret is still flipping and flopping like she has all night. Just knowing that the kids are across the apartment has her listening with one ear for them to call for her or anticipating one of them arriving at the bedroom door. Ever time after she wakes listening or if she actually goes and checks on them, she cuddles back closer to Leo, which brings him to awareness that she's pressing against him again. 

Leo's more than pleased at her cuddling to him all night. He usually takes advantage each time to kiss on her bare skin at her neck and of course, his hand has to go exploring on the front of her, before he can settle back to slumber, with her firmly tucked tight to him. 

A few times, Margaret finds the need to capture his hand and hold it in place against her middle, because he's definitely getting the night friskies. More than once she's aware that something else is firmly pressed between them. Morning seems like a long way off for her right now, with Leo tempting her. 

Once again during the night, after Margaret stirs and moves against him, Leo sighs with acceptance, after his failing attempts to get some 'middle of the night' loving going is cut short. He gives up each time after her curtailing his night maneuvers, chuckling softly against her ear, kissing the edge and pulling her tight to settle his hips firmly against hers, letting her 'feel' how she's effecting him even in his sleep. He's not a patient man, not when it comes to his Margaret. Morning can't come soon enough for him.

Well before the winter dawn, Leo knows it's time for them to give up any attempt of actually getting any restful sleep. They're both unable to lie still for any length of time. They're both impatient for morning. 

Margaret's antsy for two reasons; the sleeping kids in the guest room and Leo giving her little love kisses that he's been brushing against her sensitive skin all night, with his sleep soften lips. That man is going to make her crazy, but she's so willing to follow him there and he knows it. 

With them still cuddled together, Leo starts again with his tiny soft kisses to her neck and slides his hand under the back of her pajama top to caress her warm, bare skin. She moans with pleasure at Leo cheating and using her favorite weakness of a back rub to get her to relax, but, before she gets drowsy again, he slides his hand to the front of her to again explore his favorite weakness of getting a nice response from her nipples. 

Margaret again groans, but this time it's with satisfaction to his touches.

Leo shifts slightly away and rolls her toward him onto her back. He leans over her to kiss her lips in a passionate good morning greeting. 

Margaret reaches up and slips her arms around his neck, to pull him down on top of her to deepen the kiss. She can feel against her thigh that Leo is again getting frisky and this time she's ready to discover his motives. There is just one hitch today to their usual morning pastime. The kids might wake up and come in on them and she now wants to feel his warm skin on hers, as well. Margaret's mind is still able to rationalize during Leo's attentions to her lips and body, but just barely, "Leo, we need a plan." 

Leo pauses with his lips exploring her soft skin long enough to breathe out, "Sure, Baby, whatever you say." He's putty in her hands at this point. Leo has now unbuttoned her top two buttons and resumes kissing her soft creamy skin. 

"Leo, we can't do this here, with the possibility of the kids walking in," She stops speaking. Leo is making his way around her breast. His sucks gently on her nipple making her check her breath. 

She pulls his smiling face to hers, to get his attention and to enable her to think clearly. "Leo, I'll go check on the kids, to make sure that they're sleeping soundly and you go start the shower to warm up. I'd have you go check the kids, but the front of you tells me that you're already warmed up." She gives him a little rub to the front of his satin pants, to assure him she's correct. 

Leo chuckles and gives her a kiss at her correct assumption, "Good idea, Baby, they should sleep for awhile and if they wake and come into our room, they'll hear the shower running." 

"We can lock the bathroom door," Margaret adds to her rapid planning. 

"And the agent will not let them out of the apartment," Leo points out to ends her worries. 

"Ok, good plan. Lets move." Margaret is now in a hurry to get to shower, as much as Leo is. 

"Right behind you, Baby," Leo agrees and slides out of bed to do as he's bid.

"Leo, that's where you've been all night and it's part of our problem this morning. You have us both all hot and bothered with your night friskies." Margaret puts the blame where it belongs, but with happiness in her soft voice. 

Leo's soft, deep chuckles of admission can be heard by Margaret, as she crosses the living room. That man is so bad and they both love it.

***** 

Margaret is back in a flash, "Leo, the kids are sleeping like angels." 

"Wonderful, as I have the devil in me right now," he turns and pulls her into a kiss. 

"Leo, we may not be able to fool around for a long time, even with it being so early this morning. The kids won't sleep forever." She tries to warn him logically, but with his lips on hers, logic seems to be long gone by now, for both of them.

Leo gives her his best devilish grin, "Oh, good. Fast and frantic is fun too."

"You might be right at that, Leo," in Leo's arms she tries to remember that showering is actually for getting clean. "Leo, drop em."

"Whatever you say, Baby." He's so willing and quickly hooks his thumbs in the band of his satin pants and slides them off his hips to drop to the floor, a shiny dark pile at his feet. 

Margaret catches her breath at the sight of his arousal and quickly follows his example and drops her pajamas to the floor like a sky blue puddle. He pulls her to him for kiss and a fast fondle. 

Margaret knows their time is limited and quickly suggests, "Sweetie, lets move this to the shower. You know that you like me wet." 

"Baby, you talk like that much more and I won't make it to the shower." Leo reluctantly backs away from her creamy body. 

Once in the shower's warm spray, Margaret figures that they might as well do two things at the same time. He likes lots of bubbles and she applies a plentiful amount of body wash to her bath puff. She flips the shower to spray straight down and not at them any longer. She doesn't want them to rinse off too soon. Soap can be wonderful to play with. 

Leo is hard to distract from his passion with her wet breasts, but Margaret makes him pause, for her to soap her body as he watches with lustful eyes. Then she starts to rub the soapy puff over his upper body, teasing his nipples with the texture of the puff, both softly caressing and the netting stimulating to him as well. He moves back in, to take her in his arms. He kisses and nips at her warm and wet neck, just below her ear. She makes use of the puff to stroke him over the rest of his torso. Reaching behind him to rub the area with the tattoo, which interrupts his wandering hands and suckling mouth long enough for him to growl at her with a sexy tone. To again get a growl of satisfaction from him, she uses the puff to spread soap bubbles over his hips. He pulls them closer together and sliding his hand down her soapy arm, he confiscates the puff from her hand. Margaret is not surrendering her quest to simulate all of his skin with bubbles and reaches down with her hands to massage the bubbles around on the cheeks of his hips. Purposely pulling his hips in firmly to hers. 

He manhood is now pressing on her springy mound and it's driving him crazy. 

Leo tries to keep his voice down, "God, Margaret. I love you so much. I just can't touch enough of you, all at once."

She can tell from the breathlessness of his voice that Leo is climbing to the top of his passion. She moves her soapy hands to the front of him and caresses him with long soapy stokes and teases a few fast flicks at the top with her thumb. He moans and instinctively rubs himself against her. 

Leo whispers in her ear, "Margaret, I might go insane at your touch." She kisses his lips and her hands now direct his manhood lower, so he will be able to rub between her legs and past her center, as they have before in bed. 

He's surprised at her bold move and her trusting him not to hurt her. He gently asks her, "You OK with me stroking against you, while we're standing? We've not attempted this before in the shower." At her soft kiss and a shift of her hips, she lets him know that she is. 

His voice is husky and soft, "Trust me, Baby. I know you're not able for me to enter you fully without pain yet. I can be careful." 

She whispers to him, their wet soapy bodies nearly joined. "I trust you, Leo." 

He gently thrusts for a minute or two and listens to her moans that are matching his. The soapy bubbles are helping now, as he slides against her, feeling the heat from her, but he's losing any sense of time. For Leo it's like a fantasy come true. He soon clutches her tightly against his chest with one arm for support, His face is buried in the crook of her neck and his breathing is shaky. His body starts small shutters and with his other hand he moves his manhood, to aim lower to the bottom of the tub, as he crashes over the edge. She places small kisses to his shoulder and makes long strokes up and down his back. Giving him the support he needs for the moment. 

As soon as he recovers, he immediately starts his assault on her body again, hoping to return her kindness and bring her some sexual pleasure. She seems be really relaxed, after her prior worries about the kids, but Margaret's shown that she's as frantic as him and that she's there to play with her Leo. Well he's more than willing now, to play with his Margaret. He stokes his wonderful hands up and down her body, to bring all of her to a heightened awareness. His deepens their kisses to tease her tongue with his. He caresses her hips, before reaching his hand in between them to stroke against her center, now that she's in a high state of passion and is moaning her approval at his attentions. He's learned that she has to have several kinds of stimulus at the same time, for any chance of her reaching her peak. 

He remembers something that they've not tried. He doesn't know if she'll be capable of achieving satisfaction. In bed it's still hit and miss, but the successes are getting better. He grins, as today he thinks she might be able to in the shower, after the eight hours of foreplay he's been giving her all night, as she tossed and turned. He has a new trick up his sleeve and it should be fun trying. He pulls his face back enough to look at her face, with her lips puffy from his kisses, "Baby, can I play around with the shower nozzle to stimulate you more?" At her quick glance at the detachable showerhead, he grins and sounds hopeful, "You know if you twist the head it pulses." At her happy look of understanding, he grabs it off the hook and twists it to pulse. He then lifts her leg to his hip. She grabs him firmly, in a trusting hug, as she turns herself over to his loving administrations. Leo leans back against the wall of the shower, to steady them, as he aims the shower at her pleasure point, it's warm pulses gently beat against it, while he also circles it with a finger of his other hand. At her surprised moan of joy that she muffles in his shoulder, he lowers his head to suckle at a nipple, sucking and licking and sucking again. He's working on her best erogenous zones. 

It's too many sensations at once for her body to resist and in wonder she feels herself nearing the peak, a place she seldom even dreams of, let alone achieves. Only her Leo has the patience and persistence to give this to her. She's nearly sobbing in his shoulder as she breaks over the top and floats back down. 

At the sign that she's peaking, Leo lets the shower nozzle swing free from his hand, to wrap his arms around her in loving support. His mouth finding hers to capture her moans of joy. It takes a great effort on his part, to give this gift to her, but he's not complaining. It's a labor of love. 

Now that they're happy and complete, they return the nozzle to enable them to rinse and then exit the shower. Each grabbing a fluffy towel to wipe off, he dries her back and she dries his to finish. Due to the early hour of the morning they re-don their sleepwear, the children might wake early, as well.

With the apartment still quiet and the alarm not yet gone off, they return to bed to cuddle in the happy afterglow, after their not so fast and very satisfying shower. 

***** 

Margaret is once again resting with her back pressed against the front of Leo in bed. She's stroking the hairs on his forearm draped over her and can feel his warm breath against her neck, where he's pushed her red hair aside to enable him to place tiny kisses there, as he feels so moved to do so. She has been remembering the wonderful gift he gave her this morning. "Leo, I just have to ask, since I'm so amazed, but where did you come up with the idea for your 'new toy' in the shower?" He chuckles against the back of her neck and it sends goose bumps of delight down her back, making her wiggle at the sensation. She's definitely very aware of sensations to her skin this morning. 

He should have known that she would have to ask, "Baby, I have to confess. Remember last weekend when Josh and Donna were here. Donna left to go take her shower and Josh followed her. Well, I was sitting closer to Josh than you were and when he got up, I heard him breathe to himself that she might enjoy him making her happy with the pulsing showerhead. He didn't realizing that I overheard him, but the more I thought about it, the more I thought that someday we might try it. Luckily, it seems to have worked like a charm." He chuckles with happy satisfaction at being able to give her the same joy she so generously gives to him.

"Thank you, Leo. You definitely are resourceful." She cuddles happily with a wiggle against him. The edge is now taken off their previous frustration.

Lying there and savoring the quiet time waiting for the alarm to start their day, Margaret speaks softly, "Leo, I wanted to thank you for suggesting that the kids stay here after Colin left and making yesterday so enjoyable for all of us." 

Leo reassures her, as he rubs his hand against the skin exposed by her oversized top that's trying to slip off her shoulder, "Well, I really enjoy having them here. They're great kids and they're definitely unique individuals, for ones so young. Both of them seem to be really mature and yet little kids at the same time." 

Margaret sighs, "Yeah, and I was impressed at how you handled Katie after she was down to Ron's office. I'm sure that I'd have either blown up at her or have resorted to wringing my hands with worry. You knew just how to handle her," Margaret honestly admits to him and then asks, "Was it instinct or did you learn it with Mallory?" 

"Well, Margaret, actually it was from a lot of things. Most parenting is from instinct. Kids don't come with instructions and yes, I did get experience dealing with a strong-minded little girl, in Mallory. Then, add in the fact that I've been dealing with another stubborn Ryan female for over a dozen years." He chuckles as Margaret flips over in his arms and punches him gently on the chest, at his dig about dealing with her all these years of working together. 

"What do you mean by that comment about another stubborn Ryan female?" Margaret asks with a teasing growl of her own.

Leo gives a low laugh as he captures her hand with his and entwines his fingers with hers. "You should have seen Katie with her arms crossed in defiance, as Ron packed her back to my office under his arm. She was not backing down to the head of the President's Secret Service detail. You wonderful Ryan females must believe in going up against anyone, to defend your point. You sure don't back down from me, till I actually growl at you."

"You might be right there, Leo." Margaret admits with a smirk of satisfaction, now taking his comment as a compliment. She snuggles in with her face tucked under his chin and they nod off for a moment, content to rest in each other's arms.

***** 

The next thing that they're aware of is the sound of two little voices at the foot of the bed. 

"I remember Mom and Dad sleeping like that. Adults do that when they love each other." Katie explains to her little brother, forgetting to keep her voice down in the room with sleeping adults. 

"But, Dad said that they're not married. Don't people that love each other get married?" Ben is sure that the answer won't help him to understand. People are harder for him to figure out than math or computers.

Leo and Margaret are now awake and not moving, as they listen to the two small ones working out their relationship. Both adults are having a tough time of not snickering.

'Well, maybe they will sometime soon and we can come back to DC for their wedding." Katie has a superior, but hopeful tone to her voice. "We might even get to be in the wedding." 

The kids now are leaning on the end of the bed, facing each other, each resting on an elbow. Both are very at ease, while having this discussion.

Ben glances at the couple in the bed and back to his big sister, "Katie, Aunt Margaret and Leo hug all the time, even when they're sleeping," Ben sounds like he can't figure out why two people would find this comfortable. He looks down at his bare feet and wiggles his toes in the thick carpet. 

Katie watches Ben's toe wiggling and also wiggles her slightly bigger toes in the soft carpet. "At least they're not 'kissing' again, Ben. They do 'that' almost as much as they hug. We got to do better at breaking them of the habit." Katie gives a screech, as Leo pops up and grabs her from the bottom of the bed, dragging her up between the couple for a loud, smacking, good morning kiss. 

At Ben's sound of protest at being left out, Margaret reaches down and pulls up a willing Ben, who giggles at his aunt giving him fast little kisses all over his face, as his good morning kiss. 

Katie's now feeling shortchanged and wiggles out of Leo's arms and tries to wedge in between her brother and her aunt, to receive her fair share of kisses. 

Leo reaches for Ben and drags him over, trading kids, tucking him backward against his chest. He proceeds to gives Ben loud smooches on his neck, ear and cheek, till Ben is breathless with laughing and is weakly trying to cover his face with his hands, which Leo is kissing on a well. 

Margaret is kissing Katie all over her face and neck, as fast as she can, not stopping at Katie's laughing protests, till Katie is weak and surrenders. 

While the adults lie back and the kids rest against them to catch their breath, Katie remarks that she remembers her parents doing this to them when they were really little. She snuggles in against her aunt savoring lying in a cuddle, with female arms around her that she so longs for as a little girl. It makes her feel safe. 

Ben rolls over, now that Leo is lying back, to rest his head on Leo chest like he does with his dad. Leo is instinctively rubbing Ben's back and Ben is making happy sighs of contentment, while he recuperates from the fun of getting the adults awake. It such hard work for little kids.

"Margaret, is it a Ryan trait to love getting back rubs?" Leo smiles at the Ben's enjoyment.

"Must be, Leo. I can only speak for myself," Margaret grins at Katie nodding her head in agreement and immediately rolling on her stomach to get her back rubbed by her aunt. 

With the kids content between them, the alarm soon rings to disrupt the quiet time that they're sharing. Ben immediately announces to them that he's starving. 

Katie adds in her two cents, "Ben's always hungry. Dad thinks he's getting ready to do a growing spurt."

Leo scoops the giggling boy off the bed with him, "Ben, we better hurry to the men's side of the apartment to get dressed. We have pancakes to make this morning." Ben's eyes practically sparkle with delight. Not only at being included as one of the men by Leo, but that he gets to help Leo fix breakfast. 

Leo is in as much of a hurry to get to the kitchen, as Ben is. His coffee is waiting. He starts to walk around the bed, still carrying Ben.

Katie pops off the bed to run to get her clothes from the guest room and calls back, "Aunt Margaret, wait for me in the 'ladies' side. I want to watch you as you do your hair and makeup."

Leo stops at the other side of the bed and bends to give a sitting up Margaret a kiss, with Ben now tucked against him, putting him in between the adults. Ben's protest at the yucky kiss has the adults laughing again. 

Margaret smiles as she hears them planning the pancake making process in the guestroom's bathroom, as she comes out of the kitchen after getting a mug of coffee to enjoy while dressing.

After finishing her hair curling, with some added advice from Katie, Margaret is sitting at her vanity table with Katie at her elbow watching. Katie makes the statement, "Aunt Margaret, I can't wait till I'm old enough to wear make-up. I'm going to have a huge case to carry all my make-up and lotions and nail polish. I plan on being a independent woman that looks wonderful." Margaret looks at Katie's wishful face reflected in the vanity mirror, "Well, Miss Wonderful, how about just a little of this?" Margaret puts just a light dusting of blush on Katie. She then gives her a spritz of cologne, before applying it to herself. 

Katie is so pleased at the touch of makeup from her aunt, just like she's grownup. Katie's face lights up at a thought, "Hey, Aunt Margaret, I have some lip balm that's tinted pink. I can use that for my lipstick." 

Colin and Granny Wilson may choke Margaret for getting her started wanting to use makeup. All little girls want to play makeup. Margaret stipulates to Katie at her return, "Katie, It's only OK for the makeup, since it's the holidays and you're not in school. It's a treat, because you're going to work at the White House and we want to look professional."

Katie is in seventh heaven. The holidays just keep getting better and better. 

***** 

Margaret looks with astonishment at the amount of pancakes that Ben has eaten. "Leo, is he going to get sick later? He's eaten as many as you have."

Leo exchanges a look with Ben, "He's fine, Margaret. He's a growing boy. I imagine that when he gets to be a teenager, he'll match Josh at eating everything that is not nailed down in the kitchen." 

Ben grins at Leo defending him, then turns to his aunt, "Yeah, growing up is hard work and I'm the shortest one here."

Margaret reaches over to ruffle his red hair so much like hers and he reaches up to smooth it back down. ~_Girls, they just don't understand about being a guy_.~ Ben goes back to finish his pancakes and cold milk.

***** 

It's time to clear the table and get to the office. Katie wants a morning job to do and she gets to tell the agent that they'll soon be ready to go. This morning, she also has her own reason to talk to the agent. She takes the initiative and asks, "Agent Lewis, can you help me send a message to Agent Butterfield? I'd like to set up an appointment to see him again today on an important matter." She likes the formality of the Secret Service and is trying to sound professional. 

Agent Lewis nods and replies, "Yes, Miss Ryan. I can convey that message. I'm sure that Agent Butterfield will contact Mr. McGarry's office about a time." He's sure that Ron Butterfield will make time for her, with her staying here with Leo and Margaret. 

She knows she's just a little kid, so she reveals her reason to the agent, in hopes that it will add weight to her request, "I want to make an appointment with Agent Butterfield to apologize for something in person. I won't take up much of his time."

Agent Lewis is impressed with her honest character. She obviously comes from a good family. She just might have the makings of an agent in her.

With him being assigned to Leo's detail, he was apprised, before coming on duty that she might have a fascination with weapons, after her determined stand with Ron Butterfield yesterday. It also made the White House grapevine of Ron carrying her through the halls, like a sack of potatoes under his arm, to return her to Leo. The black look on her face at the time told everyone that she was not happy or backing down. 

***** 

In the car, the kids are in the back seat between them, with it being the safest place for them to be, for the short ride to the White House. Ben is sitting tucked under Margaret's arm and since he really can't see out the window, he's lost in his own world for the moment, holding his teddy bear facing him on his knee. 

Once they're on their way, Katie speaks to Leo of what she's done, "Uncle Leo."

Leo looks over smiling at Margaret, "Oh no, Katie's using 'Uncle' Leo again." He looks down at Katie, "Confessing already this morning, Pixie, or do you need rescuing from another adventure?" He pulls her close against his side to let her know that he's not serious or upset. He's getting the idea that Katie is one of those kids that just naturally finds herself in scrapes, whether she goes looking for them or they just find her. Life with Katie will never be dull. He finds her to be a wonderful gift added to his life, but he knows that at times Colin must want to 'give her away', but then she looks at you with her light-blue eyes and you love her all the more, for her zest for life. 

"Uncle Leo, I've been calling you that since yesterday," she sounds like it's been forever. Time passes differently for a child. She pauses to take a deep breath and sits a little straighter, before she continues, "I wanted to be honest and tell you what I did this morning. When I talked to the agent at the door, I asked him to set it up for me to talk to Agent Butterfield today. I want to apologize to him for my behavior, in person." She has a sound to her voice that is a mixture of both impending doom and the need to make it right that only kids seem to be able to master. She twists to look up at Leo's rugged face that she can already read. She quickly remembers the many looks it has had for her, over the last two days. She needs him to trust her again and not be disappointed in her, to prove herself again. 

Leo leans down and places a kiss on top her head and pulls her in for a hug again. "You're a good kid, Katie. You're a good girl." It's high praise from Leo. He takes Katie's hand to hold for the rest of the trip. He knows that her facing Ron in his office will be a brave and somewhat scary thing. He reflects about yesterday with her and Ron, maybe not so much with Katie. 

***** 

When they arrive at the White House, Leo holds a hand of each kid, till Margaret gets them signed in, the process is faster today, possibly due to Leo waiting with them. He gives a small smile at the kids rapt attention to their surroundings. Katie is focused on the security check-in process and she would've slowed down the works, if she were allowed to 'help' Aunt Margaret. Ben is interested in the room and the people that pass through it going to the various jobs they perform for the White House, gently swinging his bear. Leo follows Ben's scan of the passing staff and flashes a real smile at the thought of how he must look to them. Just like a normal person visiting with children.

Ben looks at Leo's hand holding his, it's different than his Dad's, not tan and toughened by hands of labor, but still comforting to hold, with his firm grip and long fingers that are wrapped around his small hand. Ben gives the hand a quick two tugs and looks up at the face that's become familiar to him, "Leo, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Sport, anything." Leo quickly assures him. 

"Can I call you Uncle Leo, like Katie does," Ben looks at him hopefully. 

Leo smiles gently down at the small boy, "I'd be very happy if you would, Ben." 

"Thanks, Uncle Leo." Ben swings his bear happily with more energy. Looking, today, like the small boy he is and not the little man the world usually sees from him with his intelligence. 

***** 

After the senior staff meeting, the President has Leo to stay behind to discuss how they're escaping the White House for a shopping trip this morning. 

"Sir, Ron will be here in a moment to finalize the last minute details for today's trip." Leo adds, "Mr. President, your annual trip to the old book store is set for tomorrow afternoon." Leo is trying to keep the interest of the President, who is happily anticipating the day's outing. The President is as bad as any kid at Christmas, with not waiting well. 

Ron arrives on schedule, "Mr. President, the Secret Service has locked down the mall for an hour this morning for you. The only ones in the mall will be cleared employees that are scheduled to work." 

"Ron, am I going to the same mall as last year? I need one with a good jewelry store. I want to get Abby a new set of pearls." Jed has a plan and he'll have Leo there to keep him from screwing up his selection. 

Ron clarifies for the President, "Sir, we always use a different mall each year for security reasons. Mr. President, there's a variety of stores in the mall, including at least one jewelry store." Ron was careful to find a mall in the area with a good selection of small stores. It's easier to scan the smaller ones individually, than a few large one. 

"When is Abby and Margaret going shopping?" the President asks Ron with some uncertainty.

Ron is glad he can answer this, as he never knows what the President will think to question, "Mr. President, The First Lady is schedule to do her shopping at a different mall this afternoon, after we do a quick sweep and double her detail. Sir, I assure you, both of the women will be safe." 

"Yeah, but the credit cards won't be," The President jokes. "Hey, why can't the girls go with us at the same time? We can ditch them long enough to go into the jewelry store." Jed is warming to his new idea. He might even pick up a clue or two about what Abby is getting him for Christmas.

Ron hates to back the President down, but it is his job, "Sir, we really can't do that on this short of a notice. Mr. President, it will spread the agents too thin to cover both of you and 'you' are the agents first priority. That would leave the First Lady without adequate protection."

Charlie arrives at the door, "Mr. President, Toby, would like a moment with you when you're done." 

The President sees Toby standing in the outer office behind Charlie, "Toby, come on in. We're just plotting my escape."

Toby enter hesitantly, "Yes, Sir, I heard you're shopping this morning with Leo. Sir, I can come back. I wouldn't want to interrupt you plotting your escape route." Toby says with a small sarcastic smile.

"No, Toby, sit. Sit. We won't be much longer." The President waves him to a chair with confidence that Toby will comply. 

Leo adds a final point to the President previous question, "Sir, I like to remind you that Margaret and I have the kids with us today. We really can't both be gone from them, at the same time."

The President looks at him not understanding, "Leo, they have the run of the West Wing. I'm sure that the staff would watch them for a short while." The President tries to defend his request and to sway Leo into agreeing.

"Mr. President, I don't think so. Margaret would worry the whole time and really not enjoy herself." Leo hopes that his reasoning will change the Presidents mind. "Sir, Let's go with the original plan that Ron has set up."

The President throw up his hands, "All right, Leo, I give up. You know you're ruining my chance to catch Abby buying my gift." Leo gives him a look that said he should have known that his friend had an alternative motive. The President easily reads his friends face. ~_He knows me so well_.~ "All right, the girls will go later. Leo, does Ron knows what types of shops you want to visit?"

Leo smiles at his friend for even asking, "Besides the jewelry store, I'd like to look in at an electronics/computer store and possibly a toy store." He was hesitant to mention the last one to his friend. He hopes that store shopping goes well.

Even Toby rolls his eyes at the thought of the President in a toy store. Thank God he has not been commanded to go. Toby plans on a fast exit from here.

The President grins at Leo's worried look, "Ron, it's a go then."

Ron quickly gets up to leave, before the President changes his mind again and he has to change it back. Tactfully, of course, "Thank you, Mr. President."

"Now, Toby, what can I do to help you." The President is now getting impatient to clear his schedule. He gets to leave soon.

Toby shifts with a little nervous discomfort, "Sir, I just wanted to give you the Christmas toast suggestions, for you to look over and the Christmas blessing you wanted to start the dinner with."

The President scans the pages quickly, not really reading, which he knows drives Toby nuts, "Thank you, Toby, I'll look them over more carefully when I get back and let you know which toast I like later today."

"Thank you, Sir. If I may, I'd like to go and check with Sam about the speech notes you wanted for the start of the dance." Toby has other things to get done today, before the majority of the staff starts to disappear on him for the holiday. 

"Sure, Toby, I'll get back to you." The President grants him permission to leave, as Toby is already shifting his weight toward the door.

"Yes, Sir, thank you." Toby leaves out the same door that he entered by, to the outer office. 

Where he finds Ron just hanging up from a call at Charlie's desk and they fall into step together, as they leave. 

Toby makes the comment, "Well, Ron, at least Leo put a stop to the President's idea of leaving the kids to roam free in the West Wing halls, unsupervised, going from office to office like elves." 

Ron makes a sound of disbelief, "They'd be worse than elves, they're smart kids. What they could think of, to get into, is staggering. I think we should put a tracker ankle bracelet on each of them." He turns to look at Toby without breaking stride, "Wonder if I could sell it to Margaret? At least we'd know where they are at all times."

"Tied to a leash would work just as well," Toby suggests, even with the fact that he likes Ben. 

"No, Toby," Ron replies sarcastically, "A tracker device doesn't require a person to check on them to see if they managed to get untied and are roaming loose." Ron gets serious again, "I still opt for going with the tracker idea." Ron has learned to rely on his security devices. Kids wandering freely in the White House could be a nightmare.

***** 

At the closed mall, the President's limo pulls up at the side door, near the end where most to the shops are that the President and Leo are interested in, according to their input at the briefing.

The President gets out and as Ron has instructed him, he moves quickly to gain the safety of the malls inside area. Leo is whisked in the mall almost as quickly, right behind him. The two men are shortly walking shoulder-to-shoulder, as they walk toward the center aisle, where an assistant is waiting to guide them if needed. "Hey, Leo, you want to hit the toy store first, maybe they have a Toys R Us," Jed suggests, like they're boys looking for some fun at the mall. 

Shortly after entering the Toy store, the President has already been playing with several noisy rescue trucks and arguing about the violence of some of the toys. Soon after that, Jed and Leo are easy found by their voices at the video games display, with joysticks going furiously. When they both won a game each, Jed demands a playoff game. Leo hands his joystick to Charlie. He can now guess accurately what little Gus is getting for Christmas from Grandpa Jed. He has real purchases to make. He has kids to buy for this year. Oh, boy! Now, how is he to get the gifts past Margaret's approval? For the gifts, he has a few ideas in mind, but he agrees with Jed that kids love video games. Leo has to keep in mind that they have to fly home, taking what they get for Christmas with them on the plane. So, he's thinking small, lots of small. 

After he makes his purchases, the items are taken to the limo escorted by an agent and he knows right where to find the President. Leo smiles at Jed getting loud and making threatening declarations to the game's inventor, the joystick and, of course, Charlie, who is giving the President a total beating at the child's game. The President glances up when he hears Leo chuckling at him losing. "Glad to see you're so amused at me getting pounded by Charlie. He has the advantage of growing up with a joystick in his hand. Thanks a lot for tag teaming me here." The agents are getting restless at the President yelling and moaning in the toy store and keeping moving closer to his location. It really makes them nervous. 

Leo takes Jed by the arm after he loses the game to Charlie, to pull him from the store. "Come on, old friend, let the kid enjoy his victory. I need to find the computer/electronic store." He tempts, "Mr. President, they should have games there for the computers."

The President pauses and looks back to Charlie. " Get them to bag one of those game machines up for me. Be sure to include that game." 

Charlie grins, but has to be logical, "Sir, it's a kids toy."

The President barely hesitates before agreeing. "Then, get some other non-violent games that Gus will like and we can keep it at the White House for when he visits. If you're real good, Charlie, you and Zoey can use it once and awhile."

"Yes, Sir" Charlie grins, watching his timing and adds just loud enough to be heard, as the two older men pass out of the store's door. "Sir, we'll make sure 'not' to use it when you're around."

***** 

Leo knows that his shopping needs are giving the President a great deal of entertainment. When they enter the electronic/computer store, the two men are tempted to check out the DVD's display, just inside the door. 

The President confides, as he flips though the titles, "Leo, I can get any movie I want to view at the White House, new or old, but I still enjoy our movie nights in the residence the best." 

Leo smiles at the good times they've had, after they introduced the First Couple to movie night and the fun of acting like teenagers again, necking with the lights down low. "Me too, Sir. We should try to do it again after the first of the year." 

"Hey, Leo. Look at this one, 'Pirates of the Caribbean'. Looks like one the family would like as well as me. I guess everyone is going to these DVD's now instead of videotapes.

Leo looks around scanning the store, while the President decides on a few more movies, for him and Abby to watch while tucked in bed, according to him.

Leo glances back to the display and over to the near tower of DVD players waiting for Christmas shoppers. He has a brilliant idea for a gift he needs to purchase. He moves to the Presidents side and lets him in on his idea. "Sir, you think we could quickly pick out a few that are rated for families, for me?" 

"You know, Leo, you're a big boy. Margaret and you can watch R rated movies, if you want." The President teases him.

"Sir, are you going to help or are you going to torment me some more?" Leo asks knowing what the President will answer and regrets immediately his question. "Sir, let me remind you that the sooner we get the movies picked out, the sooner we move on to computer games." 

"Leo, you just said the magic words." The President is hoping for a display model to try out the games.

***** 

At the computer store, Leo again leaves Charlie to explain how to play a new computer game, while he moves around the store to make a few more purchases for his newly expanded family. He even finds one that they can share with the kids, with their computer at their home.

Leo leaves his credit card with the assistant to finalize his purchases, while he goes to let Charlie know that it's time to unplug the President from the computer.

At the President ignoring Charlie's attempts, Leo leans in close to the President's ear and whispers" Mr. President, it's time to finally get to the main reason we came shopping today. The jewelry store."

The President turns and grins at him, "You mean it's time for you to spend some real money, Leo." Charlie takes the opportunity to remove the joystick from the President's hand and quits the game, even with the President voicing his displeasure at being out maneuvered by Charlie. 

***** 

While walking in the hall listening to the carols playing and doing some window-shopping, the President gives into temptation, "Leo, this is the best. It's an old fashion confectioner's shop. Look at the taffy machine in the window. Cool! The cook is adding red to the white to get it to stripe. I gotta have some to take back to the staff. Charlie, get a good amount of taffy from there and make sure he gives us some of the striped. I want to slip some to Gus and Annie when they get here."

Leo looks as his friend with exasperation, "We'll, Sir, I'm sure Liz and Abby will appreciate you giving them a sugar high. I better keep an eye on my two or you'll have them bouncing off the walls of my office." He rolls his eyes at the look of delight on the President's face, at his comment.

***** 

Entering the jewelry store, Leo is surprised at the upscale look. He just might get all his shopping done in one place. Leo loves to give jewelry. It's one of the benefits of having money that he easily learned to enjoy. Jewelry selection is another of his hobbies that he has enjoyed for years. He knows his stones and he never has to worry about complaints from his gift recipients. This store is nice, it's hard for him get away from the office at this time of year, not counting the fact that he still has to take his agents with him out in public. Leo looks at Jed and sees the pleased look he's wearing, as he walks past the clear display cases in the center of the floor. He knows that Jed is not as knowledgeable about jewelry, as he is, so Leo needs to keep an eye on his purchases, Jed buys what catches his eye. Leo hopes this goes well, just how much trouble can the president cause in a jewelry store. The two men are semi-private in the store after Jed greets the owner, who discreetly waits to the side, watching to offer assistance if needed. 

Charlie, being the only staff member roped into staffing the President, is there to finalizing the purchases for the President and he quietly signals to the owner and his assistant to hold a distance, as he does. This trip is for the best friends to spend an hour, stolen out of their hectic lives, to just be friends shopping for Christmas. It's just once a year after all. 

Leo joins Jed at a case of pearl items tastefully displayed in a near rainbow of color shades to choose from. Leo is pleased at the high quality of selection. "Sir, you need to decide what shade of pearl you're wanting to get for Abby. Are you looking to add it to an ensemble that she already has and match that shade or go for something in a new shade she might fancy? Why don't I let you study the selection and have the owner show you some?" 

Jed looks at Leo a little bewildered, "You're going to let me have a go at this alone. I'm honored, Leo. Most times you choose the best and let me pick from that. I trust you to guide me with jewelry." 

Leo smiles at his friend, "Sir, you run the country and make decisions that touch the lives of thousands. I think it's time I let you have a chance at using the knowledge that I have tried to teach you about jewelry. Just keep in mind to judge the stone's size, cutting and shade, as it applies. Then look at the metal of the setting or how it is assembled and the style. You might do better than you think. When you have it down to a few items, just let me know and I'll give you my opinion." 

The President is more self-assured after Leo's review. He has heard it several times before.

Leo knows that this is a small gift to his friend. Jed has always wanted to be able to purchase beautiful jewelry for his family, with confidence in his ability. It's time he gives him the opportunity try on his own. 

The owner seeing that the two are separating to shop moves a little closer, in case he needs to assist the President with information and viewing of individual items. The President watches Leo stroll to another nearby case. "Leo, What are you going to view?" Jed then taunts him, "I take it you're going to look for something to get Margaret for Christmas?"

Leo turn slightly back to his friend and slightly smirks, "I've have found with women that diamonds always work."

The President pounces on that and takes a few steps toward Leo. He sweetly teases, "Oh, Leo, while your looking at necklaces, don't forget to check out the diamond rings. You know, like for an engagement ring." 

Leo instantly drops the banter and actually blushes at his friends teasing, it hits too close to his dreams. He steps a few steps back to met the President for privcy. Who sees that Leo is now serious. Leo softly replies, looking at the floor. "Jed, I can't yet. I don't want to rock the boat and push her. It might scare her. You know, too much, too fast. My Margaret is just now setting in to sharing our lives together 24/7. With the office and my security, it might be too much right now." He pauses and nods his head to the side with a quick twitch, but his eyes are still not catching his friend's eye, as he speaks in confidence to him. "Jed, I'm scared about it, too. I don't want to mess this up. Our lives together are wonderful." Leo never reveals much of his inner heart to others, but this last half-year has been a revelation in trust for him. It's a close and bonding moment for the two men. They closely stand facing each other with bowed heads nearly touching and their hands naturally hidden in the pockets of their overcoats. 

Jed softly replies to his friends worries, "I'm sorry, Leo. I shouldn't tease you with something that's your heart's desire. Keep the faith, my friend. You deserve all that's good in life. Margaret is your life, Leo. It will happen. I know it will, Leo." 

Leo looks up shyly at his best friend, at his confidence in the miracle happening in his life. He feels reassured by his friend's words and sighs with some relief. He knows that they should move on now. Their time alone is limited and he's grateful for his friend's pep talk. Leo grins at the President's face now, "Diamonds, yes, for Margaret, but not a ring."

"OK, go look at necklaces and stuff, Leo. Go see how much of your credit card you can use up while we're here. I'll go back and try and muddle through picking out the best pearls this shop has for Abby." The President is back in his jolly holiday mood again. 

Leo looks at a nice display of ladies necklaces and other lovely adornments, he's thinking of his comment to Jed. He knows that all females love diamonds of any size, the female or the diamond.

He finds something beautiful for Mallory, Abby, and even Donna, since she's played a personal role in his life this year. The jeweler's assistant is impressed at Leo's selections being some of the better pieces and is near awed at his purchasing with just a nod and not overly concerned at the prices that he's quoting to him, before signaling his approval and moving on. Over at the side cases, Leo finds a small something for another special female in his life. Next, he looks at some of the ensemble sets that they have of matching pieces. Margaret has shown him the new dress that she plans to wear to the Christmas dance and he's going to use that excuse to finally purchase her more valuable jewelry. He's a little afraid that he may have to justify her accepting the gift. It definitely has to be diamonds and he thinks possibly emeralds to go with her dress. He finds it. They have the perfect gift, fate must have saved it special, just for him to purchase. 

Leo finishes up with all the gifts for the females in his life. While waiting for his purchases to be boxed up, he looks over some of the heavier pieces for males and finds a great gift for someone especially close to him. It will be perfect, after the president mentioned the gifts that he's giving to the little boys, Ben and Gus. He moves over to help finalize the President's purchase and they're both pleased at the success that they've had shopping together.

They're done with the shopping after the jewelry store and head for car, sweeping to the open door and to sit inside. The car immediately whisks them back to the safely of the White House. 

***** 

After lunch, Margaret and Leo are to join the First Couple in the Oval Office and to bring Katie and Ben with them. 

Ben is pleased that it's his turn to knock for admittance. The President knows by the soft sound of the knock that it has to be one of the kids and loudly teases, "Who's knocking at my door? It must be a mouse chewing on the woodwork?" 

Abby give her husbands arm a small slap at his playing with the kids. But, she knows he's a kid at heart. He used to pull this trick on the girls when they were little. 

Leo grins down at Ben and reminds him that they wait for permission, "Wait, Ben, you better answer the President first."

Ben hugs his teddy bear tighter under his arm, "Sir, It's me, Ben. Can we come in?"

The President is having a fun moment with this, "Who did you say was at my door. Maybe it's the cat instead?" He moves closer to the door, listening for the answer. Abby is smiling at Jed's antics.

Ben is getting slightly frustrated now. He knows the President can hear him. Ben glances at Katie beside him, since she just let a snicker slip out. He tries again, "Mr. President, we would like to come in there, so Aunt Margaret can go Christmas shopping. She might be going to buy presents. If we wait too long, it might be too late for her to go." Ben gives, in his estimation, the best reason to worry his little boy's heart knows. 

Abby scolds at him, "Ahh, Jed, it's not nice to worry Ben about presents. At six, this is a big year for him." 

The President pulls the door open, "My buddy, Ben. Come on in, we can't let the ladies be late for present buying. That's serious."

Ben looks up at the President, "Yes, Sir, it is and especially this close to Christmas." 

The President pulls Ben to his side, for him to walk in with him and gestures for the others to follow. "Ben, I'm sorry, I wouldn't want to risk anyone's presents."

As they move to the center of the room he announces, "Abby, this young man with me is Ben Ryan and the golden pixie over there with Margaret is his big sister Katie. Kids, this is my wife, Abby."

Abby is now standing before Jed and Ben. She shakes the hand that Ben thrusts out to her, after quickly changing his bear to the other arm. "I'm Abby, pleased to meet you, Ben. We should see you and your sister a lot this week. We have a lot of fun events to go to together and you'll be spending time with our grandson, Gus." She turns to Katie, ", Katie, you 'are' an adorable pixie. I hear you can hold down Margaret's job now." 

"Thank you, ma'am. Aunt Margaret told me that you're a doctor. I think that's an awesome job." Katie smiles at Abby with genuine admiration.

Leo smiles at Katie and adds for Abby's benefit, "Yeah, but Katie really wants to hold down Ron Butterfield's job and they seem to be at a stalemate at the moment about it." Katie puts her hand on her hip and gives a small mock glare at Leo for his teasing comment, but breaks into a grin when he continues to just smile back at her. ~_Yeah, he's right_.~

Abby and Margaret grin at Katie mock scolding Leo, with a look.

"By the way, Kids, you two can call me Abby, instead of Dr. Bartlet" Abby pulls Katie into a small hug of approval and chuckles, "Girl, you really know how to start at the top. Taking on Ron Butterfield and Leo McGarry. Good luck to you."

Leo leans forward and kisses Katie on top the head, "I apologize, Pixie. I'll be good."

Margaret knows that Abby and herself need to get going, with Abby's Secret Service detail waiting on them. She addresses the kids, "Speaking of being good. You two are always good, but remember that the West Wing is different than most places and has strict rules." She kisses the top of each one, with 'I Love you' added for good measure. With her lifestyle and in this city, you just never know the risks. 

Jed is naturally feeling deprived at someone getting kisses and not him. He shoots a look of mock disappoint at Abby, "Where's my goodbye kiss? I feel left out."

Abby rolls her eyes at him, to the kids delight and then really lays a big kiss on him. "Jed, you are such a kid yourself. You have to have what the other kids are getting and then bigger and better. But, I love you for it." She gives him a second quick kiss, because she can't resist his grinning face of honesty at her remark. 

The kids scrunch their faces up at the 'kissy' adults. Leo sees it and wants to make them really squirm, "Margaret, I'm not getting left out, either." She grins at him, knowing what his motive is. He pulls her to him and gives her a long and loud kiss that always makes the kids just cringe. 

The kids can't stand it and even though they're in the Oval Office the antics of the adults has them forgetting their manners. Katie and Ben both break down and sound their displeasure with, yuck and ugh.

The President is delighted and Abby is hard pressed not to laugh out loud at the kid's reaction. The President asks the kids, "You mean you two don't like to see them kissing?"

Ben answers first, 'No, Sir. No way. They're smooching it up all the time at home."

Katie seriously adds, "Yeah, we have to break them up all the time." 

Ben replies again, "Uncle Leo is so 'kissy' he even smooches on us kids, too." Sounding likes it's a dreadfully bad habit. 

Katie nods her head to confirm her brother's assessment of her Aunt Margaret and Uncle Leo. "Dad kisses on us too, but he says it payback for driving him crazy. It must be a Dad thing, because Uncle Leo is a Dad." 

Margaret is definitely blushing at this point, with the kids over dramatic disclosure. 

Leo on the other hand is chuckling with delight, along with the President, at the kids revealing that they are at the 'against kissing' age. Leo scoops Ben against him asking, "You mean like this, Ben," and loudly starts smooching him in the side of his neck. Ben giggles in protest, as he tries to answer yes.

The President is also game for some fun, like Leo, as he did when the girls were little. He speaks to Katie, "If you think you're getting out of getting smooches, your wrong." He reaches for her, as she squeals in fun and backs up against Abby and Margaret. It doesn't do her any good and she's pulled in against the President for her own torture of neck smooches. Katie soon joins her brother giggling, till she's weak from it. He reminds her that he's a Dad of three girls.

The men soon quit when Charlie opens the door to remind them that the agents are waiting. The President looks up at Charlie and releases Katie toward the nearby couch to catch her breath. Ben joins her, after Leo frees him and gives him a nudge toward Katie. Both happy kids are still unable to quite stop giggling just yet. Someday, maybe they'll learn not to challenge Leo or his best friend.

Charlie grins and nods to the kids that are collapsing on the couch, "What's the matter with them?"

The President grins, while Leo and he both straighten their suit coats and ties, "It's nothing, Charlie. Leo and I were just torturing them."

Charlie grins at the two smiling kids, who are panting and nodding in agreement to him, at the President's comment. "They look truly tortured to me, Mr. President."

Passing Charlie as he holds the door, Abby and Margaret wave as they leave the kids to the capable hands of the two fathers in the room. They can't tell who's having more fun, the kids or the men. This is definitely a week stepped out of time, here at the White House. 

***** 

Margaret is glad that the agents picked her regular mall this year for the shopping trip. It makes it so much easier for her. She's so thankful that Abby is volunteering to share her security, so she can shop without Leo. He is still afraid for her to go out in public alone, especially in large open areas, even if friends are escorting her. 

Abby and Margaret enter the formal wear store first to choose outfits for the kids to wear to the Christmas dinner and to rent Colin a tux. Abby is experienced with formal wear for kids, after surviving gala events in a governor's mansion with three girls.

Margaret pulls out her list of sizes for her brother and his kids. Margaret is so pleased that Abby volunteered to help with the selection, because she knows that this is Abby's element and loves the opportunity to shop for kids. Talking to Abby, who's happily making for the girls formals section, Margaret reveals her plan, "I'm ordering Ben a tux to exactly match the adult guys, so he'll be easy, if they have one that small, but definitely one with a shirt needing cufflinks just like the big guys." 

Abby happily reveals over her shoulder, "Jed plans on giving both the little boys a pair of the White House cuff links for a Christmas gift. I just know that five-year-old Gus will insist on wearing his, since Grandpa gave them to him. It's good that they're old enough to wear cufflinks and not eat them. It makes them look so adorable, like little men."

"That should keep both little boys happy." Smiling at the thought, Margaret then adds," He'll also need black patent dress shoes, since that's what the big guys are wearing. I'm so glad this shop is famous for last minute rentals. I need to order Colin's tux, before we leave here. He cleans up so nice, even if he is my brother. You'll meet him tomorrow night at your family gathering. Leo's tux is already here to be cleaned. It's one of their nice services here. Leo and I can stop tomorrow on the way home, long enough for me, with his agent, to run in and pick up all the tuxes. Leo will wait in the car with the kids and the driver."

Abby nods in wholehearted agreement to Margaret's plans, it sounds great to her. She then continues working her way down the line of dresses. Reflecting on the happy memories of her girls at this size.

Margaret gives Abby some extra pointers that should be used in selecting, "Now, getting Katie in a dress might be more of a challenge. She's definitely not a frillies kind of girl. She'd be more happy with simple and classic. I hope she takes well to wearing a fancy dress."

Abby hands Margaret a dress to hold that might work and she lists off the members of her family that might balk at wearing formal attire. "Tell me about it, Margaret. Ellie's dress is hanging in a guest room waiting for her to arrive and Annie has assured me that she has a dress packed and ready to bring with her. Zoey is wearing a sky blue little number that should keep Charlie torn between keeping track of her and/or Jed. Yes, Zoey is attending with Charlie. They're new at being together and dating, so it should be interesting."

Margaret smiles at Abby's comment about the young couple, she might be right about it being interesting. She thinks out loud about choosing for Katie, for Abby's consideration, "Now, I know we need a color for Katie that will go well with her strawberry blonde hair. Not black, even if she would love it. To her, she'd happily think she looks like one of the agents. I can tell her that Mallory is planning to wear her black dress. It's a long slinky formal with spaghetti straps and she's going to wear a black lace stole with it." She giggles in anticipation, "Sam will have to remember to keep his jaw closed." Getting serious as she watches Abby make her way through the dresses, "For myself, I found a long formal in emerald green that Donna says does wonders for my eyes. It has a sweetheart neckline and is sleeveless in a shimmering satin. Leo just loves satin. 

Abby's face lights up at Margaret's description, "Yes, emerald will definitely go great with your coloring." Abby lifts out another dress for consideration and hands it to Margaret to hang on the hook near by.

Abby smiles in reflection and reveals what she'll be wearing. "I've opted for my famous Christmas red patterned satin. It drives Jed crazy. He loves me in red. So, I'm wearing the same one again for him, since he requested it. It's so perfect that I'll never find one that's better. Much to the disappointment of the other designers."

Flipping through Katie's size, Abby finds the perfect dress. A deep rich burgundy velvet with a simple white satin collar and a tiny burgundy Rose bud at the center. It has a white satin sash to tie in the back and white satin cuffs, under short non-puffy sleeves that have a matching burgundy rose bud on each cuff. Margaret comments looking at it, "This is nice and the dress length looks like it should fall half way between her knees and her ankles." 

Abby adds as they seem to be in agreement, "She can wear white tights and black patent leather Mary Jane shoes. She'll look adorable for Christmas."

Margaret ends the dress search, "This is the one then, Abby. Let's go get the rest done here. I still have gifts to buy." 

Abby's happy face tells that she's game for some real girlfriend shopping. 

They make for the rental area, after handing the dress to the hovering assistant with instructions on the accessories they've decided on. 

***** 

Abby is mainly there to help Margaret and has only a few purchases she wants to make. Lilly, her assistant helped her to do the Christmas shopping early this year, but she didn't tell Jed, as he would be searching for her hiding place, harder than the kids ever did. The East Wing is a good place to hide things. 

Margaret needs to select several photo frames and albums. So they go in search of a gift shop. Abby is more than willing to help with this fun project. Walking along Margaret reveals, "See, Abby, here is what we had in mind. We have been taking pictures of the kids around the West Wing, while they are here and at the apartment, so they can look at them when they get home and remember their visit with us. I know they'll want to show the photos to their friends, as well." 

"Margaret, that is a wonderful idea. It's a better gift than anything you could buy. Time is more important than things to kids." 

"I'm hoping it gives them a feeling of family with Leo and me. There's only the four of us in my Ryan family. I'm missing so much of their childhood and I know that they miss me too. Someday, when they're older and wonder why I wasn't in their lives, as much as we all want, they'll have the photos and the memories. I know that they're really too young to understand the work we're doing, these years we're in the White House, but they can look back at the photos and know that they were here and we included them. That they'll know and understand the wonderful people gathered here to work for a better future for kids just like them." 

"Margaret, hopefully, now that they're older, they can come more often to visit you. Having the kids around will just reminds us why we're here. They could end up with a collection of albums of their White House visits." 

"Thank you, Abby." Margaret's eyes are shiny with happiness. "You don't know how great that sounds to me. Everyone is so supportive and that my family is welcome." 

"Margaret, dear, I know better than anyone that childhood will not wait, whether in the Governors Mansion or the White House. Life passes too fast and is too short, go ahead and make the time for them, even if that means having them in the West Wing with you. Kids are flexible and the adults can learn to be flexible. You'll see this week. I support you having them with you and I could tell that our men did as well."

They find a shop with a nice selection of frames and albums. Abby, I think I'll get them the scrape book type albums and we can pass them around and have some of the people they've meet to write a note on the pages. The kids can add notes to remember the visit, while the memories are clear.

That's even better, Margaret. Those albums are going to be a hit, not only with the kids, but also for the staff. You may have to get extra prints of the photos. 

"We're already planning on making some of them as extras to frame, for us to have at the apartment to remember their visiting us. 

"Well, just don't forget a set for us of the kids," Abby puts in her request. "You know Jed will want a set. Hey, how about this bi-fold frame set. They'd work well for your desks at work. You could get few of them and decide later how to use them."

"Yeah, you're right." Margaret agrees picking one up to inspect it better. "They would look great on our desks and I could have one a home. I want to get some for the 8X10's. Let's check out some larger single frames. I need a special one for a picture I have for Leo." Margaret sees the gleam in Abby's eyes, "And no, it's not of me. He sees enough of me at the office, Abby, he doesn't need a photo me on his desk." 

"Took the fun right out of that for me, didn't you girlfriend?" Abby remarks with mock sarcasium.

"I just knew where you'd go with that one, Abby. I'm learning fast how to keep up with how your mind works and boy is it fun." Margaret grins at her new friend with happiness. 

They both share a chuckle as they continue to select several frames and the albums.

***** 

While walking, with Abby, to the next store on her list Margaret worries to herself that her gifts won't be good enough for Leo, but she knows that value means little to Leo and they come from her heart. 

She ignores her worries and they enter Borders Book Store. She wants to select some books for Leo. Maybe something on one of his hobbies would be nice. He now admits that he loves to lie in bed and actually read a real book, once in a while, usually when she bans him from helping with her bubble bath. They both need time alone to forget the world of DC that they live in. She has been trying to guide him into enjoying more quiet time, to relax and get himself away from his hectic world, if just for a short while. 

Abby makes a few selections for last minute gifts, while Margaret studies a couple different sections dealing with Leo's hobbies. She finds two that she is pleased to find. It's too late to find them on the internet.

The women made their way at a leisurely pace, enjoying some window-shopping on the way back toward the car, when they near a Victoria Secret shore. Margaret has an idea, but for Katie, not her. "Abby, what do you think of Leo and I getting the kids small bottles of cologne to match ours. Is that too corny or not. Katie enjoyed the touch of blush and cologne I put on her today and if she had it at home with her, she could seem closer to me." Margaret sighs and continues telling Abby, "I know that Katie seems adjusted to the fact that her Mom is gone, but I think that she's really enjoying being with me this week." 

"That's is a great idea." Abby is in total agreement, but worries, "Can Leo get cologne for Ben this close to Christmas?" Abby stops them to look at a display in a shop window. 

"Sure, if he has them to ship it overnight and I know he will, just to watch me cringe at the shipping cost." Margaret takes out her notepad and makes a note to get him to order it, when she gets back to the office. 

"What gave you this idea, Margaret?" Abby asks out of curiosity. 

"The Victoria's Secret store, right over there, brought it to my mind. That's where I usually get my cologne." Margaret honestly admits, "I normally just order it online from their website." 

"Oh, Margaret, lets make the secret service guys nervous. Let's check out Victoria's new holiday styles." Abby is game for some holiday fun. 

"I could get a new little something in there, come to think of it, Abby. How about yourself?" Margaret has learned to trust Abby's impulses. 

"Yeah, Margaret, you might be right. I think I could use a new nightgown for the holidays. Lets go see if we can find a gift for the guys, in our size." Abby gives her wonderfully wicked little chuckle that makes Margaret agree again that learning how Abby thinks is getting to be more fun everyday. 

After walking around looking at the racks of satin and lace that would have the guys needing oxygen, Margaret holds up a teddy for Abby's opinion. "Abby, do you think this is a good gift for Leo?" She holds up a pale blue satin teddy with lace around all the edges and white tiny rose buds placed in tasteful locations. " I know he loves roses." Margaret asks, sounding coy.

"Honey, get him that and he won't care what else he or anyone else gets for Christmas. That will 'be' his Christmas." Abby face lights up with inspiration. "Better yet, get him a gift certificate and a catalog. He can order online. You might be surprised." 

"That settles it then. Leo will never guess what I bought him for Christmas." Margaret is very pleased with her find and Abby's idea.

"Margaret, I'm following your lead." Abby holds against her a black satin gown that won't be leaving much to the imagination, but it'll definitely accent her curves well. 

The ladies head to the counter with their choices and both purchase gift certificates for their men and request boxes to fix a catalog, requesting the catalog as well. Both girlfriends are smiling, but not a big as the guys will be on Christmas.

Very pleased with all the purchases they made at the mall, the ladies finally relent and lead the agents back to the car. They decide on the ride back to the White House that they need to finish off the day's shopping adventure with hot cocoa up in the residence. The world can wait 30 more minutes. It's time to put their feet up and recharge. It's been a successful day. 

***** 

Back at the West Wing, while the ladies are enjoying themselves shopping, Leo is reading reports at his desk and making notes. The kids are entertaining themselves with either drawing or coloring at his conference table, with the TV once again tuned to the Disney channel, but Leo is not panicking, he has the TV behind him still on the White House news feed. When things get too quiet, Leo looks up and finds Ben missing. "Katie, where did your brother go?"

"I guess he just wanted to walk. He knows not to leave the West Wing. He'll be quiet and not disturb anyone, after his debate with Toby yesterday." Katie assure Leo not to worry. 

Leo is still amazed that he was not aware of Ben leaving the room, "How long has he been gone?"

Katie smiles at Leo slightly shocked face. "Just about fifteen minutes ago. Uncle Leo, we're used to entertaining ourselves, so we're a little more independent, I guess. Dad trusts us to be responsible in places he thinks are safe for us, like when we have to go on business with him, because Granny Wilson is not at home. You said we were safe here?"

"You are safe here, Sweetheart. It's OK that he took a stroll." Leo's sure that Ben is safe here at work and he has been introduced to the regular staff, but it might be a good thing to take a quick circuit of the area and see what he has found on his stroll. "I'm just going to take a walk around and see that he's doing fine. He's OK. I just didn't see him leave. You want to walk with me?"

"Is it alright if I stay here an watch the end of Kim Possible?" Katie is hoping she can stay to see the end, not knowing if she is allowed to stay in the office alone. She knows that security can have some unusual rules, from what her aunt has told her.

"You and your Kim Possible. Yeah, It's fine. I'll be right back." Leo gives her a crooked grin and goes in search of Ben. 

Katie stays dreaming and wishing, as she watches Kim Possible, 'agent for good', once again save the day. She's not aware that someone is now standing in the room watching with her, till she hears a WOW behind her, after an exciting moment in the show, just before the commercial. She turns in her seat to find the owner of the voice and immediately pops to her feet.

"Sir, I didn't hear you come in." Katie still has a slightly surprised look on her face. 

"I just came in looking for Leo. What channel is that? Cool cartoon." The President is now checking out the kiddy commercial. 

Katie grins at his approval to her favorite show. "It's the Disney channel and Leo went to see where Ben went to on his walk." 

The President smiles at her happy face, "Well, I was just here to tell him I found something he lost. When you see him next, can you let him know?" At the President's huge grin, Katie knows what he found.

"Yes, Sir, I'll tell him you were here looking for him." Letting him know that she's not going to tell Leo what she thinks the President found. She can tell that he wants to do that.

"Thank you, Katie. You can go back to your girl hero show now." The President points to the TV and then waves as he returns to his office.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." Katie happily hopes back up on her chair, just at the show starts back up. She's rather pleased with herself at doing so well talking to the President, all by herself. 

***** 

Leo is strolling around peeking into offices, as he walks, just nonchalantly looking in as he goes by. He finally makes his way to the President's outer office and as he walks up to Charlie's desk he sees a smile on his face and Charlie then nods to the Oval Office and Leo rolls his eyes. 

Leo moves over and knocks on the door. At the President's call of enter, he strides in quickly, but is at a loss when he sees the President sitting at his desk and there is no sign of Ben sitting on the couches. "Sir, I didn't mean to disturb you, but I was lead to believe that Ben was in here."

The President looks up with just his eyes, from his work on his desk, "Did you lose him already, Leo? Margaret has only been gone a little over 30 minutes."

Leo ignores the dig from the President, "Ben went for a walk around the West Wing and I was just looking to see where he was. The kids know that they're safe to look around the West Wing. I just didn't want him to disturb you. I know that you, like me, are trying to get as much work done today so we can take it easy the next two days."

"Yeah, Leo, I guess you're really working hard to lose a child, while you were at it." The President looks up fully at Leo with a happy face at Leo's dilemma.

"Sir, I'll just go look for Ben out in the bullpens." Leo is now looking impatient, as he waits for permission to leave the Oval Office. 

"Leo, look behind you." The President is so pleased at having one up on Leo. 

There behind him, in the back area, is Ben grinning at Leo. He's sitting at a small table where the on-going chess game, from yesterday, has been moved. 

"Hey, Uncle Leo." Ben was happy at tricking Leo with the President. "The President invited me in, when I was out talking to Charlie. We're still playing chess. After I make a move, he tells me where to move his piece and then I take another turn. This is so cool. He can do it better in his head, than I can." 

"See, Leo. I'm cool." The President is so pleased. "We're just playing a nice game of chess."

"Sir, are you sure it's all right for Ben to stay in here?" Leo doesn't want Ben to distract the President. 

"Yeah, Leo. We're fine." The President explains, "If he needs to leave, he can go out and talk to Charlie or just walk for a while and clear his head from the game." He bends a little to look around Leo and Leo steps aside. "That OK with you Buddy Ben?"

"Yes, Sir. I'd like to stay and I can leave whenever you need me to." Ben sounds hopeful. 

"OK, Sir, if you're both happy. I'll just go back to my office and read. Katie is watching TV in there." Leo informs both of them actually. 

"Yeah, I know. It was some girl-hero cartoon. Cartoons on the TV in the CoS office? Who would have guessed, Leo?" The President can resist teasing Leo. 

Leo gives him a pointed look and retreats to his office by the connecting door.

A short while later, Leo pops his head in through the connecting door, he's just making sure that Ben is not in the way in the Oval Office. "Sir, I was just checking in Ben in here and I'm going to take Katie down to the Secret Service department. I just wanted to know if Ben wants to walk along or does he have permission to stay with you and the chess game."

"Well, Ben, you want to take a break and go down with your sister to see Ron?" The President leaves the decision up to the boy. 

Ben knows his sister and that she'll be awhile in seeing Ron, "Sir, I'd rather stay here, if it's OK?"

"Yeah, you can, Ben." He turns to Leo at the door, "We're fine, Leo. Ben and I are getting along wonderfully." 

"OK then, Mr. President, I'll check back in on you two, when I get back to my office." He gives a wink to a smiling Ben, before returning to a waiting Katie. Leo knows that this time of Ben 'just hanging out' in the Oval Office will be more important to Ben as he gets older and looks back on it. With Margaret in his life now, the kids might be around the President more often than they ever imagined. 

Now, time for Katie get things straight with Ron.

***** 

After a few more moves by each of the chess players, Charlie breaks up the quite of the room, "Sir, Admiral Fitzwallace is here for your briefing.

"Thanks, Charlie, Inform Leo, would you? He went down to Ron Butterfield's office with Katie. Go ahead and send Fitz in." He loves the surprised look on Ben's face, when Fitz walks in the door. The President is pleased to give Ben this treat. 

Fitz comes in and nods to Ben, as he walks past to the President. "Good day, Sir. I see you have some competition with a chess game today." 

Ben is wide eyed with wonder. ~_An admiral! A big admiral!_ ~

"I sure do, Fitz, and he's holding his own so far and we're only in the second day." The President is a little proud of Ben's chess playing ability. 

"Wow, a real chess marathon." Fitz looks back at the small boy, whose feet don't touch the floor from the chair he's sitting in. "You hang in there little buddy. You might beat the President yet. What's your name, so I can brag about you to the rest of the guys?"

Ben immediately hops off the chair. He knows the man is an admiral, but doesn't realize that the important man in front of him is the Joint Chief of the whole military. Ben in his excitement forgets and is still holding his teddy bear under his arm. This is a dream come true. Ben moves to stand right in front of Fitz and looks straight up and salutes him, while answering, "Admiral, my name in Ben Ryan and I'm six." Ben grin is nearly ear-to-ear and he cranes his head back to see all the ribbons and medals on Fitz's coat.

Fitz glances with a grin at the smiling President. The men both know that this is a real thrill for the small boy. ~_Oh, to be a small boy again with dreams of glory._ ~ The admiral returns the salute and looks done at Ben delighted face, "Well, Ben, good to meet you. If you like, you can call me Fitz, since my title and name make a real mouth full, for a boy of six."

"Thank you, Sir. You really have a lot of metals and ribbons, Sir." Ben's voice is full of awe. 

"You have a good-looking bear there, Ben. Does he have a name?" Fitz is not at all uncomfortable talking to a small boy and his bear, in the Oval Office. 

"I just call him Teddy. Teddy bears are named for Teddy Roosevelt and a baby bear that makes it a good name for him. I take him everywhere, since Aunt Margaret and Uncle Leo gave him to me."

"That's a very good reason, Ben. A boy and his bear are inseparable. I know, I had one once, myself." He grins in confidence to the boy, "Some people think I'm just a big teddy bear."

The President snorts at that. He doesn't know of anyone in the White House or the Military that could be accused of that, but he's been hoping for Nancy McNally to see the teddy bear in Fitz. 

The President has and idea, "Hey, Fitz, while we wait a minute for Leo to return and we can start the briefing, can you and Ben entertain yourselves, while I step out a minute?" 

"Yes, Sir. We'll just have a short chat while we wait." He looks back down at the grinning face of the little boy. 

The President cuts though to Leo's office, on into Margaret's office and returns with her camera. He knows that Ben will want a photo of, Fitz almost as much as one of himself. 

In the few minutes that the President is gone, Fitz asks Ben, "You want me to lift you up here, so you can get a better look at the metals." 

"Yes, Sir, please." Ben holds his arms up, still hanging onto his bear. 

Fitz lifts him like a feather and sits Ben on his arm. Holding onto him by an elbow to steady him.

Ben touches the gold wings of the top of the block of metals. He's serious when he asks Fitz, "You must be really brave to have so many metals?" Ben is looking at him eye-to-eye now.

. 

Fits replies with a soft chuckle, "Maybe I am brave, Little Ben, but I need to be, so little boys like you, know that big men like me, are watching out for you. You can sleep happy at night, safe with your bear." Fitz touches the teddy bear tucked under Ben's arm. "I'm just your 'big' teddy bear." 

Ben then looks back the block of many colors, noticing that a few even have tiny stars on them and he gently traces his little finger down the rows of them. 

The president returns, "Good, Fitz. I wanted to get a few photos for Ben to take home with him." He snaps one of Fitz and Ben, with the teddy bear. If Fitz ever decides to run for office, he will personally send his committee a copy of this photo. To show the lamb side of Fitz, instead of the lion that Fitz has to play in keeping America safe. 

Fitz is still grinning and asks Ben, "Can you give me a hug, as a reward for my bravery, before I put you back down?" 

Ben grins and happily gives Fitz the requested hug and the President is fast enough to get another photo of them. With Ben back on the floor the President request one more shot of the two standing together. It makes such a contrast of a really big man and a small happy boy. 

***** 

Leo walks to Ron's office with Katie, holding her hand while going there for support, but drops it at Ron's door. They both agreed while walking there that she started this and she needs to finish it on her own. She wants to explore and learn about the Secret Services role in the White House security, but she first needs to face the music. If she's really lucky, Ron might let her stay a while again today, if she can assure him there will not be a repeat of yesterday behavior. She's in luck. Ron is in a good mood, with things running smoothly today and not only accepts her sincere apology, but grants her request to remain in the department for a little while this afternoon.

***** 

Leo gets back to join the briefing and now Ben has to leave the room. "Uncle Leo, if Charlie is busy, can I take a walk and see if I can find Josh or CJ? I'd like to see them again and I think I can find my way." 

Leo gives permission with a caution, "OK, Ben, as long as you stays inside the double doors to the West Wing. I'll be right here and when I'm done. I'll come and find you. Sound good to you?"

"Thanks, Uncle Leo. You're swell." Ben addresses the President, "Can we still play chess, after your meeting?"

"We'll see, Ben." The President turns to glance teasingly at his old friend and looks back, " 'Uncle' Leo might have other plans for you and your sister. Go take your walk and we'll see later."

"Thank, you, Sir." Ben walks over and lets himself out the door to the outer office and gently closing the door behind him.

***** 

Down at the Secret Service agency, Ron decides to explain how a few things work in the security system, to keep Katie out of them, like how basic security alarms work. He knows she has the curiosity of a squirrel. 

After she's attentive and shows him that she's truly willing to learn, he puts her to work to keep her out of trouble, knowing that Katie will probably keep him busy, not the other way around, as he hopes.

Katie is so pleased. She can be Ron's assistant this afternoon.

He has her checking the batteries to some spare earpieces, wrist mics and flashlights. Showing her that all the equipment has to be in tip-top shape and always ready for use. When her detail is completed, he lets her wear an earpiece to hear the check-in reports of the different agents, from around the White House. Ron tells her what they're doing and what they should be looking for, as they work an area of surveillance and what may set off an alarm. He next quizzes her on what she's heard from the agents, like code names and locations. It's good training for details and she needs to keep the information straight. 

Katie now understands that the job of an agent uses both the mind and the body to do the assigned details. She needs work on being both smart and strong, as she grows up to become and agent. 

Ron knows from his report on Katie that she's the athletic one of the two kids. Since she wants to know all about the physical side of the White House security, he decides to give her a taste of an actual day in the life of an agent and how they prepare for their job. "Katie, a big part of being an agent is keeping in shape. You've probably seen us run along side the President's car on TV. Well, I'm booked right now, in my time schedule, to go workout. So, for a reward for your good work, I'm taking you with me to the White house gym." He can do his work out there today, just as easy as at the department's workout area, where he can't take her for security reasons. The White House gym is for all upper employees and they won't mine him or Katie in there for a short while. 

Katie is delighted, "Oh, wow, thanks. That would be great. I like to exercise at school. You said I have to start at the beginning and grow up strong." 

Ron reports the change in their location with his wrist mic, instead of the phone, "Dispatch, Falcon and Pixie, moving to gym. Acknowledge. …Falcon out."

She follows him like his shadow all the way to where the locker rooms are located.

At the locker room lobby, out side the gym, Ron instructs, "Hang on a minute, Katie and I'll find one of the female staff to take you into the women's locker room." Ron has it in mind to look into the gym and getting one of the ladies to come and help her, but luck is on Katie's side today. 

CJ arrives at that moment and Katie steps to her, "CJ, can I go in the locker room with you? Agent Butterfield is going to take me into exercise, after I get ready."

CJ gives Ron a sweet smile at him taking the time to make a little girl happy. She looks down at the pixie of a girl standing hopefully between the two tall adults. "Sure, Sweetie, I'd be happy to. We'll meet Ron inside, after we get changed." She's sure she can find some basic White House provided workout shorts that they can fasten tight enough to keep on her. Katie can always just wear a ladies small shirt in the baggie look. CJ knows that Katie is really thrilled. 

After getting changed, the two go out to find Ron. He's waiting for them, before starting his warm up on a stationary bike. CJ helps Katie up on the smallest one in the row and the adults each take a bike on either side of her. Kate is so pleased to be joining the adults in a real activity, like she belongs to the staff. 

When Ron and Katie dismount the bikes, CJ speaks to Ron, "Come find me when you're ready to leave and I'll help Katie in the locker room." 

"Thanks, CJ. We'll do that. I don't think we'll be too long today. We're moving to the free weights, before we try a turn on the tread mills." He plans on taking it easy on Katie, as a child, but still wants her to realize that it takes work to become an agent. 

As Ron and his assistant for the day move from one area to the other in the gym, Katie makes a good show of trying her best and is attentive to Ron's instructions on safety above all else. An agent knows that it's important to take care of them selves, to then be able to take care of their protectee. 

Watching Katie exercising, he reviews her behavior this afternoon. Underneath he really admires Katie's persistence, willingness to try and observation. He smiles softly to himself, it's also nice to be someone's hero once in a while, especially a child's, if only during the short visit that she's here this week. 

***** 

Leo gets done with the President and Fitz at the briefing and true to his word he goes strolling through the halls. Which on a normal day might make the junior staffers feel that he's developing it into a bad habit. They never know now, when they'll discover him roaming the halls and keeping them on their toes, but this afternoon he's just looking for Ben.

***** 

Two White House staffers, Steve Joyce and Mark Brookline in the Communication Office, are both pissed when things do not go their way, at the meeting with their boss Toby, and are stomping down the hall. Sulking back down to the basement office, where they're nearly hidden from the glamorous workings of the White House. They spot Ben, with his teddy bear, slowing walking toward them. They're unaware that Ben just left from Josh's office in search of CJ's office and is on better speaking terms, than they are, with the senior staff. They're mad at the world and everyone in it, after getting a royal ass tearing from Toby. The nastier one of the two decides that he'll teach the kid not to just be roaming the halls of the West Wing like he owns them. 

Joyce calls out, "Hey, kid, who do you think you are just walking around loose in the West Wing? This is not a playground for little snot nosed kids. Brats have to be escorted my an adult." 

Brookline joins in as soon as Joyce stops tearing Ben. "What's the matter kid? Can't you even answer an adult that asking you who you are? Seems that you're already lost from the people you came with. This is a big place to get lost in. We might have to call security and have them lock you up till someone remembers to claim you. You could be locked up a long time." 

Ben can tell that they're just being snotty and he hugs his bear in front of him and informs the two men. "My name happens to be Ben Ryan and my aunt is Margaret Ryan." 

Joyce barks with a laugh that has no amusement in it, "We'll I'll be damned, the little bastard belongs to the tall skinny bitch that works for the CoS." 

Brookline now questions Joyce, as if Ben was no longer standing there. "You mean the one that tore us for smoking in the hall the other day? She 'is' a pain in the ass. I got a memo the next day on smoking rules for the White House." 

Joyce sneers, "You know, we need to pay her back with some 'bitch' flowers that would fix her holier than thou attitude. She is nothing but a high-assed flunky around here."

Brookline smirks with a nasty chuckle, "Yeah, dead bitch flowers for a bitch with a big mouth. We'll arrange that as soon as we get back to the office." 

Ben is a little vacuum for all things seen and heard, good and bad, most kids his age are. He also has sense enough, from the nasty tone of the men's conversation, that it's best keep his mouth shut right now. He can tell from their bad words that they do not like him or his aunt. These men are bad news. He starts to inch past the men, not tuning his back to them, to continue on his way. 

Joyce spots Ben moving away, "Where are you going brat? You can't be in here. We'll just take you and turn you into security and they'll throw you out on the street, all alone." He hears Brookline suck in air and whisper 'shit'. Joyce looks to his face and then to the direction he's looking. " Damn, it's Leo McGarry, the bitch's boss."

Brookline states the worst part, "Yeah and he's our boss, too. How they hell can our day get any worse?" 

Ben looks behind him and then back at the men and remarks, "That's my Uncle Leo" and watches the blood drop out of the two guys faces. 

Leo can tell from a distance that Ben is uncomfortable with that whatever the men were saying to him. He can tell from their faces that the men are giving Ben a hard time. Leo lengthens his quick strides and arrives at Ben's side, "Ben, take my hand." He turns his famous glare on the men, "You two are lucky that Ben is still here or I'd ripe your head off and stuff it where the sun don't shine." Leo takes a menacing step closer to the men, "You are to 'never', in this White House, give a hard time to a child that I hear of or you're going to be looking for a new place to work. Do you understand me loud and clear?"

"Yes, Sir." They both echo at once. 

"Then clear out. When I look back, you better be gone and back to what ever hole you call an office and I better not see you soon enough to remember your faces. Now move." Leo turns Ben away from them and they head off in the direction of his office. Totally cutting off contact with the two men.

Near the end of the hallway Ben asks Leo, " This might be bad, but you said I could ask you anything?" At Leo's nod Ben asks his real question, "What are 'bitch' flowers? I heard those nasty men mention them." Leo whips his head back toward were the two men had been standing and he tells him, "Ben, I'm not going to tell you. It's a bad curse word and very hurtful. Never repeat it. OK? Better to forget you heard it. I'll take care of it." 

Ben wisely refrains from telling Leo the rest of what he heard, but looks back down the hall as well. With his own little dark look, so much like the one he saw on Leo's face.

***** 

When they get back to the office, Margaret is back and sees the dark looks on the two males and asks, "What's the matter? What happened?" She can tell that both are mad, but not at each other.

Leo answers in a clipped tone, "Nothing, it's 'man' business."

She tries to get Ben to break down and tell her, when Leo goes to his office and closes the door leaving them both in her office, but he replies just as firm, "It's 'man' business." She's a bit taken aback, but she can definitely tell he's not going to crack. He's learning fast from Leo, but then again, it just as easily could be a Ryan trait. 

***** 

Later, as evening approaches, the kids are gearing down and so is the chess game, at least for today. Katie has been returned again by Ron, but under better circumstances today, than the day before. She's tired, but happy. Margaret gets a photo of Ron standing behind Katie, both looking serious with their fists on their hips, for Katie's album. Margaret snaps a second photo a few moments later, when Ron listens to a message on his earpiece, holding his hand to his ear to listen better, while he looks slightly down and Katie is at his elbow watching him with serious anticipation. It's a great slightly angled shot of Ron's face that Leo might possibly be able to crop and enlarge for Katie to have just of Ron. 

***** 

Later that night at the apartment, after retuning from swimming, they all decide that the kids should again showers first and then they'll have dinner. 

Katie challenges, "I can shower and dress, before you can Ben."

Ben boasts back, "Boys are faster than girls,"

The adults go to help them shower, while dinner is baking and are encouraged the whole time to be fast and to hurry up, by each kid. Leo sends Ben to get dressed, after drying him and hangs up the wet towel. He leaves by the foyer door of the guest bathroom to join Margaret in the kitchen, to help finish getting dinner prepared.

Katie arrives shortly, "I win," she announces in triumph, hopping up on a stool at the small cart in the kitchen. Jubilant that she's finished first and has a devilish twinkle in her eye. 

The three are surprised, as an angry Ben storms in the doorway to the kitchen, naked as a jaybird, holding his pajama shirt by the arm. He is red-hair mad and he doesn't care. He is only six and with family, now that Leo has helped him in the shower. Ben takes his anger out with slapping his shirt on the floor and leaving it to drape down from his hand. "I can't find my pajama pants. They're missing and now I've lost the race. I'm just not going to wear any clothes. All I ever do is change clothes and I'm too slow at it. I just have to take them off again in the morning."

Katie, having seen her brother bare all his life, replies sounding more superior, "I'm more modest with my body."

Ben is still mad at her for winning, "Who would care? You're just a flat girl." He pushes in on his tummy with his free hand and looks down at himself, "At least boys have something to show." 

His proud little macho attitude is so cute. It just shows that males of any age are proud of their equipment. Leo and Margaret are trying hard not to laugh. Little kids can be priceless and they know that some could not care less about modesty. 

Katie just answers her brother's bold statement indifferently with, "Humph, You're not a baby anymore, Ben, go put your clothes on."

Leo grins at Margaret, before informing Ben, "Sorry, Sport, There's a rule with the Secret Service that they insist on pants at night for sleeping. I always have pants on at night, Ben. In case the agents come in during the night to check on me. So, I'm sure that you have to wear pants." Leo is pleased to come up with a good plausible reason. 

Ben looks at Leo with his fists on his hips and his temper is only slightly appeased. He was serious about no clothes at night and now Leo has a good reason to get him to wear them. 

Leo sees that Ben is starting to relent on his vow, "Come here, Sport. I think you, little man, need some help." Leo ties Ben's pajama shirt backwards around Ben's waist, to get him decently back in the bedroom. While tying, Leo honestly confesses, "Ben, if it makes you feel any better. If it was up to me, I'd sleep nude at night, as well." 

Katie innocently asks, at Leo confession to Ben, "Why would you want to be nude at night, Uncle Leo? It's too cold to sleep without clothes. It's December and DC is freezing cold."

Leo is momentary at a lost as to how to answer her, "Uh, uh, uh, I'm warm blooded and I get too hot sleeping." Lord, he can't tell her the truth. 

Margaret smiles and happily adds, "He's like a furnace."

Katie accepts that and tells her aunt, "Ben and my dad are too, it's a guy thing, I guess."

Leo dodged the sex-ed bullet that time. He assumes at eight, she doesn't know about sex between adults. He's pretty sure that she can't remember interrupting her mom and dad, like most little kids manage to do, from more than three years ago.

Leo walks Ben back to the bedroom to help him and they find his pajama pants under the head of the bed, where they fell from under the pillow when the bed was made that morning. 

Once the world is right again for the little boy, they return to the kitchen to have a nice dinner all together. The show of temper from Ben was probably due to a long day and that it's time to eat. The holidays can be hard on little kids trying to be good for Santa.

***** 

Leo and Margaret are settled on the couch, waiting for the kids to get back from brushing their teeth after dinner, and getting in a little cuddle time in to whisper to each other and trade gentle kisses. They had promised the kids they would watch a Christmas video with them before bedtime. 

The kids are in the guestroom bathroom brushing their teeth and between the fruit flavor bubbles of Kid's Crest, they have a little talk on how they feel about the adults in the other room. The talk is mainly about the grown-ups kissing so much, both with each other and on them. The kids secretly admit that they see how much the adults love each. They grin together when they agree they're learning to like the cuddling and they even kinda like it when they give them smooches. It's great having more family to love you. 

Once the kids have their toothbrushes rinsed and hung up, they grab their bears off the bed in the guest room and go to find the adults. They just know what they're going to find, when they get there, more kissing. At the doorway, Katie stops to watch the couple on the couch and Ben stops just behind her, watching as well. They both seem to be reflecting on their recent talk. They see how they hold each other and brush kisses of love on cheeks and lips. The romance that they see is what is missing at home, since their mom died. They like being around it actually. Maybe they need to talk to their Dad about it.

After a few minutes of tender thoughts, the kids look at each other and the devil is back in their eyes. Even though between them they decided it's ok for them to be kissing, they just can't resist this opportunity to once again put a stop to the adults playing kissy face. They won't let them know their decision, just yet, because it's too much fun to catch them.

Leo and Margaret hear the kids running at them and look up just in time to brace for the kids flinging themselves on top of the reclining adults. The kids are growling and making other sounds of attack. Margaret and Leo defend themselves laughing and are warding off the attacking kids. Finally, the adults each get a child hugged tight to them and start their own attack of kissing them with loud smooches that really makes the kids squeal in protest. When the kids surrender in fits of giggles, the adults agree to a truce and the four of them enjoy cuddling after the surrender. 

"Aunt Margaret?" Ben wiggles around to look at the two adults that are pinned to the couch by the kids. "Do you think we could ask the President and Abby, if we can call them aunt and uncle, like we do Uncle Leo. You said that Leo is like family to them and that the White House people are family to you." He ends the defense of his question with, "We're going to spend Christmas eve with them as family and we're even going to sleep over with Gus on Christmas. To me that sounds like family." Ben thinks he finally has it all straight in his head. 

Margaret and Leo are smiling softly at Ben having worked out the relationship of the people in their lives and now in his life. Ben likes things neat and tidy. 

Katie puts in her thoughts, "We'd be sort of adopting them. Ben and I don't have any other family, but you Aunt Margaret and you now Uncle Leo. It's been great here in DC to have so many people that really care and like us, like a family would. With aunts and uncles and lots of cousins."

Margaret looks to Leo for advice on this one, "Leo, you get to answer this one. You know Jed and Abby better than I do."

Leo goes with logic, "Well, the way they love kids and they seem fond of you two already, you should get a good response to asking them. They probably would be honored."

Margaret nods, "I agree. You could ask tomorrow morning. It will be more of a fun day tomorrow and you should be able to find a private time to ask."

Ben is pleased, "OK, we'll ask them tomorrow." He wiggles back down to cuddle and to have his back rubbed some more.

Katie, always the one for 'what's next' asks, "Did you guys put the tape in we wanted? I'm ready for you to start it. Can we stay on the couch with you guys? "

Leo gives her a final loud smooch on her neck for being bossy, "No, you can not stay on the couch. This couch is reserved for our movie watching and you two rug rats get to watch from the floor. Run and get your pillows off the bed and you can camp out down there." At the moans and groans of mock disappointment, Leo warns, "You better hurry or you're going to run out of time for your video, before bedtime. They kids tear off to the bedroom laughing and hurrying to get back and slide into a pile in front of the entertainment center. Luckily the coffee table has been moved to the master bedroom for the holidays, giving the kids more room to spread out, tummies flat to the floor, chins propped on hands and feet swinging in the air. "We're ready. Turn on the movie."

"Yes, ma'am. One, Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer movie coming up." Leo points the remote at the TV and the kids happily get quite to enjoy a holiday tradition for them.

***** 

Settling in to watch the show, the kids grin at each other, when they hear Leo and Margaret making kissing sounds behind them on the couch. They like what they hear, knowing the grown-ups are so happy. They also know that at times their dad gets quiet, not sad really, just wishful, when watching a movie with a loving couple, they watch him too. They want this for their dad and in their home.

The kids keep looking back at the couple on the couch, giving them a running detail of each part of the movie. Leo and Margaret's problem is the kids keep almost catching Leo touching on Margaret and he has to keep freezing his hand in motion. The kids have eagle eyes and he likes to reach around her waist and go exploring under her shirt, laying his hand just under her breasts. Teasing her by flicking her nipple with his thumb, drawing it up tight under the satin covering, when the kids look back at the TV. He grins at the response from her that he gets, with her breath catching. 

The kids glance back at her for a second, before deciding that Aunt Margaret is just watching the movie, like they are, but they don't know where Leo's hand is and she's being really careful not to let them find out. 

Leo wiggles down a little behind her, to place kisses on her neck and behind her earlobe. With his hand still hidden under her shirt, he keeps trying to slip his hand inside her bra.

Margaret finally gets too worried and frustrated and she pulls the couch throw over the two of them to hide Leo's activity.

The kids look to see what the grown-ups are doing behind them at the rustling around. Margaret smiles and assures them, "I'm just a little cold, I had a shiver and you know I'm never warm." 

Leo whispers in her ear that he knows she's shivering for other reasons. He periodically sneaks a look over her shoulder, at the kids, to make sure they're watching the TV show and not the show going on under the throw.

Margaret sucks in her breath, after the throw is over them, as he slides his hand down inside the front of her pants, now that they're well covered from little eagle eyes. After her initial surprise at his exploration inside her pants, his hands move lower seeking to find and touch her sensitive center. Leo breaths a whisper in her ear, "I can really make you shiver." Leo rumbles softy in her ear to tease, "my hands are cold and I know where to warm them up" He then slides a finger over her bundle and slowly circles it. 

The kids are discussing the movie between themselves and ignoring the couple on the couch. 

Leo and Margaret have to keep the arousal under control, but Leo's not helping. She opens her knees just slightly, to allow him easier access, trying not to draw attention to Leo's secret maneuvers going on underneath the throw. 

Luckily, Margaret is facing the kids the whole time and keeping her eyes glued on them, for the first sign that the kids are going to turn around to look at them on the couch. She gives Leo a little payback, under the safety of the throw. She reaches behind her and slowly and quietly unzips his jeans and then slides her actual cold hand inside his pants. He tries to jerk his hips away from her cold touch. Now, it's his turn to catch his breath, as quietly as possible. 

"Damn, Baby, no 'problem' is gonna happen now. Your hand is 'so' cold, 'it' may shrink." He honestly admits in a whisper. 

She knows how to warm her hand, just like he does and continues her movements to place her hand around his manhood and caress it back to it's normal, happy, warm state.

Leo is pleased with her need to touch him, as much as he needs to touch her whenever possible, but he knows that they can't get too excited with the kids just a few feet away and he pulls back his hand slightly to just caress and stroke her secret curls. It's another new pastime of his that he likes to engage when they're cuddled together, just to alternate from fondling her breasts.

Margaret smothers a happy sigh of enjoyment, at them finding a way for them to secretly indulge in touching each other, even with the kids there. She admits to herself, they're just two horny 'almost' lovers, who can't keep their hands off each other. 

They see that the movie is getting close to the end and they'll have to postpone their heavy necking, till after the kids are in bed. Bright kids are too smart at times. They don't miss a thing. Leo has to get back in practice.

***** 

Then they finally get the kids tucked in after prayers and kisses. They put in a video movie for them to ignore, after the kids go to sleep. Now is the time for them to really cuddle. They waste no time, once they check on the kids and find them off to dreamland. Rolled nearly on top of Margaret, on the couch, Leo is working his kisses up Margaret's body from her waist that he's exposing as he works her shirt up in front of his lips. At her breast, he's teasing and sucking it into a peak, while he's teasing her other breast with his fingers. She is delighted and is trying to restrain her appreciative sounds. She moving her leg against the front of Leo to encourage him and can feel his response. They so love to neck on the couch like teenagers. 

From the end of the couch at their head, a voice states, "Uncle Leo, only babies do that."

They didn't hear Ben come back in from bed, being so involved in each other. 

Leo moans against Margaret's neck, as she immediately covers up and straightens her clothes, blushing brightly _~How does he explain this one to Ben?~ _

Ben pipes up why he's there. "I heard moaning and I thought something was wrong."

Leo gives Ben a brief explanation and hopes that it will be the end of it for tonight. "Ben, it's a grown-up thing. It's like kissing, but for grown-up people in love, when they're alone and in private. They just want to love and touch each other all over."

Ben studies Leo face as he processes this new info on kissing. He grins in childish understanding. "OK, Uncle Leo." 

Leo gives Margaret a look and a nod to the side, to let her know that she'll have to go tuck Ben back in, as Leo can't politely get up right then. 

Ben had already noticed Leo's condition, when Leo rose up on his knees to roll behind Margaret, to let her off the couch. 

"You gotta pee, Uncle Leo? He leans in close to Leo, as if sharing something Leo doesn't know and should. "You know, that happens to us guys sometimes, when we gotta go. Dad too." 

Margaret is relieved at Ben not making a big deal out of Leo explaining the situation he walked in on, so now, she's trying not to laugh at Ben still putting Leo on the spot. 

Leo sighs with sad acceptance and gives Margaret a speaking look, before answering Ben's blunt question. Six years olds must have a permanent halo to protect them, when they misuse their innocence, "Maybe I do, Ben? I'll just go and see. Good night, Ben." Leo quickly leaves for the master bathroom. He's afraid that Katie will show up next and 'retreat is the better part of valor'. Leo is frustrated and venting to himself on his quick, but uncomfortable walk to the master bedroom. ~_Those two little darlings need an alarm pad in front of their bedroom door and one for the foyer entrance to the guest bath. I need to ask Ron about getting some, first thing tomorrow. He needs a warning when one or both are on the loose at night.~_

Leo gets more reasonable with his thinking as he cools off. The kids are definitely not used to having loving grownups in their home and Leo knows they're not used to hiding their loving touches from little eyes. They keep popping up at the most awkward times. Margaret and him are going to have to get sneaky, with touching each other. He'll have to get the alarm pads and tell the kids that the Secret Service said to use then for their safety. He's finally found a good reason to have the agents at the apartment. 

Leo guesses that he gets to explain to Colin, about Ben finding them in an awkward situation. Not an easy thing to tell a female's brother, but Colin 'has' been married. Colin may use this situation to talk to them, about loving couples, because they haven't seen him like that around their home. 

***** 

Margaret finds that Katie is definitely asleep in the guestroom and Ben, once tucked back in with his bear and while she hums a song to him, nods right off. 

When she comes back out to the living room, she finds that Leo didn't return. She smiles to herself, _~ I guess movie night is over_.~ She shuts off the TV and all but one of the lamps, before moving to join him in the bedroom.

Margaret enters the bedroom and just laughs softly and shakes her head. She finds that Leo has changed into his satin pants and is waiting for her in bed, with a paperback book in his hand. "Well, Sweetie, I guess the kids win tonight. We can cuddle and hold each other in bed and look on the brighter side, there's always shower-time in the morning." She starts getting ready for bed, while she's saying this to him and his eyes follow her movements around the room, his book is forgotten in his lap. She knows that if the kid's need her they will come to her, so she's less worried tonight. 

Margaret sighs with satisfaction, as she settles into Leo's welcoming arms and snuggles into his loving embrace. They're so content to hold each other close and just listen to each other breathing, as they relax. Exhaustion takes over, after the long day and little sleep the night before. With a final shifting to get molded to each other and sighs of contentment, slumber takes them to dreams of their new life together for the holidays.

***** 

Continues in part 4

This posted on 01-22-04

Thanks for reading 


	4. Christmas part 4

**Title**: Christmas 4/? Twilight Series 4 /?
    
    **By**: chipmunk and leosimpishgrin 

**Pairing**: Leo/Margaret - Romance

**Rating**: R

**Archived at**: To review prior parts go to Christmas at: 

**Disclaimer**: See Part 1-Posted 12-25-03

**Warning:**_ Sexual content –_

***** 

Wednesday - Christmas Eve:

The morning alarm finds Leo and Margaret curled toward each other sharing shallow breaths. They slept better, despite Margaret getting up and checking on the kids only once during the night and Leo's physical frustration at being delayed the night before, with his arousal on the couch. Leo rolls over slowly with a stretch to shut off the alarm and rolls back to pull Margaret in closer, automatically kissing her face, since he's yet to open his eyes. She's stirring slowly herself, trying to find morning, somewhere behind her eyelids. Thank goodness that it's a holiday and their bodies must know it, because they're both having trouble awaking and getting motivated this morning. The bed seems so soft and cozy, definitely too nice to get out of, especially with a special someone to cuddle with in your sleep. 

Margaret finally wakes enough for it to register in her brain that she hears something that's unfamiliar. She turns to lie flat on her back, to get more fully awake. 

Leo naturally rolls with her, his arm draped across her body, his hand cupping under her breast, in his half awake state. His lips start their morning wake-up routine of traveling over any part of her body that they can find by pure instinct. He still hasn't opened his eyes, but he's a creature of habit, that's for sure. 

Margaret's awake finally, thanks to Leo's awake up call. His morning condition is in full evidence, pressing against her, he's slowly trying to get her interested in some 'first of the morning' tender loving, before the world starts outside their bedroom. Margaret gives him a wonderful good morning kiss and a quick rub and a gentle flicking of his nipple that she knows will get him more awake. It works and he growls his appreciation to her responding to his hints. He opens his eyes and looks into hers and softy, with his rumbling early morning voice, tells her between small kisses on her face, "Morning, Baby. I love you."

"Morning, Sweetie. I love you, too," Margaret returns his morning greeting and wraps her arms around his neck. She loves to look up into his eyes that are soft with sleep. 

He returns her morning kiss with more passion and shifts to move more on top of her, putting his leg between hers. He knows in the mornings she gets all squirmy under him when he gently fondles her breast and rubs himself against her slowly at the same time. He's waiting for her to respond, to signal how she wants the morning friskies to progress. He's agreeable to a little or a lot and it works for them. He lets her be the guide, as to if, what and how. 

Margaret suddenly gets really still under him. He raises his head and looks at her serious face. "What?"

"Leo, believe it or not, but I hear the TV in the living room. The kids are up," Margaret says with both surprise and regret.

Leo collapses on top of her with a moan of disappointment, his face now buried against the soft flannel of her blue pajama top. He just got his answer about the morning friskies. He's honestly getting the alarm pads for the kid's doors and if not that, he's at least using the lock on the bedroom door, whether the Secret Service likes it or not. The agents can break down the door, if they have to. At least they'd have fair warning, before someone walks in on them. 

Margaret puts her hands on each side of his face to pull him up to where she can see his eyes again. He gives her the crooked smile that she loves, in acceptance and she kisses his sleep-softened eyes. "Leo, I'd better go and check on the kids. In a few minutes you go start the shower and I'll start the coffee maker, before I come back in. I'll hand the kids a banana and a small glass of milk to hold them till breakfast." Margaret always has a plan at hand, for any situation." She kisses him hard on the lips in consolation. "I'll be right back."

Leo rolls away from her, but props his head on his hand and watches her don her robe. Even in disappointment, he smiles at watching her doing simple things, especially if it's from the middle of their bed. When she leaves, he drops his head back to the pillow, to stare at the ceiling and collect his thoughts, before getting up to head to the bathroom. He's so blessed. He doesn't need or want anything else for Christmas. He has Margaret.

***** 

After getting Ben truly asleep last night, the kids slept better. It's their second night at the apartment, without their dad and they're much more comfortable at the apartment, so Leo and Margaret didn't have any midnight callers in their room. 

Katie wakes up first and because the kids can't reach the TV's buttons with the TV being on top of the tall dresser and the remote is on top of it, she does like at home and goes to the couch in the living room to watch cartoons, letting Ben continue to sleep. A short time later, Ben comes sleepily in with his bear and snuggles against Katie on the couch. She hugs him snug against her and he then lays his head on her lap to watch the TV. Katie is stroking his head, as a comfort thing for both of them, as they quietly watch early morning cartoons. They're used to entertaining themselves in the morning.

Margaret exits the bedroom and the first thing she notices when she opens the door is the sound of cartoons from the entertainment center TV. She glances sideways to view the couch and grins at the site of the kids lounging on the couch, definitely making themselves at home, after such a short time staying here with Leo and her. This gladdens her heart tremendously. She has been afraid that their long separations, which are nearly required by her job since President Bartlet took office, would distance the kid's comfortable relationship from her. She leans down, slipping her hand around to the other side of Katie's head, to draw her close and kiss her temple. Katie raises her lips to return Margaret's kiss to her cheek, telling her, "Morning, Aunt Margaret." 

Margaret then kisses Ben on his temple, which is upward from his position on his sister's lap. "Good morning, Ben." Ben turns his face up and purses his lips to his aunt, for her to return her face back down to him, for a good morning kiss. When Margaret leans down, grinning at his lazy greeting, she collects her kiss and then gives a kiss to his bear that he holds up for her to kiss. it seems that no one is to be left out this morning. 

After the morning greetings are happily finished, Margaret goes to the kitchen and starts the coffee maker brewing and returns to the living room with a small tray with two small glasses of milk and a small banana for each. She sets it on the end table, "Hey guys, we're running a little behind on showers this morning, because Leo and I slept till the alarm went off this morning. Things are a little crazy time-wise today, especially with it being Christmas Eve." She gets a huge happy grin from each of the kids at reminding them what day it is. "You two enjoy a banana with your milk, while we get showered. It would be helpful if you could go ahead and get dressed, after you're done with your pre-breakfast snack. Do you know what you're wearing today?"

"Yeah, we do. Sure, Aunt Margaret, we can do that," Katie agrees as she takes the fruit from her.

"Are we fixing pancakes again?" Ben worries, as she gets his banana open and hands it to him. 

"Yes, Ben, this is just to keep you from dying of hunger. Sit up to drink your milk," she gently warns. 

***** 

His morning condition has waned a little waiting for Margaret to join him in the bathroom for their shower. He sighs and assumes that the morning friskies will have to wait today. He knows that they don't have that kind of time. They can shower together but, with the kids up and time running short with all the holiday activities planned for today, having a long fun shower together is a bust. Leo naturally is a little frustrated, but that's the lifestyle they have with their jobs. He's still thankful for living here with her. Their life together doesn't revolve around sex, but is a wonderful addition to it. They view it as a bonus to all the other things that draw them together. 

He goes ahead and starts his shower. He knows she'll be in shortly to join him. 

He's going to be a good boy and keep turned away from her and temptation. He has found that this is the only way that works for him, but he'll not resort to showering across the apartment, alone. He wants to be near her as much as possible when they're at home. 

Margaret smiles at Leo now instinctively using the shower puff on himself, remembering the first time she used it on him and his skeptical view of it being too girly. She gets herself nude in a hurry and steps into the shower with him. She reads his signal that they need to be all business today to get in and out. They both know that they're weak-willed when wet. It must be something in the water. 

Margaret gets her turn with the body puff, while he shampoos his hair. She quickly washes her body and while waiting for the use of the spray, she decides that it's a holiday after all and she has an early gift for Leo. She wants to do it for him and she knows Leo in the morning. It won't take him long. 

She slides her hands around him from behind and in sexy, teasing voice she asks, "Let's see what I can find without looking, Leo?" She leans gently to rest against his back and places tiny kisses on him warm wet skin, whispering just behind his ear, "You mentioned fast and frantic yesterday morning, Sweetie." The feel of her naked wet body pressed to his, is his undoing. He was trying to be good and she's being so bad to him. ~_God, this is such a turn on_.~ He's soon fully firm again, with her exploring touch. He moans and calls her on it, "I was trying to avoid your tempting body and now you're the one ravishing me in the shower." He quickly adds in a breathy voice, "Please, don't stop!" He braces his hands against the shower wall in front of him to steady them, as she uses both hands to pleasure him. Margaret caresses long strokes on his manhood and fondles him below, using the bubbles again today to aid in giving him full gratification. 

"Oh, Margaret. I love you so much." He moans out at her loving administrations to his body. Speaking and breathing are not very high in his priorities, at the moment. He's trying to keep his moans of satisfaction to a minimum, hoping the shower and the cartoons will drown out his moans of passion. 

"Let go, Sweetie. This is for you to enjoy. I love you and I'm happy to bring this joy to you," she continues to kiss and suck small spots on his back, neck and shoulders. The warm spray is running over their bodies, adding to his sensations. 

He gently rocks his hips slightly in rhythm to her hand motions, "Margaret, Oh, Margaret." He crashes over the edge with a moan of delight, his body trembling in front of her. She hugs him across his chest, as he remains standing with his hands still firmly planted in front of him on the wall, as they wait for him to recover. 

"Thank you, Baby," he breathes out with a still shaky voice. 

She pulls him back a little to let the shower flow over the front of him and he then turns his face to the side, to reach his lips to hers. "You're too wonderful and generous to me, Baby. I love you so much." 

"I love you, too, Leo." Margaret grins big, "Tis the season of gift giving." She gives him a tight hug from behind him still, "Happy Christmas Eve, Leo." 

"Happy Christmas Eve, Baby. May we have many more together." He turns to press his lips to hers for a passionate kiss to start the holiday right. 

They do seem to get a lot of mileage out of having to resort to shower time for their morning lovin', with the kids there. Margaret reluctantly pulls away and tells him, "Leo, you need to get out and get dried off. You need to go shave and get dressed, then make pancakes with Ben. I'm sure he's waiting outside the bedroom door for you. He's already been asking. Ben really likes to help you in the kitchen." She moves to get under the spray to more fully rinse off, as Leo steps out of the shower. 

He grabs a towel to dry off with and steps into his boxers that he pulls from the drawer and then re-dons his satin pants to then adjourn to the guest room bath. Leo's pleased and proud of Ben wanting to cook with him. All the time he's drying he replies to Margaret, "Great, he's not too young to learn to prepare food, with adult help. It's a natural need that he can take pride in being able to fulfill for himself. The kitchen shouldn't be a mystery to him or Katie." Leo remembers from yesterday, "Do you want me to let Katie in, so you can do girly things together again this morning?"

"Yeah, if she's dressed and waiting, tell her I'm in here. She can come on in and talk to me as I get dried and dressed." Margaret is shutting off the water. 

"OK, see ya in the kitchen when you're ready." Leo knows that he's going to have a small impatient shadow to talk to him, as he shaves and dresses. He might get Ben to pick out his tie.

***** 

Leo finds the kids right where Margaret had told him to expect them to be, sitting on the couch dressed for the day and waiting for them. "Merry Christmas Eve, my little elves," he greets them, as he pauses at the side of the couch.

"You're not going to kiss us good morning, like Aunt Margaret did, are you Uncle Leo," Ben asks innocently with a grin. There's no way that the kids are going to admit outright that they like being kissed and hugged and made to feel special, the way that Margaret and Leo do with them. Their dad does with them, but they have to share him and it's like taking turns. He's also away a lot for work, so they feel that cuddling with family is very special and they're soaking it up like its sunshine in winter.

Leo is happy with his day and wants to share his happiness. With a grin his swoops in on the kids, to crouch down in front of the couch and captures them both in his arms, "I most certainly am," he gives each one of them, one of his famous smooches on the neck and rubs their neck with his morning whiskers just for good measure. He rocks back on his heels grinning, "Come on, Ben, and let's get me ready for work and then we can start the pancakes." He turns his crooked grin to Katie, "Margaret said that you can go join her in the bathroom for some girl talk and make the place smell all girly." 

Leo looks at Ben, wrinkling up his nose and Ben mimics back to him with the same face, as if it's a disgusting smell. 

The kids skip off to the bathrooms, as he stands back up, with Leo following Ben. "Ben, don't you try to shave with my electric shaver. You might leave a red mark on your face and you don't want to be looking funny today. You have a party to go to at the White House," Leo warns. 

"Rats," is Ben's answer, from inside the bathroom where he's already waiting for Leo. Leo gives a deep chuckle at successfully cutting Ben off ahead of time. 

Ben is sitting on the stool being good and grins at Leo, he quickly starts letting Leo know what he needs to do, "Leo, first, you need to shave, then put on your cologne, comb your hair and last, brush your teeth." 

Leo looks at his morning 'boss' in the mirror, "Since you're being a good boss and keeping me on track, if you like, you can hold the shaver with me, as I do my cheeks, but you gotta promise that you'll not try it on your face? OK?"

Ben is delighted, "Can I really? Wow, that's just as good as me doing it. Dad just uses a razor. Since he says he doesn't always have electricity when he works out in the field." 

***** 

Breakfast is again pancakes and Margaret with her sneaky early morning snack, got the kids to eat their fruit first this morning, before they can pack themselves with Leo's wonderful pancakes. They kids have mastered the art of family conversation, while at the same time eating with pretty good manners; once they gave up using a full-size dinner fork and went back to a salad fork, they could manage better. 

Margaret is constantly surprised at how much there is to learn about living with kids. Like the little things, for example, this morning when she's worried that the kids might drip the low-sugar syrup on their clothes. Leo and she together find an easy solution. 

Leo recommends, "How about we use dishtowels for drip bibs? You know, like the giant bibs they give you in restaurants for eating lobster." 

Margaret is pleased with his idea and is noting the puzzled looks on the kids faces, she adds her own idea, "And we can use my big hair clips to hold them on." She finds that it's the little things she does for the kids that's giving her more confidence. 

While eating, Katie finally has a question that shakes Margaret's confidence. She's not quite up to speed with the fact that kids do this all the time to their parents, from right out of the blue. 

"Aunt Margaret, why do you two shower together, which takes you longer in the mornings, when there are two showers here? Leo always goes and finishes getting ready and dresses in the guest room." Katie sounds just like Margaret, trying to use logic to have the most efficient morning schedule. 

Margaret eyes get huge at the question and she's not sure that she can come up with a reasonable answer and still tell the truth. She needs to skirt the question. "Ah… ah… well ah…" Margaret rapidly rattles off the first explanation she can think of, "With using the same bathroom, we just have to use the extra heat in the master bath and get the warm water going in one shower." She finally comes up with a saving good reason, "We take turns." She pauses and then quickly adds the best justification, "I only have one shower puff." She didn't really say 'what' they take turns at. She glances at Leo, since he's quiet and has left her to handle this one. He's grinning at her with a twinkle of merriment in his eyes. 

Ben jumps in to debate this with his sister, sounding like a tiny politician, "Yeah, Katie, girls and boys don't take baths together, after they start school." He then points out to her, to reinforce his statement, "You know that. We don't take baths together anymore." Ben now boasts a little, "I'm big enough now that I can take my own bath and Leo lets me shower like big boys do."

Katie replies softly to her little brother's last remark, "Ben, you're smart in math, computers and trivia, but you're still a little boy and remember Dad says that it's OK to be little. You're not to rush growing up, because you're smart, we like you little. You're my baby brother and I like you being little enough to hug." 

Ben grins at his sister, "It's OK, Katie. I'm not ever going to get too big for you or my family to hug me, even when I'm as big as Dad. He didn't stop hugging with Aunt Margaret."

Margaret leans over and pulls Ben to her with one arm for a quick sideways hug, "Good to know, Ben." She's so glad that the kids took her answer at face value and took it off to their own world. Leo stands and steps to the kitchen to get the coffee pot, to top off their mugs and replace it, before sitting back down.

Ben shyly smiles at his aunt and goes back to his plate of pancakes. They continue to enjoy talking as a family and Leo can't resist making fun with the kids about what they are hoping Santa will bring them that night. The kids are more than happy to reveal what they have on their wish lists. Soon afterwards, Leo tries to get a start on his crossword puzzle, while the kids are quietly eating, trying to get finished with their pancakes and dreaming of tomorrow morning. 

When everyone is done eating and the kids are moaning about not being able to breath with so many pancakes in them, they get up as a group to go to the kitchen, taking their plates and glasses to the dishwasher. They're all talking at once about the plans for the day. They work at getting the kitchen ready for when they get back later tonight to relax before leaving for midnight mass. 

Ben is the last to get a turn at putting his dirty dishes in the washer. While he's doing this, he off-handedly asks them a question, "When are you guys going to have kids? You're doing a great job of looking after us. You need to have some kids." He adds his own hopes, "We can come and play with them." 

That's the one question that totally shuts-up Leo and Margaret, because this is something that they haven't really discussed very much. Margaret turns a bright shade of red and her eyes jerk wide with the shock of the question, before she whips around to the fridge and busies herself putting the milk away. She turns slowly back to catch Leo's eye. He gives her a shy crooked smile and the hint of a head nod to the side, before he drops his eyes. She notices that his ear tips are a touch red. Knowing that he's just as nervous with the question as she is, gives her enough courage and insight to answer Ben. "Honey, parents never know ahead of time when God decides that they're ready to have a child in their lives. So, we just pray for God's will and leave it up to Him and His wisdom." 

Ben looks at her seriously, "Then I'm going to pray extra hard tonight at mass, to let God know that you guys would be a great Mom and Dad." 

Katie gives her aunt a hug around the waist, "Me too, Aunt Margaret. Any kid would be lucky to be your kid." She looks around Margaret to look at Leo, to include him in her sentiment. He moves off the counter edge that he's been leaning on and drops a kiss on top her head of golden hair. "Thank you, Pixie." He does the same to Ben's head of red, as he passes him. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Sport." Leo stops at the doorway and looks back, "Let's move it people. The White House is waiting, with lots for us to do today. Katie, would you please let the agent know that we're nearly ready to roll?" Leo moves to get his tie, suit coat and briefcase, as the others jump to action behind him to follow his example. All of them are happy to hurry this morning. The kids are excited that their Dad is returning today and of course there is the children's party. 

Katie turns left and the others go right coming out of the kitchen. At the front door, she opens it knowing that the agent is standing on the other side, "Agent Lewis, Uncle Leo says we'll soon be ready to go and could you please inform the driver?" Katie waits and watches with interest, as he talks into his wrist mic to order the car from the White House. The agent lets her know, "Katie, the car's ETA is six minutes." She grins at him, "Thanks for the help yesterday." He gives her a slight nod of acceptance and resumes his vigilant watch. Katie can't resist, before shutting the door, "Merry Christmas Eve, Agent Lewis". The agent has a very unprofessional, but quick smile on his face, but remains rigidly at his post. 

***** 

After they get settled into Leo's office and he goes to the staff meeting, Donna stops by, " Hey gang, how would you like to go with me and listen to the children's chorus that's singing in the lobby? I've got some free time, while the staff meeting is going on. It should be nice and I hear that they're going to sing a lot of children's favorite carols."

The kids look over at their aunt, from the table where they're just filling in time at drawing, till time for them to get ready for the party. "Can we Aunt Margaret? We'll be good and stay right with Donna," Katie asks, with a foot already on the floor in hopes of permission. 

Ben adds his voice to the request, "We promise, Aunt Margaret." 

Margaret agrees, "Yes, you may go with Donna. I'm sure that you'll be good kids. Santa is coming tonight," she teases. She smiles at their happy faces and strokes Ben's red hair a little straighter, as he gives her a hug in passing. Katie darts back from the door to give her a quick hug also and right back to take Donna's hand, eager to be on their way. Donna holds her hand out to Ben, "Come on, Sport. You can take my other hand and lead the way to the lobby."

Margaret smiles at Donna for her thoughtfulness. "Thanks, Donna. If Josh needs you, before the singing is done, I'll come and get you and the kids." She walks to the doorway to watch them leave down the hallway. She calls after them, "Enjoy the singing." She's actually glad for the few minutes to stay and get the few things on her desk taken care of, while they're gone. 

***** 

After the staff meeting ends and since Josh needs her, Donna relents and returns with the kids. They enjoyed the singing, but now they're agreeable to sit for a little while and discuss their favorite carols between themselves, while coloring pictures of snow scenes that they can add to the ones already hanging in the foyer to the lobby, from the local school kids. Leo and Margaret are busy with some office work for the White House. 

Margaret is meeting up with the First Lady in the Oval Office, so they can go together and take the kids to the Children's Christmas party. During the party, Leo will be accompanying the President to the 'Rare Books' bookstore, with whomever else the President has wrangled into going with them. 

The President calls over to Leo's office and asks them to come on over to the Oval Office early, before the designated time for the holiday activities. He'd like for the kids to meet his grandson Gus, who's hanging out with his grandparents today, to let the kids get to know each other, before going down to the party. 

The group from Leo's office enters the Oval Office, at the President's call to enter, with happy faces. Well, Leo's might not be as cheerful at the rest, because he knows what's in store for him later at Jed's favorite bookstore.

The kids immediately hit it off. Katie is used to having Ben with her all the time and easily gets along with Gus. Needless to say, being Christmas Eve, the two little boys find lots of things in common to talk about, especially Santa. Shortly, the boys are talking and playing gently on the rings of the rug with a couple of Gus's toy cars. 

Katie goes over to the adults, who are talking and standing in a circle, with the men having a casual arm around the waist of the women, and she asks her aunt and Leo, "Excuse me, please. May I ask the First Couple a question?" Ben knows what Katie is going to ask and he stands, where he is, to listen to the conversation. At Margaret's nod of encouragement, Katie turns to look up at the other two adults, "Ben and I wanted to ask permission… if it's… OK for Ben and me to call you aunt and uncle, like we do with Uncle Leo. We figure that if you're his family," she points back over her shoulder to Leo, trying to keep what she's asking straight, "and he's our family," she now points to herself and then quickly to her little brother. Finally pointing just as quickly to First couple in front of her, "then you must be family to us too." 

Ben has stepped closer to his sister to reinforce that he's anxious for the answer, as well. 

Abbey steps closer to Katie and gives her a hug, as the President answers, "Katie and Ben, we'd be delighted. Your line of reasoning sounds good to me and I can tell from the smile on your new Aunt Abbey's face that she completely agrees with me. You have given us a very unique gift today, one of more family. That's a rare and wonderful gift. Now, where's my hug?" He looks at the two kids with merriment. 

His new Uncle quickly sweeps Ben into a hug and Katie gets a tighter squeeze from her new Aunt Abbey. Ben mentions, "Sir, you give hugs just like Uncle Leo, bear hugs."

The President's chuckles and hugs him again with a growl, sounding like a bear, "That's because Uncle Leo and I both had plenty of practice, with the girls, when they were little."

"Yes, Sir, that must be why. I asked him and Aunt Margaret this morning when they're going to have kids, since they're so good at watching us," Ben mentions innocently in front of Jed and Abbey. 

"Oh, Ben, I bet that was a question they didn't know how to answer?" the President is delighted at Ben's remark and without straightening up from hugging him, he looks up to get sight of Leo face, to tease his friend, grinning. 

The small boy in his arms pipes up, "Actually, Sir, Aunt Margaret did. She said that it's up to God, when they get a kid," Ben seriously replies, looking at the President's face so close to his. 

The President now looks at the blushing Margaret and loves the fact that it's still so easy to make her to blush so nicely. "Ben, take it from your new Uncle Jed, your Aunt Margaret is right. God will send them a child, if that's in his plan."

Gus pipes up from the floor, "Grandpa, if they're family to you now, then that means they're family to me." At his grandpa's smile of agreement, the little boy on the rug is delighted, "Oh, boy, kids my own age now." Jed gives Ben a push in the direction of Gus, "I guess that's right, Gus. We can always use more family." He looks at Margaret to let her know that she is included in that family now, legal or not. 

Margaret smiles and blushes again in happiness. Abbey wraps an arm around her and suggests, "Let's sit for a few minutes, till it's time to leave and just let the kids play together. It's Christmas Eve and time to relax."

***** 

Arriving at the room by the mess hall, where the Children's Christmas party is set up, the security agents for FLOTUS wait outside the door, as Abbey and Margaret enter with the kids, even though it's inside the safety of the White House. They insist, because it is a crowd, not caring that Abbey knows the parents and most of the kids. The ladies take up observation places at the back of the room and the three kids go together to find a place at the long tables set up in a horseshoe, boasting Christmas d‚cor. The kids just love of table favors that are at each place. They find small red velvet Santa sacks, complete with gold colored cords, with enticing candy canes poking out and filled with small toys and goodies. 

After the thirty or so children, age five to ten are seated, the organizers in charge start with a short introduction and then with each child giving their name. As an icebreaker, the kids are also to tell the name of a toy on their wish list. This really gets the kids laughing and soon they're trying to see who can think of the most outrageous gift. Jeffery, the giraffe from 'Toys R Us' is the winning item, as the kids all agree that he would be the best. He owns all the toys.

Then the organizers of the party jump right in with the first activity to get the kids busy and ask, "How many of you have gifts for your family members and friends?" They see that a few hands are raised, but even those they are somewhat uncertain. "No problem, kids, we have the solution for you. You're going to make gifts to give. We'll start as soon as the parents adjourn to the next room, to enjoy an adult tea party." The parents are reassured, "We have lots of volunteer assistants help the kids." 

The parents are pleasantly surprised and the kids are pleased, but anxiously wait in relative quiet, watching while their parent's leave, to maintain the Christmas secrecy. As soon as the door closes the questions start. 

"Hang on, everyone! Let me give you all the instructions, before you start. I'll make this fast, kids." When the kids get quiet to listen, she smiles and happily tells them, "Here's the deal. Look, here is what we have for you to choose from to make." Several assistants hold up white cloth items, with bright primary colored handprints on them and a few also have words printed on them. 

The kids are being draped with disposable plastic aprons. Plastic plates with paint soaked sponges are being set out on tables, in several colors. Among the cloth items available to choose from are ball hats, kitchen aprons, t-shirts, tote bags, pillowcases, oven mitts, potholders, dishtowels, scarves and handkerchiefs. 

"Kids, let me tell you that a handkerchief can be made into a picture and we have nice simple frames for them. If that's what you decide on? Don't worry. You're able to make as many gifts as you want. We have plenty of items and supplies." She continues quickly with instructions, "Each of you is assigned an assistant from the local university's art department and they can help you any way you need. Other assistants will be circling to help where needed." At the question from an older child about the paints washing out, she answers, "The paints are set permanently when ironed and we have tables set up in the back, with adults to do your ironing for you. The extra assistants will be the ones to take your items to be ironed." She gently warns, "No children around the ironing area, thank you. Keep in mind, you only can only choose two colors to use, since you only have two hands. Siblings may want to work together, so you can get all your family gifts done, as we only have approximately one hour to use the paints. The assistants will come around and hand out the items. Just tell them what you wish to start with. Now, let the fun begin. "

Joy and merriment are soon apparent, with the laughter and noise level rising in the room, when the kids see how fast and easy the items are to make. Each of the kids is soon delighted to find that one of their hands is one bright color and the other hand is a different bright color. They just press their hands on the sponges to ink their hand with paint and press it quick and carefully as they can, to the item of their choice. The kids have found out that it's easier to just hold their wet hands up and have the assistants change the items on the table. If any of the kids want wording added to the item, since their hands are covered with paint, the assistants are happy to put their art talent to use and add it for the child with a black permanent paint marker. Each handprint is labeled with the child's name in tiny print, for future comparison. The assistants are definitely glad that they practiced making the display items themselves, during the practice session yesterday. They need to be quick to keep up with the kids.

Ben and Katie start their planning. They keep bouncing ideas off each other. They have so many new friends and family and they want to give something to all of them. Some gift items, Ben and Katie make together, pressing a handprint from each of them, for joint gifts. A few gifts that they're making just have their own handprints on them, but they do decide to give the gifts together, hopefully tonight at the family gathering and a few tomorrow. They have several gifts they want to make to give and a time limit of one hour. At the end of the painting time, part of the fun is the clean up, as the kids take turns at the tubs of water set up for hand washing. 

When each item is finished being pressed, they're tucked into colorful gift bags with fluffy white tissue paper. For the next half hour, to calm the kids back down when reseated, they're given name labels to sign with colorful markers and attach to the gift bags, making their gifts totally ready for giving, today or tomorrow. 

***** 

The parents return to find happy children with rows of bags lined up behind them on the floor. Gus is excited that he has gifts to give this year and he's having a hard time not telling his grandma all about it. This is the first time he's ever kept a secret. Luckily for him, the organizers distract him and the other children with a mid-morning snack. For once Abbey is not protesting the amount of sugar that the kids will be getting, when she sees that ham salad, cheese spread and peanut butter tiny triangle sandwiches are included for the children to select from. Along with a small Christmas tree cake for each child and a fruit punch is served. Lunch may need to be later today. 

As the kids are finishing their snacks, in walks the man in red, Santa himself. He's followed by two elves in dressed green, with jingling bells on their hats and the toe of their shoes. The best part is Santa has a velvet bag slung over his shoulder with interesting edges and corners poking against the inside of the bag. Santa calls out when entering, "Merry Christmas, boys and girls." The elves are smiling and waving at the excited children. The room rings with the kid's reply of, Merry Christmas, Santa."

Santa moves to the front of the room and asks, "Have you been good little kids this year?" The children reply that they have. "Good, good, because I've got my reindeer brushed and wearing their Christmas harnesses. Do you know what they are having for their dinner tonight?" 

The kids all know what reindeer eat on Christmas Eve and answer with delight at knowing, "Magic corn." 

Santa looks pleased at the answer and now gets to the reason for his visit, "I know you've all been good this year and I'm sure you each have a list for me, so real nicely, come up and make a line to sit on my lap." The kids quickly scramble to form a line at his elbow. Katie, being the oldest to the three sitting together, waits for Gus and takes his hand to wait in line. Ben, who just now is throwing his plate in the trash, manages to get near the front of the line and happily waves back to Katie and his new friend, Gus. 

***** 

While Katie and Gus are still in line to talk to Santa, Ben is a little worried about his gift to the President and with Abbey waiting at the table with him he decides to show her the t-shirt he made for the President. Abbey remarks at his worry, "Ben, it's always nice to get homemade gifts, especially from kids. The President will love this shirt, mostly the crown, you know." 

Ben giggles at her approval and proudly tells her how he made it. "The assistant drew an outline of the crown for me, with a black paint marker and I filled it in with yellow paint with my fingertip. She was nice enough to print 'checkmate' under it for me. I'm glad you think he'll like it." Abbey helps him put the shirt back in the gift bag neatly, waiting for Ben to give it to the President later tonight. 

Abbey's face lights up with an idea for a gift to give to Ben tonight. She'll get the same assistant to make a matching t-shirt for him, but she'll just have the word 'check' put on Ben's shirt. So they can be check and checkmate. Jed will love it. "Ben, can you point out which assistant helped you make your shirt?"

"Sure, Aunt Abbey," Ben says her name with delight and the hint of a tease. With it being the first time he's called her that. "She's right over there, where they're still ironing." 

"Ben, would you excuse me a minute? I want to tell your assistant what a good job she did helping you with the shirt." Abbey plans to do just that and to enlist her help. 

****** 

Colin arrives back in DC mid-morning, while everyone is gone to the activities.

He comes straight to the White House from the airport. He knows that the kids will be here with Margaret and Leo. They can all go home later, before the President's Christmas gathering. In the lobby, he finds a small elderly lady, walking briskly toward him. "Good Morning, Mr. Ryan, my name is Mrs. Landingham. Margaret has taken your kids to the Children's Christmas party, with the First Lady, and Leo is accompanying the President on a rare book buying adventure. I thought it would be nice for you to come and wait with me in the outer office." At his grinning at her briefing him like staff on his family's location, she smiles back at the roguish twinkle in his eye and banters, "We can chat about those lovely children of yours."

Colin grins at her friendly manner. He remembers seeing her briefly, as he left the Oval Office a few days before, when Leo and he went searching for the kids, to tell them he was leaving. Colin with his big, broad, welcoming smile returns her greeting in a cheerful voice, "Good Morning, Mrs. Landingham. May I wish you a Merry Christmas Eve?" He lowers his voice slightly, "And you may call me, Colin." He reveals his prior knowledge of her, feeling as if she's a friend already, "Margaret sings your praises and has ever since she first met you on the campaign trail. I would be glad of your escort, especially since Leo got me 'totally' lost when I was here before." 

She likes his cheerful outlook, "Well, Colin, I'll do my best not to get you lost and you may call me Delores. Margaret and the other girls call me Mrs. Landingham, but it's nice once in a while to hear my given name from a handsome young man as yourself."

Colin holds out his arm for her in a gentlemanly manner, leaving his bag with security, knowing that he can get it from them on his way out later. "Delores, it is the holidays and a time for friends and family. I hope you're willing to add me to your list of friends."

"Colin, that's just what I want for Christmas, a new friend," she assures him with honesty and a smile. They start walking toward the West Wing. "Did you have a nice flight? We'll stop and get you a cup of coffee on the way and I have a new batch of cookies at my desk for you to sample."

***** 

Colin relaxes in a chair near her desk and they spend some quiet time exchanging small facts about each other, to get to know each other better. Colin lets intentionally slip some of the funnier tidbits that Margaret has told him over the years, about her and the other staff at the White House. He enjoys his coffee and one of her large fresh baked cookies. They definitely rival Granny Wilson's. ~_Now there's two ladies that would hit it off._~

Mrs. Landingham smiles, as she remembers the episodes, "Well, Margaret at least got the stories straight and it's a good thing that you're family. If half of what goes on around here ever got out, no one would believe it, but they'd probably still print it." She changes the subject, since they have this time alone, "Not one to pry, but the kids told me that your wife is deceased and I wanted to tell you I was sorry to hear it. I know the holidays are harder, when you've lost loved ones. I find that it's that way myself. This is the day I miss my boys the most. They were twins and they died in the war." At Colin's sad look for her loss, she tries to reassure him. "I'm fine really. They died with honor, helping others as medics. This is the day I think of them the most. Now, 'your kids' are a couple of darlings. I've enjoyed having them in the West Wing the last couple of days. I must confess to slipping them cookies, without Margaret knowing." She tilts her head down like she's a bad person, looking over her glasses or is that to show her halo.

Ben chuckles at her for telling him her crime, "Go ahead and spoil my kids anytime. I think it's great that you have homemade cookies right here at your desk."

Mrs. Landingham smiles at Colin enjoying his cookie with the coffee and she remarks, "Kids just seem to have endless room for cookies. Ben seems to be no exception and Katie is always ready to thank me with a hug. I wanted to tell you that you have done a wonderful job at raising them alone. They did mention to me that they have a Granny Wilson to take care of them, when you're away at work." 

"Yeah, Granny Wilson is a god sent." Colin divulges, "The kids really like her and she definitely can keep up with them. Yes, I miss Megan the most at the holidays and I know the kids miss her to some extent, but they were little when she died. For the raising part, I think it's in their genes to be great kids. They must have gotten them from Megan. Margaret and the kids are all the family I have now." He chuckles and has to confess why he thinks that, "As kids, with our busy parents, Margaret and I were bonded or is that banded together against the world, we had each other's backs and we thought nothing was beyond our reach. That led to many adventures, as you can imagine with two redheads." 

Delores is nodding her head in understanding, as she folds her hands on top of her desk and honestly agrees, "That may be, Colin, I know Margaret can be a force to be reckoned with, if she sets her mind to it. No one messes with her Leo, if she can help it." Mrs. Landingham stands to move to the file cabinet. The slower holiday week has given her the opportunity to get the filing and other tasks back in order before the President starts back in next week with a full schedule. 

Colin sips on his how warm coffee, "From what I gather over the years, Leo also thinks she's a force to be reckoned with, since she has had to pull him in a time or two." He grins at her look of mild surprise at that news, "If you haven't gathered by now, I'm Margaret pressure release. She calls me when she's ready to blow her top." 

Mrs. Landingham takes her seat again behind her desk, "I just figured Margaret had some secret way to cope with the Chief of Staff's office. I glad you're there for her, Colin." Mrs. Landingham offers him the cookie jar again. 

"I'm glad you're 'here' for her, Delores. It makes my mind easier knowing that." Colin admits in a soft honest voice. "Margaret's White House family is all she has most of the year. It's really nice to finally get to know you for myself." Colin salutes her with the cookie and takes a satisfying bite out of it. She's pleased at his compliment.

She tilts her head at him and then tells him, "The White House family, as the staff has labeled us, is all the family I have here in DC, as well. We do tend to look out for each other, since most of us are single and have gathered here from all over the country to work for the President. So, like I said, we look out for each other." She straightens a stack of memos for the President upon his return. 

Colin now changes the subject, "Delores, are you going to any of the President's holiday events? I'm asking, because I've been invited to all the ones that Margaret and Leo are attending and I was wondering if I'll see a friend or two at them." He grins and watches her face with interest, since he has a plan in mind, depending on her answer.

She looks at Colin over the top of her glasses, from where she's checking the President's schedule for today. "I'm attending the President's Christmas gathering tonight. I like the casual events, but I think I'll pass on tomorrow night's dinner and dance." She sighs and elaborates, "Since my husband passed away, I don't really enjoy attending formal functions alone. It's fun to dress up, but I just end up talking to a few people and just going back home. The President and Leo usually dance a song with me and then I usually slip out for a quite night at home. Sneaking out lets me catch up on some sleep as well." She looks over at Charlie's empty desk and gives her honest opinion, "After the first year, the White House functions all seem the same routine to me."

Colin is pleased at her reasoning, "Well, I do have a small problem with the festivities tomorrow night that you might be able to help me with." Colin tries to sound her out first.

"Anything, Dear, if I'm able to help," Mrs. Landingham is at her best when helping. "Do you need to find a tux?"

Colin is encouraged by her concern, "No, Delores, Margaret assured me that she would take care of getting my tux. She likes to dress me up. Margaret says I clean up really well. Between you and me, I think she just wants to show off her big strapping brother, to the other assistants tomorrow night at the dance." 

Delores chuckles at Colin finding out one of Margaret's plans. "What is it then that you need help with, Colin?"

Colin has a twinkle in his eye and overdoes the explanation, she's see right through his ploy. "Well, as we have established, I'm new in town and in a real dilemma. I'm not sure what to do at White House functions, here is how you can help out a poor defenseless visitor." At her giving him a knowing look at trying to sound pitiful. He gets serious and with an honest face he asks, "I like to have you for my dinner companion tomorrow night for the formal dinner. Please say you'll allow me to escort you. It would be my honor and hopefully your treat."

"Ah, Colin, that's so nice." At his happy face, seeing her pleasure in being asked, she quickly continues. "We both know, good and well, that all you'd have to do is crook that little finger of yours and any number of young ladies would be honored to attend on your arm."

He grins cheekily with a dimple showing, "See, I need you to help me from having to choose among Margaret's friends. I don't want to hurt any of their feelings and then again we wouldn't want them fighting over me." He boasts like he's a movie star, but he can't keep a straight face and surrenders that opinion of himself. "I really would like you to be my date for the evening, Delores." 

Delores smiles with delight now, "Yes, I'd be honored to have you as my escort, on one condition, Colin."

Colin jumps eagerly at her acceptance. He really wants to do something nice for her, "Name it, I'm flexible. You going to pick me up, instead of me picking you up? Which, by the way, might not be a bad idea, since I don't know my way around DC. Not to mention, I don't have a car with me." He tends to talk fast like his sister. 

"Be that as it may, Colin, my condition is that I met you here at the White House and don't worry." She lowers her voice, "The President always insists on sending a car for me and a driver to see me safely home again. It makes him feel good to do it for me." She grins at a new thought, "I can always get some mileage out of the fact that I have a date and he won't have the foggiest idea who it is, till we arrive at dinner." 

Colin face lights up at the possibility of him doing the same, "Oh, Delores, how devious. I'm going to drive Margaret nuts, till the dinner. Now, I have a condition that I hope you'll agree to?"

"What's that?" She asks sounding a little wary, but not really.

Colin really hopes she'll agree, "I'd like for you to be my date at the dance as well."

She leans forward on her arms to make a serious deal. She's learned a thing or two working in the White House, "I'll agree to a compromise. I'll agree to go with you to the dance, if you agree that it's all right for me to sneak out after a few dances. You know the President will insist on his one dance with me and you can claim Leo's dance." She watches his face as he mulls over her proposal. She lets him know this is a deal breaker, "After that you're on you own, Colin. It's your feet that's going to get tromped on, from females with stars in their eyes at your good looks."

He brakes out in a laugh at her using his own ploy against him, "So, we've got a date, Delores?" He asks in agreement. 

She holds out her hand to shake on their deal, "Yes, Colin, we do and God help the others, with us attending together. I'll call down to the banquet room and let them know to seat us together." She promises, " I'll see you tomorrow evening, in the entrance lobby, wearing my festive best." She knows that they've been bantering back and forth, but gets serious, "Colin, thank you for making today and tomorrow better for me."

"Delores, it has and will be my pleasure, I'm sure. Tomorrow night, we'll show them that new friends are just as surprising as old friends." Colin is delighted at his plan working so well. Delores has been such a great friend to his sister and now to him. 

***** 

Leo is back from the bookstore and he takes Colin to his office, glad for the excuse to leave the President to expound on the merits of the books he purchased, on poor Charlie. 

At office the two men relax with fresh coffee that they picked up on the way in. Leo asks, "How hard was it to find enough guys for a crew?" 

"Man, they went underground like a bunch of groundhogs. I think I talked to every member in each family to finally track them down," Colin admits wearily.

Leo swallows a chuckle with a sip of coffee, "Sounds like some of the congressmen we have around DC. If they don't want to be found, you have to be devious to get someone to slip up and tell where they're hiding. They usually like to be in flight. That's the one sure-fire place we can't yank them back from. At least not until they land." 

Colin is impressed, "I'm not about to let my crews in on that bit of info. It's hard enough to find them on the ground. On the oilrigs it's easy. They'd have to swim the gulf to get away from me finding them." He's tired of work for the present time and changes the topic. "So, Leo, how were your two days with the dynamic duo?"

"We'll, they were interesting, to say the least. Two kids are definitely double the fun. It's a good thing that parenting is like riding a bike and I needed all the experience I had at times with them." Leo reflects, "With raising Mallory, I really tried to be a good parent, even with my addictions," Leo honestly admits to Colin. "I knew to stay away from her at those times, so she'd not have to deal with it. That and my being a workaholic didn't help." Leo pauses and gives a rueful grin at Colin nodding his head in agreement with how work can get all consuming. "I made time for Mallory, quality time, even if I had to write it into my schedule. She was the most important thing in my life back then and I made sure she knew it. We have always been close." Leo stares down in his coffee mug. He knows that Colin has heard a lot about him over the years. 

Colin remains silent, but it's an understanding quiet, he had heard the details of Leo's life and struggles over the years through Margaret. He knows Leo made a lot of effort for Mallory. Leo may have had faults, but not for being an uncaring parent. That's why he totally trusted him with his kids.

Leo quickly snaps out of his temporary funk, "As for your little darlings, I did find that raising boys is a little different than raising girls. Boys don't tend to keep their clothes on till they're older, than with girls. Which Katie pointed out, when Ben lost his pajama pants and decided he could just go without for the night." Colin is trying his best not to laugh that his son's nudity phase is still obviously making it's self known.

Leo continues and he sees Colin's mirth, "Of course both the kids are in that 'hate adults kissing' stage, especially in front of them or to them. So, they did their best to break us of that habit, while at the same time we were trying to break them of that stage. I think at the moment that they're weakening, since they finally quit making awful sounds at Margaret and me kissing. Ben especially hates to be held and trapped in between us when we kiss." Leo knows he stated that with dry humor, but it's a parent thing. You have to go through it with your own to understand and the fathers both definitely do.

Colin is holding his sides at the dilemma that his kids have put them through, "Oh poor, Ben. He must have really suffered with that one. But it sounds like you two were enjoying the challenge." 

Leo cheerfully replies, "Yeah, we were." Leo sighs a little at what he needs to reveal to Colin along that line, "The one thing I do have to confess to you is about something that happened last night. Ben came back out into the living room, after he had been in bed for a while and Margaret and I were on the couch. You know?" Leo nods his head to the side. "Necking."

"Oh no, don't tell me!" Colin gets more serious now, as he can just imagine Ben slipping in quietly.

"Yeah he did. It was not at bad as it could have been, but it was probably more than he really should have seen." Colin looks a little relieved and leans back on the office couch, as is Leo at having to tell this to Margaret's big brother. It's like when you're teenagers and you are dating your best friend's sister. There's a line you don't want to cross, with things you don't want to talk about. "Your sister does get a lovely shade of red when embarrassed and when she's mad, but she was just embarrassed this time." 

"OK, Leo, go ahead and tell me how bad it was. I guess I need to know, even if it is my little sister. I remember how it was to be in love and I know that the kids are not used to adults needing privacy at home. The last few years I've been too busy raising the kids to school age to think about trying to date, let alone be with someone. It's been three years and Megan and I did promise that if anything happened to either one of us, we would eventually move on with our lives. We wanted the other to have a full life." Colin is sort of hinting to Leo that he might actually considering trying again. He'll see how the kids are with them today and tomorrow. He brings himself back to the problem that Leo found himself in, "I'm sure Ben will remember to ask me questions when we get home and he'll certainly discuss it with his sister. Those two would question, debate and discuss the bark off a tree." 

"Yeah, they do love to ask questions," Leo agrees with their dad.

Leo takes a deeper breath and starts, "OK, here goes and stop me anytime. I won't mind in the least. We were on the couch necking and I tend to let my lips wander on her skin and I had pulled her shirt up for better access. If you know what I mean?"

Colin placed a hand over his eyes and smiling nods his head in understanding. 

"Well, I was getting carried away in my attention to her, you know, and the next thing I hear is Ben at the end of the couch telling me that only babies do that." Leo has no intention of getting any more graphic than that with her brother. 

Colin burst out laughing again at his son's canter. "I bet Margaret could have died." 

"Yeah, and she definitely left it up to me to explain to your little boy." Leo complains. 

Colin is still grinning, "OK, how badly did you muddle up my son's sex education?" 

Leo honestly admits, "Not bad, actually. I told him that adults in love sometimes have more private ways of kissing when they're alone." 

Colin has a pleased and surprised look on his face and leans forward again, "Wow, Leo, I'm impressed. Can I have your cell phone number on my speed dial?" 

Leo readily agrees and leans forward with his forearms on his knees, "Yes, you can. Call me anytime, but not just for sex questions with your kids. If you think that was bad, wait till Katie starts with the female questions. You'll be putting her on the phone to Aunt Margaret." 

"Good advice, I'll remember that," Colin promises. "Speaking of Katie, how did my 'angel' do in your care?" Colin's mildly sarcastic question shows he really knows his Katie, ahead of time.

Leo gives him a skeptical look at the 'angel' emphasis and answers, "Well, we did have a little run in with the head of the President's Secret Service detail. You know she's fascinated with the security at the White House."

"Oh God, she didn't get arrested did she?" Colin is thinking the worst. ~_Did she set off the alarms and lock down the White House? ~ _ He quickly asks, "Isn't eight a little young to have your kid brought to you by a law officer? I thought that was a teenage thing for curfew violation."

Leo chuckles softly at Colin's panic. ~ A typical dad reaction. ~ "No, no, it' wasn't that bad, but almost." He sees that Colin is only slightly relieved. "You know she wants to be an agent and we found out while you were gone that she does not like to back down once she sets her mind to something." 

"Go on. How bad?" Colin sips his near cold coffee and waits for the news. 

Leo wants to tell it briefly and accurately, "Well, she decided she should start her agent training while she was here and tried to sneak into the shooting range, to get someone to train her." 

Colin groans into his hands as he leans forward. "What happened?"

"From Agent Butterfield's report, when he got her back to his office, he gave her a serious lecture on an agent's training, abilities and guidelines. She met him toe-to-toe with her reasoning and was not in the least intimidated. I'll give her this, she's a gutsy little thing." At Colin's slight smile at his opinion, Leo continues. "So, when Katie would not back down, Ron brought her back to me, tucked under his arm. The whole way to my office, with her arms crossed in displeasure." 

"Oh God, no." Colin stares at the floor, envisioning his daughter being packed back to Leo. He shakes his head back and forth slowly, "I bet she was boiling mad. I can just imagine the look or her face."

"You could say that," Leo agrees. "Then, she had to answer to me." Colin swallows at what he's about to hear. Leo explains his tactic, "I treated her like the adult she was trying to be and made her reason out for herself, why she cannot train in firearms till she is of legal age. That really rammed the obvious truth down her the hard way. She honestly admitted it when she did come to that conclusion. She found out that I do not back down either." Leo takes pity on Colin and Katie too. "Colin, she was very sorry after she realized the facts and sincerely apologized to me and to Ron 'in person' yesterday and promised never to even think of firearms till she's of age." 

Colin sits up and looks Leo in the face, "Thank, God, Leo. I appreciate you doing that. That was definitely something that needed nipping in the bud, right then and there."

"That was my thought also, Colin," Leo honestly reveals to the other dad." He sadly adds, "I've read too many stats and reports on the weapons bill. I was happy to help, Colin." He adds so that Colin is totally up to speed on the matter, "Margaret heard most of my talk to Katie and we talked about it later. She gladly admitted that between the two of us, I was the one that can do the most with Katie's stubborn streak." 

"Well, I'm impressed, Leo." Colin reveals a tidbit to Leo, "I think she takes after Margaret as a kid with being stubborn. We were butting heads more than once when we didn't agree."

"Tell me about it. I have two sisters that have that same trait. Leo ponders, "Maybe it's just a little girl thing. Mallory did it too or maybe it's the red hair. Katie's is light red, like golden strawberry blonde." 

"Hopefully it's just a phase, Leo." Colin holds up his hands with his fingers sincerely crossed." 

Leo chuckles and knows that luck may be his best bet with a strong willed girl, "Colin, all in all, we really loved having the kids with us. Margaret and I enjoyed the family like teasing, kisses and hugs." He chuckles again, "The kids call mine smooches. They wouldn't admit it openly in front of us, but they liked the loving as much as we did. I'm sure it was mostly the unusual situation of being in and dealing with such a unique place as the White House and the holidays. Ben was tired, hungry and in a strange place. Katie was exposed to the wonder of a new and exciting career. At least they're not intimidated by their surroundings. They seem to take it right in stride." 

"You're right there, Leo. Ben is a little more reserved with new people than Katie is, but they both adapt easily to where ever they happen to be. Just like kittens. They just walk in and in no time they're at home."

"Yeah, guess what the kids did this morning?" Leo laughs at Colin rolling his eyes like Margaret does. Leo tells it, before Colin thinks the worst again, "Today they adopted the First couple as their aunt and uncle. The President and Abbey just loved it. Not bad for a couple of kids that just dropped into the White House, from Maryland."

Colin is wearing a look of happy awe at the privileges that his kids have enjoyed. ~_Talk about making yourself at home.~_

Leo is delighted to be able to make Colin happy at adding to his kid's adventures in DC. He knows it's way beyond what Colin expected and reveals another one, "I'm sure that Ben will tell you, but he has spent the last two days, giving the President a run for his money at an ongoing game of chess in the Oval Office." 

"That's my Ben. Chess, anytime and anywhere," Colin states as a fact with pride. He can tell that his kids have had a wonderful experience with his sister and Leo. 

They hear the sound of the kid's voices getting closer and then entering into Margaret office. Soon they finally appear in Leo's office door, full of holiday cheer from their party. 

***** 

Margaret and the kids arrive back at Leo's office laden down with gift bags and the small items they have received at the party. It's the only way that they are able to get all the gifts that they made to the office. They nearly needed to recruit more help. Gus had Abbey looking almost as bad, with all his gift bags. He had his little hands full with bags and his party favors. 

Katie squeals with delight to see her Dad sitting on the couch. At the unladylike sound that he recognizes, he stands just in time to catch her, bags and all, for a hug. Ben is right behind his sister, but hesitates long enough to dump his bags on the floor, before sliding his arms around is Dad's waist right beside his sister. They squeeze him a few moments, before he drops a kiss on the head of each and asks, "I see that you have been totally spoiled in my absence by your Aunt Margaret and Leo."

Katie brings her Dad up to speed, "Dad, we decided to call him Uncle Leo. He likes to torment us just like you do with kisses and hugs."

Ben agrees, " Yeah and he has taken care of us just like family. So, he's Uncle Leo now."

Colin shakes his head in wonder, "I guess I have lots to catch up on, with just being gone two days. But, from what I hear, you two have had a lot of adventures." 

"We have, Dad." Ben boasts a little, "I played chess with the President and met an Admiral. The President even took a picture of me with the Admiral." 

"That's wonderful, Little Man." Colin ruffles Ben's hair.

"Yeah, Dad and I got to be Agent Butterfield's assistant yesterday." Katie pipes in with her great adventure and then admits, "The day before that we kinda had a disagreement." 

"Yeah, I heard," he gives her a pointed knowing look. 

"Am I in trouble," Katie asks with worry. She quickly assures her dad, "I did apologize to everyone and Agent Butterfield is not mad at me now. Uncle Leo tore into me good, well in a good kinda way." 

"Yeah I heard," he's still giving her the same pointed look that's a family trademark.

"So, am I gonna get a talking to? I understand that I have to grow up first. Really." She hates when her Dad gives her one of his sit down talks. She just feels totally miserable when she earns one.

"Not this time," Colin informs her with a little sympathy at this point. "I left you in their care and they handled it. When I leave you in someone's care you know you answer to them." He softens his look a little, but his voice lets her know that he's still serious with her, "I just want you to give me your word and assure me that you realize the seriousness of firearms. Then we're going to trust you to remember all that's been said on the subject." He looks at Ben who is nodding his head in total agreement to what his Dad is saying and wisely knows not to comment. 

Katie quickly answers, "Honest, Dad. I know now how serious it is. I won't even try to handle a firearm, till I'm of legal age and then only with a trainer. OK?"

"That works for me Kitty Katie. I trust you. I may have to call Leo to help me with you, the next time you butt heads with me at home." He grins and threatens, "Or, I just might stick a label on you and ship you Federal Express to him. He can deal with you." 

She glances at Leo and seeing him give her a knowing look, she grins innocently at him.

Leo cracks up laughing. He can see future adventures dancing behind her eyes. Josh must have had that same look shining in his eyes as a kid and Leo knows he never outgrew it. "Colin, I think with Katie, you're going to need all the help you can get just to keep up with her exploring the world." 

"You may be right, Leo and I'm smart enough to realize it already. So feel free to be an extra parent to these two ruffians. I know Margaret does. Their mom and I wanted them to be raised with a whole family effort and as you have been adopted by these two that works for me." 

Leo admits, " Getting adopted by the kids is a nice Christmas present. After the talk we had earlier, you know that I take that seriously." He grins at the two, "So, kids, you're stuck with me now."

The kids are still running high from the party and cheerfully agree. They rush to Leo, voicing their delight, hugging him around the waist, which tumbles all three of them back onto the couch with laughter. Margaret and Colin both join in laughing at Leo being over run with kids. 

About that time the door to the Oval Office opens and the President grins at the sight of Leo pinned by the laughing kids. Leo's deep laughter is making his heart swell with happiness to hear. The best gift for him is in knowing that Leo has not forgotten how to laugh, especially with him keeping his White House running. Seeing that Leo is not able to stand in his presence and not wanting to spoil the fun, he quickly asks, "Leo, I believe in letting a man fighting his own battles here in the White House, but this may take real intervention to rescue you. Maybe I should call out the marines, this looks serious." 

The laughter gets louder at his teasing remarks. The kids are now doubling their assault to keep a laughing Leo down on the couch, now that the President is playing along.

"But, like a good friend, Leo. I'll just wade in and help you myself." The President moves to the couch, with the kids squealing in delight at his approach, he scoops his buddy Ben off of Leo. Colin joins him and reaches in and removes Katie from the other side of Leo. All three are trying to catch their breath from laughing. "Now, Leo, you can not say I didn't help you in your moment of need." 

"Yeah, I owe you one, Mr. President. I really needed rescuing. I was going to die laughing." Leo grins to the two kids being held captive by the other men, hearing them still giggling.

"You just remember that next week, Leo. When I need real help," the President warns. 

"Duly noted, Sir. If you have no urgent need of me, I think I'll just take my family home for a while, to recuperate and rest up for tonight. We'll be back at 5pm for your family gathering." He waves a finger between to the kids, "Maybe some lunch will calm them down, but I seriously doubt it. Not with it being Christmas Eve. I think we're pretty much in it for the duration, through tomorrow night." 

The President sets Ben down on the floor, after giving him a smooch on the neck for his trouble. "Sounds like a plan, Leo. I'll just go up to the Residence and hang out with Abbey and the kids, till you and the others arrive back. That'll shock Abbey. We're usually up to our eyeballs till midnight around here, even on a holiday. I'll take the long way around and clear out the place of senior staff, till the gathering. I know how to reach you if I need you." 

"Thank you, Sir." Leo replies in agreement, as he rises from the couch, checking to see if he's still in one piece. 

As the President is leaving the kids call out, "Merry Christmas Eve, Mr. President." 

Leo looks at Margaret as the door closes, "Baby, grab your bag, we're outta here." He pats his pockets for his cell phone and heads to the coat rack for the coats. 

Margaret darts back in from turning off her computer and takes her coat from Leo and playful dresses Katie in hers, as Colin has not let her down, since she's not quit wiggling in her effort to escape him. It's now a contest to see who wins. 

Leo has donned his coat and moves up behind Ben, holding his coat for him to put his arms in. "Margaret, do any of the kid's bags here, need to go home with us now?"

She looks at a grinning, but tired, Katie, who still has not succeeded in her efforts. "Well, what goes home, Pixie?" 

Katie answers like she needs to pant for breath, "Just leave them… here, please. We need them… for tonight… at the President and Aunt Abbey's… gathering." 

Bending overtop of Ben's head, Leo finishes helping him to get his zipper started and then places a hand on his shoulder. Leo gives his standard command, "Let's move it then, people. We're wasting time and my kitchen is awaiting me."

Ben happily pipes up, "Oh Boy, Uncle Leo's cooking." He tilts his face up to Leo.

"Can I help?" 

"Sure, Sport. We can show your dad that you're learning your way around a kitchen." Leo gives Ben a stroke on his head, smoothing his hair down. 

Colin gives a mock moan, with Katie resting sideways still on his cocked hip, "Leo, somehow that just sounds scary. Turning these kids loose to cook. I can just see it now at home. I'm going to be eating a lot of burn offerings. Margaret warned me about your passion for cooking. Couldn't you have waited a year or two before you started with the cooking lessons?" 

Katie sighs with defeat in her struggles and wraps her arms around his waist to rest her head against his tummy. She knows she can't get away from her Dad. Grownups seem to take such delight in torturing little kids, especially at the holidays, with hugs, kisses and holding them tight and she wouldn't have it any other way. 

Leo assures Colin, "Nah, it'll be fine. If you start them young enough, they learn to do it right." Leo calmly explains with all confidence.

Colin gets into his coat with Katie making fun of his trying to do so, while not dropping her, as he switches her from under one arm to under the other. She still likes being picked-up and held by her dad. Colin grins at Leo's optimism and agrees, "All right you heard the boss. Let's move out." He tucks Katie up higher to his waist and looks between Leo and Margaret, "If one of you can grab my bag from security at the lobby door?"

Margaret volunteers, "I'll get your bag, Colin. I know the procedure better than Leo." She moves over to lock the doors to the Oval Office and the hall door. They can leave by her office door. 

Leo admits, "That's why I always send you to pick up the packages at the door, Margaret. I make them nervous." 

Colin asks, "Leo, you want to grab Ben and then we're outta here? I've got this kid under control, for the moment." 

Leo scoops Ben up under his arm, just like Katie's under Colin's. He looks at Margaret and sweeps his free hand toward the door, "After you, my Dear. We'll bring up the rear with the kids." He turns to lock the connecting door and Ben giggles at being swung around. 

They make a sight walking down the hall, with Margaret leading the way and the two men follow, each with a grinning kid sideways under their arm. It's great to be silly at Christmas.

They met up with Mrs. Landingham on the way out and she mentions to Margaret when she walks beside her for a ways. "You know dear, one of these days, we really need to teach the guys around here how to carry children." Margaret rolls her eyes and then grins in agreement. 

The kids hear her teasing and as she turns to go off down a different hallway, they wave and call to her, "Merry Christmas Eve, Mrs. Landingham."

She turns with a small smile and waves back, loving the sound of the children's happy voices on Christmas Eve. She misses her boys. 

***** 

Outside the kids are finally set on their feet to get into the car. Since Leo is required to be in the back by the Secret Service, the guys ride back there with the kids between them and Margaret takes the front passenger seat, between the driver and the agent. They're making a quick stop, for her and the agent to pick up the formal clothes at the rental shop in the mall, for tomorrow night. 

At the apartment, after lunch, the kids are both parked on the couch to watch a Christmas movie and rest. Everyone seems to love living on that couch. Today is yet to be, a long and busy one for all of them. Margaret is hidden in the bedroom, doing some last minute gift-wrapping. 

Leo and Colin sneak off to the pool for a few laps and then a soak in the hot tub. While alone in the hot tub, it's the perfect time for some uninterrupted one-on-one time for the guys. 

Once the warm water soothes them from the chill of walking the short distance from the pool, Colin takes advantage of the moment, "Leo, I need to talk seriously with you a minute and I wanted to do it without the kids and Margaret around. So, now seems to be a good time." 

"Sure, go ahead, Colin." Leo can tell that it's important to Colin.

"I know that Margaret and you are 'for real', to use her words. I'd like to ask you an immense favor. I'd like to add your name to Margaret's, as the kid's legal guardians in my will." He explains why he wants to go ahead with his idea, "With my risky job and with so little family, I have to insure their future and I want them to be with family that loves them. The kids know you and like you, so I know they won't be going to strangers. If anything happens to me." 

"Colin, I'd be honored to be added as the kid's guardian," Leo means that sincerely. "Hopefully that it's never needed, as they need you the most of all. But you can work and rest easy knowing that we'll be here for them, in the event that something does happen." 

"Leo, I also need to ask you if I can give you a Power of Attorney for me. In case I'm injured and you two need to legally cover for me, for a time." At Leo's nod of agreement he adds, "I have a Living Will and I'll have a copy attached to the POA. Leo, you'll have to make the medical choices for me. Possibly a hard one and we know Margaret would probably have too hard a time with it. Oilrig and pipeline accidents are usually pretty nasty."

"Yeah," Leo softly agrees.

Colin admits, "It's just one of the precautions in my line of work that I have to take. Margaret has a POA for me, but I'd like you to have one as well. After I get my will revised, with your name added for the kids. I'm going to send a copy of it to you, with the Power of Attorney, for you to have on hand." 

"Colin, you do what ever is needed to cover for the kids and we'll do what ever is needed to help you. You know that Margaret would quit breathing for those kids and I'd be right behind her." 

"Yeah, you two make the perfect team. Colin now grins and asks a happier question, "So, when are you going to ask her?" 

Leo smiles softly but has a regretful tone, "I just answered this to my best friend yesterday, when he asked me and I'll give you the same answer. Not yet." Colin seems a little taken aback at Leo's firm reply and Leo hurries to reassure him, "I'd love nothing better on this earth, but she's just getting used to me being underfoot and I'm not about to scare her off by seeming to push her. I'm watching for when she's right for the asking. We've been years getting here and we have the rest of our lives to live together. Margaret lets me know how fast our relationship is to progress. Just rest assured that I'm not going anywhere, there's no way she's ever going to get rid of me now."

"Good answer, Leo." Colin agrees, "I guess then we'll leave it up to Margaret."

"That's the greatest thing I've learned to do." Leo assures him, "Margaret knows how to take care of me best. She's been doing it for years and I'm not going to mess up her system now." 

Leo takes this opportunity to have a serious moment of his own, "Colin, we need to talk as men among men. I want to tell you something and I'll only mention it this once. It's not something that I mention much. It's not really important to me and I know that it means very little to Margaret. I'm not sure she has a firm grasp of it yet, but I want you to know. So you never again have to worry about Margaret or the kids, if it ever comes to that." Colin gives him a confused look at whatever Leo is trying to tell him. Leo finally gets to the point, "Colin, you're probably are aware that I have made a tidy amount of money in my life and that I'm financially secure. I'm not sure Margaret totally understands how secure, but I do want you to understand." Leo hates to say it, "I'll just tell you. Colin, I'm a multi-millionaire and I want you to know that I've already provided for Margaret and actually for the kid's in a small way, it was just for her sake before now, in my will."

Colin blinks once, "Leo, I always knew that you were generous with sending checks each year for the kid's college fund and yes, I suspected that you were comfortable." He knows that this is the time that they need to be honest in how they want to provide for their shared family. "It does ease my mind that Margaret will not have to struggle, if anything happens to you, she'd be devastated and yes I'd be more than willing to help her. God forbid. Worse case scenario, Leo, would be that something would happen to both of us and she'd have to support the kids. I do have insurance, but when I think of all the things they would need and it will cost so much more in the future."

They get quiet for a few minutes, with both doing some thinking. Leo comes to the understanding that Colin doesn't realize just how much is in the kid's accounts that he set up for them years ago. The way it started was that Margaret would hardly let him give her a Christmas or birthday gift, to show his deep appreciation for her loyalty in taking care of him. Sending something to the kids was the only thing that she would not refuse, on the grounds of any gift he picked of being too much. She worried that it would look bad for him to be giving his assistant expensive gifts. He can't help it if he likes to give jewelry. So, he has been putting funds in the account for them, for years. She just didn't know how much he was depositing or how often, since he took advantage of his ability to do so, whenever she went 'above and beyond' for him. Obviously, Colin doesn't either and also assumes that it's just a token account for their college expenses. Leo looks over at the man that means so much to Margaret and tells him, "Colin, when you get back home, I think you need to check the balance on the kid's account that I've been depositing money into over the years. They don't have to worry about college or cars for that matter." At Colin's shocked face he admits, "I was hoping that you'd realize that it was for anything you needed for the kids. I told Margaret it was an open account for them and that you had withdrawal privileges. I didn't want to push the matter with her, since she might balk about it and I just assumed she passed the information on to you."

Colin stammers to start a reply, "Ahh…ahh… Leo. I make a good wage in my job. We get by OK." He sees Leo's head nod down once in understanding and his unwavering small smile. "Leo, am I going to be shocked, when they tell me the balance?"

Leo nods his head to the side, "Well, probably. Please understand. It was my way of giving something to Margaret, in a way, to something that meant the world to her and she's meant the world to me for years. She's been there for me in my darkest days, when others turned away. She has nearly worked as many hours as I have over the years. You know her motto, 'I leave when you leave', when it comes to our work. After Megan died, I knew you'd have extra expenses to deal with. I considered that you might need it for any new expenses you were facing, like hiring Granny Wilson or even now, if you need it to send them to a school for advanced kids, if that's what the kids want to do. Colin, I honestly don't want to step on your toes, helping financially with the extras for them. Especially now that I'm really getting to know them this week, I'm glad I set aside money for them. They're so bright. I really would like the kids to have all the advantages. I have more than I, or any of my heirs, will need to be comfortable for the rest of our lives."

Colin sighs at knowing that it's a done deal and there's no sense protesting at his generosity, "OK, Leo. I'll check into it and I'll talk to the kids about the school, after I talk to Mallory to see what she recommends."

"Colin, I just wanted you to know that I/we can provide for the kids in the future, if the unimaginable happens. Not only with the love they'll need, but financially. Once Margaret and I are married and I do hope to see that come to pass in the foreseeable future, Margaret will be wealthy. Neither one of us will have to worry about her or the kids." At Colin's thoughtful look, Leo reads his face, "Don't worry, about my daughter Mallory. She already knows what I have in my will and happily agrees to it. She's provided for." Leo scoffs to himself. ~_As if she would use it for herself_.~ "She's a generous soul and would put it to work for others, as that's her nature, but I have her out maneuvered." Leo grins at his plan for her, "I've set up a trust fund for her that she can't give away. It will keep her in comfort and free her to work at her crusades for education." 

Leo now ends the serious talk. "I'm glad we had this time to talk family among ourselves, Colin. Maybe someday, I can get Margaret to quit cutting out food coupons, but I doubt it. It's her crusade and I just smile and agree with her. What ever makes her happy." 

Colin chuckles at him, "Leo, you really are head over heels and totally wrapped up in her. I'm really happy for the both of you. You both have had a long road getting here, but you've really gotten it right once you made the decision to get together." 

"Yeah, I'm totally in love your sister." Leo's grinning ear to ear as he happily agrees. 

***** 

5pm at the Residence 

The President is pleased at the enjoyable time the assembled group that is milling about in his living room is having at his holiday gathering. His daughter Liz and her husband arrived back at the White House today from their two night get away, at the beginning of the week. Abbey and he were happy to have Annie and Gus stay with them the extra nights, even if Gus's nanny is a little strange. Everyone is collecting in comfortable clusters that keep switching members. They're still welcoming more arrivals, as the invitation was informal on the time as well as the dress. Tomorrow is reserved for the formal entertainment. 

Leo and his family arrive, carrying gift bags that the President recognizes as from the Children's party. The President has time to reflect on Leo's good fortune. ~_It's so great to see Leo with a family around him. He looked so sad last year, single and alone. Not like he wasn't included in my family, since he is family. But, this is better. More family is better for both of us. Wonder if I can drag them all out later for a snowball fight on the south lawn? That Colin should make a fine addition to my side. Yeah, Leo's and my family battle against all the rest. This might work and we'll have lots of time before mass to get dried and cleaned up. Now to watch for the best time to suggest it.~_

Over where the senior assistants are gathered, Ginger's mouth falls open when Colin walks in with Leo and Margaret, holding his kids by their hands. She has to remember to breath at the sight of him. She has always had a weakness for big brawny men, but with him having golden hair with red undertones has her nearly swooning. 

The other assistants whisper excitably together, when they finally get sight of Margaret's big brother, whom they have heard about, since the campaign trail and they agree that Margaret wasn't kidding when she said he was bigger than life. They soon come to an agreement that he has a smile which lights up the room, at least in their corner. 

Donna smirks at their surprise, since she met him earlier in the week. "Yeah and he has a great sense of humor and a nice laugh," she finally confides to her friends. As the truth dawns on them, they look at her with displeasure for not telling them sooner. She knew and didn't say a word. Donna is surprised at their look, "What? Remember, girlfriends, he was immediately called out of town. That's why the kids were here at work with Margaret and Leo all day Monday, after he left and all day yesterday. He just got back this morning, from what Margaret tells me." With the others still shooting pointed looks at her, between keeping an eye on Colin and extracting info from her. Donna continues to tease them, "Oh, you're peeved, since I didn't rush to you and let you know that Colin is the he-man that Margaret has always claimed he was."

Carol adds her opinion, "We'll you've got to admit that most sisters who brag about their brothers are blinded by sisterly love, but in this case, Margaret was right on the money."

Ginger glances back to the man of her dreams, "Well, I've got my radar tuned to him now. You think he'll be at the dance tomorrow night?" She pins Donna with a look, as she finishes her question to see if she knows the answer. 

Donna assures Ginger with a catty grin. "Oh yeah, he's going for sure. Margaret picked up his tux today. They're attending the formal dinner first and then going to the dance." She just knew the other assistants were going to be panting over Colin. 

Ginger reminds herself, ~_I'll will not be at the dinner, but I'll definitely be at the dance.~ _The dance is looking better for all the single ladies that are planning on attending. They really want to look their best tomorrow night.

***** 

Leo is talking to the President as he surveys the assembled friends and family. "Sir, we really appreciate you giving everyone more down-time this week. It should recharge some batteries around here." Leo knows that the President prefers him not to call him 'Mr. President' in the Residence. Leo's friend considers the inside of the Residence to be his home, but Leo just can 't get himself to call him Jed while they're standing in the White House. Leo also observes that Margaret is getting along with Abbey so much more comfortably now, than she did back in August when she first spent time in the Residence. He swings his sights to find Colin doing some male bonding with Josh and Sam. Leo grins at the thought that this might not be a good thing for him, if the three to get their heads together. They're the young men of his family now and he'll be either be at the wrong end of one of their adventures or he'll be the one to rescue them from themselves. Good thing for him the whole extended family will be busy attending holiday events, today and tomorrow.

***** 

The adults are enjoying the company, chatting together and smiling at antics of the kids. The teenage girls are naturally huddled in at corner, chatting about all the things that interest them. Of course the couples in the room are under scrutiny, they also enjoy matching up the singles in the room. They discuss the finer points of the dresses they would be wearing tomorrow night at dinner and what dresses the women are planning on wearing. They also were doing some pre-planning for Annie's sleepover she's having tomorrow night at the Residence, in whispers that some of the suggestions would worry the adults. 

***** 

The trio of little kids decides to start making the rounds and handing out the gifts that they'd made today. They're basking in the glow of accomplishment and warm thanks after each is opened. 

The gifts from Katie and Ben that they are distributing to the happy recipients are as follows. 

Mrs. Landingham gets two oven mitts, one from each kid, in thanks for her cookies that she has offered often to the kids this week. Just like a grandma would. 

Josh gets a framed handkerchief to add to his packed bookcase in his office. 

He wants a snapshot of them to set next to it on his bookcase. 

Zoey and Donna each get a scarf and immediately model them for the others to admire. Zoey comes up with the idea of tying them around the waist and slide them to rest on one hip as a fashion statement. The kids are delighted. 

For Mallory, she receives a tote bag to carry her lesson plans and papers back and forth to her classroom. She's pleased at the handprint design. She uses that theme in her classroom to represent unity and individualism at the same time.

Ben lastly approaches the President and when the President pauses in talking to Toby, Ben holds up the gift bag in his hand to him, "Sir, this is for you from me. Merry Christmas," Ben's face shows his anxiety. Hoping his gift is pleasing to his new friend. The President is more than pleased at the shirt and displays it across his chest for the others to see. He points out to the room, "At least Ben realizes that I really am the king of America."

This cracks up the room and Leo points out with sarcasm, "The crown on the shirt, Sir, refers to playing chess that is why it says 'checkmate' underneath it." 

The room fills with sound of long oh's and hoots at the cut down. The President holds up his hand to hold off the teasing while grinning, he takes the dig in good spirits and surrenders. The President gives Ben a hug in thanks for the shirt and the fun. Ben is so pleased at his gift making everyone happy. 

Earlier, back at the party, while Ben was busy making his gift for the President, Katie had an idea for something that her brother and the President should both like. When Ben was concentrating on his work and talking to Gus at the same time, she had the assistant make the outline of the same crown for her on two ball hats. Before she colored in the crown with yellow paint, she also asked the assistant to add underneath the crown the words, 'The White House Chess Club'. She is really happy now to give her gifts to the President and to Ben. They both love them and both pop them on their heads. 

Toby and Sam fake loud disappointment that they didn't get invited to join. The President boasts in reply, "You two wouldn't last a day, let alone two days, against Ben or I. You guys will have to bone up on your chess moves and challenge us next time Ben visits and maybe you'll make it into the club." There are hoots and laughter at both the President's boast and the dig at the two grinning candidates. 

***** 

Since the kids are in the gift giving portion of the evening, the President gives Ben and Gus each a set of White House cufflinks, to wear the next day at the dinner, when they'll be wearing tuxes for the first time. 

First Lady gives the book 'Anne of Green Gables' to Katie. It was one of her favorites growing up. It shows that even back then, with spunky little girls, trouble seems to easily find them. Her own granddaughter is appropriately named Annie. 

Abbey gives Ben a matching T-shirt to the President's, with the word 'check' under the crown on his. 

Ben happily puts his on over his long sleeve shirt and Jed does the same with his. This makes the chess club official.

Abbey is takes a few pictures of them posing together, with an instant camera. This is too good to pass up. She loves it when Jed is horsing around and happy. He really is a kid at heart, especially at Christmas.

The President demands, "Ben, I'd like you to sign one of the pictures for me and I'll sign one for you. OK, little buddy?"

Ben grins up at his new friend, "Yes, Sir. I'd like that." Ben takes the pointed marker from the President and uses his best cursive writing and signs on the white area under the picture, 'Your buddy, Ben'. 

The President does likewise and signs a pic for Ben, 'Your buddy, Uncle Jed'. He hands it to a smiling little boy, who holds it like a trophy.

***

Gus has been bursting to give his gifts out tonight. He would never keep his secrets till tomorrow. While the other two kids started with friends, he started with his family. 

Gus's gifts are well received by his family. He gives his parents each a T-shirt with his hand over the heart area and a message across the front of, 'You touch my heart, like I touch yours. Forever'. He also made a framed handprint for them to have at home. 

For his grandmother Abbey, he made her a pillowcase. He explains that anytime she wants to cuddle with him and he's not there, she can cuddle a pillow with his handprints. He had the assistant write on the case, 'Love and hugs from Gus'.

Gus is proud of what he made for his Grandpa Jed. It's an apron for his Barbeque weekends. It has on it the words, 'My Grandpa is the best cook ever'.

He also includes in his family, Mrs. Landingham, since he has known her all his life, he's just is not sure where she fits in. He happily gives her a kitchen towel from him.

***** 

After all the others have open their gifts from the kids and the thanks have died down, the President notices Katie is sitting over by the door alone and he goes over to her to find out if something is wrong. She's just quietly holding a gift bag, like the ones the kids just passed out. "Katie, are you OK?" He sits down on the padded arm of the chair she is sitting in. Wanting to be more private with her, just a moment for them. He puts an arm around her, pulling her close to lean against him, "I noticed that you're sitting here all by yourself and I'm think its really nice of you to be especially good on Christmas Eve, but I just wanted to make sure that you are happy and having a good time." 

Katie smile up at his caring face and explains her dilemma, "Sir?" 

He stops her with his hand up, at the same time he gives her a pointed look and asks with a grin, "What happened to the 'uncle' thing? We're in my home now, not the Oval Office." 

She grins back at his reminder, "Uncle Jed, I made something for Ron. It's a framed handkerchief for his office." The President gives an exaggerated look at the bag, indicating he's very curious as to what she made, but not wanting to push her into revealing it to him, if she does not want to. Katie grins big at his teasing and pulls the frame out for him to see, "I want Agent Butterfield to remember me after I return home. His is the last gift left and I was hoping I might get a chance to give it to him, if he comes to the door."

The President is delighted to help her, by getting Ron upstairs, anything for Christmas. He stands, now energized into action, "Katie, this is something I can do to help you. You let me handle this. You just watch out the door."

"Thanks, Uncle Jed," she whispers into his shirt as they exchange a hug, before he leaves to make a call, to the head of his detail. 

When Ron arrives outside the residence, as requested by the President, he finds Katie watching for him. He nearly checks his stride, when realizes he was set up and that she's the real reason he was summoned. Ron is hesitant, a little, at this divergence from procedure. The fact is; a little girl with a festive bag in her hand can make him nervous, when facing a gun does not. 

She indicates that she wants to give him something privately and he motions them to a small alcove sitting area, just a few steps down the hall, away from the prying eyes of other agents. They move to the two chairs inside, where Ron sits down, now a little more comfortable with the situation, to be closer to her level. Katie shyly gives the gift bag to him, watching him as he lifts out a frame, setting the empty bag on the floor beside his chair. He's really touched by her gift. Ron smiles to himself at the comparison, noting his large hand holding the frame. It's the best set of fingerprints he's ever received in connection to his job. He's honored by her note, in the area above her thumb in her angled handprint.

'I'm small now, 

but someday, 

I want to be a hero,

just like you.' 

Katie

After reading the note he grins softly at her and sees the joy shining on her face at his shy smile of happiness. He leans forward to give her a hug and while doing so, he slips a small package onto her lap that he has been carrying in his pocket all day. He's almost embarrassed to let any others know that he took the time to think about her, the hardcore agent that he is. It's not an easy life making it to the head of Eagle's detail.

Her new Uncle Jed has been keeping an eye on her, from inside the room, during her vigilant wait and he checks on her, now that she's gone outside in the hall. Through the door that she left ajar, he can see them in the alcove. He's impressed when he sees Ron humbled by a little girl. He smiles softly at seeing a small child touch Ron's heart and unseen he moves back farther inside the Residence. 

While her eyes are riveted on the gift now in her hands, Ron stands and silently slips out into the hall to move quickly back to his quite office, this Christmas Eve, his precious framed present held safely in his hand at his side. 

Katie opens her present and finds he's the one person that understands about her wanting to know all there is with how to care and protect others, at such a young age. It's a calling that most would not understand. He gave her something that she now knows is essential to an agents job, not as she first thought of needing to learn to handle a firearm, but more important, a true lifeline. He gave her a neatly rolled up earpiece and mic of her own. A reminder to her that the agent is only able to do the job with help from others, as they help others in return, all connected to the one goal of protection. Her eyes get shiny with tears, as she sees the item underneath and she glances at the alcove opening, as if he might still be there. It's her very own Secret Service ID card complete with photo, Agent 'Pixie' Ryan, White House detail. It's the same photo as her security file photo that he showed her in his office. This definitely is a treasure to take home to show her friends and it will be the hit of show and tell at school.

***** 

Near the end of the evening, Colin is talking and teasing with Margaret and Abbey about how tight-knit the whole senior staff and their assistants are. He has never seen any working group that gets along as family, like they do.

Colin mentions, "The four of you are closer than most friends, in or out of politics. Closer than most people period, to all share a bedroom together." Colin's face falls at the shocked look on the women's faces. He's sure that he just inadvertently said something that probably was better left unsaid.

Margaret and Abbey exchange stunned looks, when Colin clarifies what the President and Leo told him. Colin sounds skeptical when he reveals, "It was the night, before Margaret first yelled at the President." The girls look at each other with understanding and get a glint in their eye. Each taking one of Colin elbows, pulling him between them, as they search to find the two guys who are about to get a very un-political ass tearing from the girls. 

They find the two cohorts, lurking by the door to the kitchen, watching the antics of the guests enjoying the fellowship of the holidays, as the evening winds down. They get a little wary when they see the black look in the eyes of the approaching ladies and momentarily hope that Colin has put it there, but their hopes are dashed when Abbey pushes Jed backwards a few steps into the kitchen with a hand in the middle of his chest and Margaret does likewise, at the same time, with her Leo. They propel Colin forward, still in between them and wait only long enough for the heavy door to swing shut after them. Both women know just how to fine-tune their men and they're just about to prove it to them.

Abbey starts immediately on the President. "Jethro, did you by any chance, make some mention when you talked to Colin last Monday, about you, me, Leo and Margaret all awaking up together in our bedroom, you know, in the Residence?" Her voice gets louder, "Without letting him know why! You just let it hang, like we're all some kind of kinky sick-os!" Jed knows that shit just hit the fan. 

Margaret picks up the task and rips into Leo, poking his chest with a finger, "And you, Mister Cocky Grin, I take it, did not jump in and clarify to Colin that it was the night of your attack and we were all scared that you were more seriously hurt, maybe even with internal injuries." She grabs a breath, "That even though we were in the same room, we were sleeping on the couch with you in my arms to support your ribs and they were in their bed to be near you, in case you needed Abbey's help during the night. You two knuckleheads just go along with whatever the other one thinks of, as a cute joke." She knows how to tear into him in a rush of words. She really earns her red hair when it with family. She can tear them, but no one outside of their inner circle better try it. 

Abbey is proud of her prot‚g‚e. She can wait her turn to show how it's really done in the big leagues. It is Margaret's brother that's at the receiving end of the dynamic duos prank. 

The President tries to get a word in and Margaret points her finger at him and he leans farther away from it with his eyes on her sharp nail. "You, don't even try to justify your reason. He's my 'brother' and you two", she swings her eyes and her finger back and forth between the two, "just let him think the worst about his little sister." 

The guys stay quiet at this point. The holiday's motto of 'good will toward men' is not going to save them tonight. Colin is just wide-eyed facing the guys, trying to silently convey that he had no idea that he was 'loosing the hounds of hell', on the fellow males. It's a little comforting to him that couples everywhere are the same. 

The ladies are proving to Colin that neither of these women, nor in fact any others are intimidated by the White House. When a guy screws up, he can be assured, that he'll get his ass chewed, whether they are from White House or just an apartment, when it comes to jerking males back in line, anywhere, anytime. If they feel the guy deserves it, they get it. It's their God-given right or so the Sisterhood believes.

Abbey sides with Margaret and looks at the two men like they should know better, "You just had to torment Colin on his first visit. Colin is not up to speed with your humor and he's not aware that you two are closer than blood. Will you, please, let him get used to you tormenting each other, before you drag him in as fair game?" She expands her chest with air a few times to let her words sink in, then moves her head down some to pinpoint Jed's attention to her face again, "Colin doesn't know that there are no rules with how you torment each other, let alone that you might observe any restraint with others. At least Josh is game with you two, he feels it's safe to jump in and knows that it's safe to do so and not get slammed to the ground for doing so." She pulls out the shame tactic that works so well with Jed. "Colin is still in awe of this place and of you. At least he might have been, before you two started acting like teenage boys full of pranks and don't you dare look at each other and grin proudly at your high jinks." 

Margaret takes a turn at Leo, "We know you would cheerfully follow him into hell, Leo, and it would probably be after you dared him to do it, in the first place. We have you two figured out, but Colin hasn't before this, but he sure does now." She blows out her breath to reflect for a split section and then lets him have it full force as a final blast, "Leo, you two really did it this time. To just let him leave town thinking that we were having some kind of orgies with the First Couple. I'm amazed that he still left his kids in our care, Leo."

Leo really is contrite at their teasing Colin, "I'm sorry, Baby. I really am." Leo nods his head to the side, "It just kinda happened and it seemed pretty mild from a guy's point of view. Baby, I wouldn't want Colin to ever think we would do anything to ruin how he thinks of you or us." He looks over at Colin and reads the male sympathy on his face. "Colin, I'm wholehearted sorry, if I let you have the wrong impression of our behavior."

Colin admits he is partially at fault tonight, "It's fine, Leo. I kinda knew not to take it literally, what the President said, but I'm at fault for letting Margaret and the First Lady think that I did." He addresses them all, "I'm sorry for my part in this." 

He looks back to Margaret. "There, Colin in fine with it. So are we good again, Baby?" 

"You think you could have gotten Baby' in there any more, Leo?" She toys with his shirt button. He earned the ass tearing and he got it, so she guesses that it's time to move on. "I guess if Colin is happy with your apology, then I am too. But… never let this happen again, even if it's family that you're tormenting." 

"I promise, Baby," he slides his arm around her waist and places a soft kiss on her lips. 

Abbey puts Jed on the spot, "Jethro, don't you have something to say to Margaret and Colin?"

"Colin, I'm really sorry as well. I'm the one who let you think the worst of us, Leo just let us down, when he didn't let you know that is was 'not' how it sounded." Jed can't resist passing the buck. They others roll their eyes at Jed's tactics. Jed sees that he ruse is not going to work. "OK, OK. It's totally my fault for saying it. Please forgive me, Margaret and you too Colin."

"You are forgiven," Margaret agrees. 

Colin quickly adds he acceptance, "Anytime, Sir."

Abbey takes Jed's face in her hands, "See, Sugar, that wasn't so hard now was it." She moves in to kiss him to accept his apology as well. 

The President rests his hands at her waist and then slides them around to pull her closer and deepens the kiss.

Colin is slightly shocked to see Jed and Abbey neck in the room with other people, as they start to make up in front of him, right there in the kitchen. He is the President after all.

Leo smirks at Colin's look of astonishment at the other couple and pulls Margaret closer. He nods his head to their friends and tries to sound disappointed, "I didn't get that nice of a forgiveness kiss." He quickly locks his lips to hers, trying to out do the passionate kiss that the other couple is enjoying. 

Margaret is please that they are all happy again with each other and joins in by wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

Colin is now surprised that Leo and Margaret will neck in a room with the first couple doing the same. After a minute, he finally gets it. He now knows he's part of some inner circle that totally and happily includes him. Colin's pretty sure that it's not often you see the President hungrily kissing his wife. He's also honest enough, looking at the First Couple, to guess that someone is going to get lucky tonight. He's not even going to think about his sister and Leo.

The ladies pull away from their men, knowing that they can't keep on with the necking and have the guys still be able to go back out in polite company. They both flash a quick grin at each other, before they both turn back to wipe lipstick off the men's lips. 

The guys look contrite, till the girls walk away back into the living room and then grin at each other at getting caught by the women. Colin breaks out laughing at the guys shrugging off the ass tearing. This also brings Colin into the fold of the brotherhood that just does their best to survive what the Sisterhood dishes out to them. 

The President grins at Colin, "The making up, is the best part of getting your ass torn." Leo grins in agreement 

Colin's face breaks into a grin of understanding. It's not been that long since he was married. "I'm just amazed that my little sister can hold her own, with important and powerful people like yourselves." 

Leo mentions to him, in a way of apology, "If you think Margaret tore into us good today, you should hear the whole story of the first time when she yelled at the President and he groveled an apology to her." He chuckles with pride in her, "She's getting better at it now that she's had a few months to practice and she really believes he's afraid of red-haired tempers."

Colin chuckles, "Man, he must be really be brave to welcome the Ryan's into his family."

***** 

The President and Leo reenter the living room and the President's feeling great after a little loving from his wife. "Everyone, I'm officially challenging those that are not in my family or Leo's, to a snowball fight on the south lawn in fifteen minutes. Josh you better round up your troops. Just remember we have Doug, Charlie and Colin. Where as you have Sam, Toby, Ed and Larry. The women can hold their own on the teams, but I've been assured that Margaret has a hell of a pitching arm." He looks over and a smirking CJ, and points to her, "From the look on her face, CJ might be the best bet with your women, Josh. The kids can jump in anywhere. Let the battle begin."

The assembled group sent up a collective cheer and they all scramble for coats and try to see how many they can pack into the elevator going down to the ground floor. Colin and Charlie squeeze in with Josh's male teammates in the first group down, to keep them from getting an unfair advantage over the president's team. The agents are waiting for the President to load onto the elevator, but they had immediately radioed down about the President's spontaneous activity, so they could circle the lawn for protection and to insure that the downstairs agents do not panic at the boisterous crown exiting the elevator.

The battle begins as soon as the guys pour out of the door to the portico. Colin and Charlie are just barely holding there own, till Doug and most of the women arrive in the second load down from the Residence. The battle is going full force when the President and Leo arrive with the last of the women and the kids, escorted by his agents. The President looks out the door first to see if it's safe to at least exit the building into the field of battle. "Leo, I think this is the first time I've see so many happy agents trying not to smile." 

Leo chuckles at the accurate description of the agents, "Well, Sir. Even the agents need a present on Christmas Eve. After you, Sir." 

The two men hurry to join the fun and the kids run out onto the floodlit snowy lawn. Soon, there's so much snow flying through the air that it looks like it's snowing snowballs. The kids are running around hitting anyone that they can as fair game. The women are trying to give as good as they get and the sides are pretty even, till Zoey gets the idea of making snowballs for Charlie to throw. Mallory backs up Colin with a supply soon afterwards. This teamwork is soon catching on as all the women of both sides are quickly manufacturing snowballs as fast as the guys can throw. 

Josh's team is starting to get backed up by the onslaught of snowballs and then the tactics change when Sam charges to make a running tackle to Mallory, to stop her helping Colin. They roll in the snow laughing and then real chaos reigns as the guys charge to tackle the women from either side. It's now one-on-one to see who can get the other the snowiest. Couples are landing in snowy mounds. The kids are doing there best to bring down their parents and get snow stuffed in their coats for their trouble. Soon all are breathless from the battle and the laughter, lying around in the snow like fallen combatants.

The President makes a declaration, "I call the battle a draw. Till next year. Merry Christmas my friends." After a cheer from all for the wonderful snowball battle, they all start to get up. Some tarry for a cold kiss in the snow and others look like sheepdogs shaking off the snow packed on there clothes. On the portico, most of them try to remove as much snow as possible with their frozen gloves. Most have damp hair and hats that look frosted with snow. The general consensus is that it's time to return home for the evening, to dry off and rest before church tonight. Wishes of 'Merry Christmas' are called as groups leave the portico and enter the White House by the outer office doorway, to check out through security. 

Colin grabs his two kids under his arms again and teases them that he's going to throw them into the snow. A few of the assistants notice that Ginger is nearing melting at the sight of him packing his family off with ease. His cheerful laugh is making her face beam at hearing it. She definitely has it bad or is that good? Bonnie and Carol take her by the arms and pull her into the warmth of the White House before her eyes freeze from not blinking, as she feasts her eyes on Colin.

As Leo and his extended family leave, Mrs. Landingham stops them. She shakes her head as if disappointed at the look of the damp and red-cheeked group. This is how the White House staff and family behave at the holidays, like kids on a snow day?"

Leo grins and answers honestly, not the least bit contrite at the childlike fun they just enjoyed. "Yes, Mrs. Landingham, we did. And it was wonderful. I might add that The President's family and mine were making some headway in the battle, when Josh's side cheated and outflanked our supply line." 

"Well, Leo, you can take them next year and make the President proud." She leans in and gives Leo a peck on the cheek, with his whole family watching.

"What was that for, Mrs. Landingham," Leo asks with a crooked smile and a tease.

She givens his a sheepish grin, "I'll admit I was watching from the portico door and I saw you snowball the President good, at the end, when it turned into a free for all. That was a thank you from me. There was no way I was venturing out to do it myself."

"I'll keep your wish on file for next year, Mrs. Landingham," Leo promises with a deep chuckle. "I'll be happy to add an extra snowball to the side of his head just for you."

"Thank you, Leo. I'll hold you to that." She pats the front of his snowy coat in agreement. 

She leans down to the kids with a small sack for them and she whispers, "Dears, here is the gift I promised to give you for Santa and I make them especially big and sweet." The kids give her a hug and a heartfelt, "Thank you, Mrs. Landingham. This is the most important part. You're the greatest." 

"Your welcome. Now you better take these big kids home and get everyone dry and warm."

"Yes, ma'am. Merry Christmas." The kids take a hand of an adult and start pulling them to the lobby to leave. 

***** 

The family arrives back at the apartment around 9pm and the kids are tired and damp, but their dad and Margaret agree that maybe this would be a good time for them to shower and put on some comfortable clothes and relax for a few hours, till it's time to leave for mass. The kids curl up on the couch to watch the movie, "The Christmas Story." 

In the kitchen, Margaret and Colin have a moment alone. Colin leans on the counter edge and twists a dishtowel in his hands, "Margie, you mind if I run something past you that I've been considering lately? I'm not sure about my timing and I'd like to run it through someone else's head."

"Sure, Collie. Anything, you know that." Margaret is pleased he started out using their private names for each other. It makes her feel closer to him. 

He glances to her with a quick smile and then looks at towel again, as she continues to work around the kitchen. "The kids and I see what you and Leo have and I want that for me, again some day, Margie." 

She smiles with happy hope, but waits her comment, to let him have time to have his say. 

He reflects a moment, before continuing, "I guess I just miss the loving and closeness so much, because Megan and I had a wonderful love together. Like the one I see you have with Leo." He sees her face turn soft and her eyes shiny at his words. "I'm so happy for you, Margie, and I even envy you more than a little. That's probably giving me the motivation to seriously consider letting myself open to the possibility again." 

Margaret moves over to give him with a quick hug for courage, knowing that it's going to be a big step for him to take. 

He grins at her for hugging him, he eyes now following her, "I've been wondering how the kids will react, once they're back at home, after living with you two love birds and the way you've included them in your love. Like the loving family that Megan and I had hoped to share with them." 

Margaret tears threaten to spill over, as she listens to her brother and his kind words. She knows that he's telling her how much he approves of her and Leo and that means the world to her.

Colin moves to sit on a stool at the small utility table, "I see that the kids are now even OK with you two kissing, now that I've returned." He has interrupted them kissing more than once, himself. "I want to see if the kids are maybe open to my bringing someone else into our lives. I realize that the last few years, I was really too busy raising the kids to school age, to think about dating." He sighs, "Let alone finding someone who the kids will accept and who will love the kids in return. I wouldn't introduce someone to them, till I was comfortable in knowing they're feelings about seeing someone with kids. Like I'll find the time in my hectic life, but I think that I'm ready to start." He's hinting to her that he has actually been considering and thinking this out for a while. 

She feels she can comment about how she thinks the kids will respond, "Collie, if you want to know how the kids will react to you dating someone, then after you're home, sound them out. Just ask them, they're not stupid kids and they're not shy about giving their opinion." 

He chuckles at her honest point about his kids. "Margie, You have done such a good job looking after them. They have made themselves right at home here. The kids have settled right into a routine with you guys. It must be the loving that they're thriving on. Don't get me wrong, I lavish them with all the love I have for them and Granny Wilson tries to add her own, but I'm required to be away a lot and that is just a way of life for us. It's just not the same, as what you have here." 

Margaret smiles softly at his observation. She really wants her family to be comfortable in her home. His words warm her heart about her home, but it saddens her a little at her brother's opinion of the life he has made for his family without Megan. 

Colin looks stretches up to look out at the kids on the couch and he can see through to see Leo sitting at his computer in the guest room. "Margie, I may be treading on something that you don't want to talk about with me, but with us being the only family we have, I want you to know that we can talk about this or anything, so I'll just jump right in." He pauses while she takes the stool across from him at the small table, for some serious talk. Colin assumes that Leo and Margaret have sex, with them sharing a bedroom, so his question is not way out there, when looked at from his point of view. "You remember the time you were visiting Megan and I, and you let us know about your female problems. I know Megan was there and it probably made you feel more comfortable talking to us and I just wanted remind you that you can talk to me about any health problems you have. Female or if you have any questions that you want to fly by me. I know you have had real problems. You had to start on the pill at an early age, to deal with your periods. You know I'm willing to listen, if you need to talk about that or about the two of you having sex, as that was one of your main problems. Yes, I hope you can talk to Leo about them, but if you want to fly something through another head, you can, Margie. Anytime."

Margaret takes his hand. He's always been the best big brother. She knows that most men wouldn't want to deal with female matters, but Colin was always honestly concerned with Megan and her health. Especially after Megan became pregnant with Katie. At that time, he was just about the most informed, expectant dad that Margaret had ever heard of. She knows with him having a daughter that he may be worried about Katie some day, if she inherited some of her problems.

"Thanks, Collie, but maybe not yet," Margaret answers, trying to decide if she really wants to let him know that they've not had real intercourse, but she's not sure how to let him know that Leo has been very supportive with working through her problems. Leo and Colin are so sweet and caring to worry about her health. 

Colin cannot tell which question she's answering, it was a vague reply and he feels that now is not the time to push it. He just wants to let her know that he's available if she needs him. He can tell that Leo is some sort of special guy, who obviously loves Margaret so much. Colin is realistic enough to admit that he has shared a bed with her for months and they are obviously passionate about each other that they must have made love by now.

Margaret decides that since they have spoken of these things before that have bothered her physically, she can now. She goes ahead and lets Colin know how it stands between them. "Collie, I want you to know that Leo loves me immensely, but he's happy to wait for me to be ready to make love. That is to say, we have not actually… made love yet. We couldn't be more in love than we are now, even if and when we do make love. So, it's obviously not a case of either of us just wanting to jump into bed together. We want it to be right, for both of us and he has been kind and gentle and caring enough to want it to be right, especially for me. He even went to my GYN check-up with me, so he could ask the doctor what he or we could do to help me be more comfortable, when we take the next step in our relationship." Her eyes well up with tears, as she looks at her brother and they spill down onto her cheeks, "God, Collie, I love him more than I can say." 

He grins at her, as he reaches up and gently wipes away her tears and innocently asks, letting her know he has all faith in them working through her problems, "So, when are you two going to have kids of your own? Has Leo voiced if he's willing to have more kids? He's so great with mine and seems to have so much love to give them. You do too, Margie."

Margaret looks like a deer caught in the headlights. This is the same question, twice in one day, plus a nice embarrassing moment in the Oval office. She replies, trying to sound calm, "Not yet, Collie." 

He grins at her vague answer. He appreciates making her blush, just like the other men in her life. Colin's stands and kisses the top of her head and leaves her to collect herself, to join the kids and relax with them on the couch.

***** 

Leo is in at the computer secretly printing out the photos that they've taken of the kids at the White House. Margaret has the albums ready and waiting for the photos, so she can wrap them for gifts tomorrow. 

Leo calls for Margaret in a panic, "MARGARET!"

When she arrives and sees him agitated at the computer, she gives him her patented 'what did you screw up now' look.

He looks at her over his shoulder and gestures a jabbing hand at the computer, like it's all the computers fault! "I went to delete a file and it deleted the whole folder. The folder must have been highlighted instead of just the file." 

"Did you look in the trash folder, Leo?" She asks him in an exasperated voice stating the obvious. She may never get him trained to be proficient on the computer. He has certain programs that he knows how to use, but he should never be allowed to tinker with the files. 

"Yeah and it's not there". Leo is somewhat angry, he's just not sure at whom, but it's mostly at himself. "It asked me if I was sure that I wanted to delete it. Something about it being too large. It was just a blurry photo that I didn't need and I clicked on yes," Leo defends his actions. "I've never had that happen before!" 

Margaret huffs out her breath and admits that she has no idea what to do to help him, "Well, Leo, actually I've never deleted anything too large for trash." She gives him the undeniable bad news, "Leo, I'm afraid it's gone for good." 

"Margaret, we need that 'photo' folder." Letting her know that, yes, it was the folder with the kids photos that week, at her shocked look and disappointed look, he blows a little, "Son of a ……," he chokes back the rest of the curse, as he sees Ben interested at the door, "…bean eater."

Ben slips in the door a little uncertain, since Leo had said that he needed some privacy with the computer, to work on something that he was not to see. 

"Uncle Leo, if you have Norton Anti-virus program on your computer, I can help you get the folder back." Ben offers, hoping he can help, since he can tell that Uncle Leo and Aunt Margaret haven't a clue where to look or what to do to find the folder. 

Turning in his chair to look at Ben fully, he replies to the boy's question, "Yeah, I do and you think you can retrieve it?" Leo looks at Ben a little skeptical, but also with hope in his voice. 

"Sure, it's not that hard. I can walk you through it." Ben is glad to help and he really enjoys fixing computer problems. 

Leo grins at Ben offer to help and this is a good time to trust his faith in Ben's computer ability that he has heard so much about, "Well, hop up here on my lap and help this poor newbie get his folder back." 

"Ben hands his teddy bear to his Aunt Margaret, "Please hold Teddy, this is serious work."

"Sure thing, Ben. You really can get the folder back?" Margaret is impressed at Ben's assurance in his ability. 

"Piece of cake." Ben assures they with delight. 

"OK, Uncle Leo, open Norton. You can just click on that little red cross at the bottom right of your screen." Ben really means it when he says he can talk him step by step. 

"Here it comes, now what?" Leo asks depending on Ben to fix this. "Talk me though it, Sport"

"Click on Advanced tools," Ben puts his hands on each of Leo's knees as Leo looks over Ben head to type. When Leo does that Ben instructs him, "Now click on Unerase Wizard."

"After the next screen pops up, asking you what type of files to look for, just click on recently deleted."

Leo watches in amazement as the window area on the screen starts to roll down listing many files. 

Ben gives an obvious step, "Now, scroll down and look and see if your folder is there."

While Leo is looking, Ben explains more, "If it's not there, then just go back to the beginning and select protected files, instead of recently deleted files." 

"I would never have found that function of Norton. I just thought that once it was deleted from trash it was gone forever," Margaret states.

"You mean, gone to never, never land. You two really need to explore your programs more." Ben hops down from Leo's lap a satisfied kid. He retrieves his bear from his aunt. He grins happily at the two surprised adults and walks back out to his sister and dad in the living room. He loves to fix problems for adults. It's one of the perks of being smart.

Leo and Margaret turn to watch Ben leave and notice his near prideful swagger as he leaves. Tonight he's earned it. He just did his own little miracle for a six year old.

***** 

While dressed and waiting to go to midnight mass, Leo has a willing Margaret cornered in the kitchen, taking advantage of the extra time and the temporary privacy. The kids, of course, catch them necking. 

"Ohhhh, Dad, they're kissing again." The kids call out in a singsong voice, to tease the loving couple. No longer acting like it's a nasty habit. 

Leo and Margaret 'ham it up' with the kisses getting louder, sounding like smacking good kisses, trying to make the kids moan again. When that doesn't work they turn on the kids to grab them for smooches, in payment for catching them again.

Colin comes in to rescue his kids, who are giggling in delight. "Kids run to the restroom one last time and grab your coats, it's nearly time to leave for the church."

The kids scramble out of the kitchen, parting in the living room and each heading to a different bathroom. The race is on.

Leo gives Margaret one last passionate kiss to tide him over and grins at Colin as he passes him to go to the door to inform the agent they'll soon be ready for the car. When he opens the door the agent immediately moves in stand directly in front of Leo to block him from the hallway with his body. Leo grimaces at the stance that the agent is required to do. He switches to a smile at the agent. It is Christmas Eve and the agent is just doing his job, even if he 'is' putting his body between Leo and danger. "Agent Stout, we're just about ready for the car to the church." At the agent's affirmative answer to his request, Leo replies, "Thanks, we'll be out soon."

He closes the door and goes to get his coat and see if they need help with the kid's coats.

***** 

On the way to mass, Katie is reassuring Ben that Santa will not pass them by, if he comes while they are at mass and not asleep in their bed like he wants the good little kids to be.

"How will he get in without a chimney, Katie? We have a chimney at home for him to use." Ben is having last minutes fears about Santa being able to get to him.

"In apartment building, he comes down the main chimney on the building's roof, then he goes to each apartment." Katie tries to reassure her smart little brother. She not sure that they'll still be able to fool him next year, so she thinks this may be his last Santa year. 

"Will he start with the top floor?" Ben is still worried about how soon Santa will be at their apartment. 

Katie works her theory, "The chimney ends in the basement and he works his way back up to the reindeer waiting on the roof." She gives him a hug to reassure him. "Don't worry. There's lots of time, before he gets to us. He has to start at the beginning of the time zones for today, when the first kids go to sleep for the night. He brightens at that logic, so she whispers some more logic to him. "Even after he starts in our building, we'll be near the end of the apartments, up on the fifth floor, out of the eight, therefore we'll not be one of the first ones." 

Ben whispers back, "Good, I was wondering. Thanks, Katie." Ben settles in against his dad happy with his sister's explanation.

The dad's in the back seat smile across to each other, over the heads of the kids at their Christmas whisperings. 

***** 

At Mass, the family is soon mingling with many of the worshipers, receiving candles with dip rings attached to them at the door. This is one of the few yearly services where all the faithful attend. The church is decorated for the season with green garland and twinkling mini lights. 

Leo's agents take up posts at the perimeters of the sanctuary. Where they can keep an eye on him and not interfere with the family participating in the holiday church service. 

Leo and Margaret go and sit in a pew to ease the agent's minds. Many of the attendees stop and wish them joy of the season. Margaret starting attending there shortly after she arrived in DC and Leo has tried to attend regular Sunday service, when able, with her in the last few months. So, he's getting familiar with the regular members of the parish and the priests. 

Colin and the kids move over to the stand of prayer candles and light one in memory of their mom. Colin and the kids genuflect after a minute of silent prayer, before joining Margaret and Leo in the pew. Margaret reaches across the kids in the pew, to squeeze Colin's hand in sympathy. Leo has his arm around behind Margaret and he strokes Katie's hair with his fingertips, to comfort her with a touch, hoping to see a small smile. Her momentary sadness shows on her face and his touch works, as Katie leans forward to smile at him. Like most kids, she now directs her attentions to the interior of the church. Loving the decorations displayed around the states of the saints, even the small statues in the wall niches, depicting the Twelve Stations of the Cross.

The priests are dressed in white and gold to celebrate the mass. Near the end, Katie files forward with the adults to receive communion. Ben will be able to join them next year. At the very end of mass, the priests then each bring a candle to light the worshippers candle at the end of each pew. The two kids watch in wonder, as the flame is passed from candle tip to candle tip along the rows, as the arrival of the light of the world is celebrated. They feel so honored to join in with the lighting of candles. 

***** 

Arriving back home after mass, the two kids change into their PJ's and return to the living room area to happily hang their Christmas stockings on hooks that Margaret just put in the joining cracks of the entertainment center and she just dares any of the males to mention that she might have damaged the furniture. After assuring themselves that the stockings are hanging just right for Santa, they next go to the kitchen. Their Dad helps they put the two large cookies, that Mrs. Landingham gave them as they left the White House this evening, on a small plate to set out for Santa with a glass of cold milk for him to wash them down with. The kids then sit at the antique table, with their dad, for a quick mug of hot cocoa to settle them down, so they'll sleep. They don't ever remember being up this late before.

Leo and Margaret happily snuggle up in the corner of the couch, to listen to a CD of classic Christmas songs from some of their favorite traditional artists. Margaret leans back into Leo's arms and Leo nuzzled his face forward next to hers. 

While Colin takes the empty mugs to the kitchen, the kids go over to the couple on the couch and cuddle up by draping themselves on top of the reclining couple, while wrapping their small arms around them in loose hugs. The kids wish them a sleepy Merry Christmas, which is returned to them with hugs and kisses. Aunt Margaret and Uncle Leo, from under their small, soft and warm bodies, remind the kids that Santa will be coming during the night and that they need to get to sleep. The kids know that Santa should arrive soon and don't want to be discovered awake. The kids reluctantly get up from the comfortable snuggle and head for bed, hoping that morning comes soon, their excitement returning. The adults smile at them, enjoying the age-old tradition of Santa with the two kids. The little siblings are exhausted from their long day, but nearly too tired and too excited to sleep. Everything about this holiday week has been just grand and they're pretty sure that tomorrow will be just as much a great day, as today was.

Stopping at the door, Katie looks back for their dad to see if he's soon coming from the kitchen. She sees him pause and watch as her aunt and uncle exchange loving touches and tiny kisses, from his vantage point of the kitchen pass through window. His face doesn't looks really sad, but just quiet longing.

Ben returns to snuggle at her side, looking over at the couch to the grownups in love. They watch Leo reaches up behind him to turn off the lamp, before cuddling back again with his love. The happy couple is next to the Christmas tree and it's now the only glow of light in the room. The kids like what they see. Knowing that their aunt and uncle are so happy, but they also know their dad is quiet a lot.

They glance back to see their dad still looking at Aunt Margaret and Uncle Leo, now with a wishful look in his eyes. 

Colin sees the kids watching him observe their aunt and uncle and admits to himself, ~_I miss Megan some times more than the kids. I know it's probably because I have more memories of her than the kids do. They were so little when she was taken from us_.~ He moves out of the kitchen to join the kids in the guest bedroom for prayers and a bedtime Christmas story that is a tradition for them . 

Margaret mentions to Colin as he passes though, "Colin, come back out after you get the kids tucked in. We can visit and remember our childhood Christmases, while the kids fall asleep. They need time to whisper tonight."

"You're right, Sis". He listens for a second to the song playing and grins at how a song can trigger some happy memories. "I'll be out shortly." He ushers the kids into bed with their bears. 

As the kids scramble into bed and prepare for their bedtime prayers, before their story, Colin remembers Margaret and he doing the same on Christmas Eve many years ago. From just a few short Christmases ago, the memory of Megan and him tucking in the kids makes his eyes shiny. Looking at them tonight he sadly thinks of how fast the kids are growing up and all the wonderful times she is missing. The kids mention Mommy a little more tonight with their Christmas Eve prayers, knowing she's celebrating it in heaven tonight. Colin swallows a lump in his throat. He gives them a final kiss and tuck in after reading 'The Night before Christmas' poem to them and smiles at the excited wiggling the two tired kids are doing as they snuggle together. At home they sleep in separate beds, but he can tell that they have enjoyed the bedtime closeness and whispers this week, especially tonight. 

Colin looks out at the couch and then back at his kids from the doorway, knowing that the kids have seen more loving in the past couple of days and that they have had the wonderful experience of living with a loving couple this week. That is something that they don't at home with just him. It's something that, like he told Margaret, Megan and he had hoped to share with their kids. Maybe he'll really think about meeting someone again, it's been three years. He knows that kids learn what they live and as adults, will live what the learned as kids. He was hoping to instill a loving pattern in their lives, but he has to find the right person for them, as well as for himself. After watching them today, he feels that the kids would be more welcoming of him starting to open himself up, for a loving relationship again. He's so lonesome sometimes. 

***** 

While they wait for Colin to return, Margaret and Leo cuddle together and talk about their own favorite Christmas Eve memories and songs. Just quietly to themselves. They have so much to learn about each other's past holidays, now that they're together. Tonight they just love sitting in front of the tree, enjoying the glow of the Christmas tree lights and the soft romantic Christmas songs. When Leo hears the start of the next song, 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas', he slips out from behind Margaret and clasping her hand, he pulls her to stand and move into his arms. He wants them to indulge in a romantic dance in their socks. They move with their foreheads touching and placing tiny kisses on each other's faces. They continue to sway lovingly in each other's arms, as the soft, slow song 'Silent Night' starts to play, whispering murmurs of love to each other, neither of them noticing that Colin is soon watching them from the doorway. 

Colin doesn't want to interrupt, but he doesn't feel like a third wheel either. He knows that they express their love openly here. He's happy for them, he's been married and he knows what love is like. It's his heartfelt wish for his baby sister to have that kind of love. Honestly, it's a worry off him to know she'll always be taken care of by her love. He's thankful that he and his kids are welcome in share in their lives.

As the song ends, Leo is facing the guestroom and he looks to see Colin watching them dance. 'The Christmas Song-Chestnuts Roasting' starts to play and he smiles at him, "Colin, we just can't resist dancing in our socks. Why don't you take this next dance with your sister?" Leo steps away to let Colin have a few minutes to dance with Margaret. She slides happily into her big brothers arms, enjoying the feel of his large strong body, as he first hugs her tight. He has always been her knight in shining armor in this world. Her first hero and her best friend all rolled into one. Life doesn't get any better than this. She has her Leo and her brother with her for Christmas. 

Leo decides to leave and give them some bonding time together. He knows she doesn't get to spend much time with Colin and this week proved no different. Leo feels so blessed to have Margaret and him together everyday now. He decides that he can go get some drinks and snacks to have after the dancing, for some bonding time between the three of them. He wants to feel closer to Colin. The two of the have had to made do quality time not quantity time as well. Working in the kitchen, he periodically keeps a happy eye on the siblings with a smile, as they continue to dance to the next song, watching them thru the kitchen pass thru. 

The kids sneak out of bed for a last peak to check to see if Santa had been there. They like seeing their dad dancing with Margaret. Showing that a brother and sister can still love each other when grown up, like they do now as kids. Ben leans against his sister and she drapes her arm around his small shoulders. It's the love they want and crave and they have seen more of it in the last three days, than they can remember in their lives, both romantically and deep family love.

When Leo comes back in with the snacks, he gently and quietly shoos them back to bed and follows them, to re-tuck them in.

***** 

After the dance and Leo returns from the guestroom, they sit on the couch with Margaret between them, with the music still playing softly in the background. While snacking lightly, the talk soon turns to reminiscing about Christmas memories from when they were kids, just as they had hoped. Leo gets to hear of a young Margaret. They talk softly so the kids will finally go to sleep.

Colin tells of one of his favorite memories of them, "Margaret would always keep peaking out for Santa, just like my two in the other room did tonight and I would have to haul her back to bed." 

Margaret reveals, "Colin was always getting the blame when we got caught, as he was older, for us being out of bed, but he always covered for me." 

Colin points out to Leo, "She wanted visual proof that Santa did exist, as you can imagine."

Leo chuckles at Margaret being the same, even as a child. 

Margaret adds with soft giggles, "I also remember that we both used to compete for having the 'list from hell' for Santa."

Leo nods his head in agreement as he was also the big brother. His sisters did the same to him, "I had two sisters to try to keep in bed on Christmas Eve. I finally had to threaten to tie them to the bedpost, to keep them from messing up Santa's arriving." At the delighted look on their faces, he elaborates. "I had to sleep with a hand holding onto each of them, with one on each side of me in the bed, till morning." Leo reveals sadly, "They still tease me about it every Christmas. Especially in front of my nieces and nephews, just to hear them giggle." Margaret has to hold her face into the side of his shoulder to keep the kids from hearing her laughing. Colin is also having trouble keeping his loud snickers quieted behind his hand. He's now thinking that having just one sister might have had its advantages.

***** 

Colin has had a long day and he finally admits it. "I'm bushed and I need to get the gifts for the kids under the tree. Good thing I shipped them to you early in the month, Margaret." 

She straightens from leaning on Leo as she's feeling the long day as well, "The box is in my closet, Colin. I just covered it with a blanket, with the label facing the wall, just in case someone removed the blanket." 

Colin grins at her, "You mean like my little darling, Katie, if she went snooping for Santa?"

She stretches and answers, "Yeah, I didn't want it to be too easy for her."

Leo stands also and tugs on Margaret, "Lets get our gifts under the tree too. Santa can get his delivery done all at once." He pops his arm down and then raises his wrist in front of his face to check his watch, "You know it is 1:30 in the morning and hopefully the little darlings will let us sleep in a little tomorrow morning. We don't have to be to Josie's till ten." 

A little later, Colin rests back a minute and enjoys one of Mrs. Landingham's cookies, as Leo claims the other. Margaret looks up at them from her place on the floor, where she's arranging the gifts under the tree, wondering what the two big kids are going to do with just one glass of milk in here. She knows one of them will have to go to the kitchen for their own glass of milk. Leo grabs the milk first, with it sitting on the small table beside him and being a generous host, he grins at Colin, before draining the glass half way and offers Colin the last half. Colin happily finishes the milk. Grinning at his sister, he wipes the milk mustache off his lip and sets the glass back down on the table for the kids to find in the morning. She gives Leo a look like 'you really were generous there'. He wipes his mouth in case he has a milk mustache as well and grins at her.

After they get the gifts under the tree, Leo takes her hand and helps her up to her feet. "Lets go to bed, Baby. Santa needs his beauty sleep for tomorrow's busy day." 

They call good night softly to Colin knowing he's cuddling into bed with his kids, but also that he's not minding the tight fit. Margaret smiles as Leo leads her to bed. They're quickly changed in to their nightwear. In bed cuddling, Margaret settles into Leo arms and drapes an arm across his chest, "Merry Christmas, Sweetie."

He rumbles a sleepy wish in return, "Merry Christmas, Baby."

***** 

Continues in the final part 5

This posted on 02- -04

Thanks for reading 


	5. Christmas part 5A

**Title**: Christmas 5A/5B Twilight Series 4 /?
    
    **By**: chipmunk and leosimpishgrin 

**Pairing**: Leo/Margaret - Romance

**Rating**: R

**Archived at**: To review prior parts go to Christmas at: 

**Disclaimer**: See Part 1-Posted 12-25-03

**Warning:**_ Sexual content _

***** 

Thanks so much for your patience and reading with this fic! 

***** 

Thursday - Christmas day (Day)

***** 

Leo and Margaret wake up naturally in the morning, because even their internal alarm clocks seem to be taking a holiday today and they sleep in until 7:30, after going to sleep at 2am. Margaret didn't set the alarm clock, because she knew that they'd have two small wake up calls, to announce that Santa had arrived during the night. Hopefully, Colin will remind them to knock first, if only fleetingly before entering.

At first, Leo and Margaret are not doing too much with their usual morning friskies. They're just waiting for the kids to arrive any minute. They're still enjoying tender awake up kisses and caresses, as they wish each other a Merry Christmas, blissfully celebrating their first anticipated many more. 

Now, lying on their sides and facing each other, she mildly protests, "Leo, we really have to wait till tonight for any fireworks. I think we better keep any playful loving under the covers for now." She tries to catch his hands that are making their way inside the buttons of her flannel pajama top. "Leo, you know my weaknesses are the nearly the same as yours." She intertwines her fingers with his to keep his under control.

Leo teases, "Are you having a problem with my friskies this morning, Baby?" He moves their joined hands over her breast on the outside of her top and tweaks the nipple between his fingers while his fingers are still entwined with hers. He proves that her counter maneuver is not very successful. 

She confirms this with a moan of satisfaction. "You're trying to tempt me, Leo."

Leo grins, "Well, it's working." Still holding her hands captive, he rubs the back of her hands over her breasts proving he has many ways to love her body and that he's not above using any means possible to elicit a moan from her. He moves their joined hands wider apart and rubs his thumbs around and over her nipples to make her squirm in appreciation. 

"Leo, this isn't fair. I don't get to use my hands." She mock pouts with her bottom lip out and tries to pull her hands out of his. 

He can't resist her lip protruding at him, so he lowers his mouth to catch it between his lips for a quick suck. He pulls back and grins at her struggles, "I used your hands."

"Yeah, on me," she points out in exasperation at not being at to get free and she 'so' wants to touch him, anywhere and everywhere she can. "You know, you're driving me crazy and it being Christmas and all." 

"You're the one that grabbed my hands, Baby. I'm just being resourceful." He stops to indulge in a passionate kiss. "You said that we have to keep the friskies under the covers." He moves one set of their hands down between them "You want to use my hand to rub against me or your hand to rub against you? I'm not letting go of your hands. You trapped my hands and were trying to sabotage my lovemaking. It being Christmas and all." He rubs himself through his satin pants to taunt her, with only her fingertips barely brushing against him softly. She mews in disappointment at not being able to touch him more fully. 

He next rubs the back of her hand against her flannel covered mound and cheats with his long fingers and is able to extend his middle finger and rubs back and forth against the material covering her pleasure point. At her whimper of desire that she's barely able to contain at a low level, he whispers, "You know I keep the tube of lube under my pillow and I'd love to give you a Christmas present like the one you gave me yesterday morning." 

They both moan and then grin, as they hear the pounding of little feet coming across the apartment toward them. Leo lets go of her hands and cups her face as he kisses her deeply one last time before the hectic holiday begins. A moment later, similar pounding can be heard on the bedroom door and the kids chanting "Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas."

Leo whispers to Margaret, "Maybe we can continue this later in the shower?"

She whispers back, "Later, Sweetie." She kisses him quickly as a promise, "Better call them in. Merry Christmas, Leo."

Leo kisses her tenderly, "Merry Christmas, Baby." 

They quickly straighten up in the bed, and he calls out, "Come in." The words are barely out of his mouth, as the door bangs open, and the two kids launch themselves at the bed. Sure of their welcome there. 

Leo and Margaret each catch a kid for a Christmas hug and a loud smooch from Leo to start the day. The kids start tugging them by the hand. 

Katie is getting impatient for the best part of the morning for a kid, "Come on, get up, please, Santa was here and he left presents."

Ben makes an important addition to his sister's plea, "Yeah, he even ate Mrs. Landingham's cookies. You know he can't eat all the cookies that kids leave out for him. He'd get stuck in the chimneys." Ben is tugging on Leo's hand with his small hand and his bear is flopping with each pull in his other hand.

Leo laughs at that and tugs back on Ben hand to tease him, "Well, Ben, you know he just couldn't resist Mrs. L's cookies. They're so good that even Santa just has to sample them." Ben grins and nods in agreement.

Margaret says as she gets off the bed, "You two kids go ahead and open your stockings, while I take a moment to freshen up and get a mug of coffee."

The kids call over their shoulders as they happily rush out for their Christmas stockings, "Dad is making the coffee already."

Colin fills the doorway as he appears at the open door, his sandy red hair messed from sleep, wearing a snug white t-shirt and green-plaid flannel pants, to smugly taunt his sister, "You two are real sleepyheads this morning. I already have my mug of coffee." He lifts it higher to show Margaret, before taking a satisfying sip.

Margaret pouts, "Colin, where's your Christmas spirit, coming in here with fresh coffee and bringing none for me?"

Colin watches his sister as she dons her floral satin robe. "I didn't bring Leo coffee either, and you don't see him whining on Christmas morning. Plus, I figured it wasn't safe to hand you hot coffee with the kids in here."

"Likely excuse, Colley." She's now close enough to steal a sip of his coffee, and she reluctantly hands it back to him. He slips his arm around her shoulders to hug her lightly to his side. She sighs happily and wraps her arms around his waist with her eyes still focusing intently on his mug.

Leo is surprised, "Man, she must really love you or that was your Christmas gift. She never returns the mug to me or to Josh. We just get ourselves another one, knowing the first one is a lost cause."

"Yeah, Merry Christmas brother dear," She gives him a warm lipped kiss to the cheek and her hand swipes his mug again for one last sip. She quickly hands it back, knowing she needs a minute to herself, before joining the kids in the living room. "Colin, are the tree lights on? If not, would you do it?"

"Sure, Sis," Colin answers as he glances at the remaining contents of his mug, just checking to see if she left him any. 

Leo adds his part, "I'll go get the camera and the camcorder from the computer stand, before the kids break down from waiting and sneak a gift or two."

"They'll wait." Colin glances at the kids in middle of the living room floor with the contents from the stockings dumped out in front of them. He calls to his sister, "I'll be a nice brother, Margie. After I get the lights on, I'll head to the kitchen to get your coffee poured."

Leo ties his black satin robe on over his matching satin pants, "I'll meet you in the kitchen in a minute, Colin. I'm going to heat some muffins for all of us to munch on as we open gifts."

Colin teases, "I made the coffee, Leo, but I wasn't going to risk getting thrown out on Christmas morning, by messing in your kitchen to make breakfast, without you in attendance that is. I'm not that brave. I learned really quick that you never give up the rights to your kitchen."

Leo grins at Colin's tease. But seriously, if he threw out Colin, Margaret would have him on the outside of the door, right beside him. Putting that dire thought out of his head, Leo rolls with the tease, "Smart man, Colin, smart man. Josh also learned that first thing. We're just snacking for breakfast today, since we're going to Josie's for Christmas brunch at 10am. This is just to keep Ben from starving. We're used to feeding Josh on a schedule, so we just continued the practice with Ben, just on a smaller scale."

Margaret instructs from the bathroom where she's brushing her hair. "Leo, include the small bananas that I got for the kids to snack on and tell Colin to pour the kids some milk, while you get the muffins warmed."

"Yes, Baby, I can tell you have a plan for the day already." Leo answers with a grin at Colin as they leave the bedroom. 

"Like you doubted that I wouldn't, Sweetie," Margaret confirms. "I'll be there in just a minute. I just need to grab the two gifts that we worked on last night for the kids." 

Colin gives a questioning glance back over his shoulder and then looks in front of him at Leo's back as he's crossing to the guestroom. ~_What are those two up to for my kids now?~ _

******* **

After Leo positions the camcorder on a low shelf of the entertainment center to record the gift opening, the family settles comfortably around the tree, with the kids on the floor to be closer to the brightly colored packages. The kids have been eating the required banana, before making sure that everyone has a first gift to open. 

They scan the faces of the adults. Their hands ready to rip the paper off the present waiting in their laps, waiting for permission to start. They finally rivet their attention on Colin's face. 

He checks with Margaret and Leo one last time that they're settled on the couch, and he turns back to warn the kids, "Remember, we open one at a time, together." At the kids nod of agreement he grins and ends the torture, "Go ahead and open your gifts."

The sound of paper ripping is music to Margaret ears, and she watches Colin and Leo open theirs as well. Some kids never grow up.

The kid's started with matching packages from Leo. Inside they find a Gameboy Advance for each and packed underneath in the bottom of the box is some extra accessories of a car adapter, earphones, a travel case, an ac adapter, a rechargeable battery and finally a one-on-one connector cable. Leo wanted them to have the total package.

Leo gives a big, "Ahhh." When he unwraps a photo of his car 'Beauty' for his wall and with it is a book titled 'Cars of the fabulous '50's'. He leans to Margaret and kisses her in thanks and they both glance at the kids when they sigh at them for kissing too long.

Margaret explains to the kids, "Half of that kiss was my thank-you to Leo for the Ipaq PDA pocket PC that he gave me as a gift."

Ben's eyes get big and envious, "Wow! So cool, Aunt Margaret." 

"Yeah, Ben, it is and it even has a tiny keyboard and a charge/hotsync cable. This is going to be so much fun to use for notes, my schedule and calendar. It won't even seem like work, if I use it for a fast letter." Margaret is so pleased. This will be fun to use to keep their lives organized. "Colin, what was your gift?"

Colin looks inside the box on his lap again perplexed, "Well it's from Leo, but he must have made a mistake. There are two cell phones in here. They look nice, but you guys know I already have a cell phone." He looks at Leo and Margaret for a clue, wondering why another cell phone and why two of them. He double-checks and makes sure that they are cell phones and not the new walkie-talkies.

Leo laughs at the look on Colin's face. Margaret nudges Leo, "I told you he wouldn't have a clue. Now you get to explain it to him. It's your gift."

"All right, all right." Leo chuckles and agrees that this might need a few more details to be fully appreciated. "They're satellite cell phones, Colin. You'll get great reception anywhere you go in your work, and you can talk to the kids or Margaret anytime, anywhere." Colin looks at the top cell phone package with more interest now. "Oh, by the way, Colin. I went ahead and paid for one year of service when I bought it."

"Thanks, Leo, I really appreciate that. Now, tell me, why I need a spare? Was it a 'two for one' sale and you wanted to score brownie points with our frugal Margaret?" Colin chuckles at his tease to his sister. He knows which of her buttons to push. She grins and lobs a wad of wrapping paper at him for the dig at her.

Leo glances at the grinning kids on the floor first and then solves the puzzle for Colin. "One is for at your home," the kid's eyes light up at the prospect of a cell phone for their use. Leo clarifies, "Mrs. Wilson can use it to keep in touch with you and she can help the kids to place calls you. Yours might make your job easier and the other one can help Mrs. Wilson's job be easier at keeping up with these two rug rats." They kids now toss paper wads at Leo like their aunt did and he bats them away. 

"Your right, Leo. It's a very thoughtful gift. Thanks again, I'll remember you really cared to get them for me." He looks at the kids who are still happy to have some access to a cell phone. "Guess we're ready for round two you guys. Hand out another set of gifts." Katie has a bow, and ribbon looped around her neck looking very festive. 

The kids sit back down among the used wrapping paper very happy to just let it fluff around them. They again open matching gifts and find that Margaret's first gift to them goes along with Leo's gift. She's really happy they started with his first. She got them games to go with the Gameboy's, knowing that they would love to play them when they need to be quiet and entertain themselves. She's so proud of how nicely they behaved in Leo's office this week, when Leo and she needed to work. Ben's games are Brother Bear and the Lion King. Katie's games are Pokemon Pinball and Super Mario 3. Margaret figures that they can trade, and both enjoy all four games. 

Leo opens the gift that the kids handed him and finds a thick book. He loves it. It's 'The Handybook for Genealogists 10th Edition'. "Thank you, Margaret. I've been wanting to get this. How did you know I would want this one? You're just starting on your family research."

Margaret looks at him with her head to the side, "Well, Leo, is was easy. It's described as the bible for genealogy research. Like a million copies have been sold." 

"Good clue, Margaret. There's hope for you yet as a researcher." He teases her; knowing she won't pound him in front of family. 

"Like I don't do that all the time for you." She pops him in the chest with a ball of paper. "If you look inside, Leo, you'll find a subscription to 'Family History Magazine' and internet access to Ancestry.com archives of records."

"Thank you so much, Baby that will happily keep me searching all year. Hey, there's a CD here also," Leo finds it lying in the bottom of the box and picks it up to inspect it. 

Colin pipes up, "Margaret added that from us. She said that you were wanting to update your program."

"Yeah, I am." Leo quickly assures him. "This is the computer program for my genealogy, 'Family Tree Maker 11'. It's the latest and best program to use. Margaret must have ordered it from genealogy.com. Thank you, Colin and you too kids. I'm really pleased."

The kids sing song from the floor, "You're welcome, Uncle Leo." ****

In fun at the kids for being cute, the adults now toss their wrapping down at the kids, adding to the mountain around them.

Margaret's gift is a bit unusual like Colin's was. "It's two web cams. OK, Leo now we know for sure that they really were having a 'two for one' sale, the day you went to the mall with the President." 

Leo grins then explains to her with an arm around her shoulders, as he points to the box in her lap with his free hand, "Margaret, Dear, there's two web cams, so you can send one home with the kids. You'll be able to see each other and type on the IM to visit more often with them. I hope it helps when you can't be with each other as much as you'd like."

"Oh, Leo that is so sweet of you, to work out a way for me to share in their daily lives" She hugs him and he wipes a tear from her eye when she pulls away. He knows her family means the most to her.

"Your turn, Colin," Margaret moves them along. She has a schedule, even for Christmas. The adults know that the kids have again tuned them out, as they try out the Gameboy toys.

Colin's face lights up, "Well, well, well. Look at this. I can really use this when I have to stay on location, like at an oil platform."

His build up to his gift has the kids' attention, "What is it, Dad?"

"Something I've been wanting, and you will too, when you see it. It's a portable DVD player, and it looks like Margaret and Leo went together on this, as it has DVD's to go with it." He looks at his sister and Leo, "Thanks you two. You've been very thoughtful in the gifts you've given me." Colin smiles sincerely to the two cuddled on the couch. Their normal position when at home, he's finding.

Ben is now at his elbow, checking out his dad's new toy, "What are the movies, Dad? Hey, those are cool movies; 'Pirates of the Caribbean' and the full 'Indiana Jones' set. You gotta let us watch them sometime, Dad." Ben begs happily. 

For the next round, the kids have done so well at opening matching gifts that they continue the practice. The kids find two DVD's wrapped up for each of them. Ben looks at his, 'Lion King' and 'Finding Nemo', before he trades to check out his sister's two DVD's, 'Sleeping Beauty' and 'The Land Before Time – The Great longneck Migration'. He likes the last one, but knows he's going to get to watch her girly one first.

After looking at Ben's DVD's Katie points out to her dad, "I guess you'll have to let us use your player, once in a while now, Dad. It's the only DVD player we have to use."

"Maybe this will help," as Leo sides a box to the kids on the floor. Inside the paper, the kids find a small DVD player.

"Thank you, Uncle Leo. Now we have one for home, and we can watch our new DVD's anytime." They pop off the floor to give him a hug in happiness. This more than makes up for not getting the cell phone for themselves. They know that they're too little for it and, a DVD player is so much better. "You get us the best gifts."

"You're welcome." Leo squeezes them back and lets them in on his discovery, "I knew that both of you'd be pleased with anything electronic." 

Leo picks up a large present that is leaning against the couch, "Now it's my turn again to open a gift and this one is a big one. Help me get the paper off kids."

Between the three of them, they get the paper off in record time. Underneath Leo finds two large posters in matching frames for his study/guest room. One is of WW2 aircraft, and the other is titled 'Dawn of Aviation'. He catches his breath when he sees what is taped to the corner of one. It's something he's not seen in quite a few years. It is a 355th tactical fighter's arm patch. He touches it softly and swallows with sweet sadness. This means a lot to him. He knows that Margaret went to some pains to get it for his collection. "Baby, there are no words."

"I know, Leo. I just took the chance you would want it when the opportunity arose for me to get it. I glad it's OK with you." Margaret sees the shininess in his eyes, but the soft smile he's wearing answers her. She squeezes his hand and he returns it, still looking at the gift. 

Margaret looks at the small square flat gift in her lap and admires the bow a moment, while Leo turns his attention back to the kids looking at the aviation posters. She knows that Leo will have more to say some day about his time in the Air Force, but with the kids he's happy to just reveal the glamorous part of being a jet pilot in the service. It's the type of thing that kids want to hear. He's a hero in their eyes. She notices Leo glancing at her and her fidgeting with the trim on the gift. Leo shoos the kids back down to the floor and rests the poster back against the side of the couch to give her his full attention. "You gonna open that anytime today? Or, do you just want to play with the pretty bow?" Leo teases her into working the tape off the edge of the paper. He has no idea why she does that so carefully when it is just going to end up in the floor with the rest of the wrappings. He leans back to watch her face when she opens the box. 

Inside she find as framed photo of a tropical beach with palm trees. Margaret lifts the picture out of the box and looks under it in the box, as many gifts today have had more gifts hidden that way. She looks at it closely, but doesn't recognize the place and looks at Leo for a hint. He's really driving them nuts this Christmas. It's like one of his crossword puzzles. He has all the answers. "Ok, Leo. I give. Why the picture? I mean it's nice and I'm sure we can find a place to hang it; maybe in one of the bathrooms?"

Leo gives his crooked grin that she loves, "Baby, actually you need to flip it over to find your present."

She looks at his face to judge if he's serious and seeing his steady grin, she turns it over to find an envelope taped there. Laying the picture back in the box on its face, she removes the envelope and flips open the flap to extract a brochure. Still perplexed she looks at him, "Leo?"

He moves closer and kisses her cheek. Pointing to the folded paper in her hand, "Baby, we're going on vacation to that resort for the New Year's weekend. It's somewhere quiet, with lots of sunshine and a warm beach. If you notice I marked out where it is. The location is a surprise for you."

Leo recalls some of the details of when he made the arrangements. Margaret 'not' doing the planning may kill one or both of them this following week of waiting. He recalls that it's a remote tropical resort off St. Thomas Island, one with small-secluded bungalows dotted around the island, each with a private beach. He knows that all Margaret will want is a beach. It's expensive, but she doesn't need to know 'how' much. He has money and can afford many more vacations if she wants to go. This will be her first real taste of his money. He hopes she likes it and doesn't get all wacky on him about the cost. He knows he'll have to confess that he has hired a small jet and a pilot to fly them. He's not going to get packed into a commercial plane and take three times longer getting there. He wants all the time possible relaxing with Margaret. 

Margaret just blinks at him a full minute in astonishment, "Leo, which New Year's?"

Leo laughs at her question, "This New Year's, as in one week from today, Baby."

"One week? One week from now? A beach?" Margaret is still trying to remember to breath. She has wanted to go to a tropical island as long as she can remember. Its one of her biggest dreams and to have Leo vacation there with her, is almost too much for her mind to grasp. 

Leo watches her mind at work and confirms, "In one week we're getting on an airplane and leaving DC behind us for four full days." 

Margaret is still in shock, "What about the President?"

Leo chuckles again at her, "I'm sorry, Baby, but you can't take him with us. There won't be room for him in the private bungalow that is reserved for us." Leo loves this. He totally has surprised her, and it has rendered her near speechless. 

Margaret sputters, "Leo! I didn't mean take him along. I mean will he let you go?" His teasing has found her, her tongue. 

"Let me? He not only agrees; the President has guaranteed that we can go even if the White House burns down. He assures me that the world will still turn around during a four-day weekend without us. We leave on the morning of the first and that way we're here the night before, for the President's New Year's Eve fireworks at midnight."

Margaret face brakes into a huge grin and the tears start in earnest now, happy tears. "A beach." She throws her arms around his neck and topples them both down flat on the couch as she kisses him repeatedly. 

Colin can't restrain his laughter any longer at his sister quizzing Leo and finally chuckles loud and deep at his sister's enthusiastic response to Leo's gift.

Ben points out to his sister, "I take it she's happy."

"Oh, yes. She really is," Katie assures him, with her young female intuition. "Give a girl a warm beach and she's definitely happy."

Leo's not complaining from under her and her busy lips. He hopes this is just a preview of their vacation. "I'm so glad to make you happy, Baby. I can't wait to see you on the beach soaking up the sunshine. I can tell that this is also going to cost me a new swimsuit for the both of us."

She hesitates with her kisses to whisper to him, "Bet your ass, Leo. I'm not letting us go on vacation with our old suits that we use in the hot tub." She finally sits back up, and Leo follows her. She's wiping the happy tears from her cheeks and still grinning. ~_I'm going to a beach and finally be warm in January. What luxury. I might get used to Leo spoiling me after all_.~ 

She gets back to the gift opening, "Kids, grab yourselves another gift. It seems that Uncle Leo is trying to spoil all of us." 

This time Ben is thrilled to find a battery operated remote control plane for him to fly. He gets to be the pilot, even if it's from the ground. ~_Wait till Gus sees this. Maybe we can try it out tomorrow morning on the White House grounds. He'll love it as much as I do.~ _

Katie finds just what a girl wants, beauty products to make her smell all girly. "Thank you, Aunt Margaret. Even an agent can smell good and be tough at the same time." Her gift is a Sarah Michaels gardenia scented gift pack, which includes body power, lotion, shower gel and a puff. There's also strawberry bubble bath. All of this was packed in a pink and purple Caboodle box for storing her girly stuff. 

Margaret is watching Ben examining his new plane and Colin has joined the kids on the floor to admire their new gifts, and he has gifts for his kids as well. She remembers something, and she points it out to Leo, "Sweetie, remember when we talked about not going 'all out' at buying for the kids. I should have included the rest of us."

Leo nearly smirks with satisfaction, "You mean when you 'warned me' about it. Yeah, I took it into advisement."

"Tossed that out the window didn't you, Leo." She sweeps her arm around the sitting area. "See what happens when two men go shopping in a mall." She rolls her eyes at his happy grin. "Well, they do have to fly home tomorrow on a commercial plane, with more stuff going home now than anticipated." 

Leo leans back on the couch still looking at her, "Yeah, too bad I can't take them home in my plane, but it has only four seats and you won't let me fly back alone. Ben would love it, but I'll take them flying another time. Maybe sometime when Colin is working, the kids can come to visit. We'll fly down and kidnap them from Granny Wilson." The kids are grinning at Leo's future promise. 

Margaret warns, "If they have to pay extra tomorrow for too much luggage going home, you're footing the bill, since it's your big and heavy gifts." 

Leo banters back, "No problem getting all their gifts home. If needs be, we'll just get them booked onto a military cargo plane. Hey, if I thought of that sooner, I could have gotten them more stuff." At the kid's happy agreement and Margaret's mock threat to cheerfully choke him, he surrenders in laughter, but he's not the least bit sorry. 

To save Leo, the kids hand Margaret a tubular gift from them and it's a giant size bottle on bubble bath in her favorite scent of raspberry. "Thanks, kids. You know my big weakness of loving to soak in a warm tub of bubbles." 

They both grin at her thanks. "Granny Wilson took us to our local mall and we picked it out ourselves." 

Leo leans close to Margaret and whispers in her ear, "I like you in bubbles. I'd love to help you with your bubble bath."

Margaret gives him a sly look, smiles and whispers back, "Hang in there, Leo. You might get lucky and join me in the bubbles." Leo grins and sighs at the happy vision that she's put in his head. 

Katie reaches with a package, "Uncle Leo, here's one last gift for you."

Leo looks at the flat package with nothing else on the tag but his name. He flips it over to catch the back edge of the paper and flips it right side up, ripping the paper. He flips the lid off and moves the tissue paper aside and grins at what he finds. He glances at the kids and then sweeps to see Margaret looking boldly at him. He turns the tables on her, as this is obviously a tongue and cheek gift. With his finger he lifts out an ice blue satin teddy, trimmed in lace that is just Margaret's size. "This must have had the wrong tag on it. This …ahh nightie is not my size, but I do like the color." Leo grins smugly catching Colin's eye and receives a knowing look. The guys both know that the tag was not mistaken. The kids are still giggling at the mix-up, not realizing that Margaret really did buy Leo the Victoria Secret gift. He slides the box over onto her lap for the benefit of the kids in the room, but seeing that Colin is tactfully diverting the kid's attention he whispers to her. "When we leave on the first, I'll bring the new teddy and you can bring the bubble bath." She grins at his suggestion. She likes his way of thinking.

The kids now want to give the adults the gifts they made the day before at the party. Leo receives an apron for the kitchen with their handprints on them, blue handprints from Katie and red handprints from Ben. Also, they have for him a set each of oven mitts, potholders and dishtowels, one from each set, from each kid. He loves them and promises to display them in his kitchen for all to see.

They give a tote bag to Margaret and scarf, plus a framed handkerchief from each, for her to have displayed in the apartment. She knows that time will change them all from this moment and will treasure the handprints to remind her of this year.

Colin gets a t-shirt printed with, 'Love and hugs from Katie and Ben', over the heart area, with both their handprints wrapped around on the back, at the sides and the fingertips are nearly touching, with Katie's prints above Ben's, so their dad can take hugs from them with him everywhere and a ball hat with just their thumbprints all around a saying in the middle of 'Best Dad'. Plus, a framed handkerchief at home, their two hands from opposite corners with spread fingers tips interlaced. 

They plan on taking Granny Wilson a tote bag, to use everyday as she runs around taking care of them. 

Soon, they get done with the gifts that Colin sent ahead that were from Santa under the tree. Margaret pulls out from beside her the last two matching gifts for the kids that she just wrapped last night. The kids open them to find photo albums with all the pictures of them taken around the White House this week. A lot of "'Oh wow' and 'this is the best'" is echoed as the kids flip the pages. Colin looks at the two on the couch, getting bright eyed with amazement. He is so overwhelmed at how easily his kids were welcomed at the most important work place in America. He knows the kids don't grasp the significance of the albums, but he does. 

The muffins are gone, and all the presents opened. Everyone settles back a moment to re-look over what they received, the kids are still explaining to their dad the events in the photos. Leo watches Margaret work with the features on her new Ipaq and notes the kids new toys and gadgets on the floor around them. "What did you two get in your stockings?" Leo asks knowing already, but he wants to hear how the kids like the gifts.

Katie pipes up, "I got a small cologne from Santa just like Aunt Margaret's and Ben's is like the cologne you wear. They smell great, and we can think of you when we wear them." She brightens, "We can wear them tonight at the big dinner." She's even more pleased and can add the bottle to her girly kit. 

Ben adds what he found interesting. "We got nametags, Uncle Leo, but we don't need them now. Everyone knows our names at the White House." Ben is lost again in the logic. 

"What do the tags say, Ben?" Leo plays along with Ben's puzzle.

Ben digs around in his new things and hold it up to show Leo, "They're gold medal with our names and under them is McGarry's crew."

"Ben, I told Santa you could use those. Those are flight nametags, so you can be my flight crew when we fly. I'm the pilot, and Margaret is my co pilot. You two get to be the flight crew for the back end of the plane. That'll be your area to take care of. I'll be busy flying the plane." He likes playing the game with the kids. He wants them to enjoy flying with him in the future. He looks over at Colin, "Maybe we better make sure that your dad is agreeable with you flying in my small plane. We might be jumping the gun here. He might want to wait till your older."

Colin meets the pleading looks of his kids, "No, its fine, Leo. I'm sure you're a fine pilot and the kids, I'm sure, will be good for you while in flight. They are great on commercial flights. How can I tell them no, when I fly around all the time? I try not to have two sets of rules with them, as long as the situation is safe."

Leo grins at the kids tackling their dad on the floor in thanks. "I guess that settles it. We have permission to take you flying the next chance we get to come and get you." 

"Did you get anything else in your stockings?" He prompts. 

Ben perks up, "Yeah, Santa left us computer games. I got Railroad tycoon3 and Katie's is Zoo tycoon. We get to build our own anyway we want, then save the program and come back to add to it anytime. I really like the Tycoon programs. Santa really knew what we'd like in our stockings. He's a smart man."

Colin agrees from under Katie, where she's still resting her head on her dad's chest. 

***** 

Soon, Margaret and Leo stir and get off the couch. Leo goes to the front door to order the car for ten till 10 am, and Margaret starts the cleaning up, before they go into shower. Colin stirs, then rises and volunteers to supervise the kids gathering up the used wrappings. He'll hold the giant black trash bag for them, before going for his own shower. He knows that the kids will be well occupied with their new toys, while the adult's shower. The kids can dress at the last minute when he's done. 

In the Master bath, Leo sweeps Margaret into his arms, "Let me thank you again for my wonderful Christmas gifts, especially the last one." He spreads one hand wide on her back to support her, and his other hand cradles the back of her head, so he can fully kiss her in appreciation. When they come up for air, Margaret strokes his bare chest. "Leo, you're welcome and I plan on thanking you the full four days of our vacation for mine, maybe I'll start sooner."

Leo prompts, "How about real soon? We still need to shower." 

"Margaret looks at him sadly, "Leo, it's after nine and we have to be at Josie's by ten. Sorry, but this morning we really need to take a fast shower."

Leo looks into her eyes with regret, "You're unfortunately, right. Josie will ring my neck if we're late. She likes schedules just as much as you do."

"Yeah, we have that in common. Now strip, Leo." Margaret orders, but her grin softens it. 

"Anytime for you, Baby," Leo states in a sexy voice, as he drops his satin pants to puddle at his ankles.

"Leo, that's not helping," Margaret admonishes him, but grins at his cute backside, when he steps into the shower. 

Leo has already soaped his body when Margaret joins him, after clipping up her hair to keep it dry. He rinses off his body and changes ends of the tub with her to give her a chance at the spray. He captures her in his arms against the wall and kisses her, pressing his wet body to hers. 

"Leo, that's not helping either." She protests weakly. 

"Sure it is. I'm just helping to get your body wet. Like here and here." He lowers his head to lick and kiss each of her nipples. He likes them wet best. 

"Leo, I need to soap my body," she tries to curtail where he's taking them. 

"I can help with that as well, my love." He takes the puff from her hand and squeezes body soap on it and starts to rub it around on her shoulders as the spray behind her starts to sweep the bubbles down her body. He loves to watch them race the length of her body. It's so fascinating and he continues to gently use circular caresses to lather her long arms and especially the front of her. Using long sweeping strokes when he moves down to bathe her legs.

Margaret is enjoying this as much as Leo is. She's now making short fast breaths at his attention to her body. ~_How can he make me so aware of all of my skin at once? He can even make washing my ankles sensual. God, I love his hands._~ She grins when he circles the puff on her mound of curls. She moans and accommodates him when he slips his other hand in to fondle the bubbles between her legs. He has a satisfied smirk on his face when she begs, "Leo, we really have to stop. We can't do this now. We have to go." She moans with desire, sadly in contradiction to her words. 

Leo teases her with his sexy rumble, "Have to go. I get the impression that you're really more focused on if one of us is coming or going." He chuckles deeply at his own pun. 

She decides if he wants to play dirty, she can too. She wipes some of the bubbles from the front of her body and reaches for his manhood that is trying to rise to the occasion. She stokes him firmly and gets her own satisfied smile at his instant reaction to her touch. He doesn't have a hope in hell of winning this contest. She knows all the ways to please him and even though she's savoring his touches, she's going for the fast and furious. They're late. They're now leaning their heads on each other's shoulders to quickly pleasure each other in the shortest amount of time, like a couple of randy teenagers. 

A pounding is heard at the bathroom door. Colin calls in, "Margaret? Sorry, but it's almost twenty till, the kids and I are ready and waiting to leave."

Margaret loudly gasps out, "OK, Colin. We hear you." The moment and momentum are immediately lost for the two in the shower. They have to stop now and dress. 

They're certainly going to be late as it is, with a ten-minute drive to consider. Leo moans to her as he removes his hand and holds her by the hips, "We'll continue this later. This is going to kill us today, I can just tell." He kisses her as her breath returns to normal. He kisses her softly again then whispers, "Merry Christmas, Baby." 

"Merry Christmas, Sweetie." She sighs and resigns herself to their fate today. She turns to rinse off and then steps out.

Leo quickly shampoos his hair and joins her to dry off. He needs to do a fast shave yet. Colin and Ben both follow Leo into the guestroom to help him finish dressing. Grabbing up the shaver, Leo answers Colin's question of what clothes he wants him to find for him. Ben is already putting toothpaste on the toothbrush for Leo. He then unscrews the lid off of the cologne, before going in to dive into the bottom of the closet to find Leo's causal shoes. This calls for teamwork. 

On the other side of the apartment Katie is helping Margaret do the same. She keeps handing Margaret layers of clothing to put on, as fast as she can. Placing Margaret's shoes in front of her feet to step into, as soon as each leg is in her slacks. Margaret exits the closet to park herself quickly at her vanity and starts to apply a light amount of makeup, while Katie brushes her hair smooth. Katie grabs the necklace that her aunt hands her, before she carefully lifts her neat hair for Katie to fix the clasp. Last, Katie hands her the cologne and Margaret sprays it quickly on her wrists and then gives Katie a nice squirt on hers. Katie mimics her aunt in rubbing her wrists together and then they wipe them off on the sides of their necks, for a quick application. Margaret pops on a bangle bracelet and grabs Katie by they hand to rush to the living room. 

The guys emerge from the other side simultaneously, all pleased at being ready at the designated time for the car. The two groups grin at the accomplishment, as they funnel toward the foyer. Coats are soon found, and everyone is grinning, as they help each other button and fasten. The stack of presents on the foyer desk is scooped up and distributed to all for transport to the car. They almost run over the agent, as they whisk out to the elevator. Ready to embrace the day's holiday activities. 

***** 

After getting back from brunch with Leo's sister Josie and her family, the family relaxes and munches on cookies. The kids are soon again lying under the tree, enjoying their Christmas toys; feet swinging in the air.

Josh and Donna drop in for a minute. Josh makes a strategic move and hides safely with the kids and their toys. He wishes the kids "Merry Christmas."

The kids wish him, "Happy Chanukah." 

Donna finally admits to Leo for him, "Josh lost his cuff links and with it being Christmas day, Leo. What can I say? He needs to borrow a set, since he had only the one set."

Josh tries to sound confident, "Leo, you must have a few extra sets you're not using, you wear them everyday at work. I'm sure you'd be kind enough to help out a friend."

Leo teases Josh in front of the others and acts as if he's going for the borrowed pair, "We know Josh goes through them like peanuts, when he dresses formal that's why he has only one set at a time. From now on, Donna will have to be in charge of any I 'loan out', but I'm sure that I can find some old beat-up ones that won't matter if he loses them." 

Josh is now sure that Leo's not going to growl at him for misplacing his links on Christmas and he stands to join Donna waiting. 

Leo returns to the living room and then hands Josh a new black velvet box containing an expensive gold pair, with a nice sized diamond in the center of each. "Happy Chanukah, Josh. And don't lose this pair," he warns him.

"And this is for you, Donna. I've appreciated all you've done for Margaret and me this past year. It's more than most friends would have done and more than some should have to." ~_I remember her sticking by and helping Margaret when the attackers tried to grab her at the mall_.~ He hands her a burgundy velvet box. 

She opens it slowly in disbelief. Inside is a beautiful dainty necklace. It's a white gold choker dotted with alternating spaced small diamonds and rubies, with a single dangle chain containing one diamond in middle and ends with a slightly larger ruby. 

Leo grins softly, with his head tilted a little to the side, to the friend he discovered this year, "I hope to see you wear it tonight at the dinner and dance." He gives a teary-eyed Donna a kiss on the cheek, "Merry Christmas, Donna."

She hugs him in thanks, "Merry Christmas, Leo. I'm so glad to be a part of yours and Margaret's lives. It's not hard to help, when you do it for someone you care for and value." She pulls away and wipes the tears that threaten to spill from her eyes with one hand. She holds the velvet box close to her chest, letting him know she values the gift, because of the giver. 

Her smile widens, as she reaches over and plucks Josh's velvet box from his hand, "I'll just take charge of that till you need them tonight, Joshua." She looks at Margaret with a satisfied smirk.

Leo looks at Josh's shocked and disappointed face at losing his gift so quickly and can't contain his wonderful deep chuckle. 

Josh complains, "Wow, that was fast. I'm not sure I'll recognize them, when I see them again." 

Donna gives him a peck on the cheek to console him, "You'll see them plenty tonight. If you don't lose them at the White House, then you can take them home tonight."

"What is this a trial run? Am I on probation?" Josh exclaims in mock protest, while grinning.

"Something like that Josh. We'll see how it goes." Donna teases him as usual. 

Josh changes topics instead of admitting defeat, "Hey, Leo, for Chanukah, we get 8 gifts, one for each night. Does this mean that I get 7 more? Or maybe one really large one, Leo?"

"We'll see, Josh, and don't get your hopes up for my car. I'll let you borrow 'Beauty', not own her. You still have to find your own classic to restore." Leo advises, to get him off the notion of getting his '57 Buick special'.

Josh is energized. "Hey, Donna, lets go and get on the Internet and see if we can find me a classic car. What type of do you think will fit my personality?"

"Well, Josh, either a dune buggy or a dragster. Both are flashy, but not a lot of bulk underneath." Donna teases him, "All flash, Josh, all flash and speed." 

The other adults laugh, as Donna drags a protesting Josh out the door with promises to meet them at the White House tonight.

**** 

When Josh and Donna leave, Colin ushers the kids into the guestroom to lie down for a small nap. They'll have nearly the same long day as the adults, with the Gus's sleep over. 

Katie is snuggled on her side to look at her dad sitting on the edge of the bed. Ben and his bear are cuddled into her back, ready for the needed nap. Katie softly asks, "Dad, I remember you and Mom being all lovey with each other, like Aunt Margaret and Uncle Leo. I guess being with them this week, made me remember. I know that you and mom loved each other, because you showed it, like they do. Is that being in love, Dad?"

Colin gives her a soft sad smile, but so happy she remembers. He stokes her golden hair, "Yeah, Kitty, it really is and it is so wonderful. That's why they show it, just like your mom and I did. It's as natural as breathing. It's a way of living and sharing your lives together. Being in love is a precious thing between two people." 

Ben questions without moving from his comfy spot, "Yeah, it's kinda nice that they're so lovey, even with us. I must have been too little when Mom was here, but you and Katie can tell me." He rubs his nose on his bear for comfort. "Dad, do you think that they'll get married? Katie thinks if they do that we'll get to come and see it." 

Colin smiles sadly to himself at Ben honesty. It's reassuring to him that Ben is not upset and not remembering his mom much. He was only three when they lost her, but it's a shame that he'll not know first hand what a wonderful person his mom was. "Ben, I think that someday they'll get married, but they're so close to each other now that it's just as good as being married. I think it might be a good idea to include it in your nightly prayers, for God to bless them even more and have them enjoy the sacrament of marriage. I think I'll do the same in my prayers."

"Good idea, Dad. I'll start tonight, even if at Gus's sleepover," Ben yawns and shifts his face closer to his sister's head.

Colin drops a kiss on each soft brow, "I love you and I want you two to remember most that your mommy loved you so much and now she's in heaven watching over you. Like she's your guardian angel, looking out for her babies."

"I will, Dad," is answered in echo. Both add, "Love you," as sleep catches up with the two active kids this Christmas afternoon. 

Moving out into the empty living room to the couch for a short nap of his own, Colin gets a little melancholy about Megan, as he closes his eyes to rest. He agrees with the kids, seeing Leo and Margaret sharing their love has resurfaced that longing within him, but he's resigned to it being God's will that Megan is no longer in his life and he's happy for Margaret and Leo. He sighs a prayer to God, to grant love to him again in his life.

***** 

For their nap, Leo leads Margaret to the bed and she snuggles up to him. She lets a happy yawn slip out, but grins and willingly meets his lips as they naturally migrate to hers, whenever they get the opportunity. She runs her hands down his back and pulls his shirt tail up enough to slide under the band of his pants to stroke his jet. It's just a little comforting touch for them. Margaret loves knowing that it's under her fingertips, as she circles softly. She next likes to move over to the base of his spine and with a feather light touch; she caresses the dimples that are on either side. Margaret loves the slight shiver that this extracts from Leo, even when he's trying to concentrate on gently loving and caressing her breasts with his hands that are exploring inside the buttons of her shirt. Their lips have not stopped in their never-ending need to touch. She then runs her hand up to rub his back, drawing a moan from Leo. She uses her nails to gently scratch on his back and he nearly purrs at her hitting all the right spots. She might love a backrub, but she's discovered that Leo has a weakness of his own. He likes a light back scratching. She found that it definitely comes in handy for asking favors. He's so easy when being scratched. With their desire building all day for each other, they had hopes of now continuing their friskies from this morning, but the light touches and gentle caressing of each other's bodies have them so relaxed and after the short night, they silently agree and cuddle in slumber for a nap. What a wonderful way to spend Christmas afternoon. 

***** 

When the family has all risen from their short naps, Leo relents and goes in to let Ben and Katie load their Tycoon programs onto his computer. They also want to burn copies to leave here at the apartment for when they come and visit. Leo thinks he might like a try at Ben's railroad program. He'll leave it to Margaret to try Katie's zoo one.

In the kitchen Margaret reflects on the fact that tonight most of the people that Colin knows here in DC, as her new family, will be attending tonight as couples. She asks Colin when he enters, "Colley, are you OK at going stag to the dinner and dance tonight? I'm afraid that the rest of us that you know are in couples."

Colin asks, and states boldly with his hand spread across his chest. "What makes you think I'm going stag tonight? A big brawny man like myself doesn't need to be a third wheel." 

Margaret asks in surprise, "What do you mean, Colley? You can't possibly know anyone well enough to ask as your companion for tonight. The only time you had to meet anyone was last night at the gathering and I've not heard a word about you asking anyone. The Sisterhood keeps up with these things." Margaret states with confidence.

"Well, Margie," Colin taunts, "the Sisterhood is slipping then, because I definitely have a 'date' for tonight. She's a wonderful woman, a sweet little thing. She thinks my kids are great, and I'm honored to escort her tonight." 

Margaret pouts, "I can tell by your teasing tone, you're not going to tell me who she is, because of some kind of male ego thing, but answer me this. How are you going to pick up your 'date' without a car?" Margaret thinks she has him cornered into revealing who she is, so they can pick her up on the way. 

"Don't have to. I'm meeting her at the White House," Colin smirks at the unhappy look on his sister's face at the non-information that she's gleamed from him.

Margaret knows that this is going to bug her the rest of the day here at the apartment. ~_Damn, Colley can be so mysterious that he's found his own date and he knows it will make me crazy. It's time for a serious bubble bath. I need to think on this awhile.~_

***** 

The guys have been banned to the other side of the apartment for the day. 

The tuxes for them are waiting in the guest room, hanging in the closet by sizes in a row. 

Margaret has just started taking her bubble bath, when Katie brings her underclothes, crinoline slip, tights and shoes into Margaret's bedroom for when the girls get dressed later. Her formal dress is already hanging in Margaret's closet. Katie stops at the closed bathroom door and knocks for entrance. "Aunt Margaret, I laid my things on your bed. Can I come in and keep you company? How soon do we get ready?" She's in a hurry for a real girls afternoon. She's just been sitting with the guys and once in the bathroom, she's sitting on the close toilet, leaning back and swinging her feet. As they talk about the evening to come, Margaret has to keep craning her head around to look at Katie. When Katie comments on the wonderful smelling raspberry bubbles, Margaret invites her into the tub. It'll be fun and a lot easier for some girl talk. It's feasible for the bath, as Katie is small even though Margaret is tall, since they're sitting at opposite ends of the tub facing each other. This is a novelty that Katie has not enjoyed since her Mom died, and it's something that never happens with Granny Wilson. 

***** 

Going into the foyer after a knock, Leo looks through the peephole in the front door, before he opens it and grins when he unlocks and swings the door wide. 

"Merry Christmas, Daddy." Mallory hands her Dad a garment bag and she still has a large tote bag in one hand and her purse in the other. She holds her arms out wide and they exchange hugs and a kiss. 

"Merry Christmas, Baby." Leo puts his hand at the small of her back to escort her on into the apartment. "I see that you've come for the girl's afternoon of primping and powdering." 

"I came to spend family time, Daddy." As she walks into living room she happily calls, " Merry Christmas, Colin." She looks to the guest room and sees Ben at the computer, "Ben, Merry Christmas." 

  
She takes off her coat and Leo points out with a tease. "Mallory, Honey, you don't go out in public like that, do you?" 

Mallory grins and looks down at what she's wearing, she does look like a carefree teenager on a Saturday afternoon again, with a giant paint splattered t-shirt, from an art project, over ratty gray sweat pants and really worn sneakers. She even has her hair up in a ponytail.

"You better take this." He flips out his wallet and hands her a credit card. "Margaret and the Sisterhood better take you clothes shopping, if that's all you have to wear when you're not teaching at school." He teases her good-naturedly. 

Mallory laughs in delight looking at the gold card, "Why Daddy, You make me feel like a teenager again, trying to weasel you out of the credit card for more clothes, just like the ones my friends have. I just might take you up on it."

"Yeah, you were happy to relieve me of it back then. Go ahead. Indulge yourself and have a shopping spree on your old man. Consider it a Christmas gift and max it out." Leo holds it slightly out to her and tilts his head, waiting with his breath held, but not wanting to show it.

Mallory grins and plucks the card from her Dad's hand. "I only wore these old comfy clothes for the primp and curl session. I never imagined that it was an easy way to get new clothes. I'll have to keep that in mind come spring."

Leo looks at her with a pleased crooked grin. He seldom gets her to use his money and he so wants her to enjoy it now, during his lifetime, while he can see it bring her joy. Leo knows she likes to be independent and to live simple. Teaching kids is her life. Only once in a while does she agree to attend the pomp and pageantry of the DC events of his world. It has to involve family or education for her to agree. Tonight, wonderfully is for the DC family he has gathered around him to enjoy. 

Colin just grins, knowing that this is what he has coming from Katie in the future. He remembers Leo mentioned with disappointment that he has trouble with Mallory letting him spoil her, now that she's grown up. This is a unique moment with her accepting the card. Colin assumes that was why Leo was so quick to hand her a card, when he saw the opportunity. 

Mallory moves to put the card in her purse, and asks, "Where are Margaret and Katie?" 

Leo grins, "They're in the master bathroom. Margaret is having a bubble bath, and Katie is keeping her company for some girl talk." 

Colin pipes up, "Yeah, Katie can't seem to get enough of the girly type stuff from her aunt. I need to get the kids here to visit more now." 

Leo looks at Colin and replies sincerely, "I hope you do that, Colin. Margaret would be thrilled. She'd even settle for you to send them Federal Express." Leo states as a serious tease.

Mallory suggests, "Daddy, you and Margaret could fly to Baltimore and get the kids in your plane, it seats four. Speaking of flying, Dad. You know, you owe Margaret and me an afternoon of flying. That was last summer we talked about it, and now it's Christmas." 

"I know, Baby, but I'll have to find out if the agent will fly along or how they'll want to deal with it. We'll go up one sunny Sunday real soon. I promise." He sees her pleased smile, and asks, "How was your morning?" He knew she spent Christmas morning with her mother and Jenny's current male friend. 

"It was fine. Mom had her usual fancy Christmas breakfast with the china and sterling silver." Mallory gives a look of mild dislike for the formal meal so early in the day. She then mentions with a small and sincere smile, "Mom said to tell you and Margaret, Merry Christmas. I mentioned that Colin and the kids were visiting, and she hopes they're having a nice visit here in DC. I didn't get into details with her." At his nod of easy acceptance she asks changing the topic, "What time did you sleep in to, since you're on holiday today?"

Leo grins and admits, "The kids didn't do too badly. They made it to 8 am this morning, after finally going to sleep about 2 am, before they rousted everyone up to open presents. Then we went to Josie's at 10 am for brunch and home at about 1 pm. Everyone went down for a nap when we arrived home, with it being a long night tonight." 

Mallory smiles at her dad actually sleeping during the day and tells about the balance of her morning. "At about 11 am, I went back to my apartment and put on some comfortable clothes." She grins and holds her arms out to display them again to her dad. "Sam dropped in at my apartment for a while and we snuggled up on the couch for a nap. He has some things to do now and will pick me up here later for the evening." 

"Good plan," Leo agrees, knowing that it will work well for all of them. Sam and Mallory can follow his car to the White House. 

Colin asks, after what Mallory just said, "Is it a McGarry thing to love camping out on a couch?" 

Leo teases with his reply, "Well, I wouldn't know today. You staked a claim on it this afternoon for your nap quick enough."

"What can I say, Leo? It's a great couch, and the kids were napping in the guest bed." Colin points out to clarify. "You two still had your bed to nap in, so you weren't put out that much and I like a couch that I can actually fit on lying down." 

"Guys, guys, it's just a couch," Mallory points out.

"It's a great couch," The say together. 

Still grinning, Leo offers her a ham sandwich and baked beans to tide her over. " I'll get it while you talk to Colin about day schools for advanced kids. He's considering looking for one in his area." 

"Thanks for ratting me out there, Leo." Colin grins at Leo. 

"Daddy, did you warn Colin about my obsession with teaching?" Mallory gives her dad that look.

"I might have mentioned… that it was your campaign… or some other descriptive word… like, cause or crusade." Leo gestures out with a hand and tries to look innocent. 

"Daddy." She grabs a large throw pillow off the end of the couch, and whacks her dad against his side with it. He grins, knowing it's coming. He hangs onto the pillow taking it away and swings it right back at her. She also catches it against her body. This is an old game to them. 

Colin is laughing at Mallory for getting it dished right back to her.

"What are you laughing at, Mister?" She pops the throw pillow at him and he easily catches it and tucks it on the other side of him with the other pillow to remove her ammo. "See, Mallory, I win." 

"You're as bad as the rest of the men around here." She declares looking at the grinning faces of the men. 

Leo decides to make his exit, while he can. "I'm going to the kitchen, now that Colin is in charge of the pillows and you can torture him with details of educating his smart kids." 

Her face lights up at the prospect. "Go get the sandwich, Dad. I'll keep Colin entertained."

Colin reassures Leo, "It's fine. I can defend myself, and I really want to know what I should be looking for and what to ask, when researching the options for a better school for the kids." 

"I'll be right back. Colin you want another sandwich? It's been an hour since you ate. I'm just asking, because about now we'd have to feed Josh again." 

Mallory nods her head in agreement to Colin about feeding Josh in a timely manner. 

"Sure, thanks, Leo. That would be nice. We can eat and talk at the same time." He holds his hand out to Mallory, "Give me a pull, I think this couch is holding me captive." 

She grins holding out her hand to help him, like her tiny weight will really do the job with his sturdy size, and helps haul him up. They move over to the table under the pass through to the kitchen, where Leo can hand them the sandwiches and at the same time join in the conversation. Leo joins them at the table with a slice of carrot cake. He's pleased at grabbing the opportunity to enjoy more of the homemade cake, since Margaret is occupied in the bath and won't growl at him for snacking again. The holidays are helping to put a little weight back on him, which Margaret has been pleased to see, since he moved into the apartment. She just prefers him to eat beneficial food and not so much with the sweets. Leo notices Colin eyeing his cake. He may have to fetch him a slice to grantee his silence, he'll just bring a slice for Mallory as well, and hook her into the conspiracy. 

***** 

The three finish their snack and the discussion on the different aspects and offerings for Colin to check into. Mallory makes one last point, "The better ones will insist on testing and interviewing the kids, to see where they excel and their interests."

"Thanks, Mal. I feel better prepared to judge the schools now. I promise to call you if I get in over my head with it." Colin assures her, after she insists on being kept in the loop. This is a new and exciting method of teaching that she's definitely interested in. 

"Well, Daddy, I'm going to leave the clean up to you and go check on the girls to see what the time schedule is for the primping and powdering that we love to indulge in." She gives a satisfied sigh and then grins at the sound of two men groaning at her anticipating the girly afternoon. 

She knocks on the bathroom door, after finding the bedroom empty upon entering at no response to her at the bedroom door. At Margaret's laughing request for who's there, Mallory assures her that it's her and she's alone. 

"Come on in, Mallory. We're just a couple of prunes in here." Margaret calls out, while Katie giggles at her feet. 

Mallory laughs when she enters to find that indeed they must be enjoying their bath. Margaret has indulged herself as usual for her bath and has wonderful candles burning on the counter, adding to the lovely scents from the bubbles in the tub. "What, no room for me, Katie?"

Katie giggles some more, "I don't think we can fit anymore in here. This tub is not 'that' big."

To add to the fun, Margaret raises her foot out of the bubbles, and wiggles her polished toes in front of Katie's face to show just how folded they are in the tub. "Actually, Mallory, we could use your help."

"What? Do I have to go ask Dad for a crowbar to get you two out of there?" Mallory teases.

Katie is soon going to be in danger of drowning in the bubbles, as she's getting weak from laughing. This is the greatest time she can remember, and the women are adding to her delight. 

"Well, its time for Goldie Locks here to get shampooed. It would help greatly if you could hand me the shower wand to rinse her hair. Then if you'd get her out afterwards and dried off, it would let me have a chance to shave and I can finish by shampooing my hair in the shower." Margaret has it worked out, with a little help from her friend. 

"Sure, that's what girlfriends do at a 'girls getting ready' party," Mallory informs Katie as she answers Margaret. 

Margaret adds sincerely, "Thanks, Mallory. I'm glad you came early. The more the merrier for a girl's afternoon, as Katie has decreed it." 

Once Katie has her hair rinsed, Mallory helps her to step out of the tub. On the way out, at Margaret request, the little girl flips the lever to drain the tub. Mallory hugs Katie with a fluffy towel and then rubs her dry before she chills. After getting her dried off, Mallory finally wraps her in the towel like a Hawaiian princess. 

Margaret shaves now that she has the room, before she stands and pulls the curtain to start the shower and her shampoo. 

Mallory parks Katie on the closed toilet seat to help blow dry her hair.

Katie talks over the sound of the dryer and the shower. "I'm so glad you came early to help me. It makes it a real girls afternoon."

When Margaret it finished and is dried off she wraps a towel around herself, just like Katie. "Mallory, while you finish Katie's hair, I'll go and plug in the curling rod. Then when you're done here, I can blow-dry mine, while you two go out to the vanity and start on curling her hair. Then I'll curl yours, before we pin it up." 

Mallory smiles at Margaret's planning over the sound of the dryer. Margaret never changes and none of them would want her any other way. They love all her unique ways. "Sure, Margaret. I'd be happy to." 

***** 

Margaret rummages around in her vanity drawer where her jewelry box is, looking for her mother's hair combs that she plans on wearing tonight. She's still running around in her towel, with her hair puffed out from blow-drying it for volume, till she styles it later. 

Mallory has the brainstorm to dress Katie in her underclothes and puffy slip, before she styles her hair. This way Katie will only have her dress to be careful putting on over her styled hair.

Margaret is still on the far side of the vanity deciding on jewelry to wear. Mallory is behind Katie using the curling rod on the little girl. Mallory is now barefoot to be comfortable and is swaying to the beat of the Christmas music coming from the Bose CD player on the nightstand, when someone knocks on the door. 

Leo asks through the door, "Are you ladies decent? I'm having trouble with this thing and Margaret, you always know how to fix it."

Margaret sighs at Leo not making it one hour without needing help of some kind. She has him so spoiled. "Come in, Leo. You've got one minute."

The door swings open, and he replies, "This will just take a moment." He raises his hands in front of his face and snaps one and then a second Polaroid, before the female's shrieks and yells tell him that he's in trouble. He makes his getaway by running out to get the guys to save him. Leo joins the laughter in the living room from Ben, at the trick he played on the females in the middle of getting ready. 

Mallory is the only one dressed to run out after him. Leo sees her coming and laughingly calls for Colin to get out here to stop Mallory from getting the photos. He can't be too loud at calling for help, or the agent would be instantly in the room. Ben is heroically protecting him, till Colin calls that he is coming to the rescue. Mallory takes one look at Colin advancing on her and retreats to the bedroom in defeat. She figures the guys have to win sometimes too.

It's just some friendly family fun, but he's not taking any chances. Leo stands in the middle of the guys, as they watch the photos develop. 

***** 

A little while later, a knock again sounds on the door, "It's Donna and yes we're back." When Margaret tells her to enter, Donna continues, "I forgot to pickup your rhinestone hairclip that you said I could borrow, when we were here before. We got Josh fed. I have his tux and shoes in the car. We're on our way to my place to get ready. At least this way he'll be on time, and I can tie his bowtie, before we get there instead of after he arrives." She exchanges a knowing look with the other two ladies in Josh's life.

Donna smiles at Katie in the mirror, as she sits on the end of the bed, while Margaret finds the needed hairclip among her jewelry drawer. "You're going to look so beautiful tonight, Katie. A real little Christmas princess." Katie grins with happiness at the compliment. 

Mallory reveals, "You just missed the fun. We owe my dad a beating if we ever catch him alone tonight. He came in here and snapped two photos of us getting our hair ready and then ran back out for Colin and Ben to save him. I wasn't able to get the Polaroid's back with Colin guarding him."

"Oh no! He's been hanging around Josh too long or is that Josh has been with Leo too much?" Donna is giggling at Leo's bold fun. 

Margaret states, "Doesn't matter! We owe him one, and paybacks are hell, even if he is going to take me on vacation on the first." Margaret lets the cat out of the bag on her Christmas gift. 

"Oh, that sounds wonderful. Give me us the details." Donna wants the scoop. 

Margaret has the ladies full attention now, "That's the bad part. I don't have any details. Leo arraigned it all for my Christmas gift. I only know that he rented us a bungalow on a small island with a beach. I really don't need much else in January."

Donna firmly recommends, "You got that right, Margaret." She sighs, "Sun, beach and a bungalow. Don't ask too many questions. Just pack your swimsuit and go."

Mallory has a shocked look on her face, "My father is going on vacation? Voluntarily? It's just the two of you? No staff, no President?"

Margaret confirms with a straight face, "Yes, your father, not an alien. And I asked that one already. Leo said I couldn't take the President along. Leo can be a real smartass when he tries. Sorry, Katie." 

Katie shrugs it off grinning, some things are a given in a red hair family. Things slip. 

Then they all start giggling at Margaret retelling Leo's dry wit comment. 

Margaret decides now is a good time for some female sleuthing to solve the puzzle of Colin's date. "I need your help. Colin is escorting a female tonight." At the look of surprise from the ladies, when they take a moment to grasp the meaning of her statement, she confirms, "Yes, he has a date and won't tell. All I got out of him was that she will meet him at the White House, and she likes his kids." She waits for input from the others and smiles at Katie's grinning face at the fun of finding out her dad date for the night's events. She loves being included as one of them.

They first use their resources. "Katie, has your dad mentioned anything around you or did you notice him being especially sweet to any females last night?" Katie shakes her head and sadly shrugs her shoulders with her hands up at her sides. 

"OK, no inside info. What next?" Margaret defers to the suggestions of the other and scans their faces, hopefully. 

Donna jumps in a brainstorms for an idea, "It has to be one of the assistants at the gathering last night. He doesn't know anyone else in DC. Lets call a few of the Sisterhood and see if anyone has a clue."

The calls give them no useful info. This will now drive them all nuts, till this evening when they arrive at the dinner. They're all very curious to know. 

***** 

Leo and Colin are sitting on the couch, with Josh in his recliner, sneaking a peak at CNN on the pretext of checking the weather forecast for tonight, if the girls catch them. When the commercial is on, Colin goes in to see how Ben is doing on the computer and Josh asks, "When do Colin and the kids have to leave?"

Leo sighs, "Colin and kids are leaving tomorrow, Friday the 26th. They can leave from the White House, since we'll be working tomorrow morning. We'll take them to the airport in the limo again, to see them off. The kids loved riding in it when they arrived, and the President wants to do it again for them. After they board the plane, we'll be back at the White House."

"Why so quick? They might as well stay for the weekend." Josh is just pointing out what sounds logical to him. 

"Well, this way they're home when Granny Wilson gets back on Saturday. They need to meet her flight when it comes in." Leo explains a little sadly, he knows that they are a little tight in the apartment, but he knows it will seem empty next week.

"To bad for Margaret and for you. She has been just glowing since they arrived. Maybe they can visit again. Easter break for the kids won't seem that far away. Time flies in the White House, as we both know." Josh tries to cheer Leo, but he knows that he hopes to tell Margaret the same thing. He'll try to do something nice for her tomorrow at work, to cheer her. It'll get easier for them to readjust to normal life, when the holidays are over, and they get back to running the country. 

"Yeah and after working tomorrow, we should have the weekend to recuperate, before normal workday starts on Monday. We'll miss the kids. It'll be quiet around the apartment, after almost a week of them being here." 

"Well, Leo, your big kids will probably cure you of being lonely." Josh teases a mock threat. 

"Yeah, you probably will," Leo, agrees, with a smile at Josh. 

Colin enters the room and sees Leo stretched out on the couch and Josh hanging over both sides of the recliner and decides since it's Leo's couch that he won't disturb him and steps over to Josh in the chair, "Looks like there's no where for me to park my bulk." He turns and winks at Leo to let him know that he needs not generously offer him part of the couch. "Hi, Josh. I think it's my turn for the chair. I'm older, and I get seniority." He grins at the slender man grinning back at him. The challenge has been given and accepted. 

"No way, Bud. This is my chair. I staked a claim to it, before you arrived." Josh grips the arms, knowing he's going to get to defend his claim. 

Colin grabs Josh under his knees and swings him around straight and pulls on him, trying to slide him down the footrest to the floor. He's making it look almost easy, but not quite. Even with Josh mightily trying to retain his seat and grip on the arms, it's a short struggle. The two are both making sounds of determination but mind full of the ladies in the next room. Josh soon has to give in and tumbles to the carpet.

Leo happily watches the merriment, but also steals a quick glance at the bedroom door. 

With Josh now sitting vanquished on the floor, leaning back propped up on his arms, Leo decides now is a good time to let Josh know. "I need to get you prepped to cover for me till the late on the 5th. We're going on vacation."

Josh is shocked the same as Donna was earlier, but he's so happy that Leo's taking Margaret away for a much-needed break from DC. 

"Anything you need, Leo. Anything." Josh assures him, as he gets up from the floor and sits at Leo's feet on the couch. He glances at a grinning Colin, like he could have sat there just as easy. He gets restless, "Donna! We better get moving if you're going to have time to do your girly stuff." He knows that Donna can't resist that kind of a tease, and he's not disappointed when she pops out the door with the hair clasp in her hand. 

"We were talking, Josh," Donna reasons in reproach. 

"About what? You're going to see each other in a short while at the White House and you girls were together last night. Don't you run out of things to say to each other?" Josh gives her a hard time just to make her nuts.

"No, Josh, we have to plan and scheme to stay ahead of you males. It takes time and teamwork, Josh." Donna exclaims as she puts her coat on. 

"I think that's my cue to get us out of here and ready for tonight. When she gets pumped up on the Sisterhood, there's no safe way to live around her." He grins at her to see if his dig hit its mark. He snaps a glance back to the guys, "Leo, we've got to do better at sabotaging them."

Leo throws up his hands laughing, "You're on your own, messing with the Sisterhood. I plan on living a lot longer." 

Josh chuckles and then exclaims, "Owww," when Donna pinches him in the side for his dig at the Sisterhood.

Donna shoves at him, "Here's your coat, Josh. You said it's time to leave, now be leaving. Bye, Leo, we'll see you tonight." Leo waves them away, as they continue to banter with each other on the way toward the door. 

She quickly leans her head into the doorway to the guest room, as they pass by. "Bye, guys. See you tonight. Ben, you better be looking handsome tonight."

Ben grins at her remark and she hurries to join Josh at the door to leave. 

**** 

While Margaret finishes applying her cosmetics, Katie now dressed in her burgundy velvet dress with a white satin collar and sash, is at her elbow. She turns to Katie and applies a very light dusting of blush on Katie fair skin, so she thinks she is using makeup. "You remember, young lady, that this is a treat, just because you're attending a formal holiday event at the White House."

"Thanks, Aunt Margaret, I know. I'm too young to wear makeup everyday, maybe by the fifth grade." Katie grins, she has some lip balm that's tinted pink she can use as lipstick, so she'll feel she's really using makeup.

Margaret rolls her eyes at the pixie grin on Katie's face, but she breaks into a matching grin. Katie giggles and runs to get the lip balm. ~_Colin and Granny Wilson make choke me for getting her started wanting to use makeup out in public, but all little girls want to play makeup_.~

Margaret gives up the chair at the vanity for Mallory to sit and apply her cosmetics. She looks so graceful in her long black slinky dress with spaghetti straps. She left her black lace stole tossed on the bed. Margaret quickly steps into her walk-in closet, to drop her towel and select lacey no-line panties and then step into her long half-slip. She learned years ago, when standing on the sidelines at formal events that it's not humorous to be backlit by mood lighting on the floor and have any doubt removed as how long are her legs. After sliding into her dress, she runs her hand down the length of the emerald green shimmering satin. Leo loves satin on her. He will also like the sweetheart neckline and that it's sleeveless, leaving her shoulders bare.

She leaves her closet to join the other two at the mirror, to put in her good diamond stud earrings. Katie pipes up while watching the two adult women put on their jewelry, "Aunt Margaret, can you take me to get my ears pierced while I'm here in DC? I want to wear earrings like you do. I 'am' eight years old now, you know. Some girls even get theirs done as babies." Katie gives her a sly look, hoping she can get her aunt to promise.

Margaret gives her a startled look at her request and seeing the impish look in her eye, she gives as soft chuckle in acknowledgement to her tactics, "Katie, Sugar, we both know that's your dad's call. I'm not getting in the middle of that one. I'd back you for most things, but he's not big on adding holes to one's body. I took the heat as a teenage from him for getting mine done." She pauses as Katie slumps her shoulder in defeat. Margaret then give her a spark of hope, "If he says you can get them pierced, then maybe we can go and have them done the next time you're here. That should give you and your dad time to talk about it."

***** 

The guys have jockeyed for room in the guest bathroom. They make a comical sight, with Colin standing in back trying to wet shave between Ben on the stool that's beside Leo, who's using his electric shaver. All are trying to get a shot at using the mirror, because naturally, they waited till the last minute to get dressed in their monkey suits. Ben loves to hear them called that and his dad does a great ape mimic for him. Ben has more time, by not having to shave and he volunteers to put the paste on all three toothbrushes. Colin and Leo both thank him by applying a small amount of cologne to his baby smooth cheeks, since Ben could not decide which he liked best. Once out in the guestroom the tuxes are handed out to the appropriate males standing in their boxers, t-shirts and black dress socks. Good thing Leo hid the camera in the guestroom with them. 

Colin stands a grinning Ben on the desk chair to turn him around to attach his white suspenders and satin bow tie. When all are dressed identically, Colin makes the joke, "We look like Pete and repeat, and little repeat." 

"How about we settle for small, medium and large or is that huge?" Leo cranes his neck and looks straight up at Colin, since he's standing shoulder to shoulder to him. "Man, you look like a dark mountain in a black tux, Colin."

Colin straightens his tie and smoothes his hands down his lapels then winks at Ben. "Well, the women will love climb and conquer the mountain tonight." Colin grins with his playful banter like he's so handsome or something, like he does with Margaret, now that he feels like Leo is family. 

Standing in front of the two men, Ben pipes up for the last laugh, "We look more like Mo, Larry and Curly." His dad has been raising him with proper TV viewing. 

Leo grins at Ben and hugs him to his side and glances to Colin, "OK, Ben, I'll be Mo and your dad can be the big guy Curly." 

They exit the room, all protesting the ranking order of them as the three stooges. Leo grabs the camera, knowing that Margaret will want a photo of her three men in tuxes. She'll want to remember Colin and Ben getting all spiffed up for the gala evening. 

Looking handsome, like a tiny adult in his miniature tux, Ben is old enough to know what a big deal it's to attend an official function with the President. He is six going on sixteen. 

Katie comes out of the master bedroom and cuts across the living room to the guestroom, now that the guys are out. She wants to add something to her overnight bag to the White House, since Ben gets to take his airplane. She sets the bag on the floor outside the guestroom for easy grabbing when it's time to leave. 

Leo asks her, "Are you ladies about ready, Katie. Will I have to air out the bedroom from all the girly smells, before I can sleep in there tonight? Not that you'd care, since you get to sleep at the White House." He teases her as she puts her hands on her hips like he's in trouble for his remark. Leo saves himself with, "But you make a beautiful young lady in your velvet dress. You look almost grown up." He takes a step closer to her and leans toward her as he scrutinizes her face, "Is that make up I see on your face or are you blushing at my compliment."

Katie grins at the teasing, but places a finger to her lips, "Shhh, Uncle Leo, Dad will hear you." In her defense she adds, "Aunt Margaret said I could wear it tonight, because we're having dinner at the White House." 

"Well, it makes you look wonderful and I have just the thing to make you even look more special." He glances toward Colin and Ben on the couch, "Why don't you wait in the bedroom with the other ladies and I'll be right in." Leo's acting like he's conspiring with her, but he really has planned on checking in on the ladies just as they're done.

***** 

Leo arrives at the bedroom door and knocks for permission to enter, hesitant of his welcome, but he comes baring gifts. Leo loves to give jewelry. Leo knows his stones. Jewelry is his hobby. 

Once he's allowed in, he enters slowly and just sticks his head in the door. "I come in peace. I left the camera in the living room, but I have something to give you." 

Stepping to his daughter sitting at the vanity, he leans down and gives her a kiss and wishes her, "Merry Christmas." He slips his hand inside his jacket and hands her a light blue velvet box. Inside is a necklace of pink diamonds starting from a larger white diamond in the center of a V point, running almost fully up each side on a silver chain. It will look stunning with her black dress. 

Mallory whispers to her dad, as she lifts the necklace from its satin nest, "Thank you, Daddy, they're wonderful. Would you?" She requests his assistance in hooking the clasp for her, as she lays the necklace to her neck. She gazes at her reflection in the mirror and at her dad, as he bends to comply. He rests his hand on her shoulder to signal when he's done, and she places her hand atop his, smiling at him in the mirror. He nods and gives her a small squeeze. Silently they have said it all. He drops a quick kiss to the top her head. 

Next, Leo crouches down in front of Katie and wiggles his finger for her to move closer and then taps his cheek to signal for a kiss. She's delighted and happily gives him the requested kiss. Leo thinks she's old enough now for real jewelry and hands her a tiny pink velvet box. Her eyes are shining with happiness at the gift, before she even opens it. Carefully she lifts the lid to find a necklace just her size. It's a gold chain with a small cross of tiny diamonds. Katie fingers the cross and watches the diamonds sparkle in the light. "Pixie, the diamonds are so that you'll remember the lights from last night at your first midnight mass."

"Oh, it's beautiful. Thank you so much. I will remember last night and going there with all my family, Uncle Leo." She reaches to hug him with joy. 

"Turn around and let me do the honors for a beautiful young lady." Leo instructs, as Margaret removes the necklace from the box for her. 

Katie is glowing at being treated like she a grown up, with a gentleman helping her with her necklace. 

Mallory knows that her dad will have another velvet box in his jacket and suggests to Katie, holding out her hand to her, "Lets go to the living room and show your dad and Ben. Sam will be here soon, and he can give us his opinion of our lovely necklaces, as well." She wants to give some time alone to her dad and Margaret. 

Leo is glad Mallory is letting them have a moment alone, so he can give Margaret her gift. He moves to stand in from of her and just pauses a minute to admire the wonderful sight she makes, "Have I told you today just how beautiful you really are to me?" He slides his hands around her slim waist and gently closes the space between them for a tender kiss and steps slightly back "Margaret, when the jeweler crafted this he must have had you in mind and it was just waiting for me to discover it, when I was looking for the perfect piece to add to your beauty." He pulls out a larger black velvet box and offers it to her. 

Margaret has tears shining in her eyes and her fingertips to her lips at his loving sentiment. Her hands are shaking, as she takes the box, and he helps her to open it. She sees nestled on the satin lining a necklace that makes her forget to breath. It is exquisite. It starts with a tear drop emerald stone at center point, flanked by a short row of diamonds and every fourth stone an emerald for two set to the side, to then connect to a smaller tear drop emerald, bowing the necklace out to shape a sweetheart design and then the pattern of diamonds and emeralds repeat up both sides till the end at the clasp. The shape of the necklace wonderfully repeats the line of her dress neckline. 

He moves her in front of the vanity and seats her on the chair, "Margaret, was it fate for this to be made with emeralds? With the pattern and shape matching so well? Just sitting in the store the day the President and I arrived to shop? This was meant for you." While asking he was removing the necklace from its bed and he moves behind her to fasten it around her neck. He looks over her shoulder to catch her eye in the reflection and drops a tender kiss her neck, just against the necklace. 

She stands and turns to give him a hug and a passionate kiss in thanks. His eyes drop to the necklace she's now wearing. "I love where the emerald has settled." ~_A sweetheart neckline is my favorite style. It's so tempting to me.~_ He runs a finger along the neckline to her cleavage. Softly smiling, he watches it dip around the center emerald and then trace up the other side. 

She also watches Leo's tender loving touch. Margaret swallows and finds her voice. "Oh, Leo, it's too beautiful for words. I love it and I love you so." 

He smiles his soft crooked smile at her happiness. ~_She'll get used to me lavishing her with jewels. I have to give her more. Her creamy skin is the ultimate contrast to the rich sparkling jewels. I love her so and it makes me happy.~_

***** 

Out in the living room, Sam arrives and he sounds serious as he gently teases Ben about how the other guys are wearing the same tux as he is. "Ben, how can I make a fashion statement for GQ magazine if everyone copies off me. You look so dashingly handsome in your tux, and you are a single male and smart too. You'll make the cover, before I ever make it to the cover. I don't have a chance." Ben is happily grinning at Sam's teasing compliment. 

Turning to the ladies in the room Sam continues to compliment, "Now the women here are so beautiful and brilliantly bedecked in jewels, that I may need to shield my eyes tonight to keep from going blind." Katie giggles at Sam's elaborate compliment to Mallory and her with their new jewels. 

Leo and a happy Margaret enter the room to join the others. Mallory sighs at the sight of Margaret's new necklace. "Daddy, you have outdone yourself with her necklace. That is absolutely gorgeous." 

"Thank you, my Dear, only the best for my Margaret. It's just to enhance her wonderful beauty." He loves the charming blush his honest opinion given to the others brings to her cheeks. "I think we need a few quick family photos as mementos of you beautiful ladies and us handsome men, before we leave for the evenings festivities." 

Soon, the photo session is completed, and they're donning coats and wraps to descend into the waiting cars. Colin takes the front seat in Leo's car, making a tight squeeze between the driver and the agent for the short ride, so Margaret can sit with Leo and the kids in the back. 

On the way, Katie takes Leo's hand. "I feel just like a princess going to the ball." 

Leo glances out the window and nods, "Cinderella, there's the prince's, palace." 

Margaret sitting on the other side of the seat, grins at his helping Katie with her dream.

Katie and Ben both marvel at the sight of the White House all alight on a crisp Christmas night, as they arrive. 

***** 

Continues in the final part 5B****

This posted on 03-14-04

Thanks for reading 


	6. Christmas part 5B

**Title**: Christmas 5B/5B Twilight Series 4 /?
    
    **By**: chipmunk and leosimpishgrin 

**Pairing**: Leo/Margaret - Romance

**Rating**: R

**Archived at**: To review prior parts go to Christmas at: 

**Disclaimer**: See Part 1-Posted 12-25-03

**Warning:**_ Sexual content _

***** 

Thanks so much for your patience and interest with this fic! 

We really loved writing it! The feedback has been great! 

See, we didn't have to change the title to 'Christmas in July' ;-D

***** 

Thursday - Christmas day (Evening)

***** 

Christmas formal dinner – 6 p.m.

Katie and Ben are flanking Leo and Margaret, as they enter the foyer to the state dinning room. They have generously agreed to keep the kids with them during dinner, since Colin has a date tonight, and he has missed most of his holiday vacation in DC. Colin, is nowhere in sight yet with his mystery date. 

Looking at the McGarry-Ryan family arrival from across the room, all in formal attire and Abbey leans close to softly whisper to Jed, "They look good enough to be getting married. Wonder how soon? They already have a ring bearer and a flower girl." 

Jed grins, but doesn't take his eyes of the pair as he tilts his head to his astute wife, "Sweetness, I totally agree with you. All they need is the priest and the deed would be done." 

Abbey tears her eyes off the couple in the doorway to grin in agreement at Jed's happy face and that he agrees with her, but she points out to him, "I think Margaret will want a ring first, Sugar. You need to bolster Leo up a little and act like the best man that you want to be."

He puts his hands in his pockets and grins, "I'll work on that first thing in the new year. I've already teased him once this year that they acted as if they were already married and they just forgot the ceremony. Now, it looks like he took me seriously and he's in no hurry to finalize the marriage. Maybe you could sound out Margaret, and we can make this our New Year's resolution?"

She grins in her womanly knowing way, "Sounds like a good plan to me. First of the year, we start on getting those two hitched." 

After making eye contact with the President and a nod to each other, Leo's attention returns to his family. Once they're fully in the room, Leo and Margaret greet and nod to a few of the guests that have arrived before them. Seeing that the ladies are gathered in the corner and are eagerly waiting to admire Margaret' new necklace, Leo suggests to her, "Do you mind if we split up with the kids momentarily and you can go and speak to a few of the others? I'm sure that Ben wouldn't mind standing in as your escort and Katie can accompany me." She quickly agrees and they part to move to different areas of the room. Each of them with a child escort.

After introducing Katie as his date to few of the guests, Leo asks her, "Miss Ryan, would you help me with a small matter, my Dear? I have a couple small gifts for the First Couple. I'd like to walk over with a beautiful lady on my arm and tonight your beauty is breath taking." Leo flirts with Katie like she is a little lady. She grins at being treated like a grown lady at an evening event and grins, "Yes, Mr. McGarry, I would love to." She can play grownup with the best of them.

They approach closer to where the First Couple are standing to receive their guests, and during a quiet moment, Leo winks to them before speaking, "Good evening, Sir."

"Good evening, Leo." The Presidents waits to see what Leo's wink was for.

Leo gives his crooked grin and continues, "Mr. President, let me introduce to you my date for dinner this evening, Miss Katie Ryan. Katie, Dr. Jed Bartlet, the President of the United States and his lovely wife Dr. Abbey Bartlet, M.D." Katie tries to stifle her giggles, as she plays along at being formal tonight. This is very different from last night's family like gathering. She grabs the side of her dress skirt and bobs a quick curtsy. The President grins at her nice courtesy to them and bends to solemnly shake her hand, he winks at her and she finally let's loose a few small giggles, "Oh, Uncle Jed," she whispers to him with their heads still close together. He grins back at her for slipping out of formal character and finally calling him Uncle Jed. He runs his finger under her chin to tease her in happy appreciation. He loves the pretty blush that she's starting to show. 

When the President straightens and Abbey hangs lovingly on his arm with both hands and smiles at Katie and winks to the small girl. Loving how nice Katie's formal dress looks on her.

Leo brings up the reason that he wanted to speak with them before dinner is announced. "Sir, I wanted a moment to give you something today. I think you'll like it." He reaches into his outside jacket pocket and then hands his friend a small rectangle package.

"Thank you, Leo." The President, being a kid at heart tears off the paper to reveal a rare book that makes his eyes light up. 

"Oh, Leo this is so special. I really love it and you. You know that without giving me this wonderful book, my friend." He grins at his best friend and hands the book to Abbey to enable him to envelope Leo in a heartfelt bear hug. Abbey grins at the two men who are as close as blood. 

Katie giggles as the men break apart, "See how it is Uncle Leo, when you get caught in one of his great big hugs?" 

Leo pulls her to his side to squeeze her tight, "It's wonderful isn't it, Pixie." He looks from Katie to his friend with shiny eyes. He watches as Abbey hands the book back to Jed. "Abbey, I have a small something for you as well." At her pleased grin, he slips his hand inside his jacket and pulls out a small square velvet box. 

She opens the lid and inside is a broach in the shape of a script _A_ set with tiny diamonds and rubies. It will look lovely on her bright red Christmas dress. She steps to Leo and gives him a sweet hug in appreciation. "Thank you, Leo. It's lovely. You give the most wonderful gifts that any women would be thrilled to receive" 

"You're most welcome, Abbey. Just wear it in good health." Leo grins and rocks back on his heels at his tease to her. 

"That's my line, Leo. I'm the one that has to keep patching you two overgrown boys back together." She reaches and gently runs her hand down the side of his face, remembering the night he was attacked last summer. She was so glad that it was not worse, but she hopes to never repeat the near nightmare rush to get to his side to help with his treatment. 

Jed's now gives into his curiosity, while Abbey pins the brooch onto her dress, and opened the book to the front board and draws in a breath in a happy sigh. He lifts out a photo of the author and remembers back to when he met him at an event in DC, a couple years ago. His eyes get wide with surprise at what he sees under the photo.

"Oh, my! This is amazing! Abbey read this!" He holds the book open for her to see the inscription, as she slips the velvet box into his jacket pocket. 

"So few men in our histories really know the struggles that we share as presidents. May we pray for peace in our countries, the world and in our own lives. I am so happy to have met you and found a kindred spirit.

To President Bartlet

From President Mandela

December 2003"

"That is so nice, Jed. Leo, you 'do' know the way to his heart." She smiles at Leo, while she smoothes her hand down the back of Jed's hair in a caress that she unconsciously gives him with his head bowed. They both realize that Leo went to great pains to get this wonderful gift for Jed. Jed closes the book front onto his finger as he looks at the jacket cover again. The title of the book is 'Long Walk to Freedom' by Nelson Mandela.

Leo grins with happiness at the joy his gifts have brought to his friends. 

Margaret and Ben join them and after exchanging greetings, the President notices the two kids looking around the room. He knows what or who they are looking for. "Kids, I see Annie and Gus are arriving with their parents. Why don't you two go join them and see whether any of Annie's other guests have arrived?"

"Thanks, Uncle Jed." The kids happily agree and, with a quick look to see if it's agreeable with Margaret and Leo, before they head to the door to join the other kids and compare plans for tonight's activities. 

Abbey and Margaret quickly indulge in admiring the new necklaces that they have added to their collections, from the men in their lives this Christmas day. While the two guys discuss the merits of the book.

***** 

Heads turn to look at the doorway and a few soft, surprised, happy sighs are heard from the women and the men at their sides turn to see the reason, agreeing, as a newly arrived couple enters the room. They both quickly glance to the President, across the room, when they stop inside the doorway. The President's eyes lock with hers and she lifts her chin slightly to indicate she's still one ahead of him after all these years. His nodding with glowing approval and with Mrs. Landingham's tilt of her head in a private acceptance of her due at getting one over on the President, the couple returns their attention to each other. They are such a contrast to each other, but the happy friendly looks that they share with each other in quiet talk, as they step into the room, shows that differences can enhance, as well as define friendships. 

Colin bends with a conspiring grin to catch her words, as he maintains her hand in the crook of his arm, his large hand covering hers. They both look handsome with him in his tux, and her wearing a modest midnight blue gown that has a touch of shimmer to it, but it just reflects the happy shine in her eyes. 

His attentiveness and charm are totally directed to her, as she decides how they'll circuit the room. He treats her like a queen, and she tries to ignore the envy of the other assistants, but this evening she's the one that's enjoying his dreamy highland physique beside her. 

The President, along with Abbey, Leo and a near teary Margaret, watch happily as the couple chats with others on their way around to them. They can see that Mrs. Landingham is near glowing at having such a caring escort. They seem to be having the time of their lives. The foursome and especially the President is so pleased that she's getting treated so well tonight, she deserves it.

***** 

At the stroke of six, dinner is announced and the guests are ushered into the long dinning room to take their seats. Annie at 13 has invited the older girls of Deanna age 15 and Hogan 16 to join her tonight. The three girls quickly bond, as only teenage girls can. They part to find their place cards for the dinner. Their host and hostess enter last and after the President seats his wife at one end of the table, he cheerfully makes his way to the head of the table. He remains standing to give the blessing.

The President informs them that his blessing is all about 'the love of the holiday season.' Some guests roll their eyes or smile to one another and the more gracious merely sigh quietly, because they all know how the President can be when he has a captive audience. 

The President smiles benevolently at his guests, "There is a difference between loving someone, like friends and family members and being in love with someone special. You love your friends and hope they are happy and healthy. You love your family and hold them dear in your heart. Sharing a bond with them the world cannot break. Praying for God's blessings on them for a full and happy life." 

He scans the faces around the table and knows that he is so blessed with the family and the friends he has found in the world of the White House. 

" 'In love' is even more. It's when you're more concerned with your special someone's happiness and health, before you consider your own. You live for them and if God blesses you, they're doing the same for you. They 'are' life to you. You live for each other, and it's as natural as breathing, without thought. The world is outside the aura of your love for each other. A wonderful journey you travel together, sheltered in each other's love. It's a beautiful way to live." He pauses and leans his head slightly to the side, looking at his Abbey at the other end of the table full of their friends and family. He ends by spreading his arms wide. "May God bless you with 'all' the love of the season." 

As the President sits to light applause, Leo and Margaret look meaningful at each other with it being their first Christmas together and they are definitely 'in love.' 

***** 

At the end of the meal, around 7 p.m., the little kids and teenagers ask to leave the table. Timing it just after the dessert, but before the coffee and conversation segment of the dinner starts. 

The three little kids have the movie scheduled of 'Stuart Little' in the theater. They make a gallant effort to push the heavy formal chairs in from behind, before the boys dash for the door, and Katie has to hurry to keep up. Six small patent leather shoes flash behind them, as they forget they're being proper tonight. Gus's nanny is going to help them get out of their formal clothes and into some play sweats, before escorting them to the theater. 

With more grace, the teenage girls wait to be helped with their chairs, as they rise from the table. They don't really appreciate the after dinner adult talk much more than the little kids and there's no way they're watching a kiddie movie with the younger ones. They just want to get to the fun stuff at the slumber party. The girls want to change into some fashionable clothes, turn on some music, paint their nails and talk about boys, till it's their turn to go to the theater and watch the 'Harry Potter' movie. Annie, Deanna and Hogan leave the dinning room in a cluster, trying not to giggle till they get into the hall. Once outside the dinning room door and finally able to give up the impression and manners of fine young women, with high spirits, they kick off their shoes and rush in their hose clad feet thought the White House. Ready to get to their room for some wonderful teenage entertainment of their own making. 

***** 

Around 7:30 pm the coffee and conversation ends blissfully and early. Giving time for the dinner guests to recover from the wonderful repast they just shared. It's a nice time for the ladies to freshen up and the men to blow a cloud out on the portico. Some guests choose to stretch and stroll, before the dance starts. The additional guests will be soon arriving for the after dinner entertainment. 

Between the dinner and the dance Leo hints to Margaret, "You know, it might be more private in my office, when we just happen to end up there to check for holiday greetings and messages." 

Margaret, trying not to be overheard at scolding him, "Leo, the President will throttle you, if he catches you trying to work on Christmas. Not to mention me, if I happen leave him any part of you to get at after I pound you myself." 

Leo whispers to her with their heads together, "Why do you think I mentioned the private part, my dear?. It's been hours since I gotten a chance to steal a kiss and tell you how much I love you."

She grins with understanding. A semi-dark office can come in handy right about now, "Lead the way, Sweetie." They hold hands down in front of her, as Margaret walks close against the back of his shoulder and leave the room giving the impression that they're just strolling about. 

Once in the office and the door slips shut behind them, Leo turns and gives Margaret a small Fred Astaire swing to pull her into his arms. They lock lips and continue to sway slowly in each other's arms, as if they are enjoying their own private dance early. They touch and caress in the semi-darkness, getting bolder as time and the dance progress, secure in the private world the shadows surround them with. They murmur the love whispers and promises that are so near the surface this Christmas night. The formal wear just adds to the magic of the moment by feel and sound, as satin and starch are stoked by their caresses. 

The soft distant chime of the grandfather clock in the Oval Office finally breaks the romantic holiday magic. Leo and Margaret sigh at losing the moment and having to once again tuck away their emotions, to join another of the day's events. They know they have to go to the dance, but sneaking away with a trip to the office for some quick needed necking, will be a memory that they'll remember long after this night ends. 

***** 

Being that it is Christmas Day, the dance tonight is kept small, since most politicians went to their home states to celebrate the holidays, but those still in town are invited to join the First Family. Due to the holiday, it's a shorter dance than usual, more like an after dinner entertainment. Even so, the room is filled with whirling colorful gowns and elegant black tuxes. 

With the dance just being held from 8 p.m. to 11 p.m., time is short for some attendees. Ginger tells the other ladies around her near the end of the first set of dances, "I love her dearly, but Mrs. Landingham had better share." Ginger's eyes follow her and Colin for their second dance that evening with envy, but she's really happy that Mrs. Landingham is having a nice time. She's so special and deserves the special attention that Colin is giving her.

Donna, after she had to step out of the room to re-tie Josh's bow tie, stops at the ladies just in time to hear Ginger's comment and replies. "Don't worry Ginger, you'll get your chance with him. I'm nicely surprised she's still here. She never stays long at a dance." ~_Especially since during the last dance I put a bug in Toby's ear to do Ginger a good deed and introduce her to Colin. Since Ginger obviously is not willing to break White House etiquette and approach a man and ask him to dance_~. 

***** 

Mrs. Landingham decides to leave during the first break. Colin escorts her to first retrieve her coat and contrary to her wishes. He then graciously insists on waiting with her for the car that is to deliver her home. To her warm cup of tea and a cookie to end her nice Christmas evening. Afterwards he slips into the room and takes up a good location to view the room, right behind Leo. He softly speaks to let Leo know that he's behind him and teases, "Just to let you know, Leo, now that Delores is gone, I may need you to save me from the women here. I'm just standing back here where it's safe. My charm is drawing them in." 

Leo looks at the floor a moment and chuckles softly at Colin's mock vainness. He looks up and scans the room still smiling, "Don't worry, Colin. I'm sure I can save you from all the lovely ladies flocking to your side. My armor may be a little battered, but my knighthood is still gallant," Leo jests to Colin in reassurance.

Leo grins back over his shoulder, and Colin is wearing a smirk, "You better be sure, Leo." 

Walking over to the two men during a change the music, and the ladies are to the side comparing dresses. Toby comments with his dry wit to the men, "Damn, Leo, you're casting a big shadow tonight." Colin is still standing directly behind Leo. "I know you're not trying to intimidate any of us, but we may need to try that tactic with some of the republicans in the room."

Both Leo and Colin are grinning at Toby's remark, and Leo assures him, "Colin's not behind me for intimidation purposes, but that might not be a bad idea."

Now that Colin is aware of how the DC family banters with each other, he works at looking serious and admits to Toby, "Actually, I'm hiding behind Leo. I'm using him as a shield from all the women that want me." Colin is doing his Hollywood star impression again, but still can't keep his eyes from twinkling with fun. Margaret started teasing him back when he was in high school. When her girlfriends said that he was good looking enough for the movies. It got to be a family joke, just to keep him humble, when he got a big head. 

The men break down laughing at Colin joining in on the teasing banter. The women look over at the men and enjoy the sound of the deep male laughter floating across the room. 

Leo teases a warning, "Toby, you better be nice to Colin. You already took a verbal beating from one of his family members this week."

"I'll be nice, Leo." Toby knows just how to reward Colin for his wisecrack. "Colin, come with me and let me introduce you to a nice lady that I'm sure would love to be asked to dance by you. We can't have you being a wallflower at the White House, now can we?" He starts to move toward the ladies. "You don't strike me as the shy type. Big brawny guy like yourself." Toby makes the last line almost sound like a challenge.

Colin laughs his deep full laugh again, as they approach Ginger. She may melt at the sound, before they get to her. Toby looks knowingly at Ginger, as they near her and a few of the other ladies. ~_Breath, Ginger, breath.~_

***** 

Leo smiles at Colin and Toby, as they approach the ladies. He then notices Josh walking in his direction around the edge of the dance floor and moves to meet him. They stop side by side and scan the crowd with genuine smiling faces, not their political schmoozing smiles. Leo switches his radar-lock like gaze on Margaret to the young man beside him. "Josh, I want to give you another gift, for you and Donna." 

Josh snaps his face to Leo and grins, "So, you changed your mind about giving me 'Beauty' for the holidays?" 

"No, way, Sport. I just thought you two might like this." He hands an envelope to Josh.

Josh's eyes widen with surprise when he looks inside, "Leo, this is for a trip to St. Thomas. This is great. Thanks, really. I'm sure Donna will love it, and I know I will." Josh is grinning with happy anticipation. 

When Josh looks back up from the brochure that is enclosed, Leo nods his head to the side and informs him, "Don't go running to the airport just yet. Sorry, but there are a couple of small conditions. First, you'll have to wait to leave until 'we' get back from our trip, so pick yourself another long weekend. Second, this is this same trip that I'm taking Margaret on, so you can't tell Donna the destination until after we leave."

"Well that definitely adds to the fun." Josh is wearing a huge grin, so pleased about the last condition. "I can drive her nuts that I know and I won't tell her. Donna can't do anything about it, since it's a condition of the gift. She can happily plan along with Margaret this week, just knowing that it's somewhere warm."

"Yeah, I can imagine it's going to be a long week." Leo grins at Josh in agreement that it adds to the fun of tormenting the ladies, by withholding the destination from them. But, they really won't care, as long as it includes a warm beach. 

"So, Leo, when you're on vacation, I'll cover for you and you cover for me." Josh mentions a given. 

"We always do, Josh, we always do. Let's go over and give the girls the good news. They never have enough time to plan and it'll make them happy to both be getting out of DC for a long weekend in January." He places his hand up between Josh's shoulder blades to start them across the room and drops it when Josh sidesteps to indicate that Leo should precede him through the mingling people at the edge of the dance floor. This is the way they always appear on the political stage, Leo leading and Josh covering his back, but tonight it's nothing but a family thing. 

***** 

The little kids are done with the showing of their movie and after changing into their PJ's; the teenagers come to them with a plan, before they go to watch their movie. The older girls want to get a look at the dance in progress and come up with a plan that might work, if the younger trio will agree. After a quick explanation and agreement, each older girl takes the hand of a younger kid and the boys think to grab their teddy bears, before the group leaves the room to head for the elevator. 

Down at the outer hall to the ballroom the agent stops the group of under age kids, because alcohol is being served in the room. Annie smiles sweetly to the agent and explains, "We're here to escort the little kids in to say good night to the adults." The girls know that Annie's grand dad will think it's cute that the little kids are here in their pj's and looking precious with their bears, which will save them all from getting into trouble for showing up at the dance. The agent sees the smile and reads it correctly, but still talks into his wrist mic for the President's personal agent to advise on whether the President wants the children to enter. He watches the group shifting impatiently, but trying not to look worried in front of him. Shortly he hears the reply in his ear and gives them the answer with a slight smile at their prank working. He opens the door for them to join the music and sparkle of the Christmas dance. 

The group of children has trouble finding their families in movements of the dancers and the adults mingling around the edges. Gus has a solution of his own. He pulls on Hogan's hand, and the others follow, as he makes for the higher platform of the musicians stage. The bandleader grins at the bold boy he recognizes, as he steps up to overlook the crowd with his teddy bear hugged in front of him. The leader decides to give Gus some help after he quickly looks over the group of kids, two more in pajamas and the three taller girls in jeans. After the current song ends he asks the room in general, "I have a few younger guests here, who I imagine are looking for family members. Does anyone recognize these little elves and their bigger helpers?" The eyes of the room turn and grin at the pajama clad little ones on the platform and smile at the sight. The President is the most pleased one in the room, even if he did know that they were coming in and calls out, "Gus, why are you roaming the halls in your PJ's?"

Gus looks to find the voice across the room, "We came to say good night Grand Dad and get a hug."

"Well, that's the best reason I know of to be out of your room. Run over here and collect your hug. You other kids do the same and get your hugs, but don't forget to collect one from me." The President thinks this is a nice way to have an intermission. He sees the big girls trying to blend in the background and just observe all that they see, with a sparkle in their eyes. "You older girls keep way from any Champaign glasses you might find unattended, on your way to your family for your hugs." When he sees the girls roll their eyes at being included with little kids looking for bedtime hugs, and he points out to them, "You're never to old to get hugs from family and I'm watching for how many extra ones you collect tonight from any of the bachelors. No dating until you're out of college." He glances a grin at Charlie. Getting a dig at him, by reminding him that he'll soon be in his shoes and worrying about a young lady out in the world dating. Standing next to Zoey, Charlie flips his eyes between his approaching sister Deanna and his boss, grinning at the hint. He notes that his sister is getting an extra hug from Sam and quick one from Mallory as well. 

Margaret and Leo are watching their two little elves get a good night hug from their dad and Ginger, then move on to collect from Donna and Josh, on the way to finding them. The kid's faces light up when they spot the last two members of their family. Some of the more staunch republicans and a few stern democrats in attendance get a glimpse of a softer side of Leo McGarry that they would never believe in a million years. The President's rough and tough COS catches a running child in his arms, as natural as breathing. Giving a hug and smooches to the giggling child, before he trades kids with Margaret and repeats it with the other child that hugs him just as earnestly in return. Tonight they see what only those people close to him see, and even then it's usually outside of the White House arena. The disbelieving politicians are left wondering if there's not more to Leo McGarry, obviously a man with many unrevealed facets. They just caught a glimpse of a softer Leo. They now feel more familiar with him, and the rest of the senior staff, as they watch these powerful people in the room respond to the warm family moment.   
  


The kids met at again at the doorway to the room. After an exchange of a few whispers, while Hogan arrives last from getting hugs from her aunt CJ and even a hug from the gruff but squeezable Toby, they give one last daring move and call out loudly, "Merry Christmas everyone." They turn and dash out of the room to the sound of retuned greetings and laughter at their holiday fun, as the music starts to play again. 

***** 

Back upstairs in Gus's room, shortly after returning from saying good night to the adults at the party, the two boys have their heads together and are planning and plotting.

Christmas day is ending and the 'I'm being good for Santa' is over or so it seems. 

With the agents concentrating on the teenagers for possibly pulling a major stunt tonight, Gus wants to ditch his agent. His big sister Annie tries it all the time. 

Gus lets Ben in on his idea, "Remember we heard Grandpa Jed talking about the hidden tunnel at dinner and he can't find it. Lets look for it. I found something the last time I was here at Thanksgiving, but Nanny was in the room. We can sneak away to go find it. I brought a big flashlight with me on this visit." Boys love to explore. 

They decide to wait just a little while longer, till after Nanny goes to bed. She's a little strange anyway and will not be checking back in on them tonight, knowing that the other adults will check in later. They plan to try the panel that Gus found, when they should be in bed like any other normal night. 

They change back into their sweat clothes, while they wait. Katie is reluctant to participate with the boy's plan, but no way is she letting them go without her. She remembers at the last second to take her mic and earpiece, just in case, like a good agent would. 

The hidden panel closes behind them, after Katie follows them into a small hallway. Katie notes that the hallway runs in both directions, and she turns back around to push on the panel to find that it locked behind them. Not knowing where the catch is on this side to reopen it, she informs the boys ahead of her, "We just got locked in this place, so now we have to go on, but we stay together." She states firmly to the boys, as she catches up to them at the end of the dusty and musty smelling hall. The boys had stopped at the top of a set of narrow stairs. They have no choice now, but to descend the stairs, much to the adventurous pleasure of the boys. It leads to a small room with a doorway into a hallway and another set of stairs leading down presumably to the basement level of the White House. They decide to take the stairs down. They can hear music coming from the ballroom, but the boys don't want to get caught this quickly. This set of stairs has a turn in it, which cuts off the view of the top room. They find two halls at the bottom, one running right and left and one straight ahead. Luckily the flashlight is good size and Gus flips it around for them to view the halls. They can see a few panel-doors along the walls, but the panels must fit tight, as there's no light seeping in. When Gus has the light in one direction, Ben can see a crack of light down the end of the other one. "Lets try this one, there must be a loose panel down there." They walk single file keeping a handgrip on the shirt in front, with Gus first pointing the light and Katie bringing up the rear. They can see other panels along the walls, but don't stop to try any of them. After pushing the panel open at the end, they find themselves in a room with a copier and shelves. Katie goes to the main outer door, and it's locked, probably for security. She decides to put on her earpiece and mic to listen to the agents checking in, like she's a real agent. They're able to go back out the way they came in, since Ben now has the job of keeping the door open behind them. 

Back out in the hallway, they notice down one way that it ends in a small set of stairs with a heavy metal door at the bottom that seems to lead away from the building. They can't get it to open, even with all three of them straining on the handle. The hinges and latch seem to be old and rusty. They soon give up trying and decide to explore more of the hallways for other panels that might open, since they're able to find the latch on some of them. This might take a little while, and it's really fascinating the kids.

After a time, they decide that they've been gone from their room just about as long they safely can, without being discovered. They soon find out an important fact. They come to the realization that they're now lost. After exploring the narrow inner halls of the White House, they don't recognize any of the rooms they've been in recently. They just look at each other for ideas of what to do now. There are no tears from any of them. They feel comfortably safe in the secret passages of the White House. They're just lost. They sit down to try to figure out what to do, with the flashlight on the floor pointing toward the ceiling in the middle of them. 

***** 

It's right after 11 p.m. when Jed and Abbey go to kiss Gus, and the Ryan kids good night. They know that the teens are in the theater and they believe that the younger kids are in bed. Upon entering the room, the adults find the beds empty and the little ones missing. The First Couple is in a near panic at first, but then Abbey tries to reason with and calm down her husband, "The kids have to be in the White House; someone would have seen them if they had tried to leave." 

Jed agrees, and they decide to check a few logical places to see if they can locate the kids, before they really panic and call in Ron. It takes only a few minutes to check the rest of the Residence. Jed suggests, "Lets go to the theater and check for the kids. Maybe they snuck into the back seats to see the older girl's movie?"

Abbey asks, as they try to look calm while they move swiftly to the main floor again, "Are we going to just look in or go ahead and ask the girls if they've seen the kids? We don't want to panic Annie and ruin their evening by having them worry about the kids, while we locate them." 

Jed is holding Abbey's hand, not only to look natural, but also to keep them moving together and keeping her from tripping on the hem of her dress, although she's making good time in her formal heels. Jed suggests, "OK, we'll just act like we're peeking in on them first and just ask if the kids have joined them. That shouldn't alarm the girls."

Abbey glances sideways to see his face, as they continue to walk, "OK, sounds like a plan to me. You're the one that does the strategy in the family." 

***** 

After Annie's grandparents leave from peeking in on them, the girls decide that since the movie has already been interrupted, it's a great time to raid the kitchen. They've all seen the movie before and agree that they're hungry. It's time to sneak out of the movie, now that the adults have already checked on them. 

A skeleton crew of kitchen help is still there finishing the clean up, but the girls just want to get into the snacks left over from the dance. They may think that they're practically grown up, but the snacks are more grown up than their taste buds. They try the caviar and all agree, 'yuck'. It's too rich tasting for them. Next, they move to try the vegetables, 'yuck' again, as the only ones left over are the asparagus and fancily arranged artichokes. With the next food, they dare each other, to try it all at once and nearly gag on the escargot, 'really yuck'. Finally, they find the stash that they're looking for from the party. 'Yeah', the pastries are better, but still really rich, even if they are small. The mostly want to hunt for junk food and they find it: chips, pop, pickles, chocolate ice cream and they even find a jar of gummy bears. They're in heaven, pigging out in true slumber party tradition. The girls know that they have to get back to the movie, before someone comes looking for them. They load up what they want to continue to snack on watching the end of the movie. They grin at each other, as they slip back into their seats, not knowing the little kids are still missing.

****** 

The White House is a big place, and the President is about to find out how big, as the agents search high and low for the kids and the minutes tick by. 

Ron tries to calm the first couple, "Mr. President, there hasn't been a breach in the White House security and there's no sign of a struggle." He glances around the room for clues again, "Ma'am, is that their sleep wear?" He points to the scrunched up clothes on the beds. 

"Yes, it seems to be." Abbey notes, she also again checks the room with her eyes, "Katie and Ben's overnight bag is empty. It seems that they changed out of their pj's, back into the sweat clothes that are tomorrows play clothes."

"How far can three little kids go?" The President asks incredibly. 

Abbey points out the obvious, "It looks like two little boys and one girl are having a real White House adventure. Now don't you think we should call the families and let them know?" She can see her husband's mind at work considering the ramifications. When no immediate answer is forthcoming, she lists the locations of the family, "Liz and the girls went out for some late night girl talk. Doug is with Charlie, and they went down to shoot some pool in the rec. room."

Jed says, "There is no way we're ruining the other parent's Christmas evening, if it's not absolutely necessary. Ron assures us positively that the kids have to be in the White House." The President is highly upset, but not frantic anymore. Still, the fact that they're missing is enough. He can take care of the whole country, but him losing three small kids is almost mind-boggling, with all of the people that are around them 24 hours a day in the White House. "We don't want Leo and Margaret to be interrupted. This is their first Christmas together, and tonight they have the apartment to themselves." Jed is pacing and talking at the same time, "Leo even told me that Colin is M.I.A. tonight and probably getting lucky about now." Jed is not really being too tactful in his plainspoken assumption right now.

"With who," is Abbey's quick question, kicking into match making mode in a futile attempt to get his and her mind off the missing kids? 

Jed has to admit to his lack of information, "Leo wasn't telling it yet, we'll have to wait to grill the others in the morning." 

He paces the room, and Abbey is folding the kid's pajamas, even though they'll be putting them back on to sleep. It's just a mom thing to keep her busy while the agents continue their search for them. Jed is starting to circle Ron with his pacing, and she gives him a look telling him to let him alone to do his job. He blows out his breath in frustration and growls out, "Where in the 'hell' can three little kids have gone to that a White House full of agents can't find them?"

***** 

Katie is listening to the activity of the security agents with her earpiece and then she hears that they've been reported missing. "Guys we been discovered gone! The agents are looking for Little Man, Pixie and Big Ben. That's us!" 

"I have a code name? I'm 'Big Ben'? "Ben is really impressed with his name. His new interest is England, after Josh told him about his being a Fulbright scholar.

Katie adjusts the adult size earpiece on her ear, "Of course you have a code name. They had to give us one with our living with Leo and in the White House all day." She looks questionably at Gus, "You're 'Little Man'?"

"Sure, that's what my grand dad calls me. His calls me his 'little man'," Gus grins in the glow of the flashlight in the dark. 

Ben sadly states, "You know. They're going to want to know how we got in here. Since everyone has been looking for it, like forever. Then it won't be our secret anymore. Everyone will know and want to come in here."

"Yeah, this is our private place," Gus agrees with his new partner in adventure. 

Katie looks serious, on her side of the lighted circle, "You're right, Guys, but we have to decide what to do about it and really quick. You know I need to call Agent Butterfield to let him know we're OK, and somehow we have to get out of here. Uncle Jed may decide to take this place down brick by brick to get us out of here." 

On the other side of the beam of light, Ben agrees, but wants a decision made, "OK, but we need to keep this to ourselves. What do you say, Gus, can you keep this secret, even from your grand dad?"

Gus is pondering while looking at the dust mites that they've stirred up and is floating in the light beam. "Yeah, I might be little, but I can keep this secret. I did good with the gifts, but this is bigger. This is ours and they're not taking it from us." 

Katie makes the final decision, "All right, if we agree to keep this secret between us, then we need to spit swear." 

At Gus's look of bewilderment, Ben explains, "That's where we spit in our hands and shake on it. Then we can't break our promise."

Katie adds, as she unfolds her legs and gets up on her knees. "Right, we keep this a secret for life."

Gus cheerfully agrees and gets up on his knees and tries to sound like a pirate, "Last one left alive can tell, but not before." 

Ben gets to his knees and spits into the palm of his grubby hand, "Shake on it, Gus"

Gus is grinning almost too wide to spit, but he does and shakes Ben's hand. Katie spits and shakes hands with the boys. "There, it's done. No way will they ever get it out of us now." She grins at the two happy boys. At the chatter in her ear, her grin fades, "Well, here goes guys. Lets hope this wrist mic works."

Katie pushes the button and calls for her friend Ron. When he immediately replies, she answers his first concerns, "We're OK, but we're kinda lost." At his immediate question she answers, "We're in… the inside hallways. You know the one that the President was looking for? We found the tunnel, but really it's just some really small hallways, and now we're lost." Ron asks for any clues she can give him and she lets him know that they went twice down stairs, "Down in the basement now, I think."

As Ron tries to get as much information from her, he realizes that there's more than one entrance and he is afraid that the kids are in a maze situation. "Katie, can you kids find the stairs again and come back up to the main floor? Maybe you can find a door to a room you recognize and can tell me some more clues to where we can find you."

She tries to be a good agent, 'Yes, Sir. We'll come up now." She waves for Gus to bring the light while she's talking, as they are all on their feet by this time. They're ready to go back to their beds now. It's been a long day. 

They arrive at the room at the top of the stairs, with the hall leading off into the dark. Katie is reporting in as they go, "Sir, we're going to try to see if we can get any of the panels open. The hall is kinda small so we have to walk single file, but we'll try to hurry and find a room we know." They move down the hall pushing at the panels they find some open to closets and others to small office rooms, but finally they find a panel that opens to a large room. "Sir, we know this room. It is the room with all the walls painted in pictures." She over hears him tell the President, "Sir, they're in the Mural Room." Almost simultaneously she hears him informing the agents on the main floor where they are and to get to them immediately. Katie can tell that during his instructions and from his puffing breath sounds that he's moving quickly to get to them. 

Katie knows that they'll be face-to-face really soon and looks down at the dark carpet, "Guys, move away from the panel, so they don't know which one we came out of." The boys move over with her into the middle of the room to wait for the arrival of the agents. 

Within the next minute, the door opens to admit several agents, and Ron is just moments behind them. He must have run flat out the full way. No one gets lost in his White House, but the kids managed it. Ron pauses to count the kids and absorb that they're fine, just filthy, "Ok kids, the adventure is over. I know two very worried grandparents who are waiting for you upstairs." 

Katie looks down at her clothes now that they are in the light. She uses her toe to slip off her shoes and picks them up to carry them. Aunt Margaret would be appalled if they left dirty footprints on the carpet. She gives the boys her best-pointed look. Gus and Ben hang on to each other to keep from falling, to do the same to get their shoes off. They know better than to sit down on the fancy carpet to take them off. Ron glances over their heads, while the shoe removal is quickly taking place. His curiosity is as normal as any other person's, but he can't quickly see where the kids entered the room. Ushering the kids ahead of him, he nods to the agents in the room to exit and seal the room for later investigation. He knows that it will be the President's first order of business in the morning. 

***** 

During the time while the kids are searching for a room to come out in, up in Gus's bedroom, his grandparents are watching Ron's face and catching every word he says. The minutes seem so long when you're worrying. They're just hoping for someone to report the kids found. Not long after being reported missing and the agents started looking and reporting in, Katie calls in to reveal where they are and that they're not hurt. 

Jed calms down some when he knows positively that they're still in the White House. If the search had been any longer, they would have had to call the parents and try to do some late night explaining. Tomorrow the kids can confess at the leisure of their parents. It is one of the perks of being the grandparents. 

Between Katie's reports in, Ron tries to stem the flow of questions from the President. "Sir, Katie informs me that what happened is that she tried to stop the boys from going. Luckily, when she was unable to, she went with them to be their agent."

Ron now has to rescue Katie and the boys over the earpiece. He tries to reassure Katie, "Pixie, you're my agent in there. I trust you to follow orders like a good agent. You report back in when you get to the main floor."

After Katie lets Ron know that they're now trying to find a way out on the main floor, he passes the information on to the President at his elbow again, "Mr. President, they have moved up to the main floor and are searching for a panel, as they call it, to get into a room they recognize to help us find them. It seems, Sir, that they keep coming out into rooms they haven't been in before." 

The President is worried and impatient to have the kids in front of him and safe, but his face also shows a fascination with the details that the kids are giving to where they are, and their movements in the much sought after tunnel. It still takes another twenty minutes to find them and its now just after 11:30 p.m. It's the longest half hour the First Couple has had in a long while, since their girls we're little and pulling shenanigans.

Jed is unhappy that they lost the kids, but he can't blame them for going. Leo and he, as boys, would have done it in a heartbeat. Thirty minutes missing seems like forever to the couple, even with Ron communication with them on the earpiece and mic.

***** 

What a sight the small kids make lined up in the outer hall afterwards. The three small faces are smudged and grimy, their sweat clothes are now really black dirty, and they have cobwebs stuck to their hair and clothes. The only clean part on them is the whites of their socks. The small kids are carrying their blackened shoes, hugged in front of them, so they don't track dirt. Ron Butterfield is standing sternly right behind them, after marching them back upstairs. 

It's an understatement that it must have been filthy in the tunnels/hallways, but the grandparents hug them anyway. Now that they are safe, Jed is somewhat disappointed that they found it and he couldn't. He missed the adventure. 

Ron moves in front of the kids and informs the First Couple, "I need to handle the questions, Sir. We have procedures that might be more beneficial in retrieving a more accurate report or repeat performances." The President gets Ron's drift and steps back to stand beside Abbey, giving Ron control of getting the kids to explain hopefully in detail. 

Before the First Lady gets into either doctor or mom mode, Ron takes a photo of the dirty kids, with a camera that another agent has just brought to him. He acts like it's for the report, but he knows that later everyone will want copies. Then he excuses the agent, after handing the camera back to him. It's time for some questions and answers.

Ron will thank Katie for helping, "You were a good agent tonight, Katie. I'm glad you found out that you have good instincts." He looks seriously at the kids, and the smile that Katie was tempted to wear at his praise, quickly vanishes with his prolonged look. He's actually thinking to himself, while he knows his long look is to curtail any more 'ditching the agent' ideas. He can't believe that three kids this young managed to get past the Secret Service agents in the hall. That will be investigated more tomorrow. That note also brings to mind that tomorrow there will most certainly be another type of search. ~_I wonder if the kids will keep the secret of how they got into the secret halls. They didn't seem to be real informative when they were found in the center of the room. I have to ask them, or I'll be chasing the President around tomorrow looking for it_.~

While the President is almost dancing impatiently, but letting him handle the debriefing, Ron starts, "All right, I guess the first question that we would like you kids to answer is how did you get into the inner halls?" Ron waits for one of them to start an explanation, looking each one in the eye. 

They do not make a sound in answer. It's nearly killing Katie to not answer her hero Ron and Gus is surprising his grandparents, as he could hardly keep it a secret the gifts he made. Ben has a determined look on his serious face as he meets Ron's. The kids are reviewing how Ben pointed out in the tunnel that it has been a secret for decades, till it was finally forgotten how to get in and they found it. 

The President finally cracks first and nudges the kids to answer, "What the matter? Cat got your tongue? I can assure you that we're not going to be mad at you. We'd just like you to tell us how you got in and why the agents didn't see you leave."

Katie looks at the boys on each side of her a second and relents a little, not wanting them to think they're just being disobedient, "Sir, we make a pact in the tunnel not to ever tell. It's our secret place now."

Gus adds, looking at his grandparents, "We did a spit swear. That's serious and we can't break our word. You said I should always keep my word, Grand Dad." Gus is so proud of his first spit swear. 

The adults finally realize that the kids are serious and exchange looks with each other, deciding to wait out the kids. To see if later they change their minds.

Jed is the one to agree, "You're right, Gus. I did tell you to always keep your word. You kids can keep your secret, since it's a spit swear." He thinks that it's a more important lesson for the kids to keep their word to each other. "If you guys ever come to a mutual agreement to reveal how you got in, you come find me first. OK?" He grins at the kids and warns them, "Just to let you know, I'm still going to be looking, same as always, maybe someday I'll find a way in." 

The kids grin at him with understanding. Relieved that they'll not be forced into revealing the secret. 

Jed's fair mindedness wins out as he considers what actually transpired with the small kids. ~_They didn't really do anything terribly wrong. They just managed to slip the agent, which is bad, but not terrible. They did stay inside the safety of the White House, and it's a good lesson for them to learn to keep their word. What they did was not illegal to go roaming the inside of the White House. They just got lost. The scare that Ron is putting into them should teach them a lesson on what happens when they go out on their own_.~

***** 

After Ron leaves to make his sketchy report, the First Couple agrees about not wanting any others to know that they lost the kids. Looking at the ragtag trio, the next point that they agree on is that they were the adults that the parents left responsible for them, so they get to clean them up.

Ushering the kids into Gus's room, Abbey just has to let it be mentioned one more time. "The place is crawling with agents and staff, and we still lose three small kids. I expected maybe trouble from the teenagers tonight, not the little ones." Abbey grabs Katie's PJ's off the bed to take her to the master bathroom to get Katie bathed. 

Jed shakes his head, as he herds the boys toward Gus's bathroom. "It's a wonder to me, but keep in mind, Sweetness, the night's not over yet. We better get Huck, Tom and Becky scrubbed clean and tucked into bed. I think they've had enough adventure for one Christmas Day."

***** 

In the master bath in the Residence, Abbey and Katie are chatting away about the finer points of bubble bath scents. Abbey has to stop washing Katie's hair to laugh, when Katie reveals the comment that Mallory made about getting a crowbar to get her and her Aunt Margaret out of the tub this afternoon. With a happy smile on her face and her hand covered in suds on Katie head, Abbey sadly admits both to Katie and herself that she misses giving little girls a shampoo.

***** 

Jed watches the boys in the bubble bath, hoping that the soap will get the majority of the filth off, but most of it was on their clothes. The boys are enjoying the bath together with Gus's toy boats. Jed's brother was older and never wanted to share a bath to play, and Jed was too grown up for that sort of thing when he met Leo as a boy. He decides since he's supervising that the boys should play right, "Yeah, Guys, you can't fight a navy battle like that. It doesn't work that way. I should know. I have a bigger navy than this." The boys giggle at Jed getting on his knees at the side of the tub to show them how to divide up their boats. When Jed thinks he hears Abbey returning, he quickly covers his reason for being beside the tub and starts to wash the hair on the nearest boy. 

***** 

Jed is helping the boys get back into their pajamas. Katie is dressed already and is perched in the middle of her bed. Abbey is happily in mom mode and she looks at Katie and Ben's grimy clothes in her hands. She's mulling over the problem that in the morning they'll need some clean clothing to wear. ~_They brought clothes for tomorrow, but wore them into the tunnel. With it being Christmas Day the staff is off till tomorrow, so the clothes will have to be returned dirty in a bag. They arrived in their formal clothes, which are totally out of the question. Ben can wear some of Gus's clothes with a belt to go the apartment. Katie can probably wiggle into a pair of Gus's pants, since he's stouter than either of the other kids, and she can wear a shirt of mine, with a belt around her waist to keep it up above her knees~_.

There's a knock on the door as Jed is finished with Gus and starts to help Ben get finished with his buttons. Ron enters the room, when Abbey answers the door. "Sir." He turns his head to now address the First Lady, "Ma'am, there's a request for you to check the older girls. It seems that you might need this." He holds out her medical bag. 

Abbey rolls her eyes and gives Jed a glare like his mentioning that the night was not over, jinxed the girls getting into trouble. "Oh, Lord, what next tonight." She spins on her heels and hurries out the door to handle the next crisis with a house full of kids tonight. 

After Abbey leaves, Ron moves closer to the beds, "Sir, If I may? I have something for Katie for a job well-done tonight in their adventure." 

The President gives a nod of agreement to the agent, while he starts Ben's buttons over again, since they didn't come out even. It's been a long time since he worked with small buttonholes with his large hands. 

Ron turns to the freshly cleaned face that is watching him with anticipation. "Katie, I had this for you as a farewell gift for tomorrow, but it seems you need something for now, to keep you in your room at night."

Katie grins as he hands her a book. She knows he's not really scolding her. It's just his way of covering his kindness to her and still trying to be professional. It's her first Nancy Drew book and she loves to read. When Ron informs her that this is one in a large series. Katie decides that this might just satisfy her thirst for adventure, till she gets a little older. 

***** 

The older girl's movie lasted till almost midnight, but before it even ended, they start feeling sick from all the junk they helped themselves to in the kitchen raid. 

Afterwards, back in their room, the teenagers are finally forced to admit that they're truly sick. Not realizing that the First Couple is taking care of the little kids' baths, the big girls decide it's time to call for Annie's grandma to help fix them.

Abbey finds some sick tummies from too much junk food and she tries not to lecture the girls on good eating habits, since they're smart girls and no doubt learned the lesson the hard way as she has to treats them with Pepto and orders some Sprite for them to sip to settle their stomachs. They are teenagers and they'll eat anything. She shakes her head at the three girls, now curled up in their beds with their stuffed animals tucked into sore middles. ~_No doubt they'll brag about this illness for years to come. And about the wonderful raid on the kitchen during their slumber party at the White House._ ~

While Abbey walks back to Jed and the little kids, she admits. ~_I 'know' why Jed and me don't have a house full of kids. They take a lot of energy to keep up with.~ _

***** 

Abbey had left Jed to get the little ones settled into bed, but soon a pillow fight starts, and Jed is quickly losing.

Abbey comes back to find Jed and the room are covered with feathers and the little kids are trying to fake being asleep. She can tell, from the obviously messy bedclothes, of the fast dive under the covers that occurred at her entrance. 

Jed looks around the room, as if he's just now noticing the mess and grins boyishly at her, "Can we do this again next year? Can Leo stay over, too? I need someone to get my back in the battle."

Abbey is about to pull out her hair. The girls are sick on sweets and junk. 

The little kids get lost and need a midnight bath. And Jed ends the evening with a pillow fight ~_Who is the adult here?_~

Jed is still disappointed in not knowing about the secret entrance into the tunnel. Maybe next year the kids will take him along. Sounds like fun to him. 

Abbey rolls her eyes, at the thought of Jed and Leo being added to the crazy mix tonight. ~_They really would need a keeper_.~

She gives her husband a stern no-nonsense look, "You, young man, get into your jammies and into bed," she turns the President by the shoulders and points him toward the door. The kids giggle from the beds. 

"Night kids," Abbey is setting them all straight. "There are agents outside the door for the rest of the night. Sweet dreams."

Little do the adults know that an agent outside the door wouldn't help, since one of the ways in is from Gus's bedroom, with the staircases to the downstairs main floor and to the basement? That's how they got away in the first place and that really perplexes the adults. They would be surprised to know it goes to most of the rooms in the White House. 

Grand Dad/Uncle Jed doesn't know that, and the kids just smile at the knowledge. 

Outside the bedroom, they stop in the hall and Jed still picking feathers off the front of him to place in the nearest trash can. Abbey sighs as she resigns her self to help pluck the ones from his back and hair. ~_No sense everyone seeing him looking like a big chicken_. _ No one would believe this night, if the saw it in print, this is just too crazy to be believed_.~ 

Abbey needs to check in again on the girls. "Come on, Jed. You can go with me to see the girls again." 

Jed looks a little worried at her command, "Abbey, are they pukey? I'm not sure if I'd be any help to them or you, if they're pukey." He gives her a sideways glance, as they finish with the feathers and move off down the hall. 

She gives him a look that tells him she knows he's serious, but not ready to let him off the hook yet for his care with the little kids, "I don't think they will be now, Jethro. It would serve you right if they were, but I'd just have you puking right along with them, so we can both hope they're now over the nauseated part. You can hold their hand and give them some sympathy talk, just as well as I can. It seems that the grand kids take after you, with getting into scrapes when left to their own devices. It was your idea for the grand kids to have sleepovers.

"Turned out pretty well for them. They've all had grand adventures that they will remember for the rest of their lives." Jed sighs as he follows Abbey. The kids get to have all the fun. 

***** 

After Delores has left the dance, Colin and Ginger are soon dancing closer and closer with each song. Near the end of the evening, Colin goes in search of Leo. He needs a word with him, "At the end of the dance tonight, I'm being abducted by a fiery haired siren with a smile. We do like the redheads." Leo's nods sideways in agreement, as his eyes find Margaret across the room. "Leo, I have your address if I need a cab later. Since it is not really late, Ginger has invited me to her place for a movie. Now, if my luck holds, I might spend the night on her couch. I know that's how you started with Margaret. With the kids at the White House tonight, I plan on seeing you and them in the morning. Ginger can bring me back. What's left of me!" The guys exchange huge grins, and Leo shoves Colin off toward Ginger at his teasing boast.

Colin is really intrigued by Ginger, and she is from New Jersey, which is near him in Maryland, but he really knows that she'll not be getting home to visit, any more than Margaret gets time off. 

Josh has some casual clothes in his office that he's going to lend him to take with him to Ginger's, so there's no need to waste time going to the apartment. They're going to spend the last hour of Christmas cuddled up, like the others all want to do, to end the holiday. 

~_If I'm going to jump into the dating game again, I might as well be hung for a sheep as a lamb_.~

***** 

Once inside her apartment and the door closed, Ginger moves in front of Colin dropping her tote bag on the floor and he does the same with his satchel of borrowed clothes. She loosely wraps her arms up around his neck, and he places his hands on her hips and grins at her smiling face. Ginger explains, "I want my first kiss now, if you don't mind?" She gives Colin a firm, but not really passionate kiss, it going to be a long night and she's not in hurry to rush. She plans on savoring the wonderful hunk of man in her arms tonight. "Colin, go ahead and use the spare room to change in, there are hangers in the closet to hang your tux on. Margaret will tear into both of us tomorrow, if you leave her to return it in a wadded up mess." 

***** 

After parting to separate rooms to change out of their formal attire and into soft clothes, they met in the living room and Ginger pulls him to lay with her on the couch.

They like that a couch is a good place to get to know someone, with a movie on the TV, stretched out together. 

Honestly, since they're both mature adults, they go with their feelings and enjoy some wonderful making-out. A while later, they come up for air. It's a much-needed break in the acceleration of the heavy necking that they're really getting into. 

Colin's a little breathless, as he teases in the dim lighting of the TV. "This is getting close to what I call friendly sex, but not making love."

Ginger asks, "You mean giggling sex?"

Colin chuckles softly, "If we have to wonder what to call it, we are a couple of sad cases. Talk about the lack of social life."

Ginger adds, "You mean 'my' lack of sex life with working at the White House."

Colin agrees, "Yeah I hear you and 'myself', with two small kids to get to school age first. There's no time to get to know someone, let alone a sex life."

Ginger mentions "It's been a long dry spell for both of us. If it's mutual and with no commitment, we can fix that." 

Colin grins, "You mean now?"

Ginger gives him a playfully sly smile, "why not?"

Colin gets up and scoops her playfully into his arms, to carry her off to her bedroom.

Ginger is clinging to his neck in mock fear and swinging her legs, laughing at the fun.

He's a big guy, she's is a lightweight, but he can tell from her soft body in his arms that she's a curvy armful and he plans on exploring them with gentle touches, to savory the warm satin of her skin with his manly fingertips. 

She snuggles close, tightening her arms around him when they near the doorway to her room and he curls her tight against his broad chest. She can feel the bulging of his arm muscles against her ribs, a gets a little light headed at the wonder of his strength and she anticipates discovering those muscles one at a time. 

Both of them are fun, loving people, Colin teases at her mock protest, "Just to warn you, Darling. I'm going to have my way with you." 

Ginger boldly explains, to set him straight, "It's the other way around, Darling. I'm the one that's going to have my way with you."

Colin growls deeply, "Oh good, we'll enjoy that even more, mutual gratification and it might take longer?"

Ginger grins saucily, "Or more than once, if you've got the stamina, big boy?"

"Lets just find out, little woman, if you can handle a sturdy man and not some 'boy'." He drops her gently to the bed and lowers himself to join her, his lips meeting hers and she moans at his hand cups under her breast, as if testing the weight. Leaning to one side to keep from smothering her, he gives a soft growl of approval, as she pulls his shirt up to get her hands on his body.

Colin reaches over to click off the nightstand lamp, leaving only the glow of a hall night light. 

Ginger slides her hand up his warm side to caress her way to his chest searching for his sensitive nipple. He gasps, as she first gives it a rub and then a tweak, just testing and to making him aware that she's planning on being a more than willing partner tonight. 

***** 

They cuddle after the sex, knowing that it was just fun sex. Ginger suggests, "Why not stay here tonight? The kids are at the White House, and I'm sure that Leo and Margaret won't miss you tonight. There is no demand for 'morning fun'." She gives him a grin in the dim light. "It's optional. We can just be more like friends, snuggling as we wake." She can tell that he doesn't need a lot of convincing. 

"That sounds wonderful." He kisses the top of her head in thanks. She has offered him honest friendship and more. How did he get so lucky? This has turned out to be a great holiday after all and her gift of friendship may be the best gift he receives this year. 

She now sweetens the offer, "I'll even make us breakfast." 

"Yes, I'll stay, if I get to help you? The only thing they let me fix in the kitchen is coffee." He chuckles at her light laughter.

"Well, I'm more than willing to let you pull your own weight." She laughs as she pats him on the chest to indicate his broad girth. There sure is a lot of him. Ginger then quietly reflects the events of this magical night with her new friend. It seems strange, it's as though they have been friends for years. She's secure that this is not a run of the mill fling for Colin, not just another notch in his belt like some men. 

Ginger points out, "Good, with obviously 'no time' for any deep relationships in the near future, we might as well be friends and enjoy time with each other when we can." 

He silently agrees, as he hugs her closer and nuzzles his face into her hair. They both can tell that they just 'click'.

Stroking her hair in the near darkness and lost in thought he suggests, "You could visit me in Baltimore from time to time, to see my city, when you wants to get away from DC? We can go out on the town." He bends his head trying to see her face for her response.

Ginger gently caresses his wonderful matting of sandy red curls on his chest, "Thanks for the invite, but we know how time is for me here. Maybe it would be more practical for you to pop into town every once in a while, and we can have dinner and maybe later in the night a 'roll in the hay'." They laugh together at her bold suggestion. This is what they agree on, comfortable that it's not 'love' between them, they're both just lonely for some companionship and for someone, as a special friend. 

He teases and points out, "When I'm in town I can spend time with you after work hours, but Margaret will demand equal time with me to visit with her big brother. It should work out, especially since the kids like staying at Leo and Margaret's."

He grins and asks, "Deal?" 

She grins and agrees, "Deal!"

****** 

With the kids at the White House sleepover, Leo and Margaret indulge in a holiday fantasy of cuddling under the tree. They want soft holiday music, with the tree lights on and a few pillows to cushion the floor. Even with the plush soft carpet it can still get hard, but a roll around is still enjoyable. Leo again plans on unwrapping his Christmas gift, the one from Victoria's Secret, when they get to the bedroom later. He may not be able to wait till then, especially when he sees her enter the living room. She snaps off the only lamp, leaving only the small nightlight shining softly near the foyer that the agents requested, and she moves over to where he's prepared the area in front of the tree for them. He tries to remember to breathe, because she's already wearing the new satin gown that he got from her this morning, as a gift. Or maybe the gift giving is just beginning. 

She gracefully lowers herself onto the pillows and beckons to him with her hand to break his trance. "You care to join me, Leo?" She loves the sight of him in just his black satin pants. Even in winter, Leo prefers to go in bare feet and bare-chested and she's not complaining, not one little bit.

"Wherever you are, I am, Baby," he rumbles softly and grinning he follows her to the floor to gather her in his arms. They share a passionate kiss from the heart, unable to resist the need to express their love for even a moment longer. Snuggling to get comfortable, lying together in the soft glow of the tree lights, they sigh in contentment.

She rests her head on his shoulder, and he holds her close, her hand resting on his chest to feel his chest rise as he breathes. 

He tightens his arm to pull her closer and kisses her temple, "God, Margaret, I could stay like this forever. It's been a wonderful day. I'm so happy to have you in my life and that you've to let me into yours. I love you, Baby." He turns his head and kisses her head firmly, gently rubbing her arm that she has draped over him in comfort. 

Margaret moves to lay her head on his chest, to listen to his heartbeat. "Leo, I love you and I didn't just let you into my life, you've been there for years, growing slowly in my heart. I'm so happy we put our love out in the light to grow into the wonderful life we now have together." She wiggles to ensure that she's as close as she can fit against him and then tightens her arms to hold herself there, fitting perfectly together. 

Listening to the soft sounds of the instrumental carols, Leo reflects, "Margaret, what did we do so right, to fix all the wrongs on our lives, for God to let us end up here? Whatever it was, it was well worth it and I'd do it all again in a heartbeat, if it meant that I get to share my life with you."

"I don't know, Sweetie, but it feels so right for us to be together that I'm afraid to ask. It might vanish like a dream," Margaret whispers into the night.

He returns her squeeze, having the same wish of retaining this moment forever. "If it's a dream, Baby, I don't ever want us to wake up." 

She turns her face to his, beckoning with her lips for him to seal the dream and he meets her lips in a near desperate need to make the dream last. He tucks her safely back down in his arms. He knows that to the world he seems a strong man, but at times he feels so weak, it's only their love that can banish that feeling. It just keeps getting stronger, and they bask in the strengthening glow of it. 

Margaret sighs with contentment, securely knowing that with their love that they can meet the challenging world each day. Leo caresses her shoulder and slides his hand down her gown, enjoying the smooth feel of it with his fingertips. He likes the simple things.

They watch the soft colors of the tree and savor the quiet time together, just happy that the world is quiet and at peace for one more night. After a time of gentle touches and soft murmurs of love and endearments, they notice the change in the CD player and decide to retire for the night. They both are relaxed and now they want to enjoy the solitude in a more personal way. Wanting to touch each other more gratifyingly in the soft haven of their bed. After helping her to rise, Leo soon follows her to the bedroom, after he quickly puts the pillows back and turns off the tree, leaving the music to play softly in the background for them.

***** 

In the bedroom he finds out why she was longer changing into sleep wear tonight, when he sees the bed has new satin sheets. Cool and invitingly seductive. He grins at her coy move, and he loves it. Standing beside the bed, he watches, as she moves around the room and lights the few large scented candles that she has set out. She glances at him between each one, and he loves how the light from the flame flickers on her face, as the wicks take hold of the fire. As she approaches him, he whisks the bed cover aside with one hand and backs onto the bed, gliding over as he takes her hand to help her into the bed after him. They remain sitting sideways facing each other, as he gently slides the new gown off her body with his tender kisses following his hands. 

She moves closer and wraps her arms around him, loving the teasing feeling that his chest hair does to her nipples. She enjoys being an equal partner in the lovemaking. It shows her comfort with him. She continues to press him down to the sheets, and then slides his satin pants from his body, as he willingly helps with his hips. She's delighted to find no boxers on underneath, and she indulges herself with stroking her hand appreciatively down the length of his body and savors the sight of his reaction to her touches in the candlelight. 

Both are so relaxed, after the long day, as they melt into each other's arms. 

Desire has been building through out the day between them. Then along with the cuddling under the tree, it has been a long day of loving and teasing foreplay for her and for him. 

Leo rolls to lean over her, as he presses her to the pillow and caresses his hand down her body, and she shivers in delight at his touch. He pushes her panties off so that they are both completely nude. With her help to slip out of them, he knows she also wants to feel their bodies lying touching along the full length of them. He brings his hand up to brush her nipple, before cupping her chin and kissing her passionately. She moans in response, craving more of his touches and arches her body closer to his. He moves his leg between hers and rubs on her inner thighs, relishing the silky smooth feel of her slender legs. He cups the arch of his foot and glides in over her ankle and down along the inside of her foot caress the tender sensitive area of her arch with the ball of his foot. He wants to love her entire body tonight. 

"Oh Leo, you keep finding ways to make me feel more treasured." She snuggles her head into the crook of his neck to kiss the pulsing vein she finds there. Touching her tongue to it to feel his life move under it. He growls in appreciation of her loving his body, as she gives a gentle suck on it, and she runs her nails through his chest hair to arouse him more.

Leo is ready to move them to the next level of lovemaking, he raises her leg higher to hook over his thigh and slips his hand between them to caress her warm moist womanhood, soon discovering her pleasure point as he explores with his fingers, her gasps and purrs of enjoyment guiding him. 

She wiggles down against his hand, moving her body enough so that she can find his nipple with her lips and her hand fondles the other one, giving him more loving sensations, all at the same time.

He grumbles his satisfaction deep in his chest at her attentions and increases his hand motions. He slips his underneath arm enough so that he's able to find the lube that is under the pillow. He doesn't want to cause her any discomfort with his attentions. Pulling his arm down to meet his hand between them and at the same time not distracting her from the wonderful loving she's doing to his body. He flips the lid to apply it his fingers and is soon stroking her more earnestly, as he returns the lube to its hiding place, finally slipping his bottom hand under her waist to hold her close. 

Margaret is very aware of his stealth maneuvering and never hesitates in her bringing him pleasure, while she is still able to coherently do so. She knows Leo has wonderful hands and knows just how to use them on her body. 

Leo now places his thumb over her pleasure point and moves his fingers lower to circle her center. He knows she likes him to use two to circle with. He leans his head down to kiss her temple and to watch her lips work their magic on his sensitive nipples. He gasps as she sucks harder and tugs out with her mouth. God she knows his weaknesses. His manhood is so firm now, as she continues to tweak and roll his other nipple between her fingers. He instinctively starts to rub himself against her smooth leg in rhythm to his circling and soon slips a finger inside, and he smiles at the sound of her moan against his wet nipple flesh. When she starts to move her hips slightly in time to his finger, he inserts the second one in. Her hip movements increase to now match the mutual rocking motion that they are both doing. Their breathing is increasing and as she starts to pant, he twirls his fingers to stroke more of her inner surface, never ceasing his attention to her pleasure point. He moves his bottom hand from her waist and slides it between them, up the satin sheets to find her breast to fondle with his fingers. 

Margaret breaths out, "I love you, Leo," and she starts to tremble in his hands. He nudges her face with his to find her lips and savors the hungry way she takes his mouth, as she crests to her peak. Their bodies are glistening with a slight sheen in the candlelight with their passion. She holds on tight to him, wrapping her arms around his body, as she breaks over the edge and pulses against his fingers, and then floats back down still cradled in his arms. When her trembling starts to diminish, he slows his hands to let her savor the last effects of her intense pleasure and moves his arm to pull her close. Loving the feel of her racing heart against his. 

Lying on their sides, she recovers from her amazing gift from Leo. He really knows how to keep his promises.

Leo asks, "Baby, let me slide against you. I just want to touch myself to you. There's plenty of lube still there." He groans out seductively with his rumbling voice, "You're so wet and hot."

She answers with delight at his words, "Yeah, Leo, I want you to. It seems that it is getting easier for me to peak and I've been building toward it all day. But, Leo, I want it to be as real as possible tonight. I want you over me. I want to feel your body pressed to mine, Leo." 

He kisses her with tender passion pressing his firmness against her. "You are precious to me, Baby." Leo rolls over her and moves his hips higher than hers to get a better angle, to just slide past her center. He braces himself on his elbows with his hands cupping under her shoulders. 

She reaches between them to help guide him. He moans at the caress she gives him, as she moves him into her groove and widens her legs a little more for him.

Leo starts to slide gently against her and places tiny love kisses to her face.

Margaret strokes her hands down his back, caressing his hips as they move with an age-old rhythm. She moans with each stoke as he rubs against her pleasure point. 

Leo is panting small breathes in her ear, as the passion between them mounts. 

Margaret whispers, "Leo, feels so wonderful. I think I'm building to a peak again." She feels so cherished and treasured beneath him.

He breaths to her, "I adore you, Baby. Fly up with me." He slides more firmly against her. They are riding the sky together, now as one. 

Margaret is squirming under him, enjoying the sensations and the responses that Leo can create in her body.

Leo is sliding his manhood against her and Margaret instinctively tilts her hips up slightly in appreciation to his stokes. She is so relaxed and wet after her first peak that he suddenly enters her center halfway, before he can stop himself. He is so caught up in loving her. He freezes, as she gasps in surprise, and he starts to quickly withdraw, knowing she may still be too small to accept him, but she tightens her hold on his hips to prevent him. She giggles softly, "Ooops!"

Leo is shaking and moans at his body's intense desire for her and raises his head enough to look into her passion dazed eyes, "I didn't mean to, Baby. Are you all right? Let me pull out."

She smiles with encouragement, "It's fine, Sweetie. I'm fine," she breathes and then reaches her lips to just softly touch his. "Please don't stop. There's no pain, really," she assures him quickly. "Leo, I think its time."

Leo kisses her tenderly and softly smiles, but still asks, "You sure, Baby?"

Margaret kisses his lips again and answers against them, "I'm sure, Leo. We are meant to be together. Let's take the last step."

"I'll be gentle, Baby. Let me know it's uncomfortable. OK?" He kisses her deeply, and then resting his face beside hers he shifts his body down slightly, as she encourages him by pressing more firmly on his hips. Leo is using all his control that his mind still retains to be easy with her. He slowly moves his hips to enter her further. His mind is struggling between his concerns for her and the joy he's experiencing at fully loving her. He relaxes a little when her body seems to be able to accept him more fully.

She rocks her hips slightly with his, as he eases deeper within her each time. He pants in her ear, "Baby, I've dreamed of this so often. It's wonderful, but I may not be able to last very long. I may need to pull soon…, without protection.., you know we were warned…, your pill might not be enough."

"This is wonderful for me, Leo. This is for you and me," she gasps back in pleasure, while not letting him cease and keeping the easy rhythm going with her hips and hands. "Don't pull out. It's OK. I don't want anything between us. I meant it when I said God would decide. Just love me, Leo." She tries to get even closer to him by wrapping her legs around his thighs and her arms around his body to hold him tight.

He holds the sides of her hips to steady them and picks up the pace at her urging, when she also tilts her hips up to accept more of him. "Oh God, Baby. I do love you." He gives himself to her, as he has always dreamed of and he soars to the winter night sky to burst into stars over her. His mind is still able to joyously sense that she's quivering under him, as she joins him in the twinkling heavens. 

As their breathing slows and their heart rates return to normal in their bodies. He leans his weight to the side and drops tiny kisses to her face in appreciation of his gift from her. "You are so wonderful, Margaret. I love you."

"I love you, Leo. Merry Christmas," she grins sweetly with bliss to his loving face. This is their first time truly together, and the world will know at the love shining from their faces.

They touch and caress each other in the afterglow if their lovemaking. Reveling in wonder at the unexpected gift they shared this Christmas. 

After a time of tender touching and resting, Margaret whispers suggestively, as she wiggles against him, "You wanna try again, Sweetie?"

Leo snuggles closer to her, loving the smell of their passion between them. "Oh yes, Baby. We have the night, and I want to love you slowly and tenderly all night long. This is our night to cherish our love." 

"Our first intimately romantic night together, Leo," she kisses him passionately, as she twines her arms around him, molding herself to him. 

He holds her firmly to his body and threads a leg between hers drawing her even closer. One night will never be enough. 

……… and to all a good night!!!! 

Till next Christmas!

***** 

Thanks for indulging us in this diversion. 

Thanks so much for reading and patience.

We think you're the best bunch of fic followers.

Hopefully, this extended the spirit of the holidays for you as well.

Blessings

We would love it hear your opinion! PLEASE! 

chipmunk aka: Betty Lou Riley riley2@bright.net

Imp aka: Lynn Jessome lhjessome@yahoo.com 

Home web page

Items that inspired us! 

Posted 4-o4-04


End file.
